Planet ΩmegaBots
by XMarkZX
Summary: Después de la derrota de Haltmann su hermano gemelo Higmann sigue el negocío y invade la tierra donde han pasado guerras y los heroes ya no existen por que el ultimo murio hace meses en una pelea en una nave que se estrello de nombre Ragnarok, en la que destruyo al Dr.Weil, pero no se espera la llegada del héroe que destruyo a Haltmann Co junto con el Star Drea
1. Ataquede una nueva amenaza

_**Planet ΩmegaBots**_

 _ ***[Prologo (Remasterizado)]***_

 _ ***[Hola damas y caballeros, les brindo hoy lo que prometi hace tiempo, los primeros capítulos remasterizados de PlanetΩmegaBots]***_

 _ ***[Kirby © por Nintendo]***_

 _ ***[Rockman © por C(r)apcom]***_

 ***[Terra]***

 ***[Han pasado más de 5 años desde que este planeta se libro de su última amenaza]***

 ***[El malvado doctor Weil usando el Ragnarok, una estación espacial, atento a destruir a cada ser vivo en el planeta]***

 ***[Probando la verdad destruyo a Neo Arcadia, Utopia de Reploids y Humanos, dirigio su estación a área Cero para acabar con los sobrevivientes y renegados de su gobierno]***

 ***[Pero sus planes se verían frustrados por el Reploid Legendario que combatío en las Guerras Maverick a lado del Gobernante original de aquella Utopia]***

 ***[Termino destruyendo a la estación por completo junto a Weil apesar que tambien le costara su propia vida]***

 ***[Con su sacrificio, la paz regreso y ambos seres volvieron a cohexistir iniciando una nueva era de hombre y maquina, pero hay algunos que quisieran que siguiera aquí]***

 ***[Pero lo que nadie sabe es que la paz no duraría mucho tiempo...]***

 ***[Prologo]***

 ***[La empresa de otro mundo, la llegada de alguien curioso]***

En un cuarto algo desordenado se hallaba durmiendo una joven chica rubía, entre los 19 años, placidamebte hasta que los primeros rayos del sol llegaran a su cara, le molesto que movio para evitar los rayos hasta que su despertador sonara haciendose que se levantara de mala gana.

-Ya estoy despierta- reclamo para apagar la alarma, s levanto para estirarse un poco e ir al baño.

Una vez ahí se miro en el espejo y estaba toda despeinada y los ojos muertos, solo se quito la ropa para darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Después de la ducha se vistio para luego ir a la cocina, en el piso de abajo, para prepararse su desayuno y el de su hermanita, que hablando del rey de roma, se encontraba abajo en la mesa.

-Buenos días Oni-Chan-

-Buenos días Prairie- Saludo a su hermana (adoptiva), era una reploid que lucía sus 14 años y siempre llevaba su gato de peluche.

Cuando desayunaban la pequeña pudo notar como su hermana veía la foto de un Reploid rojo con pelo rubio, en el Stand de la sala.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde su muerte, Ciel aún no acepta que aquel quien le tuvo sentimientos haya muerto, sus últimas hacía ella "Confía en mi, Ciel" terminaron siendo una mentira en su promesa de volver.

No le gustaba ver a su hermana sufrir por ello, pero dejo pasarlo.

La situación con la que lidían es más importante quel pasado.

 _ **~[Planet ΩmegaBots]~**_

A diez mil años luz en otra dimensión se hallaba una bola rosada dibujando garabatos en una tableta de apuntes.

El lugar era un puerto de carga donde trabajaban muchos Halcandran Dee recibiendo cargamentos o enviar cargamentos.

Pero volvamos con la bola rosada, su nombre es Kirby un pequeño Guerrero Estelar con infinito poder, que con ellos logro salvar a su hogar de diferentes amenazas que atentaban con sus amigos.

Cuatro meses atras, se enfrento a una empresa invasora que trato de quitarles todos los recursos de su planeta, pero con sus poderes y las grandes armaduras de sus enenigos, se hizo paso por todas sus instalaciones enfrentandose a Whispy Woods robotizado, Hologramas de enemigos, a la Secretaria Susie, a su hermano Meta Knight hecho un cyborg, Clones de su amigo Dedede para finalmente derrotar a Haltmann y su Star Dream.

Todo era normal en Pop Star, considerando el hecho que dos meses después de Haltmann el y los Kirby de colores llegarón al pasado para protegerlo de las garras de Taranza, ancestro de la Taranza de su epoca y acabar con King D-Mind salvando el pasado y un mes después Dedede lo retara como en los viejos tiempos recordando la vez que se robo la comida, pero ni con las estrellas de poder que lo hicieron gigante y ni siquiera con Masked logro derrotar a Kirby.

El y su hermano vinieron a Halcandra para revisar el Halberd que sus motores no estaban funcionando bien en lo que iban a B.I.A.G.U; La Base Intergaláctica de la Armada Galáctica Universal. Iba haber una reunión de superiores y claro Kirby apesar de su corta edad era un Guerrero Estelar de Rango S Platino y los de ese nivel asistían.

Un holor le llego a su "nariz invisible" y lo dejo babeando, era un pastel de fresa. Kirby se bajo de la caja para deborar ese pastel que le tentaba para que en un centimetro de tomarlo se moviera.

Debajo había un carro a control remoto y sus conductores ocultos muriendose de la risa, cadavez que Kirby se acercaba oprimian el acelerador evitando que la bola rosada comiera.

Se hallaba una persecución por todo el área de carga hasta quel carrito saltara por una rampa y Kirby le siguiera, pero termino chocandose con un vidrio que pasaba.

Se resvbalo por la superficie para luego caer inconciente a una caja de madera en los cargamentos, fuetomadapor una de las maquinas de empaque sellaron la caja con Kirby adentro. No sin antes poner de una estrella.

Un Halcandran Dee tomo la caja para lanzarla al camión nave y cerrar la compuerta para que despegara.

 _ **~[Planet ΩmegaBots]~**_

En una instalación de Área Cero, se hallaba Ciel con una bata de laboratorio analizando uno de los modelos que ha creado, el Modelo Z, ultimamente ha tenido problemas con este al ver que su fuente de energía ha estado fallando en sujetos de prueba.

Una de las pocas cosas que quedo de Zero, además de su casco, ha sido una fuente de energía que posee mucho poder que rivalizaba con el potencial de X, pero más le intrigaba lo que decía en ella "Ve tras el, es una orden".

Había algo en esa energía que hace quel quien lo use termine perdiendo el control volviendose un Maverick, era como el Modelo W, pero diferente aún así porque Zero tenía esa energía. Había leído antes de que existía un Virus que hacía lo mismo, pero fue eliminado gracias a los Cyber-Elfs.

-... Zero- Se le escapa una pequeña lagrima al pensar en el, olvidalo le prometió ser fuerte y eso hara.

Lista con las reconfiguraciones decidió retirarsedel lugar hasta que se sono una alarma de alerta por todo el lugar.

-Señorita Ciel, tiene que venir a ver esto- Informo su compañero, quien siguió para ver de que se trataba todo esto.

Una vez afuera notaron un tipo de planeta acercarse y como de este salian varias ondas cargando grandes armaduras que soltaban por todo el lugar. Una vez en tierra firme atacaban a cuanto tuvieran al frente suyo generando caos.

Genial primero Serpent y el Modelo W y ahora una invasión alienigena, estos años de paz no podían empeorar aún más ¿verdad?

En efecto, se estaban llevando los restos del Ragnarok junto con todo adentro. Para que abrí la boca

En medio del cielo, se materializo una pantalla que mostraba a una chica de cabello lacio rosa oscuro, sus ojos eran de azul al verde, no poseía boca pero si unas manos flotantes. Si esos detalles no se vieran celestes.

-Saludos terricolas, mi nombre es Susanna Patrya Haltmann y si estamos colonizando su planeta. ¿Objetivo? Arrebatarles todo recurso vivo de este misero planeta y si nos disculpan disfruten de lo que les queda de libertad y no imiten a cierto rebelde de color rosa. Buh-Bye- Corto y no sin antes chasquear los dedos para iniciar la invasión.

Y justo la facilidad en la que estaban era una de ellas.

-Señorita Ciel, tome- Uno de sus compañeros les entrego una capsula donde ya hacian seis de sus creaciónes para contrarestar a W. -Ya llamamos a los Guardianes, llegaran en poco tiempo-

Alrededor de unos minutos llego un transporte de los Guardianes con escolta a recoger a Ciel.

 _ **~[Planet ΩmegaBots]~**_

En medio velocidad de la luz se hallaba el camión repartidor del universo, pero lo más importante pasaba dentro de la carga. Uno de los paquetes brincaba por todo el compartimiento mientras el conductor y la mano derecha no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba.

En su último brinco le dio al control pegado que abria y cerraba la compuerta, una vez abierta fue succionado por el espacioseguido de otras cajas hasta que la compuerta se cerro.

-Viejo como diablos se abrio-

-Talvez una falla en la compuerta-

-Espero que no hallamos perdido un paquete de mucho valor-

En lo que regresaban por los paquetes, aquel pequeño paquete caía directo a un planeta azul que poseía un nave con forma de planeta apegada a ella.

 _ **~[Planet ΩmegaBots]~**_

Ciel se hallaba oculta entre uno de los arboles, después de llegar al área donde se hallaba el refugiób designado para esconderse. Su grupo fue atacado y eliminado por esas "cosas" y ahora la perseguían para hacerle lo mismo.

En ella corría el miedo, una amenaza alienigena y justamente el único que cree quien podria hacerles frente ya estaba muerto desde ya hace años y duda que el grupo descendiente de la Resistencia pudiera hacerles frente.

Fue ahí que escucho el sónido de unas pesadas pisadas. Uh-oh eso no era una buena señal, se estaban acercando poco a poco.

Solo cerro los ojos mientras sostenía con fuerza en sus brazos la capsula que traería paz o terror para el futuro lejano. Abrio el derecho un poco al notar que no se escuchaba nada solo el sónido de unas aves.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que se alejaron y no la encontrarón, iba a un paso lento hasta que sintio algo en la parte trasera de su cuello. Una descarga eléctrica salio de su cuello haciendo que gritara de dolor hasta caer inconciente al suelo.

Del arbol apareció uno de los invasores manejando una maquina con la forma de un camaleón, este solo oprimio unos botones y saco la lengua que sujeto el cuerpo de la chica.

Pero lo que no sabia era que cerca de donde estaban un paquete caía del cielo.

Tras tener contacto con el suelo este se rompió revelando a la bola rosada favorita de Pop Star.

-Poyo- Decía mientras se estiraba un poco tras estar encerrado en aquella caja.

Su vista fue tomada al ver como toda esta área lucia muy robótica y familiar... Sí 4 meses familiares.

Exploro un poco para luego avistar a dos seres metálicos, quienes uno de ellos llevaban a una chica inconciente.

Ni peresozo con gran corazón, siguio a los seres para salvar a la chica de sus frias garras.

Kirby floto al tope de un arbol para subirse en una de las ramas para darles una sorpresa a esos zetos malos.

Pero al momento de subirse esta se rompio terminando con el pequeño cayendo al frente de ellos, Kirby solo los saludo sin importarle que su sorpresa se arruíno.

Para al caso de las maquinas analizaban al pequeño hasta que marco rojo y la orden de eliminarlo tras recibir el mensaje de "Es él".

Uno ataco on sus puños mientras el otro le disparaba balas al de Rosa, Kirby solo hacía barridas evadiendo los ataques y las balas. Kirby logro ocultarse detras de unas rocas que lo cubrían de los disparos. Una vez que se le terminaron las balas y requería recargar, fue la oportunidad de Kirby que salio de su defensa y absorbio a los dos con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez tragados escupio a los que los controlaban y a la chica, que se trago por error, ellos solo salieron corriendo por sus vidas tras perder sus armaduras.

-Poyo- Dijo Kiby mientras se limpiaba las manos, en signo de un buen trabajo.

Por instinto jalo una rama de un arbol que acciono unas escaleras bajo tierra escondidas, ya entiende porque a su amigo le encanta explorar. El mundo esta lleno de secretos.

Cargo a la chica, que aún sostenía esa capsula como si tuviera pegamnto, y la reposo en una cama en aquel cuarto. Reviso un poco el lugar y encontro el tesoro de tesoros, la nebera.

Lamentablemente estaba cerrada con llave, Kirby solo escupio una palanca y empezo hacer fuerza para abrir la puerta hasta que escucho a la chica levantarse.

-Mi cabeza... ¿Que me paso?- Decía algo aturdida viendo a todos lados para averiguar donde se hallaba, sintio algo al frente de ella solo para no ver a nadie hasta que bajara la vista notando al pequeño de rosa.

Se lo quedo viendo impresionada de ver a un ser como Kirby al frente ella, mientras Kirby la veía con una sonrisa inocente de un niño.

Ahora mismo dira las palabras cientificas que describiran a este nuevo ser nunca antes visto.

-¡Kawai!- Dijo abrazando al pequeño como si ella fuera una niña, ahora sabía porque a su hermana le gustaba abrazar a su muñeco.

-Poyo-

Con el paso de los días, pudo notar las naturalezas del joven de rosa como dormir, dibujar, explorar el lugar, jugar con una portatil al Kirby: Battle Royale (Que hasta que no salga el Kirby Star Allies no hare contenido de este juego por venir) y comer MUCHA comida.

Ella solo apenas a tocado un poco de su sopa ramen y Kiby ya se deboro 6 plafos de cómida y una sopa ramen en segundos.

-"Su estomago es acaso un universo"- Penso al ver los platos vacios y como Kirby se hacía en sus piernas para dormir. Solo sonrió ante la ternura del pequeño.

Escucharon sónidos de que alguien tocaba la puerta, sera acaso alguien de los guardianes ya que ellos y ella solo sabían de este lugar.

-Soy el chico de la Pizza- Se oyo del otro lado al chico que traia la gran bendición de Italia.

-Pozza- Se levanto al ver que llego la pizza e ingenuamente fue a la puerta a abrirle.

-Espera Kirby nunca ordena... - No pudo terminar la frase ya qu cuando Kirby abrio la puerta, fue amarrado por una lengua para ser lanzado al otro lado.

-¡Kirby!- Exclamo exaltada al ver como fue atacado hasta que l ser se revelo y amenazaba con su lengua, que escuria un liquído verde.

-Un movimiento en falso y probaras el poder de mi catar tóxico- Amenazaba el ser como camaleón a la científica en envenenarla con su lengua mortal.

-Que es lo que quieres- Indago con una voz sería, que haria a Zero sentirse orgulloso, mientras estaba acorralada en la pared.

-Esa capsula en tu escritorio, su contenido entregamelo- Dijo acercandosele un poco más. Era oficial ya empezaba a detestar a los camaleones.

-Prefiero morir que entregartela- Le respondió con mucho valor apesar que podria matarla.

-Pués que mal, ¡Catar tóxico! -Grito su ataque mientras Ciel esperaba con los ojos cerrados el ataque... Nunca llego.

Al momento de abrirlos noto que su lengua hacía en el suelo cortada y junto a esta se hallaba Kirby con una banda roja con una estrella, Fighter Kirby ha entrado a la Arena.

-Eres muy persistente bola rosa, pero no creas que por haberme cortado la lengua voy a ser un debilucho... -

-Omae wa mo shindeiru- Interrumpio al camaleón diciendo esas palabras en Japones.

-¿Nani?- Dijo confuso hasta que los ojos de Kirby vrillaron un tono azul y el cuerpo de su enemigo fuera rellenado de golpes.

-Habran ganado esta vez, pero mis camaradas se haran cargo de su misera "resistencia" y grupo- Fue lo último lo que dijo con su último aliento -Saludame... a... Ze-

Antes de terminar exploto en miiles de pedazos y quedando solo una caja de Pizza de Peperroni familiar.

Kirby solo tomo la caja y empezo a bailar, dio tres brincos para dar un salto mortal para atras y luego usar su cuerpo para realizar un breakdance y terminar con la pose de acostado de lado sosteniendo la caja abierta.

Ciel solo veía impresionada de lo tan simple y rápido acabo con aquel ser, al igual de donde saco esa banda de lucha y poder.

-Kirby crees que podrías responder unas preguntas que quiero hacerte- Le pregunto mientras tenía en mano unos papeles y crayones, sabe muy bien que Kirby solo dice Poyo y en ocasiones palabras que se entiendan.

1\. De dónde sacaste esa banda de luchador.

Kirby dibujo lo que parecía un ser metálico que perdio el brazo y el comiendose esa parte.

2\. Como lograste vencerlo

Le siguió con el dibujo de un hombre sin camisa golpeando a otro en puntos de presión corporal y explotaban en baños de sangre, todo esto en un estilo de dibujo anime bien hecho.

Era muy violento a decir verdad, se le olvido poner ese identificador de edad a la PC de su herma que ultimamente ve series violentas.

3\. Que eres

Kirby solo hizo una estrella solamente.

Eso no le respondiá mucho, iba a preguntarle hasta que se acordo de las palabras de ese sujeto.

-Oh no, Prairie- Exclamo exaltada, se olvido por completo de los Guardianes y dudaque puedan hacerle frente a los enemigos hasta que noto a Kirby quien aún poseía esa banda de lucha.

Con Kirby aquí aún habia esperanza para salir de esta amenaza.

-Vamonos Kirby- Llamo a Kirby desde la puerta para que se fueran, Kirby solo asintió para terminarse la pizza de un bocado al igual que la sopa ramen de ella.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Guerrero Estelar contra Maverick Hunter

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Gracias Spinal1284 e igual a ti Dragón Titánico**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie**

 **Previamente en Dragón Ball Súper… Mierda me equivoce! eh quiero decir**

 **Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots.**

 **Los Robobots han invadido la tierra no se saben sus motivos pero los Guardianes hacen todo lo posibles para defenderse de ellos, mientras Ciel se encuentra a Kirby del que tiene mucha curiosidad pero ella se envuelta a volver a la Base para ayudar a su hermana y amigos, Kirby la acompaña pero no saben que son observados por alguien conocido del mundo de Kirby…**

 **Los personajes de Megaman y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Capcom y a Hal. Laboratory de Nintendo respectivamente**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Maverick Hunter vs Guerrero Estelar!**

 **Hace 5 días**

Se encontraban unas máquinas explorando un cráter que había en el que se estrelló el Ragnarok, un explorador encontró lo que parecía, un núcleo que tenía un "W" imprenta en el la examinaron y encontraron que era el núcleo de un robot de ese mundo al examinarla en la computadora y también encontraron, un chip de memoria de paso a la nave nodriza de los invasores investigar del difunto robot.

 **Nave Nodriza**

Ya regresados insertaron el chip a la Madre Computadora y revelo la vida del robot DWN-∞ al que todos llamaban "Zero". –Presidente según las lecturas dicen que este robot tiene un poder que sobrepasa las de la computadora madre al parecer está hecho para la destrucción y para aniquilar a alguien de nombre Mega Man de un tal Dr. Rigth.- dijo un científico

(Así se llama el Dr. Light en Japón)

-Pues ese tal Wily, es un genio reparen a ese robot y no solo eso hagan varias copias de ese tal Zero nada nos vencerá si derroto a 86 robots en 50 1 minuto y vuelve de la muerte como un Fénix será una pieza de éxito y avance para la compañía- dijo el Presidente, retirándose. –Ya escucharon más les vale quel primero que hagan sea obediente no queremos genocidio de parte de el- la secretaria al recordar a cuantos humanos le quito la vida 300 en solo 6 minutos. Después de 3 días de trabajo lograron hacer 2 cuerpos del Hunter encendieron al segundo, ya quel primero no se encendió

–Bienvenido Maverick Hunter- dijo el presidente, con tono de respeto. –Dígame cuáles son sus órdenes para cumplirlas Gran Presidente- Se arrodillo la copia del Hunter mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa, macabra de lo que miraba abajo y la H que tenía arriba del cristal del casco brillaba de un color Rojo igual que sus ojos

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Presente**

Nuestro héroe rosado y la científica, ella estuvo bajo la protección de Kirby demostrándole sus habilidades a la joven, que consistían en copiar las habilidades de los enemigos absorbiendo sus armas o tragarlos enteros, ultimo algo que no le daba mucha confianza a ella ya que lo consideraba canibalismo –lo hará por defensa propia, si solo lo pudiera entender- pensó Ciel. Pero eso no importaba ya que llegaron a la base, pero había un problema era vigilado por un robot gigantesco que no duro solo un golpe de Kirby, que llevaba una cinta roja con una estrella.

Entraron por el hueco enorme que hizo y lo que parecía haber en la pared era el aceite de ese robot y tenía inscrito en kanji japonés "MUERTE", siguieron su camino encontrándose con soldados encerrados y semis dañados, siendo rescatados por Kirby y Ciel. Solo faltaba la comandante Prairie.

-¡PRAIRIE CONTESTA!- Gritaba Ciel por el comunicador para contactarla pero solo oyó estática. Mientras lo hacía, Kirby fue en busca de ella en paso sacaba del camino a sus enemigos con técnicas y una de ellas voló la pared en las que había escaleras y llevaban al piso de superior y al techo, una vez arriba vio a Prairie retrocediendo del enemigo que iba a atacarla hasta…-Hado Ken!- Grito Kirby, que de sus manos salió una bola de fuego que destruyo el brazo, de lo que parecía ser un caballero gigantesco, eso le dio tiempo a Prairie y huyo ahora solo era, el guerrero contra un caballero robot

 ** _-Kirby Planet Robobot: Boss Theme_**

-¡Smash Punch!- grito Kirby enviando ondas de energía que salían de sus puños pero no le hacían nada. Su enemigo saco una espada del tamaño de un carro 4x4, de está salió una onda con forma de semi luna que Kirby logro evadir, recuperando postura Kirby empezó a moverse como el viento el enemigo no perdió de vista hasta que…

-¡Shoryuken!- le habían metido un gancho de fuego en la barbilla que casi le arranca la cabeza pero no termino ahí recibió una cadena de golpes que para el ojo humano era imposible ver. Era molido a golpes hasta que lo sostuvo y lo arremetió con el suelo ya para aplastarlo el pequeño se quitó y parecía que sus dos manos hacían aparecer una onda de luz entre estas mientras decía una palabras, el caballero de metal gigante creo un campo de fuerza mientras Kirby decía.

-¡KAME HAME HAAA!- Grito y expulso una onda de color celeste que destruyo el escudo y atravesando el estómago del robot y explotando el miles de pedazos.

(Autor: Si ya sé que están pensando técnicas de anime y videojuegos en Kirby no tiene sentido pero es un fanfic hecha por un fan tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo)

De lo que llegaban Ciel, Prairie y un pelotón de 30 soldados, vieron al enemigo destruido, fueron a felicitarlo y agradecerle por lo que hizo. Todo era felicidad hasta que una parte del robot aterrizo revelando una capsula que empezó a romperse revelando a alguien que Ciel jamás volvería a ver haciendo que se le derramaran lágrimas, un joven con cuerpo y armadura de negro morado con un chaleco rojo, botas rojas, guanteletes rojos, y un casco con una gema azul verde y en la parte de arriba había una compuerta que brillaba fuertemente entre las puntas con forma de luna y media de color rojo, Zero (Espero describir bien a Zero de la Saga Zero) el Reploid Legendario que salvo la Tierra del Doctor Weil que iba estrellar el Ragnarok en el Área Zero para matar a todos los humanos y completar su venganza pero fue detenido por el quien creían que estaba muerto hace meses y que había salido de la capsula.

Ciel había sorprendido a todos, al ver como ella corrió hasta abrazar a Zero. Decidieron acercarse y parecía que lloraba en su tono de voz, pero Zero no parecía importarle en lo absoluto

-Hola a todos si me permiten quiero agradecerle al pequeño que me salvo- dijo apartando a Ciel de él y se dirigió a Kirby quien al parecer se estaba comiendo un tomate con una M imprenta en ella –Oye amiguito gracias por salvarme, al parecer eres muy fuerte te parece un combate amistoso- le pregunto Zero a lo que Kirby asintió.

 **Kirby VS Zero**.

Todos se preguntaban si podrá contra Zero pero, Prairie y Ciel no estaban muy seguras de ver a esos dos pelear.

 **Música: VS Zero de Mega Man X2**

Los dos habían puesto una posee de combate. El primer ataque lo hizo Zero, un Z-Buster Slash el que Kirby contrataco los dos disparos de Plasma con Smash Punch pero tuvo que evadir la onda de la Z-Saber. Zero hizo un dash hacia el –Tenshouzan!- haciendo un Slash hacia el cielo pero que Kirby evadió haciéndose atrás -Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!- Kirby le aplico una patadas giratorias en el estómago y lo manda hacia atrás, vio quel rosadito le iba a dar un golpe certero pero lo evadió cambio de arma por el Chain Rod que se enredó en el pie de Kirby y lo arremetió a la pared y el suelo, lo atrajo para darle un fuerte puñetazo con el Z-Knuckle que le dio en toda la cara a Kirby y se estampo, al momento de caer escupió una estrella roja con el símbolo de un guante de boxeo, los demás miraron a Kirby y notaron que ya no tenía la cinta de artista marcial hasta que la trago devuelta y reapareció de nuevo. –"Al parecer con un golpe fuerte pierde la habilidad"- pensó Zero para dar un dash con espada sable al frente –Sengatotsu- que lo dejo a medias para usar la Recoil Rod y dar un brinco alto- Rakuretsuzan- dijo al momento de sacar su sable y clavarlo hacia Kirby, grave error de su parte Zero fallo y Kirby vio su oportunidad y un destella salía de su mano –Rising Break- Kirby le iba hacer un gancho pero Zero duras penas lo esquivo pero lo que parecía un montículo cerca del cristal destruyendo esa parte revelo una H en color rojo posaba ahí, unas descargas rojas recorrían a Zero mientras este gritaba del dolor y sostenía su cabeza.

 **Paren música y busquen una con entorno oscuro o misterioso**

Ciel miraba preocupada a Zero iba ir hacia el cuándo paro de gritar pero ella escucho escuchar unas risas.

-Z…Ze…Zero estás bien- le pregunto Ciel intrigada, se le miro con una sonrisa de psicópata a Zero, algo que la asusto. –Ciel no me he sentido más vivo en toda mi vida- Kirby vio que sacaba su Buster Gun, Se movió lo más rápido posible y la quito del camino pero recibió el disparo a un costado, Ciel se vio la herida y votaba sangre y callo de rodillas asustada-"Zero jamás me dispararía el no jamás el nunca no es posible Zero no es un Maverick"- pensaba Ciel asustada de lo que le hizo Zero a ella, hasta que vio la H que tenía y brillaba de tono rojo al igual que sus ojos- Zero que es lo que te pasa por que hiciste eso- reclamaba Ciel.

-Vaya pudiste haber buscado en aquel cráter mi núcleo y chip de memoria pero solo encontraste su estúpido casco, así es el que tú conoces ya no existe yo tengo su chip y sé que murió con el choque del Ragnarok pero Haltmann me reparo pero me agrego un maldito chip de control pero gracias a tu pequeño me libre de ese chip ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo- les revelo ´Zero´, a lo que Ciel no tomo muy bien, trataba de no aceptar esa cruel verdad quel Zero que conocía y que amaba con todo su corazón había muerto de verdad y ahora el que estaba ahí no era más que una copia de él que trato de matarla –No este no es el verdadero tu él Zero que yo conozco no es así eres NO ERES NI MÁS QUE OTRO ΩMEGA, El Zero que yo amo jamás se dejaría controlar- Le reclamo la joven.

- **Jajajajajaja una chica enamorada de una máquina que solo sirve para combatir y destruir te diré algo… ZERO, YO FUI CREADO PARA LA DESTRUCCION, CAUSE MAS MUERTES DE LO QUE TU PIENSAS, ASCECINE A LOS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR MIS HERMANOS AHORA SOLO SON PEDAZOS DE METAL QUE DESTRUI CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, CREADO POR UN ANCIANO PARA DESTRUIR UN TONTO AZUL QUE SE ME ESCAPO DE LAS MANOS HACE SIGLOS PERO AHORA QUE MI VERDADERO YO SE LIBRO ACABARE CON ESE HALTMANN Y ACABARE CON TODOS EN LOS 12 UNIVERSOS PARA YA SI SER EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION QUE SOY…-** Les explico, Ciel estaba devastada al saber que ´Zero´ después de que todo esto acabe exterminara a todos en el universo. Acaso también ella seria de las tantas personas en ser asesinadas – **Porque la tristeza** **sabes me voy a sentir solo por eso te dejare vivir y tendrás lo que quisiste tener conmigo en toda tu vida-** le declaro ´Zero´ acercando el rostro de ella a la de él. Pero eso duro poco ya que Kirby aplico un gancho a Zero que lo hizo enfurecer y le dio tiempo a Ciel para huir y que curasen su herida

 **ROUND 2**

 **KIRBY VS FAKE ZERO (necesito un mejor nombre para él)**

 **Música: X VS Zero (Megaman X5)**

Ya era la hora de un combate de un verdadero combate, El que ahora quiere destruir los 12 universos estaba a punto de pelear con el Héroe de otro planeta que ha salvado el universo de la oscuridad misma pero el ´dios´ dio un grito algo en japonés

- **WARE WA MESHIA NARI! JAJAJAJAJA-** de ahí empezaron atacarse mutuamente entre puñetes patadas de disparos ondas de energía ataques sumamente peligroso técnicas de todo, de lo que Zero trataba de darle a Kirby dio un salto hacia atrás pero Zero saco el Chain Rod y lo enrollo en el pie de Kirby y lo arremetió en el suelo, pilares y las paredes cercanas en las que había. Lo jalo hacia y lo relleno de ataques con su sable sin dejar que este se defienda lo mando a unos escombros al incrustarle una fuerte patada que hizo que perdiera la habilidad de Figther ya que la estrella del guante rojo se rompió, Kirby abrió los ojos y evadió un golpe por parte de Zero su única forma de defenderse era escupiéndole cosas hasta que absorbió una roca y su piel se volvió un tono grisáceo y un sombrero de samurái con un cabello color rojo. Kirby fue flotando hacia arriba, miraron eso extraño hasta que cayó una roca enorme y casi aplasta a Zero y la roca se volvió en Stone Kirby y este movió sus manos la derecha abajo e izquierda arriba y grito-UPRISING STALAGMITES FALLING STALAGTITES- y del suelo salieron estalagmitas y de unos portales de arriba salieron unas estalactitas que casi atraviesan a Zero, salió de ahí pero Kirby le lanzo varias piedras gigantes que encontraba y arrancaba del suelo. Zero solo podía esquivar y destruir lo que le lanzaba Zero vio un pilar que increíblemente tenía una roca gigante en forma de pelota le disparo al pilar y la roca arrollo a Kirby dejándolo como una plancha de manera comediante pero perdió la habilidad de Stone. Kirby se levantó a pero Zero lo sostuvo para acabar con el hasta que… -Kirby atrápalo y grita ROCK ON- le lanzo Ciel una especie de artefacto rojo que Kirby absorbió, las energías de Kirby volvieron y le dio una patada a Zero en la cara, este lo ataco con el sable pero Kirby pego un salto muy alto mientras giraba en cielo y brillaba

 **Tema de Transformación de Kirby del anime 4kids versión**

A Kirby le aparecieron una máscara que le cubrió la cara y los ojos se reflejaron de color verde, unos audífonos que estaban pegados a la máscara y en la parte de atrás salió una cola de caballo rubia, Una espada de la misma forma que la espada de Zero pero el filo era diferente pero de color verde, Model Z Kirby.

 **Mientras tanto otro lugar muy alejados de estos locos que se tratan de matar entre el uno al otro**

-Model Z Kirby- dijo Meta Knigth de forma inmediata, con lo que recibió miradas de confusión de los Meta-Knigths los soldados de la Meta Army.

-Discúlpenme no sé qué se me vino-

 **Devuelta con esos locos**

Los dos se intercambiaban golpes y sablazos, uno que otro golpe era más brutal quel anterior, las espada chocaban creando chispas cada corte como Kirby no tenía otra arma se limitaba a evadir y reflejar los ataques de su rival pero Kirby no se dejaría ganar tal fácil, aunque recibía patadas que lo hacía parecer pelota de futbol jugaba sucio después de evadir unos rajos de luz que se llamaban -Rekkoha- Kirby se deslizo debajo de Zero y lo agarro del cabello, con su preciosa cola de caballo rubia salto a su cabeza y le tapo la cara con la cabellera mientras con la otra mano le daba puñetazos y le pegaba con el mango del sable. Cuando se lo logro quitar consumido por irá y lo arremetió a una cadena de sablazos disparos y puñetazos, empezó a romperle la masca ya que esta parecía agrietada, al ver al pequeño cerca de dos pilares estos uso el Shield Boomerang que corto ambos pilares terminando cayendo encima de Kirby que solo se cubrió, el humo tapaba la vista de Zero hasta **-SLASH-** el sable de Kirby le corto el ojo, dejando ver una luz roja, Kirby le hizo un corte hacia arriba que lo mando al cielo para ser atacado por unas cadenas de sablazos en medio del aire para hacerle un Final Cutter que fue lo mismo quel primer ataque pero lo estampo al suelo. **(XmarkZX: Traten de averiguar de dónde me saque esa parte de los cortes en el aire)** Zero se levantaba mientras escupió un poco de sangre, -Hmf la sangre sabes prefiero que venga de humanos que robots pero al menos me da gusto verla… ¡ **Acabemos con esto YA!-** Zero se levantó del suelo para atacar a su rival, pero para cuando iba a bloquear el ataque este desapareció y reapareció detrás, sin tiempo para reaccionar recibió el corte en la máscara que la partió a la mitad y dejando una marca del ojo de Kirby, trato de atacar pero Zero le corto la espada dejándolo indefenso y solo era llenado por una lluvia de cortes disparos agarrado por una cadena y siendo estampado en todo el lugar, para recibir una onda en forma de semiluna que lo estampo fuertemente en la pared dejando escombros y a él en mal estado mientras que en sus heridas salía sangre incluyendo de la boca, hacia allí derrotado y sin salvatoria.

-Po pop yo- decía nuestro héroe vencido en el suelo mientras que su rival se acercaba el con sable en mano.

-Peleaste bien Soldado Galáctico eres muy fuerte, ya veo porque eres un Guerrero Estelar Clase SS, pero no me venciste, mejor pongo ya fin a tu vida de Guerrero y vayas con los tuyos al paraíso 64 de Héroes- dijo Zero poniendo una especie de chip adentro del sable- **AHORA NADIE ME DETENDRA** -

-KIRBYYYYYYY!- Grito Ciel al ver la batalla junto algunos soldados y Prairie, no quería ver y cerró los ojos para no ver al pequeño héroe morir que la salvo ante las manos de él que una vez amo

…

…

…

…

No se escuchó el corte del sable

Pero unas cámaras ocultas que estaban ahí vieron que detrás de él que le enterró un sable había una figura.

 **(Theme of Zero- Mega Man X/Mega Man Zero)**

Era otro Zero, que le clavo la espada en el pecho, al momento de sacarla lo tomo y lo arrojo y se chocó con el aire, una maquina con dispositivo de invisibilidad, y parecía que rompió las ventanas al arrojarlo.

Zero miro seriamente al que se asomó, siendo él que se asomó termino haciéndose encima

-¡Oye! Dile Haltmann que tuvo que revisar los planos más de cerca- Le grito Zero

-¡Solo existe un Zero!-

Unos trabajadores salieron y tomaron el cuerpo del Zero con una H y reentraron a la nave, mientras el Zero que tenía una Z cerca del cristal.

-No permitiremos que hable así del Gran Haltmann pedazo de chatarra- dijo una voz femenina y de repente la maquina se convirtió de una estación a una nave que salió a toda velocidad.

Se quedó parado ahí y dentro de un rato, Ciel y unos soldados y un grupo medico fueron tomaron a Kirby para sanarlo, pero Ciel se quedó para ver a Zero.

-Zero eres en verdad el Zero que yo conozco y que yo… que me prometió que volvería- pregunto Ciel mientras se le derramaban algunas lágrimas.

Hubo un silencio hasta que.

-Si Ciel, dije que volvería como te lo prometí y discúlpame por haberte hecho sufrir tanto- le respondió Zero volteando para ver los ojos de la joven.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Revelación de sentimientos, Confusiones en el pasado y Tregua entre enemigos**

 **-Sabes Zero debemos de ir a un lugar más privado-**

 **-Hola Kirby el Líder de los Cuatro Héroes espero que mis actos de ahora corrijan nuestro primer encuentro halla en Halcandra-**

 **-Traiciónanos, te unes al enemigo o si te atreves a ponerle tus sucias manos a Ciel y lastimarla no dejare nada de ti ni de ese Weil-**

 **-Poyo-**

 **Tomo mucho tiempo pero aquí está el 2do Capítulo pongan en las reviews que pensaron del capítulo y cuéntenles a sus amigos de la historia.**

 **Espero que lo hallan disfrutado**


	3. Revelación, Confusiones y Tregua

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Hola a todos aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de Dragó- ¡Carajo! Me volví a equivocar (nah no es cierto eso solo es un chicte que me saque de un canal ahí) bueno Dragón Titánico te voy a pedir un favor (bueno si tú quieres) necesito que hagas un One-Shot de esta historia y ya leyendo este capítulo sabrás de quienes hablo ya que una escena aquí está algo para mayores y será reemplazada con una transición y una escena comedía Toriyama (además te convendría estas más olvidado de lo que está el día de hoy Capcom con Megaman ) y Spinal te sorprenderá esto pero yo JAMAS quiero decir y no lo sabía que yo me inspire en esa batalla te lo juro esta batalla fue sacada originalmente de mi cabeza**

 **Capítulo 2: Revelación de sentimientos, Confusiones en el pasado y Tregua entre enemigos**

 **Afueras en el techo de la Base de los Guardianes**

 **Music: I, Zero, Your Fellow de Megaman Zero 3**

 **(XmarkZX: Este tema es muy triste sean hombres y no lloren)**

En las afueras de la Base estaban el Hunter carmesí y la científica con un hermoso atardecer,-Zero no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hallas vuelto- dijo Ciel abrazando a Zero y se le derramaban unas lagrimas

– Después de quel Ragnarok chocara, tu comunicación se cortó y pensé lo peor con el tiempo revisamos el cráter y lo único de ti era tu casco y lo único que dije es que me habías mentido- Seguía llorando de tristeza la joven.

Zero podía entender cómo se sentía ella tuvo que haber sufrido mucho desde su muerte y este le había prometido que volvería y creyera en él, él ya había perdido seres queridas en la Maverick/∑ Sigma y Elf Wars, pero la que más dolor le causo fue la de Iris la que más amaba pero él fue que la mato y el solo quería caer en combate y poder reunirse con ella pero juro haber escuchado su voz después de la explosión del Ragnarok.

-Discúlpame Ciel no fue mi intención hacerte pasar por todo eso, no podía dejar Weil lograra su cometido si tenía que sacrificarme para obtener la paz que tanto deseabas y que yo peleaba para mantenerla, tenía que hacerlo- le respondió Zero mientras respondía con el mismo afecto del abrazo

-me alegra que después de todo lo hayas cumplido- respondió la Líder, mientras ella y el Hunter se miraban entre los ojos acercando sus caras y ahí fue que nuestros personajes se empezaron a besarse en los labios, uno que querían que durase mucho tiempo pero ella necesitaba aire por ser humana y él era un Reploid no necesitaba respirar.

-Sabes Zero debemos de ir a un lugar más privado- dijo Ciel que había recuperado el aire y menciono eso de manera coqueta –Porque siempre quise tener algo tuyo desde la vez que haya en Neo Arcadia antes de que te enfrentaras a Copy X-

-Aunque sabemos del riesgo de la procreación de humano con Reploid pero no dejaremos que ese pequeño Cyber Elf muera, se convertirá en un Reploid- respondió el de rojo a la que ya es su amada.

Habían entrado a la base a descansar de este largo día

 **Al día siguiente**

Se encontraba la Comandante Prairie caminando a la habitación de su hermana para reportarle algo.

–"Es extraño Ciel se levanta temprano aunque casi no duerme lo necesario"- pensó Prairie

Hasta que llego a la habitación entro y vio que estaba dormido iba a despertarla hasta que noto que a lado del casco de Ciel que estaba en un escritorio vio el casco de Zero a lado de la de su hermana, miro a la cama alzo la manta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos vio que a lado de ella estaba Zero, inmediatamente salió del cuarto con la cara roja como un tomate por la vergüenza de lo que vio

–Mejor espero unas cuantas horas más para que se despierte jejejeje- dijo la Comandante tratando de olvidarse de esa escena

 **Dos Horas después**

 **Centro de Navegación**

Se encontraban Ciel junto con Zero y Kirby siendo el pequeño que aún tenía sueño, -Que es lo que pasa Alouette- pregunto su hermana. –Un robot apareció en la madrugada y dijo que quería ver a alguien le preguntamos y dijo que buscaba a Zero y a un Guerrero Estelar- respondió su hermana menor.

-Saludos a todos- se escuchó una voz mecánica y de una puerta salió un robot algo pequeño de color azul y parecía tener propulsores en la parte trasera, Kirby con verlo se sorprendió al ver esa persona que considero por muerto después de lo sucedido con Magolor en Halcandra

–Me llamo el General Metal a sus órdenes- se inclinó respetuosamente el general, Kirby solo puso una pose de combate pero fue detenido

–Hola Kirby Líder de los Cuatro Héroes bueno lo considero así ya que usted es el más fuerte de los cuatro, pero al parecer me recuerda, lo que paso allá solo fue una confusión que creo que tuvimos que resolver a palabras de en vez a golpes- dijo el Mecánico, sorprendiendo a los tres y a Kirby y este lo miro confuso.

-Quien eres y como conoces a Kirby y a Zero- pregunto Ciel sorprendida de lo que escucho

–Soy un general que sirve a Landia en el Planeta Halcandra y soy un robot al que se les llama Robobots yo una vez serví a Haltmann el enemigo que ahora se enfrentan pero me revele en contra de el por qué le quitaba los recursos vivos que esas personas en esos ya desérticos planetas necesitan para sobrevivir ahí fue cuando hui y llegué a Halcandra y reempeze mi vida- explico Metal mientras se acercaba a la computadora-

Hace 4 años un ciudadano de Halcandra de nombre Magolor se hizo de la reliquia sagrada "El Astro velero Lor para hacerse de la Master Crown que poseía un oscuro poder que Landia era capaz de controlar y usarlo para bien, él quería dominar todo el universo con la corona pero no pudo hacerle frente y huyo a otra dimensión mientras la nave se hacía pedazos por los ataques de Landia y mis tropas- dijo y en la computadora apareció una imagen de un ser extraterrestre con ojos amarillos piel marrón y una capucha azul en la que habían figuras de engranaje, al ver la imagen Ciel y Prairie dijeron que se veía lindo ¡ **QUITANDO EL HECHO QUE TRATO DE GOBERNAR EL MALDITO PUTO UNIVERSO!** Zero las miro con una gota de sudor en el casco y Kirby desvió la mirada recordando lo que había hecho el que una vez considero un amigo

–Paso un buen tiempo hasta que este regreso y Landia lo derribo al parecer recibió ayuda ese sujeto, un poco periodo de tiempo paso y en mi fabrica estaba siendo atacada se tomó una captura de los atacantes y vi que eran cuatro seres que habían venido con Magolor- dijo revelando imágenes de Landia que era un dragón de cuatro cabezasy la otra estaba Kirby junto con otros seres uno era idéntico a Kirby solo que era azul y llevaba una máscara puesta y los ojos eran amarillos tenía unas coderas azul oscuras y una de ellas tenía una M que era atravesada por una espada, el otro tenia forma de pera y era color marrón.

 **(XmarkZX: Aunque yo lo veo de un tono más rojo)**

Tenía una lanza con un pañuelo y una bandana azul y ojos marrones, y el ultimo era un pingüino gigante de color azul y llevaba una capa roja se le podía notar en la parte de atrás el símbolo de la victoria en azul en un fondo amarillo y se podía apreciar que estaban atacando los soldados y trabajadores de Metal.

-Sacaron información y dijeron que se llamaban Los Cuatro Héroes conformados por Kirby un Guerrero Estelar de nueva generación y salvador del universo incontables veces de seres oscuros, Meta Knigth, el hermano de Kirby y unos de los Guerreros Estelares de la Armada Galáctica sobrevivientes y El Guerrero más Poderoso de la Galaxia. Bandana Waddle Dee, El Capitán de los Waddle Dees que sirven al Rey Dedede y pupilo de Sir Meta Knigth, y el Rey Dedede, El autoproclamado pero buen venerado Rey de DreamLand de Pop Star.- dijo el General Metal revelando la identidad del pequeño.

–Paso un tiempo hasta que estos llegaron a mi posición, empezamos a pelear mi deber era proteger a Landia pero eran muy fuertes yo a cuerpo a cuerpo no tuve oportunidad y ni siquiera con el HR-D3 termine volando en pedacitos por Kirby que se había transformado en Crash Kirby al absorber uno de mis ataques **(XmarkZX: No me acuerdo bien pero decían que si te comías uno de los misiles te daban Crash no recuerdo o era Bomb)** haciendo una Supernova-

Conto la historia del combate mientras se mostraban imágenes del combate de los 5 y del Robot gigante y la forma Crash que sacaba un aura y era rodeado por un átomo, Kirby tenía una Corona de rey idéntica a la de Landia con un núcleo adentro de esta, los tres vieron a Kirby al escuchar lo de Crash y de la Supernova era una Bomba Nuclear Andante si se vuelve Crash

Relato que pasaron muchos años en los que este se reconstruía y averiguo que su fábrica era usada por Meta Knigth ya que su Halberd había sido destruida un tiempo atrás y no les quedaban muchos materiales además que ya se merecían vacaciones los Meta-Knigths de la Meta Army ya que cierta bola rosada, azul y amarilla se estaban peleando en todas las áreas de DreamLand y el Halberd no se salvó ya que atravesaron el núcleo y exploto, también lo que paso con Magolor que traiciono a Kirby y a sus amigos y a los Cuatro héroes no le quedo de otra que matarlo para salvar el Universo, algo que Zero se acordó de Double que este se ganó la confianza de X y cuando revelo su verdadera identidad, X no le quedo de otra que eliminarlo.

–Meta Knigth me dio la tarea de encontrarte ya que este tenía que encargarse de una reunión con la Armada Galáctica y yo me ofrecí a buscarte ya que te perdiste en el puerto de descargas en Halcandra por haber revisado las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando llegué aquí vi la Nave de Haltmann Works Company y tenía que encontrarte para que tuvieras ayuda suficiente- 

-Una pregunta quién es Haltmann- pregunta la que ya es novia del Hunter –El Ceo pero si la data que me dieron para actualizarme Kirby lo asesino hace meses bueno no fue el pero si fue su secretaria no sé cómo explicarlo pero si se el nombre del atacante Highmann hijo de Haltmann y seré honesto no sé quién es la madre pregúnteselo a el- dijo apuntando a la derecha y había alguien en un escritorio con capucha negra lentes y cabello castaño en una computadora tecleando en una computadora

 **-Que no me miren a mi yo no tengo planeado en poner a la madre saben, además ese es el único nombre que se me ocurrió okay si se vienen a quejar puedo poner en punto que se mueran para cagar el seguimiento de Megaman ZX saben-**

Decidieron dejar al escritor con lo suyo hasta que escucharon una voz que a Ciel jamás pensó y creyó oír de nuevo en su vida –Hola Dr. Cieles un gusto verla- Dijo un Reploid de alta estatura con cabello rojo alzado y una chaqueta verde, Ciel estaba paralizada de miedo y Zero con verla se puso delante de ella para protegerla. –Tú debes de ser en el que está basado el Modelo Z, mi nombre es Serpent es un gusto conocerlo- extendió su brazo pero Zero le dio una mirada asesina.

-Bah solo nos conocemos unos minutos y ya me odias ya veo porque el Modelo W te odia tanto- dijo el alto revelando, una capsula en la que tenía algo adentro y sorprendió a Zero totalmente al ver la forma del objeto. –Sorprendido de verme Zero, yo te hacía por muerto pero eres una maldita cucaracha que no quiere morir- dijo el Biomental que representa al loco y malvado Dr. Weil-

-Weil, debería de decir lo mismo de ti sabes. Sabes Serpent me recuerdas aun viejo amigo y enemigo antes era buena persona y se volvió en un monstruo" me sorprende que a final de cuentas Sigma allá logrado a volver a ser el buen Comandante que fue" y - dijo y pensó el Hunter rojo.

-Que es lo que quieres Serpent, no creas que por haber sido un guardián se te perdona por lo que le hiciste al Grupo de Investigación- Le reprimió la Científica.

Hubo un silencio largo, Zero tenía su mano cerca en donde estaba su sable, Kirby estaba en los brazos de Prairie y este sujetaba al gato de peluche de ella y Ciel y Serpent se miraban con los seños fruncidos. Todo era callado hasta que se ello un viento y todos se voltearon al ver al recluta que se había echado un gas muy mortal en un lugar cerrado hasta Ciel se estaba ahogando del mal olor por ser humana y Zero abrió las puertas echando a patadas al recluta gritándole.

 **-MIERDA STEVIE ECHATE ESOS GASES EN TU CUARTO COCHINO-**

-ajen la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque el enemigo ataca a ambos bandos y en tiempos así son los que enemigos deben juntar fuerzas o me equivoco- respondió Serpent. Zero lo miro con ojos de ¨Si como no me tomes por tonto Baka¨, Ciel estaba dudosa si solo es un plan para robarle los biomentales pero ella sabe jugar más sucio que él ya que ahora sabe dónde esconder los Biomentales de X, Z, H, F, L, y P.

-De acuerdo Serpent haremos tregua pero no pienses que te los voy a dar me oíste- confirmo Ciel –Soldados aunque no les agrade lo que voy a decir, pero Serpent será un aliado en este combate- comunico oprimiendo un botón que estaba en la sala y servía como micrófono y que oyeron todos en la base.

Serpent estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que una mano lo del hombro, volteo y era Zero con una mirada seria.

\- Traiciónanos, te unes al enemigo o si te atreves a ponerle tus sucias manos a Ciel y lastimarla no dejare nada de ti ni de ese Weil- le dijo Zero de la manera más fría de todas, con lo que Serpent se retiró. Ciel y Prairie dieron un suspiro de alivio. Ciel ya no se tenía que preocupar más de esas pesadillas de la muerte de Zero y de lo que Serpent le podría hacerle como que la acecine a sangre fría, pero todo eso acabaría mientras su caballero carmesí este a lado de ella para protegerla, el hombre que ella quería hasta que algo se le vino a la mente.

-Mega Man, si los elegidos de los Biomentales serán conocidos como Mega Man- pensó la Científica.

 **Continuara…**

 **Avance del siguiente capitulo**

 **Caras familiares y héroes del pasado se unen a nuestros héroes al combate contra Haltmann Works Company**

 **-Hola Ciel, sabes verte ahora mismo con Zero me da algo de inspiración para un nuevo libro que planeo-**

 **-Nosotros somos los héroes de hace dos eras atrás me presento. Yo soy Mega Man-**

 **-Zero hay problemas en el Cyber Espacio-**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y perdón por la espera**

 **Pongan sus comentarios en las reviews de lo que piensan de este capítulo bueno me despido**

 **Próximo capitulo: ¡Unión de viejos amigos y el Bombardero Azul reaparece!**


	4. ¡Reunión de amigos y Héroes regresan

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Hola a todos aquí les tengo el capítulo que todos han estado esperando por un largo periodo tiempo les pido disculpas ya que tenía que concentrarme en otras cosas de la vida real pero eso son penda jadas que te quitan la vida, bueno los personajes de Mega Man le pertenecen a Capcom lamentablemente y los de Kirby pertenecen a Nintendo y a Hal. Laboratory**

 **Anteriormente en Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots.**

 **Después de la reunión de Zero y Ciel cuando este salvo al Guerrero Estelar de un terrible destino, con el tiempo apareció la figura del General de Halcandra quien conto lo que es Kirby y como se conocieron y de la amenaza, también de la extraña tregua entre Serpent y Ciel.**

 **Ahora les ofrecemos**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Reunión de viejos amigos y el Bombardero Azul Reaparece!**

Nuestros héroes estaban en la sala de Data en la que se revelo la identidad de Kirby y se hizo la tregua momentánea de la que todos estaban seguros que no tardaría mucho en traicionar.

-Casi se me olvida como conoces a Zero- Pregunto la Comandante.

-Me infiltre en el Access Ark iba a avisarle a Sir Meta Knigth sobre esto cuando vi a un robot humanoide me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre y con lo que me encontré veo que Kirby no sería capaz de ganarle tuve que pintarme de gris y al parecer lo crearon a base de un héroe carmesí rubio que murió crearon dos de ellos el primero no funcionaba y el segundo es el que peleo con Kirby bueno ellos me dieron la orden de tirar el cuerpo 1 al depósito pero le vi utilidad hasta que un esfera de luz carmesí vino- dijo Metal.

-ese era yo con tan solo ver que era necesitado de nuevo en este mundo deje el Cyber espacio este cuerpo es una copia de la copia, como ahora soy un Cyber Elfo hice como Passy hizo conmigo, solo que este cuerpo es un caparazón vacío que puedo controlar a mi libertad desde adentro hasta que este sea destruido- explico el Hunter ¨resucitado¨.

Dicho eso revelo que él estaba muerto y lo que veían era un títere y Zero era el que lo controlaba y si se destruía Zero seria como X gastando energía a cada rato que se aparecía y ayudaba el Gobernante pacifista que al gastar toda su energía con el fin de salvar a Zero de la explosión de su cuerpo original que era usado por Omega Zero, jamás volvería al mundo de los vivos nunca más.

-Espera Sr. Metal dijo que se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del Sr. Zero- Pregunto la comandante al general.

-Es que existe una entidad oscura en el universo de nombre Zero, creador de los Dark Matter seres como el que no sienten ni la más mínima emoción solo poseen a las personas a las personas que no pueden convertir en títeres las matan a sangre fría y seguirá hasta que todo ser en el universo este bajo su control, pero ese demonio ya fue eliminado no solo una sino dos veces- explico al ser que es un ojo blanco con pupila roja del demonio.

-Quien fue el que lo mato dos veces- pregunto Zero de manera seria al saber que había alguien con su mismo nombre con tan solo escuchar matar a inocentes, le hizo recordar su horrible despertar en la que acecino a todos los robots de su creador a sangre fría y con una risa de maniaco y sus manos cubiertas de aceite.

-Kirby- respondió Metal tomando por sorpresa a los tres una bola rosa que logro matar a un ser oscuro más de dos veces.

Después de un largo rato de explicación decidieron retirarse del lugar Ciel, Zero, y Kirby fueron a una habitación totalmente asegurada en la que había una caja que revelaba 5 pedazos de metal flotantes, Zero se sorprendió (solo que no se nota a que este aún tiene su mirada seria), con tan solo ver sus formas que eran idénticas mostraban Ester basados en su mejor amigo Mega Man X, los cuatro guardianes Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Hidden Phantom, y Figthing Fefnir.

-Ciel que son esos pedazos de metal- pregunto apuntando al que se parece al de X.

-Son BioMetales creados a partir de los restos de los Cuatro Guardianes y X. Al igual que ti Zero Kun.- respondió la Doc. –Kirby yo te lance el Móldelo Z donde lo tienes- pregunto y vio que Kirby escupió el BioMetal y estaba totalmente intacto solo algo babeado.

-Tratare sacarme eso de la cabeza- exclamo el BioMetal sacudiéndose para quitarse la baba de encima.

-Vaya vaya vaya si no ese ese insecto de Zero **¡NO ES JUSTO PORQUÉ EL TIENE CUERPO Y YO SOLO SOY UN PEDAZO METAL FLOTANTE ESPERA A QUE ENCUENTRE UN BIOMATCH NO IMPORTA SI ES UNA CHICA QUE CREE EN LA GUERRA ES LA EVOLUCION HUMANA TE HARE PEDAZOS!-** Grito los restos del guardián Fefnir de Neo Arcadia.

 **(2 siglos después: fecha actual 24XX eventos Mega Man ZX Advent)**

Se encontraban una mujer con armadura roja joya roya en el casco partes doradas tiene una chaqueta del mismo color rojo y esta tiene dos Busters gigantescos en ambas manos que puede sostener con facilidad. Disparando con bolas de fuego gigantes a dos chicos con armaduras rojas y azul marino y una parte ahí con gris y amarillo y tenían dos pistolas en ambas manos con las que trataban de atinarle a la de rojo naranja solo que los dos se diferenciaban del otro, uno que tenía la piel bronceada y una pequeña cicatriz en el cachete y cerca del casco habían dos cables y la otra tenía una cola de caballo celeste que salía del casco.

-"Predije el maldito futuro"- Pensó el Modelo F al recordar lo que había dicho hace dos siglos atrás y como describió a su elegido o en este caso elegida de nombre Atlas que trataba de matar a los elegidos del BioMetal Modelo A que está basado en el tercer Legendario Maverick Hunter que al parecer escogió a esos dos niños de nombres Grey y Ashe.

 **Devuelta al presente.**

-Te quedo igual al verdadero- le susurro Zero a Ciel y esta soltó una pequeña risilla.

Ciel le explico a Zero todo sobre los BioMetales que poseen adentro de ellos el Sistema R.O.C.K y que fueron creados a partir de los restos de los héroes que fallecieron y que les conceden la armadura y armas de los héroes al quien es digno de usarlos solo que existe el problema es que están basados en Modelo W y el elegido puede decidir su camino y solo se espera si es para el bien.

-Sé que Serpent los robara así que no me queda de otra que ocultarlos en un mejor lugar que aquí- dijo y tomo los BioMetales y los metió en un contenedor y se lo dio a Kirby que acto seguido se lo comió.

Después de eso salieron y se dirigieron a la sala de control para planear una forma de entrar al Access Ark y proteger Área Zero.

 **Sala de Control**

 **Llamada de Emergencia desde Área Zero**

Todos los presentes se pusieron alerta al ver de dónde venía el mensaje de emergencia

-Ciel necesitamos tu ayuda y de los guardianes Área Zero está siendo invadida por un ejército de Ride Armors- pidió la escritora pelirroja de nombre Neigi que habían conocido cuando Weil trato a la humanidad con el Ragnarok.

-Jaune envía un pelotón a Área Zero, Zero, Kirby tengan cuidado- ordeno Ciel a la Navegadora y al dúo Guerrero.

 **Área Zero**

 **MISSION START**

Todos los humanos estaban refugiados en un bunker de Protección que les brindo la Resistencia. El Bunker en el que estaba Rouge transfirió al pelotón junto con Zero y Kirby que se sorprendió al ver al Hunter vivo y ver una criaturita tan linda como Kirby.

Todos salieron corriendo al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la armada de Highmann. Con los visores vieron una gran oleada de lo que al parecer eran Ride Armors y criaturas con partes biónicas.

 **Música: ¡ROBOTS! De Team Fortress 2 (no encontré otra que tenga que ver con hordas de enemigos robots)**

 _ **-Zero evita que lleguen a Área Zero no deben acercarse es la única Área con vida en la Tierra-**_ **Ciel dijo por el comunicador**

Ambo bandos se encontraban ya disparándose entre el uno al otro Zero cortando en pedazos de cabezas, a la mitad, en miles de pedacitos y pulverizándolos con el Z-Buster Gun. Los soldados de los Guardianes y los de Highmann disparándose entre distancias uno que otro francotirador tratando de borrarle de la existencia a sus enemigos, uno que otro se hacia el cobarde se ocultaba.

-¡RAMIREZ! saca tu trasera de ahí dispárales cobarde cadete-

-Aquí viene una centinela-

-¡RAMIREZ! Hazme un Sándwich-

-A DARLES EL INFIERNO CHICHOS-

-¡Ramírez! Aquí Colbor saca el RPG ya sabemos el punto débil del enemigo-

Ordenaban ambos grupos a sus compañeros en ambos bandos si uno que otro pudiese atinar bien todos los disparos les fallaban, Colbor y la Unidad de Zero eran los únicos que atinaba bien.

-Oye viejo no salgas oí que tienen un Sniper profesional-

-Puf tengo escudo amigo solo mira y aprende ¡HEY BORIS EL ANIMAL TRATA DE DARME EN LA CARA NO PUEDES AAAARRRGGGG ME DIO EN LA PIERNA Y NO SE COMO ME ESTOY MURIENDO-

Kirby se encargaba de sus enemigos absorbiendo a todos los guardias de seguridad mientras hacía eso lo escupía como una estrella proyectil en contra de ellos como no había uno que diera habilidad se limitó a solo eso hasta que vio a toda velocidad ve una figura acercándose. Una Armadura Robobot que usaban y el usaba en contra de ellos, solo tenía que derrotar y sacar al conductor del asiento.

 **Música: Mechanical Invaders (Mid-Boss Battle) de Kirby Planet Robobot**

Hace meses que no peleaba contra un Invader Armour apenas recordaba el patrón de ataque que hacía. Golpe certero, un martillazo, un ataque de fuego que cada uno de dejaba estrellas que Kirby absorbía para escupírselas y sacar al conductor después de escupirle tres veces lo saco de la armadura.

Ahí estaba el cerca de algo que considero un gran amigo aunque no pudiese sentir emociones tenía un corazón de hierro. Tan solo se subió y se puso un casco con visores y la armadura de un aspecto gris y temeroso cambio a uno rosado y su cara estaba en la de él.

 **Música: Heart of Steel (Robobot Armor)**

Como decía el dicho sino puedes contra el enemigo pelea fuego con fuego.

Tan solo voltio con una mirada seria y todos sus enemigos empezaban a tenerle miedo ya que estaba armado con una de sus armas.

 **Una paliza del Dúo de Hiero después**

Todo y cada uno de sus enemigos ya hacían en el suelo derrotados y uno que otro se hizo encima.

Kirby solo se limpió el sudor que tenía después de tanto golpear a sus enemigos con la armadura que obtuvo del enemigo, se acordó totalmente de algo se bajó y con una trenza de sus enemigos en la coraza se dibujó a el mismo y al Robobot tomándose de las manos volvió a subirse y a la distancia vio que esa especies de cohetes que sostenían las armaduras vio que un gigante de color verde y sus eran bloques rojos y en la parte de atrás tenía un lanza cohetes era un, Gigavolt que se dirigía a Área Zero.

-"Oh uh no van a poder ganarle tengo que ir allá y rápido piensa CLARO el Wheel Modo solo tengo que escanear una llanta pero donde hay una"-

 **Con Zero, Colbor y los del pelotón que sobrevivieron**

Ya después de acabar con sus enemigos ya estaban listos para retirarse de ahí tranquilos hasta que recibieron una llamada de algo que no esperaron.

 _ **-Zero un mechaniloide gigante se coló y está atacando a los civiles tienen que regresar rápido-**_

Zero se llenó de ira lo único que le pidieron que protegiera y ahora están destruyendo el único lugar vivo de la guerra. Todos se dispusieron a correr inmediatamente al área y evitar la catástrofe y la perdición de los humanos a manos del descendiente de Haltmann.

Zero decidió tomar la ruta más rápida cortar un árbol y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas y hacer dashes para alcanzar el árbol y dar un brinco y aterrizar en el árbol como aquel acecino de ese famoso anime de un niño con cola de mono, tiene que agradecer esas horas de descanso y días libres al ver ese anime y como se lo esperaba le salió igual como aquel tipo.

-Ciel aquí Zero ya llegue a la ubicación necesito un análisis de su escudo-

 _ **-Tratamos de analizar su punto débil pero no podemos encontrarlo-**_

-"espero que no sea una gran molestia como lo son esos rayos que tenía Quick Man en su área de la fortaleza"-

 _ **-Zero eso es un Gigavolt la única forma de derrotarlo es atravesando su cabeza lo único que puede haber eso es una Robobot Armor lamento decir esto pero lo único que podrás dañar son sus manos a menos de que tengas un taladro o destornillador gigante contigo-**_

Zero solo evadía y atacaba con su sable mientras hablaba por el comunicador y mientras hacía eso descubrió él porque del destornillador gigante la parte rojas que destruyo revelaban un tornillo gigante, ahora deseaba que Cerevau le hiciese una nueva arma un Z y un nombre cualquiera pero que fuese un taladro si es que estuviese vivo, o al menos hacerle como ese chico que conoció cuando viajo a ese mundo y se encontró con la que parece ser familiar de X, y un chico idéntico a X que con armadura se llama Mega Man Trigger y sin ella solo Rock Volnutt aunque lo volvió a ver en aquel Torneo en el que participo el antecesor de X junto con otros dos que se llaman Mega Man de otra dimensión al menos no es como soportar a esa chiquilla que usaba una Ride Armor en esas 3 veces que se cruzaron mundos.

 _ **-ZERO identifico una lectura acercándose rápidamente-**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Doc. Ya sé quién es Kirby a toda velocidad al parecer se transformó en Wheel Kirby o probablemente-**_

Y en el cielo se vio un carro fórmula uno que en pocos minutos se forma en una especie de Ride Armor pero Robobot Armor para el General.

Nadie sabía que era eso o es pero se dirigía hacia Zero y el Gigavolt y parecía que movió su brazo hacia atrás y cuando estaba cerca del Robobot gigante. **ROBO PUNCH BOOM HEADSHOT** , le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el mando hacia atrás al Robobot y el que lo golpeo aterrizo a lado de Zero, y vieron a su conductor era Kirby con un casco y unos visores,

 **-Bunker de los Guardianes-**

Neigi que decidió acompañar a Ciel y a Prairie quedo sorprendida al igual que Ciel, Prairie y Rouge que estaba ahí como Navegadora, al ver a la persona o ser que llaman Kirby siendo una bola rosada capaz de manejar la arma del enemigo y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara, ya estaban empezando a creerle al General sobre como un pequeña bola rosada pudo derrotar y matar a seres de maldad pura en el universo el General se estaba riendo de ellas.

-Ahora si me creen ja me pregunto cómo se estará sintiendo Zero haya en el Infierno que alguien con su mismo nombre derroto al que lo mato 2 veces- dijo Metal entre risas al ver a las cuatro sorprendidas

 **-Lugar Desconocido en algún lugar del Universo 7-**

 **-AACCHUUU hay creo que alguien hablo mal de mí bueno no importa jejejeje derrotar y matar a esas insectos fue trabajo fácil creían que me iba a quedar quieto para quel rayo me golpease, bueno ni me hubiera hecho cosquillas boberías de sabandijas solo espera Kirby volveré a Pop Star y terminare lo que tu empezaste al enfrentarme a mí y matarme dos veces maldito-**

 **-Mm Señor uno de mis primos se dirigía a la Galaxia Mega y averiguo en que en planeta del Bombardero Azul esta Kirby y bueno peleo contra el Maverick Hunter Zero y fue derrotado por el fácilmente casi lo mata-**

 **-me estás diciendo que alguien con mi mismo nombre fue capaz de derrotar a esa bola rosa, y cuando yo me lo enfrente me enterró esas condenadas armas benditas en el maldito ojo y ese tipo casi lo mata fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff-**

 **-Cálmese Gran Zero con el poder que tiene podrá… AAARRGGHHHHH-**

La ser que estaba al lado de Zero, fue decapitada por un rayo dorado todos voltearon y vieron un portal y fuera de este estaba Kirby con un mascara que le tapaba los ojos dejando la boca libre, ojos verdes en la máscara, coderas doradas con un estrella marcada y bordes dorados y sus pies tenían partes de metal, lo que más resaltaba era que llevaba en su mano una espada con la hoja de la Rainbow Sword, el mango del Love-Love Stick, Rodeada por dos pedazos del Power Crystal y la punta estaba la Star Rod atinaba que era una arma sagrada bendita.

-Poyo "Zero pensaras que soy el mismo Kirby de esta dimensión pero soy otro después de haber matado a Magolor antes de ser rescatados fuimos a un mundo diferente gracias a su agujero negro que creo no llevo haya destruirte al parecer aquí no logro cumplir su deseo final pero yo lo cumpliré maldito basto diste desesperación y muerte a ese planeta pero logre destruirte junto a mis amigos y la Star Warrior Sword, pero en esta dimensión las amigas que conocí probablemente estén muertas pero sé que aún existe una manera de traerlas devuelta y a todos los que haz acecinado y poseído pero primero por ellos ACABARE CONTIGO MALDITO"- dijo Kirby de la Dimensión 1284 de manera seria y revelando que lo va a matar siendo muy obvio que una aura dorada se formó en él.

 **-Pues que así sea Kirby acabare contigo maldito insecto PAGARAS POR HABERME ENFRENTADO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y TERMINARE EL TRABAJO DE MI OTRO YO QUE MATASTE-** Grito Zero expulsando una aura Violeta con rayos rojos para el combate final y preparación para enfrentarse al Kirby de este mundo.

 **Devuelta con nuestros héroes en Área Zero**

Zero y Kirby se la pasaban evadiendo los ataques del Gigavolt, sus misiles y rasos lazers y su nueva inclusión de balas de plasma con lanzallamas a toda potencia, hasta que hizo el ataque de aplastarlos con la mano, de una manera que no explicaban el brazo de la armadura rosada de Kirby se transformó en un taladro y este empezó a dar giros en lo que revelo ser el punto débil, un tornillo gigante que la saco a golpe rápidamente y repitió el proceso que al momento de sacarla como el otro brazo exploto todo el brazo, y como la explosión fue grande, Zero se cubrió de la explosión pero no lo vio hasta que escucho un "pero que d" de Ciel, vio que Kirby con la Robobot Armor con la explosión tomo impulso que lo ayudo a llegar hasta la cabeza y tratar de sacar el tornillo de la cabeza lo más rápido posible porque el Giga disparo sus misiles que iban a Impactar en Kirby en cualquier segundo si no se apuraba pero eso jamás sucedió ya que Kirby le saco el tornillo en el proceso destruyendo la coraza de la cabeza empezando a recibir descargas eléctricas después de que Kirby se bajara y empezó a explotar el ser de hierro gigante así dando una gran explosión que no dejo nada de él.

 **MISSION COMPLETE**

 **Música: Kirby Victory Dance de Todos los juegos de Kirby**

Zero se iba a retirar hasta que Kirby empezó a hacer unos pasos de bailes que al parecer se lo podía pegar a uno pero sabe que son pasos difíciles así que no trato de imitarlo, termino de bailar y se dirigieron con los demás Zero siendo abrazado por Ciel y Kirby bueno siendo abrazado por todas las mujeres y niñas incluyendo a Prairie, a Rouge y algunas guardianes junto con otras de la caravana. Neigi se le acerco a Zero y a Ciel con una sonrisa.

-Hola Zero, sabes verte a ti y a Ciel ahora mismo juntos me da inspiración para un nuevo libro que planeo- dijo la Novelista con una sonrisa zurrona, Ciel se sonrojo con lo que dijo.

-Hola Neigi es un gusto volver a verte, sabes Craft te manda saludos y me pidió que te digiera que te extraña mucho haya en el Cyber Espacio- le dijo el de rojo a la pelirroja algo que la hizo dar un sonrisa pero se le noto una pequeña lagrima.

Después de que todo se tranquilizara siendo Metal el que les disparo dardos para dormir a aquellas locas por Kirby se dirigen a recuperar sus fuerzas y energías derrotar al descendiente de Haltmann les tomara tiempo ya que según Metal es más violento y errático cuando su padre perdió a su hija en aquel accidente.

 **-Área muy lejos de aquí-**

Tres Robobots estaban con un cañón de bombas nucleares que iban a apuntar a Área Zero al saber que la oleada de Robobots fallo.

-A la cuenta de 3 dispararemos el cañón y los mataremos a todos ese traidor y ese guerrero mata padres van a desaparecer- dijo un Bot que tenía en la mira Área Zero los otros que estaban en los otros dos asientos del cañón asintieron y antes de presionar el botón para disparar escucharon algo un ¿silbido?

Música: Blues/Proto Man Whistle de Mega Man 3

Y tres luces de color Azul, Rojo, y Negro aparecieron de medio de la nada revelando siluetas con una capas y cascos la del negro parecían alas y en un movimiento rápido sus brazos cambiaron de forma y les dispararon a los seres que estaban a punto de disparar el cañón, que fue arrancado del suelo por el de azul que cambio de un cuerpo celeste con azul a blanco con marrón y el de rojo con gris, disparo una gran bola de energía dándole al cañón explotando en mil pedazos y obviamente la explosión nuclear se hizo en cielo lastimando a nadie, y el de negro sostuvo con ira los Robobots, mientras estos se hacían encima.

-Q qqq quiii quiiie Quienes son ustedes-pregunto con miedo uno de los que no mato el de negro

-Nosotros somos los héroes de hace dos eras atrás me presento. Yo soy Mega Man- Revelo el de azul mostrando su cara que lucía como la de un niño con ojos celestes.

-Proto Man- Revelo el de rojo que tenía un casco con lentes oscuros que le tapaban los ojos, una bufanda amarilla y escudo

-Forte, y si se atreven a atacar la única área vegetable por la que tantos se sacrificaron para proteger- Amenazo el Special Wily Number.

-Ya basta Forte, aunque no mostremos nuestras caras a los Guardianes los vamos a ayudar, a veces pienso que la paz jamás se alcanzara si las cosas siguen así- dijo el Bombardero Azul tranquilizando a su "amigo" antes de salir de ahí.

 **-Dreamy World-**

-Zero mi Zero responde- dijo una voz de una joven.

-Donde estoy n momento esa voz- pregunto Zero al ver la figura de la chica

-Zero siento que el Cyber Espacio detén al que nos amenaza, mi Zero-

-ESPERA IIRIIIIIIS AARRGGGHHHHH- Grito de dolor cuando algo un dolor y recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza y uno horrible, la muerte de Iris

-¡POR QUE ESTOY LUCHANDOOOOOOOO!-

-Ve por él, destrúyelo es una orden, nuestra rivalidad es la que me da emoción en mi meta-

 **-¡WARE WA MESHIA NARI! Jajajajajaja-**

Zero despertó alterado una pesadilla más como en las Sigma Wars, su creador, su verdadero ser, e Iris. Respiraba agitadamente tratando de olvidarse de aquello miro a su lado y estaba Ciel con una linda e inocente sonrisa durmiendo al menos eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba

-Sé que tu sueño se cumplirá Ciel y tendrás algo que hicimos juntos- dijo Zero viendo a su amante dormir

 **Continuara…**

 **Avance del Próximo Capitulo**

 **-No puedo creer que confíen el-**

 **-Bromeas tú y él ya se conocían-**

 **-Como lo queras llamar Zero Kun-**

 **-Guardianes hay que hacer preparaciones si nos esforzamos y ayudamos a Kirby y a Zero derrotaremos al enemigo** **de una buena vez por todas-**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Desacuerdos y Preparaciones**

 **Comenten en las Reviews lo que opinan de este capítulo y yo lo veré en la próxima nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Preparaciones y sorpresas

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Hola a todos aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y lamento por la demora cosas de la vida real falta de inspiración y ya los estoy aburriendo ahora voy a compensarles todo ese tiempo de larga espera como cierto dragón que le pedí algo y aun no la termina, con el tiempo en mi cuenta sacare imágenes de los personajes ya hice una de Zero solo esperen si quieren perder el tiempo ahí, miren y lean mi comic de Dragon Ball Super que ya hice solo que lo coloreo para poder postearlo y no escuchan.**

 ***La puerta se rompe y revela a un ser redondo con alas de murciélago y una aura morada***

 **Mi puerta que quieres ahora Meta Knigth 1284 oh espera ya me acorde, no llores si te destruyo la mascará AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SUPER ESCRITOR BLUE**

 ***Pelo castaño cambia a celeste y se levanta con una aura celeste divina y crecen los músculos***

 **No creas que perderé ante esa copia del Super Saiyajin Azul En Garde ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 ***Meta Knight se impulsa hacia el Todopoderoso XmarkZX***

 **Mono escribe la historia ¡AAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***Se abalanza contra la pelota y al momento del golpe provocan una explosión***

 **Bubbles aquí escribiendo el capítulo 5 continuemos haber en este episodio habrán personajes especiales en agradecimiento por ideas al creador, y se los digo ahorita mismo el escritor no es un fan de esa serie solo le gusto el crossover y la temática oscura si encuentra una review diciendo que él es uno de ellos los matara a ustedes bueno empecemos.**

 **Anteriormente en Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Después que las dudas de todos fueron respondidas y la victoria de los Guardianes hacia las fuerzas de Highmann en Área Zero, se están preparando para continuar el combate en contra de él.**

 **Ahora les ofrecemos**

 **Capítulo 5: Desacuerdos y Preparaciones**

 **Bunker de los Guardianes**

Ya eran las horas de la mañana en la que todos tenían que despertar y otros seguían dormidos, en una recamara se encontraba la pareja de los Guardianes, Zero y Ciel, que ya se habían despertado de lo que Zero se ponía su armadura noto a Ciel mirando algo en su computadora.

-Que estás viendo Ciel- pregunto el Hunter a la joven quien solo voltio con una sonrisa sosteniendo una especie de flor cristalizada.

-Tu qué crees que es esto- dijo ella viendo la cara de sorpresa de Zero.

-No puede ser como es qué nació tan rápido- exclamo al ver qué el brote salio inmediatamente sabiendo que demoran 9 meses.

-Bueno hicimos una excepción a los demás como lo queras llamar Zero Kun.- pregunto la científica ansiosa por su "nueva creación".

-Si es niña yo la llamaría Iris- respondió Zero, poniéndole el nombre de su primer amor.

-Bueno si es barón le pondría Girouette, quiero saber quién es esa Iris que mencionabas cuando dormías- pregunto a su amante, que se voltio a mirar otro lado de brazos cruzados.

-Ese era el nombre de una ser querida que perdí, en las Maverick Wars, ella lo era todo hasta que llego ese momento en la Final Weapon que decidió vengarse de mi por matar a su hermano, no me quedaba de otra, no quería hacerlo pero al final de la batalla, termine matándola sin querer- dijo tratando de aguantar el odio, y la tristeza.

-Discúlpame por hacerte recordar eso, solo era curiosidad mía creí que estabas con otra- respondió quitando esos celos hacia Iris, que lamentablemente murió en manos de Zero.

-No te preocupes hay cosas que hacer ahora- dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

 **Sala de Navegación**

Se encontraban Guardianes pasando por ahí, y haciendo su trabajo. En una parte de la sala se encontraban, Prairie, Neigi con Grnl. Metal discutiendo con Serpent.

-No puedo creer que confíen en él, tiene en su posesión los restos de la persona que trato de matarnos a todos- señalo la escritora a Serpent y Weil.

-Como él enemigo quiere acabar con ambos bandos, es mejor unir fuerzas- respondió el alto para entonces cambiar su mirada hacía él general de Halcandra. – A quien tratas de llamar-

-Como Sir Meta Knigth después de terminar con aquella reunión, al parecer se fue a otro planeta a buscar un poderoso rival para alzar su fuerza y honor de ser el, Guerreo más Poderoso de la Galaxia, y no me puedo comunicar con él, espero que no se tarde mucho en volver nos vendía bien la ayuda de los otros tres Héroes, no me queda de otra que llamarla a ella- respondió el Robobot marcando unos números, Kirby había llegado tomando una MTN MEW al momento justo en el que se mostraba en la pantalla, la secretaria de Haltmann.

-Hola rosadito y rebelde- dijo la secretaria al ver a Kirby y a Metal, siendo el primero que escupió su bebida a la pantalla. –Qué asco, como me lo imaginaba de un nativo, esperaba un hola amigable por haberte ayudado contra el viejo- exclamo ella al ver lo que hizo el, Guerrero Estelar de rosa.

-¡¿Poyo?!-

-Susana Patry Haltmann, eso que yo, los demás y tu padre te creíamos muerta pero ya eso no importa necesitamos que nos digas todo sobre tu hermano, Highmann- dijo y ella lo miro con cara de "qué demonios estás hablando". –Highmann es el nombre de mi "tío" pedazo de chatarra, solo por instalarte esa inteligencia artificial para que acecinaras a ese idiota de "papá", eso o es qué estando con ese rosadito de ahí te de lag en tu chip de inteligencia- regaño la espía "descendiente" de Haltmann, y el General se dio a el mismo un Facepalm, al recordar que leyó sobre, El Primer Haltmann, siendo el segundo el que murió haya en Pop Star

-Disculpe Susie-Sama pero al menos nos podría decir sobre Haltmann.- Pidió la joven comandante a la Emprexuriana.

-Lo único lo qué se dé él es qué este y Haltmann eran gemelos, solo qué se llevaban mal, pero si se querían como hermanos cuando nadie los veía, sus empresas eran rivales, hasta que un rosadito vino y mato a su hermano.-

Todos miraron a Kirby, sabiendo qué él fue quien lo mato.

-Oye rosadito, quiero que me respondas esto, si tu estas aquí, entonces quien es ese de ahí que está peleando con un demonio cerca de ese planeta desolado y lleno de neblina oscura y tiene un ojo- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que vieran a lo que se refería.

Exactamente vieron que un ser redondo de color rosa, con mascara, coderas y una espada que brillaba en un aura tono dorado, y su contrincante era un ser demoniaco con garras en las que había ojos de su cuerpo salían alas de ángeles, y su cuerpo era una neblina oscura con purpura con cuatro ojos rojos y un quinto en la boca cuando este abría la boca con esos afilados dientes. A excepción de Serpent y Modelo W (si tuviese cara) Prairie y Neigi vieron a ese demonio con miedo, al igual que Kirby solo que entre temor y enojo al ver ese ojo.

-Zero- dijo el Guerrero reconociéndolo por el ojo, y vio al otro ser qué no era ni más ni menos qué él. -¿Poyo?-

Solo tomo un rato a que esos dos que se sacaban la madre entera en ese combate voltearan y se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Susie ya que su nave se puede volver invisible.

-Poyo- dijo el otro Kirby, que se acercaba pero bajo la guardia y Zero no perdió el tiempo y se lo comió, que asusto a todos al ver como un Kirby era "acecinado" mientras quel ser oscuro se reía macabramente.

-¡ **SI! AL FIN DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO MI VENGANZA SE HA COMPLETADO, BAKA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN, ESE YO IDIOTA DE HAYA FUE UN ESTUPIDO Y DEBIL AL NO PODER VENCERTE, ¡BWA HAHAHAHA!** \- Zero solo se reía mientras se expresaba ante su victoria, seso un rato y dramáticamente volteo y apunto con su dedo de manera amenazadora a Kirby.

- **SIGUES TÚ MALDITO DESGRACIADO** -

El temor se acabó cuando este le empezaba a salir rayos de luz del interior y se empieza a retorcer del dolor hasta que después de un gran grito con esa voz distorsionada, explota creando una onda universal.

Solo quedo al quien se había tragado, Kirby.

-Poyo poyo po yo yo poyo- dijo Kirby ya cansado de su combate, por el hecho que botaba sangre y tenía heridas, volteo y los estaba saludando mientras se comía un Maximum Tomato junto con una pastilla.

-Hola sé qué es confuso lo qué pasa, pero se los explicare, es muy obvio que soy otro es verdad, vengo de otra dimensión en la que paso un evento, después de derrotar a Magolor- de alguna manera pudo hablar en español, vieron que su Kirby saco un pastilla de una botellita que decía "Pastillas para el Habla".

-Eres yo, que evento después de la derrota Magolor-

-Después de haberlo cortado en un millón de trocitos, no nos pudo salvar Landia y nos fuimos a otra dimensión o más bien dicho otro mundo, conocí a unas nuevas amigas en ese planeta de nombre Equestria-

 **Si a esto se refería, el escritor si llega a leer y mirar esa palabra, los encontrara y matara.**

 **Ugh Siento mi orgullo destruirse.**

 **Quién te obliga a leer crossovers.**

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**

Zero y Ciel llegaron y se les unieron a la conversación, en la que relato su estadía, el descubrimiento de Zero, La separación de la Star Rod, la primera pelea contra un enemigo, el escape y la caída del castillo, la traición del capitán a su hermana y a ellos y perdida de la Star Rod, la tregua entre razas, la guerra con la primera Star Rod, la búsqueda de la Segunda, La adquisición de la segunda la unión de Gooey y la versión del Hombre de las Nieves de Himalaya en aquel planeta, La infiltración al imperio con el plan de Dedede, (Bandana acecinando a guardias y después meter sus cadáveres en una caja) liberación de los inocentes que no pueden ser poseídos, La destrucción del Imperio por Crash Kirby, la Pelea de Gooey contra su primo, el infierno en el oeste de la tal Appleloosa en la que casi se comen a sus amigas, el rescate y como lo sacaron a volar solo por comida y dato curioso que al momento de caer choco con nadie más ni menos qué Mario, que trataba de encontrar a una amiga que desapareció en medió de su aventura, la práctica y los duelos de Quick Draw, la tercera Star Rod después de una loca y gran pelea ante todos los ciudadanos que parecía una partida de esos Mercenarios de Team Fortress 2 del hecho que había alguien ahí con una Deagle de Mann. Co, les siguió pelear con una ciudad de nubes y destruir la Halberd de Meta Knigth con la obtención de cuarta, sea lo que haya ocurrido ahí porqué los Cuatro Héroes no las ayudaron porque les sería difícil derrotar a sus alter egos del Mirror World y no les quedo de otra que matar el tiempo jugando cartas y tomando algunos tragos de cerveza que tenía Bandana, La pelea por la Ultima Star Rod en el hogar de sus amigas con la ayuda de los sobrevivientes y no poseídos contra los poseídos, zombis y el ayudante de su amiga poseída, (contando el hecho que sus amigas se volvieron locas al usar sus habilidades que hasta incluso querían usar la Súper Habilidad, si molestaba eso, espera que se hayan calmado al no poder volver a usarlas por los 2 años de separación) y relato que antes de venir aquí se cruzó con otro Kirby que hacía lo mismo que el pero averiguo que en aquella dimensión cuando obtuvo Mike Kirby, llego a otro mundo en una escuela con humanos y otras que lucían idénticas a sus amigas y un demonio alado que derroto fácilmente con Mike y llevarse consigo los tímpanos de esos estudiantes, la escuela, una estatua de caballo y parte de la carretera, (eso dejo a todos sorprendidos aquella transformación musical de Kirby podía destruir todo con su canto salido del infierno, si un Reploid y robot lo escuchase le volaría la cabeza) la "traición" del Dios del Caos al robarles la Star Rod Completa, La Torre de los Jefes más Poderosos en la que ganaron pero perdieron a algunos combatientes uno en un empate al usar una Súper Habilidad, dos ante los clones de los Co-creadores del Torneo Súper Smash Bros, y una ante el clon malvado de Kawasaki al intentar alcanzar lo que logro la primera, la derrota de enemigos caídos en las que casi pierden, la alianza con la contraparte oscura de la gobernante menor con poderes de la luna y la más loca de todas con Galacta Knigth, el Guerrero más Poderoso de la Galaxia, la revelación del traidor que termino ser la gobernante solar, hermana mayor de la de la noche y maestra de su amiga que casi muere a manos de los Guerreros de Pop Star y el último aliento del Maestro de Galacta pero fue salvada por Zero, también el hecho que la Squeak Squad robaron unos objetos valiosos y poderosos como un corazón de cristal y 5 collares y una tiara, siendo estos castigados por sus dueñas al rencontrarse sus amigos que los buscaban, la gran batalla entre los dos bandos, la batalla del Capitan de los Waddle Dee contra Miracle Matter, La batalla contra la gobernante traidora que se hace llamar diosa siendo acecinada por el Rey de DreamLand, los Caballeros más fuertes de la Galaxia contra Magolor Soul siendo Galacta quien se sacrificó en medio del combate, Kirby, la hermana y sobrina de la traidora contra Zero, Landia entregándole la Star Warrior Sword derrotando a Zero.

-De ahí vino la paz, bueno no en DreamLand porque ya sabes Sectonia, Dark Crafter y Haltmann. Meta Knigth y algunos Waddle Dee ayudaron en la construcción junto con una tal Medical Knigth, de mis amigas empezaron a tener enfoques y cambios después de eso, aunque hay una con el peor cambio.-

-Que tan peor, Kirby San- pregunto Prairie.

-Rainbow se obsesiono con mis Súper Habilidades, Meta Knigth, y los demás guerreros estaban hartos, ME TUVIERON QUE DAR MALDITAS INYECCIONES PARA PASARLE MI ADN, PARA QUE ELLA LOGRARA USARLAS SIN QUE YO ESTE HAYA Y DEJARA DE LLORIQUEAR POR PODERES QUE YA NI USO, *suspiro* creí que Rainbow maduraría pero no se sigue comportando como una niña engreída y presumida, por ella no me pude sentar por más 3 semanas, sabía que no tuve que compartirle la habilidad y hacer un Helper en vez de eso, Sonic se comporta me mejor que ella.- Respondió el guerrero de otra dimensión expresando lo que la amiga del Kirby que tienen con ellos que no vivió y sintió aquella aventura y dolor en él ano , a la vez de mencionar al erizo y héroe más rápido en la vida.

Después de un rato de hablar y explicar cosas, Kirby invoco al Dios de los Deseos, NOVA. Antes de eso atento a lastimar con su espada a Susie si se le colaba y pedia un deseo para ella misma, recordándole a Marx.

Los deseos fueron los siguientes Tres deseos, (siendo NOVA maldiciendo a un tal Norm y su odio a Canadá), 1. Do revivir a todos los acecinados en aquella invasión de Zero, 2. Do regresar todo a la normalidad en aquel planeta como reparar todo lo destruido, 3. Ro resucitar a la princesa del Sol como una bebe con mente limpia. Todo concedido desapareció el ser qué parecía reloj con cara de gato, con la espada creo una estrella en la que se subió cargando a la bebe, solo despidiéndose con su mano libre y con un guiño sonriendo fue a la velocidad de la luz hacia el planeta reconstruido.

Todos volvieron a lo que hacían Zero y Ciel fueron a caminar un rato en las afueras de la base, Prairie, Neigi junto con Kirby y el General Metal a la cafetería por comer **( No Pregunten que comen los Repliroids traten de explicar cómo diablos Krillin y Numero 18 pudieron tener una hija),** Serpent y W fueron a quien sabe dónde.

 **(Serpent y Weil, Serpent y We We We We il il il il il ROCKMAN –Parodia de Pinky y Cerebro- Cantada y escrita por XmarkZX. Siguiente canción en la Lista Ash 10 de Pokémon Sol y Luna)**

 **Fin de la Primera parte lectores como esto queda muy largo se dividirá en dos partes además se solicitan nombres para los HighMann Numbers (HMN-) Los Irregulares Highvericks.**

 **TATATATATTATATATTATATATATA**

 **HYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **Y el Final del Combate de esos dos.**

 **Los Personajes que aparecieron son pertenecientes a sus debidos creadores y productores.**

 **Los Personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo con Hal Laboratory, Los de Megaman a Capcom y los *Ugh* de MLP a Hasbro (que aparecieron por forma de agradecimiento a Spinal 1284 y que en el siguiente aparecerán los demás)**


	6. Preparaciones y Sorpresas p2

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Quieres que te pase un poco de azúcar Meta Knigth.**

 **Claro Mark, espera ya volvimos al aire.**

 ***Tiran la mesita de té a otro lado y las destruyen con sus ataques y espada***

 **Te venceré con este poder azulito**

 **ESO QUIERO VERLO**

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAIODIBUJENNNNNNN AUMENTADO 10 VECES ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¿Kaio que?**

 ***Le pega en la cara y se estrella con 3 montañas***

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas empresas.**

 **Los de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo y Hal Laboratory.**

 **Los de Rockman le pertenecen a Capcom.**

 **Y finalmente la última vez que aparecerán en este fic, Los de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

 **(Si tengo que meterme un disparo a la cara ahorita mismo lo haría)**

 **Aunque hay uno aquí que si me pertenece.**

 **La personaje de nombre Soul, pertenece a su dueña: Soul Rokkuman y el nobre de Momo a los Dramatracks**

 **Parte 2.**

Se encontraban a cuatro de nuestros héroes en la cafetería comiendo, siendo Kirby el que más comía.

-Oye Kirby ahora que lo pienso además de lo que tu otro yo, suenas como de 14 o de 16- dijo la novelista, al escuchar la voz de Kirby por primera vez.

-aquellas pastillas pueden darle a una persona una voz que posea su gusto, como Kirby tiene 200 años, escogió esa voz- explico el general el funcionamiento de las pastillas para el habla que solo duran unas 12 horas.

-Aun no me puedo quitar a ese monstruo de la cabeza, siento que tendré pesadillas- expreso Prairie, siendo afirmado por todos ya que esa cosa era el demonio vivo.

 **BLARGH**

 **HUYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYYAYA**

 **AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **HIRIAH**

 **Pasillos de la Base**

Zero y Ciel estaban pasando por los pasillos, hablando de lo que paso en antes con el Kirby de la dimensión 1284 y la tal Susie que con el color de pelo le recordaba a Momoiro, una navegadora de los Maverick Hunters.

-Eso fue algo que no me esperaba- dijo Ciel.

-Solo faltaba que hubiese una dimensión en la que Neo Arcadia te hubiese atrapado, yo luchara por ellos y por alguna extraña razón tener a una hija con una humana y tuviese poder de la Mother Elf hace 100 años antes de las Elf Wars, y que trate de matarnos por estar contigo, tomando el hecho que tenías 14 con lo de Copy X, y no se talvez Phantom con Leviathan teniendo una relación amorosa.- respondió Zero, haciendo que Ciel de unas risillas de lo que dijo.

-Auch- Se escuchó unas voces cerca de ellos, proviniendo de un cuarto de almacenamiento, Zero saco su sable y le dio una mirada a Ciel que fuera por Kirby.

 **Cuarto de Almacenamiento**

Zero caminaba despacio para evitar alertar a los intrusos o más bien intrusas ya que eran voces de femeninas lo que escuchaba, Zero se pegó a la pared y asomo su cara, y vio a las intrusas que eran 9 chicas, si se podían decir que eran humanas por el color de su piel y pelo, había dos con ropas normales, siendo una de pelo morado con rosa, y otra con pelo de fuego con una bata, que usaba lentes, las otras 7 tenían un traje idéntico a intento de plagiar a los Power Rangers, y una chica que si era normal con piel normal y pelo rubio con una túnica verde, su concentración se fue cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-quién eres- dijo la voz, de forma alegre.

 **Música: Boss Theme de Megaman X**

 **¡SLASH!**

Zero la ataco con su sable, pero ella logro evadirlo con un brinco, los sonidos que hicieron alertaron a las demás, Zero sentía algo acercarse rápidamente, rápidamente con su codo le brindo un fuerte codazo a la del pelo arco iris, en la quijada, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Dio semi vuelta para detener el Bastón Bo, de la chica con sombrero de vaquero, y meterle un puñetazo en el estómago para después darle en un punto de presión en el cuello, sintió algo de fuego y vio que la que lo encontró tenía un cañón medieval, Tomo a la vaquera, y la arrojo a la de rosa que dio directo con ella pero el cañón estaba encendido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zero activo su Forma Erase, que tenía un aspecto purpura, desvío el disparo que fue a dar a la del cabello arreglado, que cayó al suelo desmallada no por el disparo sino por como su cabello quedo, la de piel purpura con lente junto con la de pelo de fuego que no llevaba lentes se abalanzaron contra él, ya como sus armas eran de madera, las desarmo con su sable cortándoles el bastón en dos, dejándolas sorprendidas las agarro de sus cabezas y las choco entre ellas, rápidamente da un brinco y le dio un patada a la de piel amarilla en un punto de presión en el cuello, solo faltaba la rubia en túnica verde, siendo su espada que brillaba un aurora rosado, los dos empezaron un combate de espadas, siendo parejos ya que ambos sabían manejar bien la espada, en descuido de Zero, la chica tomo la ventaja y casi le arrebata la cabeza, ya que Zero hizo un ataque horizontal en la que la espada de la chica, una luz verde cubrió su espada, en un santiamén dio un brinco alto sobre él, por suerte lo evadió.

Las otras dos y las que se levantaron adoloridas veían el combate, esos dos no le han llegado a dar un golpe al otro estaban parejos, siendo totalmente igualados, si tenían que admitirlo veían a los mejores espadachines que han existido, pero de repente miraron sus bolsillos y veían lo no podían creer.

-No puede ser, espera si esto paso significa que-

-Podría ser que talvez estamos…- Iba a decir hasta que.

-¡OYE! BARBIE PREPARATE PARA SENTIR EL DOLOR DE NUESTROS PODERES- Le grito la chica arco iris. Siendo algo que provoco al Hunter que le salio una vena de irritación, quien en un rápido movimiento llego hacia ella, y de una patada le rompió las rodillas y sí que sonó doloroso, hasta se escuchó como se rompían.

Las demás se separaron para sacar estrellas en la que se convirtieron en sombreros reconocibles para el Hunter, ya que la vaquera tenía la cinta de Figther.

La de los anteojos tenía el sombrero de Beam, La rosada el de Bomb, La amarilla el de Leaf, La blanca la de Cutter, La pelo de fuego la de Laser, y finalmente la peli arco iris que se recuperó de sus piernas destruidas Wing con un tomate.

Por extraña razón la de Wing salio por el techo de manera muy rápida ya que tenía 4 alas, la de purpura y amarilla atacaban simultáneamente combinando sus ataques de tipo planta y tipo magia. Zero logro evadir cada una de ellas, reflejándolas y saltando a la pared, para tomar impulso y pasarlas desde arriba, disparándoles 2 potentes Charge Shots, a los sombreros de esas dos pulverizándolos gracias al chip del elemento fuego, al momento de aterrizar iba hacer un dash pero fue sostenido de su cabello, por la de blanco.

-ARRUINASTE MI CABELLO PERFECTO ESPERO QUE TE SIENTAS FELIZ, PORQUE CORTARE EL TUYO- dijo con voz de ultratumba y ojos rojos, Zero solo rodo sus ojos e hizo que su cola de cabello desapareciera, haciendo que ella fallara y brindarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, con el que hizo que se estrellara en la pared perdiendo la habilidad, la vaquera llego atrás de el para darle un golpe mortal.

-¡SHORYUKEN!- Grito el nombre del ataque, pero lamentablemente fue detenido gracias al Zero Knuckle que atrapo la mano de ella y hacerle como el dicho. "Viste a la ardilla" "Cual ardilla" "LA QUE TE PEGA CON LA RODILLA". Ya que le brindo un rodillazo en el pecho.

Sintió algo rodando y era una bomba, que rápidamente pateo, entrando al cañón con el que fue disparada, lastimando la explosión a la de rosa que quedo cubierta hollín.

 **Corredor**

Kirby iba corriendo junto con Ciel al almacén, a la vez con el General Metal. Pero Kirby estaba en su habilidad ESP, que era una gorra azul semi virada a su derecha y sus manos y con sus manos siendo rodeadas por una energía celeste.

-Señorita Ciel, hay un ser que va toda velocidad dando círculos- dijo por el comunicador la navegadora.

-A dónde va aterrizar-

-En el almacén donde esta Zero-San-

-Kirby adelante con la tele transportación de ESP- le ordeno el General.

-De acuerdo- Puso su mano en la frente y en un segundo desapareció.

 **Devuelta con la pelea.**

Zero y la espadachín volvían a tener un combate de espadas, la peli fuego estaba atrás con la de ante ojos sin habilidad, ya que Zero le devolvió sus disparos, con su Shield Boomerang que le atinaron el visor de Laser.

A la velocidad del sonido su contrincante voladora, Regreso como una bola de fuego con el color de su pelo, iba a golpear a Zero hasta, que todo se tornó en cámara lenta un brillo morado apareció y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, que hizo que botara tres dientes, que la mando directamente estampándose en la pared.

Las demás se sorprendieron al ver quien le dio la patada, Kirby, quien se brincó a Zero y lo toco en su pierna, para desaparecer de ahí.

La de purpura con ante ojos y la de pelo de fuego, estaban juntas con las habilidades de Spark y Fire, veían a todos lados para ver a donde se fueron, hasta que se aparecieron delante de ellas sorprendiéndolas, de espaldas para darles un fuerte golpe en la cara que las mando hacia la pared estampándose en ella perdiendo la habilidad.

Kirby y Zero, pusieron una posee de combate mirando a sus adversarias. Ellas no hacían nada, es más miraban a Kirby con ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que la de rosa.

-KIRBY-

-Pero qué- dijeron Kirby y Zero, siendo Kirby abrazado por ella.

-Y hablas esto es MEGA HYPER ASOMBROSO- respondió la que consideran la hiperactiva de las 9.

-Como sabes mi nombre no te conozco- respondió extrañado.

-Kirby no te acuerdas de mí y las demás- pregunto triste con ojos llorosos por la respuesta anterior.

-No- dijo viendo a las demás, provocando que la de rosa, se pusiera triste y su cabello se hiciera lacio y su tono de piel se volvió grisáceo.

-Zero, Ahora yo que hice- pregunto al Hunter. Quien con los brazos cruzados, los levanto un poco, para decir "no lo se".

-No te acuerdas de nosotras- pregunto la piel amarilla.

-No las he visto en toda mi vida-

-Acaso te lavaron el cerebro, al momento de entrar para inscribir a los nuevos peleadores en ese Torneo Smash- pregunto la peli fuego.

-¡Inscribir? el torneo se acabó hace 9 meses atrás- exclamo al recordar el torneo, en el que logro sacar tres trofeos, y ser cuatro veces seguidas uno de los mejores, estando entre los 4 y Sub Campeón.

 **Miren como destruyo TV Tokio, OIGAN IDIOTAS ESTO ES POR LA FINAL DE LA LIGA** , **IDIOTAS.**

 **Acabaste de acecinar un montón de personas que arruinaron las esperanzas de todos y dan una pésima animación para la siguiente región.**

 **Obvio en poco tiempo sacare la V2 del Ash que hice, ese otro no me quedo bien incluso fui insultado por ello, y para terminar.**

 ***Le pega en la cara mandando a volar al 1284lero***

"Jure escuchar al escritor de este fic"pensó la rosada.

Después de una larga explicación de Kirby, en la que consistió, que el torneo se acabó hace meses, para casi darle un infarto a la de lentes con fuego, y el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora, no era Battle Zity, sino la Guardians H.Q. en la Terra, y estaban 2 años en el futuro. Preguntaron por sus nombres, siendo la de las 9, **(Mátenme por favor),** 2 con el mismo nombre las purpura, Twilight Sparkle, una princesa de otro mundo y la otra una estudiante y defensora de otro mundo, Sunset Shimmer, una ex estudiante de la gobernante del mundo de la primera y también como la segunda, y su contraparte con lentes era una científica (siendo una de las mejores junto con su amiga Samantha Patrya, que mostro una imagen de ella, tratando de mantener silencio los dos héroes al verla porque era Susie la de la foto) y era para ellas como una navegadora, viniéndole a la cabeza de Zero una imagen de Layer porque la Princesa tenía un corte idéntico a la que lo ayudo a olvidar el dolor de su perdida, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, y Rainbow Dash, que está en el suelo agrietado en una posición muy decepcionante *tose* Yamcheada *tose* ya que Kirby por escucharla gritar, "Un nuevo poder de Kirby ES MIO" la golpeó con un ataqué de ESP y la dejo ahí como cierto luchador, las 5 eran como la estudiantes y Linika la descendiente del Héroe de las Dimensiones.

-Oye te conozco, eres la hija de Link- dijo Kirby sorprendiendo a las demás, porque era la única de las 9 que él conocía. –Te conocí en la fiesta del día de los hijos.- Mostro una foto del evento con él junto con su hijo, Galbo y otros ahí con sus hijos, siendo Linika la que está flotando con piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa, y cerca de su padre que tenía una sonrisa de confianza y determinada, algo que llamo la atención de Zero es que a lado de él estaba ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo X, junto con Soul, la Lideresa de los Maverick Hunters, que eran acompañados por dos de los cuatro guardianes cuando eran niños, Sage Harpuia y Fairy Leviathan.

-Oye nunca supimos tu nombre- pregunto la Dr. Shimmer inspeccionándolo.

-Zero, Maverick Hunter de Clase S y Capitán de la Unidad Cero- respondió de manera tranquila hasta que.

-OH POR LAS DIOSAS ERES "EL ZERO"- Exclamo exaltada y se le acerco exageradamente cerca para suspirar.

-"Lo que me faltaba una fangirl en Noche de Prom, Beck sé que aun tienes potencial"- pensó Zero, al verla cerca de él y la probabilidad de que Ciel este furiosa.

Se hoyo la pared ser destruida, para revelar a Ciel, que fue quien la destruyo de un puñetazo, talvez vio con un visor de rayos X la escena ya que se le notaba una aura roja saliendo de ella.

-Tú y Yo en privado ahora- dijo y la agarro de su bata, a un lugar más privado.

 **Almacén de la izquierda**

 **Precaución la siguiente escena será muy violenta para leer si eres menor de edad y no has visto animes brutales entonces no leas está parte.**

 **TATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

 **HIYOYOYOYYSA**

 ***Destruyendo parte de la casa y unas cuantas montañas con los puñetazos.***

 **¡GOLPE FINAL! KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Ahora veras mi poder**

 ***Explosión Colosal y Universal***

Se encontraba a la científica de otra dimensión, sangrando por puñetazos que le daba la rubia de los Guardines.

- **Si te vuelvo a ver así de cerca con mi novio, juro que borrare esa cara tuya de la existencia al igual que tu miserable alma-** alerto nuestro bombón de fresa e inocente con voz de ultra tumba a la científica que ahora tenía todos lo hueso rotos y heridas mortales, y la nariz rota, aun con ese dolor pudo asentir con miedo.

Solo dio la vuelta para pasarle un pequeño saco que tenía adentro unas semillas verdes.

-Según Kirby, son un regalo de un amigo de él, esas te permiten recuperar energías y sanarte totalmente, dijo que provenía un Reino BeanBean- dijo mientras que la otra se tragaba una y recuperaba fuerzas, y tomar su pistola que ahora está hecha pedacitos por que Ciel la apretó con mucha fuerza.

 **Devuelta al otro Almacén**

Ya habían regresado las dos, se enfocaron las 9 a saber sobre él porque su amiga salto hacia Zero. Mostro videos de él gracias a HolySweetDreams que lo menciono el otro Kirby, al recordar de donde les venía esos nombres de ellas ya que las menciono.

Su Creador, Su primera pelea aun siendo un prototipo y como humillo a su presa, su segundo despertar y como acecino a cada uno de los Robots Master de los Rivales y sus hermanos, aunque algunos sobrevivieron sus asaltos, tres de ellos eran femeninas, una con forma de sirena, la otra con forma de avispa y una con forma humana que para horror de todos y darles pesadillas todos por su oscuro pasado, la torturo casi hasta la muerte porque fue salvada por un robot con bufanda amarilla y le dio un buen combate, si se pudiera decir que fingía sentir dolor, ser puesto devuelta a su capsula por tres robots que lograron vencerlo, despertar y matar a la Unidad Gamma llenando sus manos de sangre, ser derrotado por Sigma en un combate a muerte, que él tenía ganada ya que con un puñetazo le arrebato el brazo a Sigma junto con su sable de luz, aunque perdió por un dolor de cabeza, la unión a los Maverick Hunters y el inicio de la amistad con X, como averiguo la identidad de su Líder, Salvando a X de Vile en la Central Highway, Las peleas junto con X en contra de Spark Mandrill, Launch Octopus, Sting Chameleon y Storm Eagle, su disque sacrificio, la derrota junto con X en su Ligth Armor a manos de Vile, sus últimos momentos de vida, ya que la explosión del Charge HadoKen Shot de X hacia Vile, lo atrapo a él también, su resurrección y derrotar fácilmente a su copia barata, la Misión Cibernética, la pelea contra Doopler, salvando a X de Sigma, Enfrentándose a Gareth para liberar los DNA Souls de inocentes, la pelea contra la Repliforce y su gran perdida, y lo que al parecer son los eventos de Eurasia, mismo momentos se lleva a cabo su batalla contra X según la dimensión de esa 9 chicas.

Siendo eso que revelo porque su comportamiento serio y las veces que tuvo que pegarle a Rainbow, por burlas la mas de todas su cuerpo original por cierto detalle verde.

-Oigan me apague hace un rato porque mis celdas estaban bajas que paso aquí- Dijo General Metal, entrando para casi ser vaporizado.

-METAL QUE HACES TU AQUÍ- exigió saber tres de las 9 preparando sus habilidades.

-Lo que faltaba, una copia pirata de los Power Rangers- Se dijo a si mismo preparándose para la pelea.

-Alto- detuvo Zero a las tres, con un dash hacia ellas. –Que creen que hacen ustedes- exigió su superior.

-Trato de matarlas haya en Área 51… espera oh ya entendí como esta es otra dimensión, tenías otro objetivo de defender a Landia y después de vencer a Magolor hicieron las pases verdad, tengo una duda que pasa en los 2 años del futuro para Kirby y Bandana- explicaba Pinkie pero al parecer se respondió a ella misma y llevando a un tema que no les pueden responder.

-No, como ustedes vienen de meses después de la derrota Sectonia no se les puede contar, aunque si nos cuentan sobre lo que ha pasado en su mundo podríamos darles pistas-

-Los eventos que han pasados son estos- Tomo aire y hablo.

-Tú y Kirby llegan a nuestra escuela con la Warp Star, Bandana trata de repararla, Twiligth la probo en la noche y la destruyo por ser pésima en manejarla, Bandana la libera y casi la extermina, Descubren sobre su existencia porque Rainbow te uso como pelota de Volley Ball, Nos ayudan en las competencias de los juegos, Monstruos de DreamLand atacan la escuela, combaten contra ellos y los devuelven, Twiligth como Midnigth Sparkle gracias a la magia y poderes de Kirby que obtuvo accidentalmente y cerro sus boletos de regreso, pero vino de la Dimensión Alterna, Magolor, que tú y Bandana junto con Rainbow y Sunset junto con las Sirenas del Equipo Melodía lograron vencerlo, la captura de la rata y su estadia de 3 meses en la Tierra por órdenes de Knuckle Joe, el descubrimiento de que nosotras, a excepción de Linika y ellas dos, poder usar las habilidades de Kirby, la llegada de Twiligth, nuestro primer entrenamiento con Bandana y que Twiligth casi mata a Galbo,- Fue interrumpida ya que Kirby tomo el sable de luz de Zero y casi apuñala a la Princesa por casi matar a su hijo, pero fue detenido por Metal y Zero aunque ella fue devorada por Kirby que diez minutos más tarde fue al baño y Twiligth venía con él y tendrá que ir al psiquiatra.

-Como decía nuestras primeras misiones, contra La Squeak Squad, Twin Woods, Macho-San, Goriath y Heavy Lobster con Mecha Dedede, El secuestro de Bandana por parte de la contraparte de nuestra directora que todo fue un mal entendido aunque eso no evito que Bandana humillara a todo su ejército al igual quel capitán, el viaje en el tiempo de Kirby, Bandana y Sunset a tres años en el pasado, la llegada de la Sunset de nuestro mundo a nuestra escuela, nuestra 2da misión regional donde peleamos contra los Shadow del Mirror World, Tu otro yo General Metal en el área 51 en la que fuiste derrotado por Phoenix y mandado a la cárcel estelar por intento de traición a Landia, y el Rey Dodongo donde conocimos a Linika y la ayudamos para que no fuese castigada por sus padres teniendo que recorrer el Templo del Agua, nuestro entrenamiento con los que una vez fueron ayudantes y que ahora son Verdaderos Héroes en la que nos dieron una paliza y el entrenamiento de Sir Meta Knigth en la que también en las primeras dos pruebas nos dio una paliza pero pudimos vencer a los Meta-Knigths y la estadía de Twiligth en nuestro mundo como embajadora y Bandana protegiendo Equestria hasta que se acabe la semana y también Kirby junto con los otros 7 Smashers originales inscribiendo a los demás peleadores para el torneo- relato todo en un solo aliento ya que cuando Kirby la interrumpió ella seguía hablando otra cosa, al parecer consumía mucha azúcar de ahí su nombre pero como es que no le daba diabetes eso era debatible como porque dispara primero aquel mercenario.

-Como le estará hiendo a su Bandana- pregunto Kirby.

 **Mientras tanto en otra dimensión**

-HAYAYAYAYAYA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA titi a tu derecha 500 más- le indico Kirby a su compañero que era un Margwa mientras le arrebataba las cabezas a los poseídos.

Ahora que si le llego el cupón de la titifriti malditos Dark Matters poseyendo humanos de otro mundo.

Si creían que las aventuras de él otro Kirby se acabó, pues se equivocan está aquí siendo ayudado por un Margwa que busca a tres delincuentes que viajaron a diferentes dimensiones, ya encontró a uno pero lo hace por el bien del universo, y ahora está siendo ayudado por el para acabar con los últimos Dark Matters en el planeta de sus amigas, que más bien era un ejército.

-Oye Kirby llegaron los jefes, Magolor y 02- apunto a los enemigos más fuertes de oscuridad. Y Saltaron para el combate más épico del Universo.

-Sabes voy a contarte algo gracioso no me dieron inyecciones solo me sacaron la baba nada más, el dolor en el trasero fue por el día de los inocentes haya en Tappers, por tomar MTN MEW y Tauritos a la vez y me di un golpe en la cabeza por la explosión de mi trasero y me hizo creer eso-

Al menos el vigilante 1284 le pagara $8000.000.00 al Margwa según el vigilante XZX.

 **Ok a otra dimensión la verdadera ya que este es otro mundo.**

En la costa se encontraba Meta Knigth meditando a la luz del día.

"Con qué paso lo mismo, no yo"

"Si le daremos un buen uso a las habilidades de Sam"

"Es una pena que tus amigas ya no existen en esta dimensión, pero como he dicho solo puedes intervenir como lo está escrito en el destino"

"Si a diferencia de la que tengo, al menos no sigue a Zero esa debilucha en bodas, su majestad hizo un buen trabajo venciendo a esos dos al final eso se llama ser un gran Rey"

"Al menos no tienen que lidiar con adolecentes mágicas, dudo que puedan ser Soldadas Galácticas"

"Bueno tengo que encargarme de algo nos vemos, Connie ya debió de terminar su clase y Steven tiene ansias de vernos entrenar adiós"

Se va del lugar por su estudiante.

 **Puta madre me equivoque como el escritor ese es el mundo XZX muy bien aquí viene el correcto.**

En un castillo del portal salio Bandana dándole un golpe con una lavadora que saco por ahí al Dios del Caos, Discord que por robarle la bandana y casi romper la muñeca de su novia; Taranza, lo persiguió por varias dimensiones que tendrán que ser contadas por otro vigilante, pero se resumirá a una con el ser capaz de matar dioses incluso al par que quiere erradicar a los humanos, el torneo en que mortales se matan entre sí de manera fatal incluyendo a un ninja esqueleto del inframundo, un pueblo en el que dos niños descubren y resuelven misterios paranormales en la que estaba el primo de Iluminanti, bueno volviendo a esos dos, se puede decir que ya termino con el porque ahora está en suelo con una sonrisa y la lengua afuera y las demás partes de su cuerpo desprendidas de él.

-Escuchame bien maldito hijo de "#$%, vuelves a robarme quedaras como los huesos de Rainbow en especial los de las alas- amenazo el Capitán

 **Ahora con nuestra dimensión**

-Nah Estará bien, él se sabe cuidar solo- exclamo Kirby quitándose la duda de la cabeza.

Como todo ya se resolvió y la razón del viaje de ellas fue resuelta, ya que la científica estaba semi dormida por analizar los sueños de las princesas, ya estaban listas para irse y se llevaban con ellas 2 discos con videos, uno con la pelea introductoria al torneo que era Mario vs Sonic vs MegaMan vs PacMan que según Kirby termino en un empate espectacular y no hubo razón de Sudden Death, y un Copia CD con las Aventuras del Kirby de la dimensión 1284 que llamo la atención de todas ya que les relataron sobre él, Con el teles transportador ellas desaparecieron a su mundo a protegerlo ya que no se podían descuidar de ello.

-Suerte que eso termino, Rainbow ya me daba dolor cabeza-

-Porque lo dices Zero- pregunto Ciel.

-Me recordaba a Axl, pero al menos él era como un hermano menor para mí incluso hasta con su bromas- respondió mientras se iba.

 **¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**

 ***gritaba nuestro escritor en una montaña, mirando el atardecer, mientras que Meta Knigth ya hacía en el suelo con su máscara destruida pero era tapado por una de las rocas.***

 **Continuara…**

 **Al fin termine tomo mucho tiempo pero termine. Les prometo que personajes de esa otra serie como MLP ya no aparecerán aquí creo, pero de otras talvez.**

 **Gravity Falls le pertenece a Disney.**

 **Mortal Kombat le pertenece a NetherRealms**

 **God of Wars le pertenece a SCE (Santa Monica Studio)**

 **Hasta pronto y dejen sus reviews del capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos**


	7. Primera Misión, Zero Mode

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Hola a todos. Al fin después de todo este tiempo les traigo este nuevo capituló para calmar su espera después de un poco de relleno canónico.**

 **Nuestros héroes después de haber hecho todos los preparativos para iniciar el combate, han terminado. Kirby y Zero junto con el General Metal están listos para combatir contra las tropas de Highmann y acabar con esta nueva amenaza.**

 **Solo fue cuestión de calcular un área segura para ser transferidos.**

 **Ahora les ofrecemos:**

 **Capituló 6: Primeros dos taladros.** **New Age Forest. (Zero Mode)**

 **Lugar: New Age Forest, Primer mundo.**

 **Enemigos del área: Guardianes del Taladro, ¿? y ¿?.**

En un territorio donde se asumía que existía vegetación ahora se encontraba robotizada.

Según Ciel esta era área A, un nuevo territorio con vida pero al parecer ya no lo es gracias a Highmann, ya decidido bajo de la montaña, de un salto sobre el acantilado, en la que estaba mirando el territorio de Highmann y su taladro, al parecer Highmann decidió separar los pilares de Ark para que su búsqueda fuera más larga.

 _ **MISSION START**_

 _ **Música: Green Grass Radiation de MegaMan ZX**_

-Aquí Zero, iniciando misión- dijo comunicándose por el comunicador de su casco.

 _-Zero según nuestros análisis y radares este territorio tiene aproximadamente un 75.1% de enemigos, se pueden manejar pero es mejor tener cuidado al rededor-_ La navegadora, explico el estado del área.

-Entendido- respondió para empezar a moverse hacia su objetivo que se encontraba a 55km, no sin antes escuchar por su comunicador la voz de Ciel diciéndole " _Por favor ten cuidado_ " en un tono de preocupación.

Llegar al taladro sería fácil, pero lo complicado seria buscar las instalaciones escondidas en la que poseían las "Code Cube" para tener paso al taladro, aunque según palabras de Kirby puede haber en lugares escondidos, tener muchas de esas sería útil por si acaso ya que la cantidad exacta para abrirla le era desconocida.

Todo no fue un problema para Zero, sus enemigos no llegaban a sus talones eran débiles, lo que le dificultaba fue abrirse paso en algunos lugares ya que habían mecanismos y lo que llaman todo el mundo "Puzzles" algo complicados para él, pero logro resolverlos gracias a un poco de esfuerzo, consejos de sus navegadoras y destrozar a sus enemigos que le estorbaban en el camino; con su sable.

-Listo ya encontré la primera instalación- Reporto a la base después de unos 20 minutos de búsqueda.

Zero se ha dentro en ella, se deshizo de todos sus enemigos que lo descubrieron y de los que recibieron el aviso de su existencia como intruso. Al recibir un análisis completo del mapa en la instalación pudo pasar con facilidad por todo el lugar pasando por sus las trampas que habían, en especial las de picos, espinas y láseres finalmente llego a un estrecho pasillo donde al parecer sentía cerca una lectura alta de RPS y Xels.

 _-Zero-San este alerta detectamos una fuente de Xels altas en el centro de energía de la instalación se le ruega ir con precaución-_ se comunicó Rouge, sobre el posible peligro _,_ Zero solo hizo caso y preparaba su Sable para atacar.

 **(Puerta se abre)**

Era la sala de energía ya que se notaban capsulas y fuentes de energía en el lugar pero estaba rodeada de árboles y vegetación artificial, ya que al pegarle un árbol este sonaba como de metal.

Se escucharon unos ruidos, como el suelo temblaba, los Xels se acercaban hacia él de manera brusca para finalmente revelarse.

 **Música: Boss Battle de Mighty No. 9**

 **WARNING**

 **HMN-WW001DT**

 **Whispy Drill Trunk**

 **Altura: 387**

 **Peso: 323**

 **Xels: 19, 920, 000**

El gran arbol de metal, clón robotizado del guardian del bosque Whispy Woods. Su apariencia era capaz de asustar a las personas ya que era idéntico a esos árboles de terror en dichas películas que tenían caras espantosas.

 **-YO zzt Destruir zzt intruso zzt eliminar clon del zzt monstruo carmesí del zzt gran Highmann zzt-** Decía mientras su voz era cortada por la estática.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba a alguien con ese problema, Copy X MK2 era el primerito, aun no creía que Harpuia fuera tan idiota para pensar que era el verdadero X el de aquella vez.

 **(Un año atrás: Eventos Mega Man Zero 3)**

Después de que Weil, Omega y el posible verdadero X, junto con Harpuia se fueron, Zero además de tener en la cabeza a lo que refería Weil con lo de "ese cuerpo", la idiotez de Harpuia de cómo pudo ser engañado fácilmente, el mismo Copy X dio pistas de que era otra copia, sus ojos azules pero los verdaderos de X son verdes, su forma de hablar sonaba que tenía un problema en su chip de voz, se hacía llamarse a sí mismo "héroe", los restos de X estaban en el Yggdrasil de Neo Arcadia (aunque lo único que quedo de él fue su casco que se lo quedo después al momento de hacer la paz con Neo Arcadia, ya que Harpuia se lo entrego después de un tiempo en la posesión de los tres, especialmente Leviathan) y además estaba con alguien que trajo muerte.

-"Harpuia si no te has dado cuenta todavía, eres un idiota"-

 **Devuelta al Presente**

Del momento que dejo de hablar ese ciborg, empezó a atacar bruscamente a Zero, con sus taladros y pinzas para estrujarlo y tenerlo en su mira dispararle misiles de su boca.

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SHRIEK!**

 **¡SLAM!**

 **¡BLAST!**

 **¡CRACK!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Eran los sonidos que se sonaban en su pelea, que estaba transcurriendo.

Zero se encontraba dando saltos atrás ya que era nuevamente atacado por los misiles del árbol. Las explosiones que realizaban al momento de destruirlas con su Buster, provocaban una explosión que lo hacía para atrás y lo dejaba expuesto a su enemigo.

Dicho eso era cierto ya que lo tomaron de la cintura y empezó a ser estrujado con descargas eléctricas. Un dolor inminente que pudo quitar al instante ya que le corto el brazo a su enemigo.

Con su Buster Gun le disparo un Charge Shot de Elemento fuego hacía al Robobot que cayó al vacío, ya que se abrió una compuerta en medio de la pelea para hacer que Zero cayera a su posible destrucción, hizo lo contrario a eso y dio fin a la vida del Robobot exterminándolo lanzándole unos explosivos, que le dieron en su cuerpo nuevo, para acabar con la vida de su enemigo sin vacilo alguno.

Ya al tomar Code Cube, se proponía a salir, hasta que su enemigo salio del agujero en el que cayo.

Solo se notaba su endoesqueleto y sus ojos brillaron de un tono rojo, y empezó a perseguir a Zero a una velocidad muy rápida, gracias a sus propulsores, suficiente para arrollarlo, y para empeorar las cosas activo su secuencia de auto-destrucción para terminar el trabajo.

Al estar en ese lugar el sistema de transerver no servía en la instalación, En otras palabras, era escapar de la bestia de metal a la vieja escuela.

La puerta salio disparada por un Charge Shot, Zero salio disparado rápidamente con dash repetidos gracias a las actualizaciones de su nuevo cuerpo, aceleraciones más potentes y rápidas al igual que puede hacerlas en el aire.

Logro escapar de la explosión, ya que en medio del camino exploto el gran árbol.

Al estar a salvo del peligro se quito el polvo de encima, aunque si no lo hubiese logrado, él hubiese aguantado la explosión nuevamente gracias a las actualizaciones de su nuevo cuerpo, un dato era de que su armadura puede resistir a temperaturas muy altas como aquel planeta Solaris, lava y cosas relacionadas al fuego como explosiones gracias al nuevo mineral descubierto en la galaxia "Inafunium", Tan poderoso que lo hace prácticamente semi invencible, porque aún no se sabe que otras cosas oculta ese mineral, pero según pruebas de Metal; el mineral no era afectado por herramientas normales ni siquiera las Súper Habilidades de Kirby le hacían algo, solo las que tienen minerales famosos como: "Nintendium", "Crapnium" que diga "Capnium", "Sonium" y "Microsoftnium" así como "Rareum" y "Comceptnium".

Era igual al "Sakuranium" dicho mineral al igual que la otra, era indestructible pero solo se rompía si se usaban los minerales mencionados, como dato curioso los discos que les dio al equipo 1284 estaban hechas de Sakuranium.

-Zero te encuentras bien- pregunto Ciel por el comunicador, en un tono de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, un poco adolorido, pero bien- respondió de manera tranquila, él no va a morir fácilmente.

Después de relajarse un poco siguió hacia sus siguientes destinos.

 **Ciudad Destruida**

 **Varias horas antes**

 **4 años después de que Dark Matter proclamara un planeta entero llego a un mundo paralelo de aquel planeta, en donde proclamaron con puño de hierro y vencieron a las que lo defendían y terminaron en el terrible destino de los que no huyeron, fueron poseídas por ellos.**

 **Pero todo esto cambia a la llegada del héroe rosado de la dimensión 1284.**

Kirby recorría asombrado del estado de esta ciudad, según historias de su hermano cuando vino aquí a revisar por la princesa, todo se veía diferente y tranquilo, lo que disfruto de la estadía ahí era que pudo amenazar de muerte a la contraparte de la princesa solar, ya que aquí era solo una directora, pero aun así le iba a dejar algo de diversión a su amigo Dedede si ella tenía relación con Dark Matter y Zero, cosa que no tenía pero revisaron todo el lugar y no había rastro, pero aquí sí puede haber y le hará un buen uso al Dedede Hammer machacando a la cornuda paralela.

Todo estaba tranquilo en ese infierno con el cielo de color rojo, decidió entrar a la ya desolada escuela.

Primera pesca del día había una multitud de estudiantes ya poseídos y seguían la vida común de los humanos porque ya no había nada que hacer, pero al momento de ver a Kirby todos se abalanzaron contra él.

 **Música: Burly Brawl de Matrix**

Kirby saco su espada para empezar el asalto de un millón que tendrá.

Los cortaba con su espada arrancándole la vida a sus enemigos, todos tenían un terrible destino al ser decapitados, mutilados y destruidos por el guerrero estelar, pero después de todo estaban siendo utilizados en su contra de voluntad.

Todos bajaban en cantidad ya que no importaba que su enemigo fuese pequeño, el los eliminaba fácilmente sin importar que.

Los pasillos se llenaban de sangre, con cada movimiento de Kirby, las técnicas que usaban eran sumamente poderosas para acabar con cualquiera en segundos, aunque matar a sus enemigos era malo, tenía que defenderse ya que esta solo en esto.

Ya todo era tranquilidad en los pasillos, todos los que se encontraban ahí estaban muertos en el frio suelo, que equivocado estaba ya que una horda de ellos venía hacia él.

SLASH

UGH

ARGH

SHIN

ARG

SHUH

Se hizo su camino atrás vez de eliminarlo con sus técnicas que al no estar pendiente de su camino atravesó la pared, en donde termino cayendo donde estaba el campo de juego, donde se encontraban 8 demonios que lo estaban esperando, esos tenían color de pelo parecido al de sus amigas era obvio eran sus otras yo poseídas.

-Con que él héroe rosado vino aquí, lo único que lograras es ir a tu tumba bola ¡AAAARGGGHHH! - Reclamaba el demonio pelo arco iris hasta que fue cortada en un millón de pedazos para ser pulverizada con una onda de luz de la Star Warriors.

-Quien sigue porque terminaran como ella y él- amenazo Kirby sacando el Ojo sin vida de Zero en su tercera fase, algo que asusto a los demás de ver como su gran creador fue acecinado por su mismo verdugo.

 **10 minutos más tarde**

Kirby se iba del lugar porque ahí todos eran muy débiles, y perdió mucho tiempo al escuchar a la superior diciendo que era una diosa inmortal, que no podía morir y eso otro se pasó de sermones y decidió destruirla junto con las demás.

Se dedicó a ir en silencio y evitar que lo descubran, pues si era descubierto una horda de enemigos sería muy difícil de vencer y gastaría toda su fuerza haciendo ese acto de valentía, pero a la vez de un idiota como lo hizo un amigo de verde en su juventud.

En medio del camino sintió una gran fuerza acercándose rápidamente, voltio rápidamente para atacar a su adversario pero todo resulto lo contrario, Kirby al instante voltio y recibió un golpe en toda la cara, que por lo fuerte que fue lo mando a chocar con tres edificios semi destruidos, que al momentos de ser atravesados se desplomaron al instante.

Mientras se trataba de parar, alguien lo sostuvo de la cara.

-Tu eres aquel que se está colando en otras dimensiones, no importa si eres un héroe pero eso es pecado y vendrás conmigo a las buenas o las malas- lo amenazo el ser de color blanco.

-Ni loco, prefiero ser poseído que dejar que los Dark Matter sigan obteniendo fuerza para acabar con mis otros yo, sin que sepan de su ataque y final- respondió enojado nuestro héroe.

-Las malas entonces- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. -No es mi culpa si mueres-

Kirby no le importo eso y con un fuerte golpe de su espada, mando a volar a su enemigo fuera del edificio.

De su espada emano una Warp Star, en la que se subió para continuar el combate que se está llevando en el aire.

Se abatían el uno al otro a una velocidad imprescriptible, cada golpea que daban generaban grandes ondas de vientos que incluso hacían que parte de la calle se rompiera y partes de edificios cayeran.

El ser tomo a Kirby desprevenido para chocarlo con la pared de un edificio y arrástralo en ella dejando fisuras atrás mientras lo arrastraba, para luego hacerlo nuevamente con la calle, y dar una vuelta de 180° para patearlo directamente hacia un hidrante que se destruyó, con el contacto de Kirby, y ahora sacaba agua como un geiser.

El ser miraba con semblante a Kirby que ya hacía en el suelo.

-Si eres tan fuerte como es que ahora estas en el suelo en tan solo 4 minutos de haber comenzado- reprimió a su rival, solo lo tomo de su pie y lo volteo hacia él, pero noto que tenía un palito blanco en su boca y sonreía.

 **Música: Invincible Candy de la Saga Kirby.**

Kirby le propino una fuerte patada en su quijada, que lo mando volar, sin perder tiempo Kirby se montó en una nueva Warp Star, a la velocidad de la luz se dirigió hacia su enemigo dejando rastro de arco iris por su transformación, que tenía que aprovechar por su corta duración, (aunque lleva consigo más de 20 de ellas), quedo enfrente de su enemigo para arremeterlo en el suelo con una embestida de su Warp Star, para meterle unas patadas de 360° al estilo de break dance.

Kirby lo tomo del cuello para estamparlo al suelo y tratar de romperle la espalda poniéndose su cinta en la cabeza y hacer forcejeo hacia arriba, triturando su columna.

Un dolor mortal que el ser no aguantaba hasta que Kirby volvió a la normalidad.

 **Música: BATTLE! de One Punch Man**

Dio un giro de 180° para quitarse a Kirby de encima, y darle un rodillazo que lo mando a volar hacia unos carros destruidos destrozándolos totalmente provocando que explotaron mandando a Kirby hacia el cielo.

Él se teles transporto hacia Kirby y darle una fuerte patada que hizo que Kirby soltara su espada, desarmándolo totalmente.

Fue a dar a una avenida en la que había muchas tiendas, y sucursales como un Dojo de Artes Marciales, Kirby rodo a la izquierda para evitar el remate de su enemigo.

Al momento de ver el Dojo uso su absorción para traer algo que le diera Figther o Suplex, como también algo que le de Throw o Backdrop.

Su enemigo vio esto y se avalanzo hacia el, para ver que Kirby tomo un impulso hacia delante evadiendo su patada, fue directamente hacia el para ver como brillaba y recibir un puñetazo de fuego en la cara, para ser rellenado de una lluvia de patadas en el estómago.

 **¡UREUREUREUREUREUREUREUREUREURE!**

Kirby detuvo para brindarle un gancho en la quijada.

 **¡RISING BREAK!**

Ese golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar a su enemigo a volar hacia el centro de la ciudad, no sin antes haber derramado litros de sangre de su boca al recibir todos esos.

Kirby corría para subirse en su Warp Star, lo que logro hacer e ir a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, ya encima de él Kirby, cargo un puño de fuego con que le dio en toda la cara.

Por la presión aceleraba la caída, pero en menos de lo que se esperaba lo tomo y cambiaron de posición siendo Kirby el que se iba a chocar, pero Kirby le dio un cabezo para soltarse.

Ambos se intercambiaban una lluvia de golpes que eran imposibles de ver, para el ojo humano, sin darse cuenta ya llegaron a chocar en el suelo provocando una gran explosión de cobalto.

Cuando el humo se disipo se veía que habían hecho un empate con un puñetazo, elevaban sus fuerzas para quitar el puño del medio y atinarle un golpe al otro.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡UUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**

El suelo empezaba a romperse y piedra se alzaban.

Pero de repente Varios seres oscuros se abalanzaron hacia a ellos, por reflejo de los dos dejaron su combate y se enfocaron hacia las personas de este planeta ya hechas esclavas de Dark Matter.

Kirby pulverizo a los de su lado con una gran onda de energía que disparo, y el ser hizo lo mismo, ambos se dieron una mirada.

-Son muchos y una mano no vendría de mal-

-Dejemos nuestro combate y resentimiento para más tarde, y liberemos este planeta-

-Gracias este…-

-Wilfredo de Nexus Star, aunque mis amigos me llaman Titi-

-De acuerdo Titi, pateemos traseros-

\- –

Ambos gritaron y se lanzaron para el combate.

 **Devuelta al presente y a nuestra Terra.**

Zero se encontraba en un elevador que iba al último piso del taladro, quien ya había recolectado todas las Code Cubes necesarias para entrar.

La segunda instalación estaba vacia, no había rastro de un protector, solo había tomado el Code Cube y se fue directo para el taladro.

Ya al abrirse las puertas vio el generador, que si se destruía provocaría la secuencia de auto destrucción y eliminaría parte del cierre de sistema de seguridad del Access Ark, caminaba hacia allá, pero se mantenía alerta, hasta que escucho algo abrirse, una compuerta para revelar a un ser que ya ha visto antes, pero era imposible que ella se encontrara aquí.

 **Música: The "Charming" Secretary de Kirby Planet Robobot**

Esta ser tenía un traje de secretaria unos aparatos que creaban un visor dorado, y su cabello era de un tono rosado muy oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes.

-¿Susie? Que… como es que tu estés aquí- pregunto Zero, sorprendido al verla ya que horas atrás, si el la vio fuera de este planeta como le hizo para llegar tan rápido a este planeta.

-De seguro conociste a la otra, Te lo explicaría, pero sería muy largo y sería mejor pregúntaselo a ella cuando tengas tiempo _Filthy Native_ si es que sobrevives, pero te diré un pista, no soy la misma que se enfrentó esa bola rosada y traiciono al gran Haltmann- explico mientras en una pantalla se mostraban imágenes de Susie peleando con su Mecha contra Kirby, De él como Sword peleando contra Mecha Knigth, Siendo Hammer para tener una pelea igualada con Dedede Clone y otro combate usando a ESP para pelear contra Mecha Knigth y al mismo Haltmann en su propio Mecha, para terminar viendo la traición de Susie.

\- ¡Yo soy la encargada de vengar al gran Haltmann y destruir a esa bola rosada al igual que todos sus aliados! – grito apuntando de manera amenazadora y dramáticamente, sacando de su traje tres frascos de vidrio encapsulados en donde había una masa purpura dentro de ellas.

Simplemente los arrojo hacia el cielo, y esta empezaron a temblar y romperse para expulsar una gran cantidad de energía mientras se formaban.

Zero con sus brazos se cubría para evitar las fuertes ondas de viento que lo hacían para atrás, después los quito para ver a sus tres nuevos enemigos.

Y abrió los ojos como un plato al ver las tres figuras.

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí lo tienen después de tanto tiempo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será lo que pasa con Kirby y Metal en el territorio que les toco.**

 **Nos vemos Por favor dejen sus reviews y para finalizar se ha creado una pagina especial en mi cuenta de Tumblr aquí se las dejo**


	8. Primera Misión, Kirby Mode

**Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots**

 **Aquí está la parte de nuestro Guerrero Estelar favorito, y General de Halcandra.**

 **El episodio anterior fue con Zero ahora nos toca ver a Kirby**

 **Rock Man no me pertenece sino a Capcom**

 **Kirby le pertenece a HAL Laboratory de Nintendo.**

 **Ahora les ofrecemos:**

 **Capítulo 6: Primera dos taladros.** **Evacuated Roast Desert (Kirby Mode)**

 _ **¡MISSION START!**_

 **Música: Tatooine Theme de Star Wars 4 A New Hope**

Nuestros dos héroes pequeños, se encontraban ya en el área donde se les informo la localización del taladro, los desiertos sin vida en los que antes solía haber vida y naturaleza, fue arrebatada por las continuas guerras del pasado, solo lo que existía era arena y más arena, así como los restos y cadáveres de Repliroids de Neo Arcadia y los que una vez fueron soldados de la antigua resistencia. Los cuerpos de Golems y el armamento de Neo Arcadia, en una infinidad de estos mostrando signos de ser destruidos con un sable.

- _Con que aquí era donde Zero-San estaba después de todos esos meses cuando fue a derrotar a Copy X_ \- dijo Prairie en su comunicador, recordando lo meses que Zero estuvo en ese desierto destruyendo a tanto Pantheones que tuviera al frente.

-Jaune algo que necesitamos saber de este territorio- dijo el general sabiendo que como él y Kirby no son de aquí, podrían perderse fácilmente y eso que Kirby podría morirse del hambre y si llegaba a tener alucinaciones por ello, lo tomaría por una nevera con montón de comida y eso de que puedan toparse con enemigos.

- _Este desierto ha estado siendo habitado por una especie desconocida que descubrimos después de lo que paso con el Ragnarok, Hay dos grupos, él salvaje y los bandidos, el primero se comportan como salvajes siempre van en línea recta cuando van en grupo, siempre asaltan a los más desprevenidos, mientras que los otros secuestran a Repliroids y a robots averiguamos que los usan para la venta y los dejan en un estado defectuoso_ \- respondió Jaune a la pregunta del General, sintiéndose incomoda en la ultima parte. - _Se le recomienda cuidado en los cañones, ahí es donde más atacan los bandidos, es mejor que tenga cuidado general_ -

-Entendido mi escáner indica muchas formas de vida, si mis cálculos son ciertos la cantidad de enemigos en esta área son de 69.96% nos tomara unos 2,898552 minutos- respondió terminando la conversación y empezando su viaje hacia el taladro.

Kirby y Metal, pasaban por el enorme desierto, aguantando el fuerte calor del desierto caminando sin rumbo hacia las instalaciones de Highmann donde aguardaban las Code Cubes que necesitaban.

-Acaso abran Oasis aquí, no creo aguantar con este sol, *oliendo* no hueles algo cocinándose- pregunto Kirby ya lleno de sudor por caminar más de un buen rato, noto un aroma de algo que se estaba cocinando.

-Soy yo- respondió Metal que lucía como un hidrante por el tono rojo que tomo por tanto calor.

-este no deberías de… bueno tú ya sabes sobrecalentarte y explotar o algo así- pregunto al ver a Metal en ese tono rojo.

-Este nuevo cuerpo está hecho de Sakuranium, como las partes de respaldo de mi otro cuerpo se me agotaron, decidí usar otro material que Titanio, y ese era el único disponible que tenía, y eso que hubo una escasez de 2 años de los minerales más fuertes del universo y la falsificación era muy activa en esa época después de lo de Sectonia- explico a lo que nuestra bola rosada entendió, ese mineral era poderoso y difícil de encontrar y a la vez caro en esa época, pero no sin antes preguntarse que es de ellas-

 **En otra parte del mundo**

En una parte de la sociedad se encontraban una especie de demonio alado morado, peleando contra 7 jóvenes con trajes multicolores, y los dos héroes de DreamLand, Kirby y Bandana Dee.

La parte central de la ciudad se encontraba destruida, se encontraban cráteres no tan profundos y fuego en el lugar donde se desarrollaba el combate al igual que los edificios estaban destruidos y agujereados, suerte que todos fueron evacuados, por Kirby y Bandana al igual que Phoenix los ayudara en el trabajo, porque solo interferían cuando era necesario para salvar a sus amigas, las estaban probando con este combate, que estaba parejo hasta que…

-Me harte de ustedes, me obligaron, pero me hartaron hasta mi límite de paciencia, ustedes me toman como un simple juego de niñas, verán porque nadie se burla de la emperatriz… - decía hasta que fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito desde un edificio.

\- ¡FREEEEZEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR! perdón me equivoque *tos* *aclarando la garganta* ¡SEAS QUIEN SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - grito disparando un ataque de energía totalmente gigantesco humillando a los de la del demonio, siendo evadido por todos alejándose de la explosión, algo que la distrajo, mientras maldecía miro arriba para quedar en shock al ver un nuevo atacante misterioso y familiar.

Al instante ella fue partida en dos por la espada que el poseía, un pequeño ser redondo de color rosa,

\- ¿¡Kirby!?-

 **OH RATAS TOME EL GUION QUE NO ERA, bueno ya que, ni que hagan algo interesante excepto Linika ella me pertenece, esto lo contaría en capítulos siguientes cuando toca la sección de Kirby del RdZ así que solamente ignórenlo por el momento hasta un 17 creo yo. (oh diablos me huele a discusión)**

 **Sigamos con la historia**

 **Música: Factory Inspection de Kirby Planet Robobot**

Kirby y Metal se encontraban en la instalación, después de tanta búsqueda en el desierto, se encontraba camuflado, pero notaba que alguien ya lo encontró, los focos estaban destruidos, los sistemas de seguridad se encontraban dañado, pero las luces de seguridad era lo único que alumbraba su camino, poniéndolos tensos cuanto más caminaban en la ya desolada instalación con forma de pirámide desde afuera.

-Rastros de vida en alguna parte de este lugar, Jaune- pregunto el general, tratando de usar su escáner, pero le era inútil ese sistema se sobrecalentó y está reiniciándose por el momento.

- _Se marca una gran fuente de Xels, en la sala del reactor según el mapa de la ubicación que nos mandó, encontramos que está algo corrupto nos estamos en limpiarlo a la perfección tengan cuidado hasta que se termine de limpiar_ \- Respondió por el comunicador la rubia, confirmando que solo existe una fuente de energía en el lugar, pero a la vez algo desconocido en la instalación.

En medio del camino, Kirby hundió algo con su pie, vieron al suelo, y escucharon un estruendo detrás de ellos, rápidamente voltearon y vieron una roca gigante que en pocas palabras los iba arrollar, con eso en la cabeza, salieron disparados como rayos para salvarse la vida.

-¡QUE NO TE ALCANZE O QUEDAREMOS COMO TORTILLAS DE GUADALUPE!-

-¡CORRE VIEJO CORRE!-

 **H.Q. de los Guardianes**

Se encontraban las navegadoras, siendo Jaune la que estaba concentrada en limpiar los datos dañados del mapa que, junto con la comandante al igual que Ciel y Neige viendo la pantalla en la que estaba Kirby, corriendo a una velocidad que deja en ridículo a un súper corredor de color rojo tratando de salvarse, joder no por alguna extraña razón había como resortes rojos que los rebotaban hacia otro haciendo un sonidito "boing" y una canción salida de la nada.

 **Música: Green Hill Zone de Sonic The Hedgehog**

El punto es que los veían con unas gotas de sudor en la frente, Kirby el más fuerte de los Cuatro Héroes y Metal el general de Halcandra corrían por sus vidas.

-La limpieza del mapa está completa, la instalación está repleta de trampas se le requiere precaución donde pisan- dijo sin aun ver la pantalla, hasta que recibió respuesta de los dos.

- _¡TU QUE CREES ¡-_ gritaron por sus comunicadores, haciendo que ella se quitara su visor para cortar el fuerte grito que los dos pegaron, mientras pasaban por lo que era un bucle y aun así eran perseguidos por la piedra que por cierto le salieron picos.

-Porque no simplemente lo destruyen- les pregunto Neige sabiendo que se les ahorrarían un infarto con solo destruirla, claro Kirby no poseía una transformación, pero Metal tenía armas.

- _MIS ATAQUES TIENEN QUE CARGARSE Y AL ESTAR CORRIENDO TE ARRUINA LA PUNTERIA_ \- grito el general.

-Y si Kirby solamente absorbe la piedra- razono la comandante de los Guardianes, pero se fue opacada el razonamiento por la respuesta de Metal.

- _KIRBY NO LO PUEDE ABSORBER TODO SABES, NO LO QUE NO SEA DE SU TAMAÑO_ -

-Ahora que hacemos, Kirby se está empezando a cansar- exclamo Ciel viendo a Kirby con lengua afuera sudando y haciendo esfuerzo por no quedarse atrás.

-Zero-San esta línea- dijo Rouge tomando la atención de las demás.

-Aquí Zero, estuve escuchando la discusión, pero ese no es importante, no pierdan su tiempo diciéndole que no se canse- exclamo mientras decapitaba a un Security Guard.

-Que quieres que hagan ellas, con una bola rosada que apenas puede pensar- dijo Serpent entre la puerta, solo entraría a ayudarlos cuando se tratase de un duelo digno, siendo posiblemente la copia de Zero uno de ellos.

-Kirby es un niño, los niños se emocionan rápido y les da energía cuando les dan o les dicen lo que más les gusta- recordándoles la edad del guerrero.

Trataban de pensar algo que le podría darle energía a Kirby.

Rouge y Jaune se le vino a la mente cariño, como abrazos y otras cosas ahí, no le daría fuerzas.

Neige se le ocurrió dormir, pero según Metal Kirby tarda mucho en despertar.

Prairie se le ocurrió las semillas que él tiene, pero recordó que Kirby se las dio a su hermana.

Ciel se le vino al instante la solución, empezó a comunicarse con Kirby.

-Kirby según el mapa, dice que hay comida cerca de donde está el Code Cube- mintió, y al instante a Kirby le creció una mirada seria y músculos, tomando a Metal, y en unos instantes salio disparado a la velocidad de la luz dejando en ridículo a un héroe con calzón rojo y rivalizando al Erizo Azul.

Todos en el lugar tenían la boca abierta, y ojos abiertos como platos, ver como alguien ya cansado tenía toda esa velocidad sacada de la nada y aún más cuando Kirby destruyo la pared y si había comida.

-Emm… Una gran fuente de Xels se encuentra al otro lado- comunico Jaune tratando de salirse del shock, por ver a Kirby haciendo acto tan ilógico.

- _Entendido vámonos Kirby_ -

-Okay-

 **Sala del Jefe.**

Kirby y Metal, se mantenían alerta a toda costa, la sala parecía ser la tumba de un faraón, las paredes estaban llenas de jeroglíficos y todo estaba rodeado de arena, y lo que más resaltaba era la tumba hecha de oro.

Escuchaban la arena moverse, un montículo de ella se acercaba agresivamente hacia los dos, y en un parpadeo evitaron el ataque de una cola que brillo en purpura.

-*habla con siseo* con que tú eres la bola rosada de la que alertaron para destruir, donde están mis modales, el nombre es Venonous Cobracius- presento el Maverick con forma de Cobra, de un tono purpura ojos totalmente rojos, poseía partes de armadura que lo hacían ver como un faraón, su cola era como la de las cobras y poseía brazos donde se les notaba partes robóticas. - ¡Y MI DEBER ES DESTRUIRLOS! –

 **Música: The Wicked Company (Boss Battle) de Kirby Planet Robobot**

 **WARNING**

 **HMN-V23C3**

 **Name: Venonous Cobracius**

 **Altura: 294**

 **Peso: 188**

 **Xels: 20, 545. 222**

- **Doku San** -

De su boca salieron ácidos morados que simbolizaban el veneno ya que, al momento de salpicar en la pared, empezaban a derretirse mostrando lo que les podría pasar si son tocados por ella.

-HoriAAAAAHHHH- grito Metal, haciendo una aceleración con sus propulsores para estar frente, propinándole una patada en la cabeza haciendo que botase líquidos purpuras.

- **Kōra doku** -

Oprimiendo el dolor, su cola cambio a color purpura y con ella le dio un coletazo a Metal para mandarlo para atrás.

Kirby corrió hacia Venonous, pero cayó en su trampa y lo sostuvo con su cola para estrujarlo, solo podía aguantar el dolor, pero al momento de ver a su enemigo abrir la boca para atacar con su acido, Kirby absorbió la técnica, obteniendo las fuerzas para zafarse y empezar a transformarse en el brillo que ocasionaba.

Ya posaba una corona con un esqueleto y liquido burbujeantes de color purpura, Poison Kirby.

-Poison Kirby- dijo Metal viendo la transformación de Kirby.

Ambos empezaban a escupir sus ataques líquidos entre ellos disolviéndose con el contacto del otro.

Venonous torno sus garras de su color, para tratar de cortar y infectar a Kirby con su veneno, este se limitaba a evadir los ataques y empezar a contratacar con ataques de cuerpo cercano siendo sus manos las que estaban llenas de veneno

- **Doku no tsume MUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAA** -

-ORAAAAAAAAAAA-

Metal tomo esto como una oportunidad y lanzo las minas eléctricas hacia su oponente, logrando darles grandes cargas de electricidad a su enemigo, agonizando del dolor hace su esfuerzo para no recibir los ataques de Kirby, pero era inútil Kirby ya se encontraba dándole golpes al estómago de su enemigo.

Y en menos de lo que se esperaba, Metal saco un cohete de su brazo que se había transformado, y al instante lo disparo hacia cobracius vio esto como una oportunidad y con su cola agarro a Kirby y lo uso como escudo humano.

Se sorprendieron al ver su estrategia, y más al ver a Kirby chocándose con la pared perdiendo la habilidad de Poison, soltando una estrellita purpura con un dibujo de algo toxico.

Venonous tomo esto como una oportunidad y ataco con su acido hacía Metal, dándole en la parte superior y agonizando del dolor que le causaba el ácido venenoso, y para rematar continuo con el ataque para poder derretir a Metal ya que por tanto que tratase no se derretía por nada, ya harto decidió cortarlo por la mitad pero en su avance fue detenido por el fuerte tornado de Kirby, pero con sus garras se sostenía con el suelo y evitar ser absorbido, pero no noto que estaban cerca de la lápida de oro, que termino por ser atraída hacia Kirby tragándosela al instante y empezar a brillar al acto de volver a transformarse.

-Iron Kirby- dijo Metal con pocas energías al ver al Kirby que llevaba un traje dora de faraón cromado con la corona de una serpiente y un bastón con una cobra en ella.

Venonous fue directamente hacia Kirby para atacarlo, pero Kirby con un movimiento rápido de su bastón trajo a la vida las estatuas que sostuvieron a la cobra, y la mano de Kirby se convirtió en un Guantelete gigantesco de hierro, y cada dedo lo cerro uno por uno para dejar los nudillos.

\- ¡ORA! –

Y Kirby le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara, mandándolo a chocarse con la pared, destruyéndola y mostrando el Code Cube. Venonous se levantaba con dificultad, Kirby solamente con el bastón lo jalo hacia atrás, y en menos de lo que se esperaban, un Pico gigantesco atravesó el pecho de Venonous y este solo gritaba de dolor y votaba mucho líquido vital de su boca, hasta finalmente callarse y quedarse quieto empezando a destruirse por los daños críticos que recibió, explotando de una buena vez liberando el Code Cube encerrado.

Para ahorrarse gritos y mucho sudor, saltaron por la ventana para salir, todas se asustaron por ver que hicieron un atentado de suicidio, pero eso se fue cuando vieron que Kirby y Metal rebotaban con el contacto del suelo y terminaban de pie, del susto cambio a ira porque casi les dan un infarto.

-Ya cálmense no lo haremos más, pero no prometo nada- disculpo, pero casi no prometió, aun así hubo algo que tomo su atención el siguiente code cube estaba moviéndose, pero detectaba dos ondas de calor detrás de una parte de la instalación, y al momento de voltear fue disparado por una arma de electricidad que apago todos sus circuitos.

-UTINI-

*PEW*

 **R2-D2 Scream**

Kirby sorprendido al ver eso, y aún más al ver a la velocidad que se escaparon los que ahora son los ladrones de Metal, y salio disparado para alcanzarlos y al momento de alcanzarlos.

Reptador de las Arenas EX Maquina de la nada recogió a los pequeños seres encapuchados, dejando a Kirby atrás recuperando aire, y ver como se llevan a Metal.

-Agh por el amor a Sakurai- maldijo un poco para seguir a los ladrones.

 **Esto se pondrá un poco aburrido así que veamos cómo están los dos guerreros haya contra los dark matters.**

 **Momentos antes de la pelea de los dos guerreros contra el sucesor de Zero y el demonio de Halcandra.**

 **Música: Drag Race de Kirby Air Ride**

Nuestros dos guerreros se encontraban acabando uno con uno a todos los poseídos que los atacan, de ser pulverizados, a ser destruidos y torcer sus cuellos.

 **KABOOM**

 **CRACK  
KY-POW**

 **ORA  
MUDA**

Ese era el sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos de la que es ahora.

Todos empezaban a cambiar de forma, alas crecían de sus espaldas, así como sus estómagos empezaban abrirse para mostrar colmillos y la pupila de Dark Matter, Kirby y Titi optaron por separarse ya que más que estaban peleando en el mismo lugar más llegaban y empezaban a acorralarlos, Como el Nexuriano podía volar le fue más fácil salir de ahí, Kirby al supo que era hora de usar una técnica que no uso por un buen tiempo, la habilidad que adquirió cuando fue en busca de las esencias de NOVA, CAMBIAR A CUALQUIER HABILIDAD QUE SE LE PEGASE LA GANA.

De Figther cambio a Jet, y salio disparado a toda velocidad dejando atrás a sus enemigos, habían escondidos en partes de los edificios, eran evadidos y pateados en la cara con una Jet Kick de Kirby, que tanto así Kirby uso unos trucos de aviones para tener ventajas descomunales ante los poseídos y cayendo en su trampa, siendo una gran cantidad los que estaban ahí, Kirby uso su técnica Jet Dash para soltar una gran fuente de energía que pulverizo a todos los que estaban en el medio, uno se le escapo pero recibió una patada de luna en la quijada, siendo Titi el quien lo patio, volteando atrás para lanzar varias ondas de energía a los que estaban acercando llegando a sus muertes seguras, pero todo un enjambre llegaba hacia ellos que tuvieron que ir al centro de la ciudad, pero el problema que estaban empezando a ser rodeados por que lo enjambres de Dark Beasts llegaban por todos los lados.

Obligando a los dos a volver a tierra firme e idear una manera de deshacerse de todos sus enemigos.

-EL CARRO DE AHÍ- señalo Kirby un carro que seguía en buen estado.

Titi rompió la ventana del carro para abrir la puerta, ya que las llaves estaban adentro, se subió, al ser un ser supremo no significa que no tengan y permiso para conducir, al ya estar subido Kirby cambiaba de transformación al instante Spark para reactivar la batería del carro, Water para rellenar el rayador y Magic para rellenar la gasolina del carro con Jugo de Jaguar y cambiar las llantas con las que sacaba de su sombrero.

-Cuando diga HA empieza a girar en tu propio eje como loco y no te detengas- dijo a lo que asintió mientras Kirby se transformaba en Figther mientras se subía al fijo del carro.

-KAME-

Se acercaban aún más y una luz celeste se formaba en Kirby.

-HAME-

A Kirby le salía un aura totalmente dorado que levantaba las cintas y en sus manos se formaba una gran bola azul, Titi ya había encendido el motor y apretaba el acelerador y freno y tenía su mano en la palanca lista para ponerlo en movimiento.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Disparo la gran onda de energía y con ello empezaron a girar en radio mientras el ataque pulverizaba todo a su alcance y desintegrando los edificios caídos junto a los enemigos, solo se podía describir de una manera esta técnica, mortalmente fatal.

Sus enemigos solo gritaban de agonía mientras eran pulverizados por el ataque de celeste.

 **Un lugar más lejos de ahí**

Cuatro figuras veían el ataque que sucedía en la ciudad, suerte quel ataque era neutralizado por un campo de fuerza que protegía una especie de pueblo oculto.

-Se quien sea, debe de estarle dando un mal momento a todos los poseídos- aclaro una de las figuras femeninas que poseía una máscara igual que las otras dos.

-Ya debe de estar acabando con toda la población en pocos segundos- aclaro una joven con gafas.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlos, miren- dijo la otra enmascarada viendo dos seres uno con forma de cuernos y otro con forma angelical de color blanco bajando hacia la ciudad.

-Preparen sus armas y el S.A.M nos vamos ahora mismo- Ordeno la que era mayor, y en un parpadeo se fueron de ahí.

 **Devuelta con los héroes**

-Pues mira, ya llegaron los jefes del lugar- exclamo el Nexuriano viendo junto con Kirby, quienes dejaron de hacer su ataque, a los dos seres de maldad pura, y posibles sucesores al gran Zero.

\- ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – grito en una voz distorsionada, Magolor mientras su ojo en la boca miraba con ira al Guerrero Estelar, al igual que 02 miraba a Kirby con odio y rencor.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron para el combate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Música: ROUNDABOUT de Jojo Bizarre Adventure**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Buena aquí llega el capítulo de hoy muchachos espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les daré una sorpresa abajo. Unas cosas más pasaran por muchos puntos para ver la sorpresa de navidad. (Simplemente si están en teléfono solo vayan a la parte de arriba y opriman la flechita azul que esta para abajo a lado de More)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Devuelta a la Terra**

Kirby, quien había guardado la habilidad de Iron, se encontraba en un cañón observando su oportunidad de salvar a Metal, el plan para salvar a Metal fue planeado por Ciel, solo era pagar por él y listo nada salvaje.

 **Música: Attack of the Sand People de Star Wars: A New Hope**

En medio del camino, menos de lo que se esperaba, salio un ser bípedo con traje caníbal salvaje y mascará capaz de asustar a alguien y lanza a mano, K.O a Kirby al instante con esta última, ya que su guardia estaba baja.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Sonido de los Tusken)- gritaba agitaba su lanza con ambas manos, llevándose a Kirby en sus brazos y perdiendo la oportunidad de salvar a Metal, y preocupando a las navegadoras, siendo Jaune la que se asustó, a las comandantes y a Neige viendo que perdieron a dos de los más fuertes en el H.Q

Pero esto también fue visto por cierta figura que usaba una bufanda y era acompañado por otras dos

-Yo voy por Kirby, Rock tu ve por Metal, Forte tu trata de encontrar el Code Cube por todo el lugar entendido- Dijo a lo que asintieron y se alejaron del lugar.

 **Tierra con Meta Knigth**

Meta Knigth quién junto con Connie, Steven y las Crystal Gems, ya en la noche que estaban acampando, Steven le pregunto si podría contarles de los héroes que ya haya conocido en sus viajes, que con gusto Meta Knigth les conto.

Fueron conocidos la mayoría de ellos, siendo Link y Mario los primeros, diciendo como eran, siendo quel Link actual le agrada por su confianza, habilidad y espíritu para toda clase combate, lo que tapaba sus partes débiles que era su inocencia, e ingenuidad y también idiotez que lo hacían ver como un niño pero también eso se veía opacado por su seriedad cuando se requería en situaciones críticas, por ejemplo casi la muerte, lo que le llamaba más la atención a Pearl, pero se fue de golpe cuando Meta Knigth supo lo que ella pensaba y dijo que está casado y tiene un hija hibrida siendo mitad Hyliana y Hada, siendo Amethyst la que se burlaba de Pearl.

-No es por ofender, pero seguro que la historia de ese tal Mario que es un fontanero no te la acabas de inventar, un humano en el espacio y obteniendo el poder de seres estelares para conseguir el poder de una leyenda de esa tribu, parece falsa sabes e imposible de creer- admitió Amethyst sin creerse la historia de los dos primeros siendo Mario el que más le costaba creer, humanos con poderes de dioses en sus sueños.

-Explica como una pequeña bola rosada pudo solo contra una empresa de alta de alta tecnología avanzada en robots, armamento y artillería, derrotar a un ciborg de la Madre Computadora, dos veces y destruir toda la nave junto con la verdadera forma del Star Dream y aguantar su explosión- dijo calmadamente "Susie" al cuarzo, a la quien dejo en su lugar.

-Las apariencias engañan- dijo Garnet, en su tono de siempre. Ya quel hermano de Meta Knigth ha hecho cosas más grandes y memorables que ellas y Steven.

-Conoces a otro más- pregunto el hibrido mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

-Quieres que te cuente la historia de "Son Goku"- dijo al guerrero de vestimentas naranjas, emocionando aún más a los jóvenes.

-Eres un caballero y piensas en cosas de niños- regaño la científica al Guerrero más poderoso de la Galaxia.

-Infancia es infancia- respondió cambiando el color de sus ojos amarillos a rojos.

-Todo empezó cuando dos saiyajines de nombre Bardock y Gine se enamoraron y tuvieron un hijo y más tarde nació Kakarotto…

 **Ya devuelta a la Terra**

 **Música: Proto Man (Faithful cover) de Mega Man 3**

Kirby y Metal se levantaban del suelo adoloridos por los golpes que recibieron, solo estaban confundidos de cómo llegaron al taladro y aún más con el Code Cube que buscaban.

-Sera mejor que preguntemos más tarde hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Kirby abriendo la puerta con ellos y recibiendo un de acuerdo de Metal.

- _No nos pregunten como llegaron, pero solo se escuchaba un silbido en parte de Kirby, pero según Zero-San se le hace familiar, les informo que solo hay una presencia en la sala se les requiere precaución-_ Se comunicó Jaune, advirtiéndoles sobre un posible peligro.

Al momento de entrar les era imposible de creer lo que veían.

\- ¡SUSIE! – Dijeron los dos sorprendidos al ver a la que hizo todo lo posible para detener a Kirby y traicionar a Haltmann y la que hizo que Metal fuese diferente a los demás, pero notaron algo que sus ojos eran verdes agua y el tono de su pelo uno mas oscuro.

-Saludos el nombre es Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Hija del que una vez fue Max Proffit Haltmann- revelo "Susie" su identidad, extrañando a todos -Hombre de negocios que dio su vida para volverme a ver, después de aquel accidente con el Star Dream, sin importar que algunos tratasen de matarlo siendo tu uno de ellos- dijo apuntando al General de Halcandra, sintiéndose ofendido -Y ser engañado por alguien que se pasó por su verdadera hija, guardándole rencor solo por un miserable planeta y muerte de patéticas empresas y familiares, y no tan solo ser traicionado a ultimo segundo al activar el Star Dream, es que su alma haya sido borrada de la existencia por una bola con patas rosada , junto con su empresa y trabajo, acto digno de ustedes ¡NATIVE SAVAGES! – dijo esto último con ira hacía Kirby, se sentía el rencor que ella le tenía al guerrero estelar.

-Perdón si no me pudieron preguntar algo, pero mejor pregúntenle a la que conocen mejor, si es que ustedes salen vivos de ¡AQUÍ! -Exclamo sacando tres capsulas de vidrio de su bata, lanzándolas al cielo y estas empezaban a romperse y quel líquido cayera y empezase a formarse sacando grandes energías purpuras provocando un fuerte viento que echaba a los dos hacia atrás.

Cuando todo paro ya hacían tres figuras una grande y dos casi del mismo tamaño eran…

 **Música: ROUNDABOUT de Jojo Bizarre Adventure** __

 **To be Continued…**

 **Aquí sí está el verdadero final del capítulo de hoy, les deseo felices fiestas de año nuevo y Feliz Navidad. Tengo que planear el capítulo próximo, pero se aguantaran ya que el fic de Mario es el que sigue en la lista.**

 **Si quieren hacer preguntas a los personajes y a las historias al igual que a mi tienen aquí la respuesta.**

 **ask**

 **Nos vemos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ilusos cayeron bajo mi carta trampa**


	9. Héroes contra Clones

_**MegaMan Zero y Kirby: Planet ΩmegaBots**_

 _ **La nueva parte del capítulo esta lista, Comencemos.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo y los de Mega Man a Capcom (Lamentablemente)**_

-*tsk* con ese ojote mira a su madre- dijo Friti al haber esquivado un ataque devastador de 02, el ángel sucesor.

-Te lo juro, que si no fuese malo sería un buen francotirador… Grr *agarrar* ¡HA! – Decía para haber sido interrumpido por Magolor, pero logro evadir su golpe y lo tomo por uno de los dedos para aventarlo hacía el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, gracias a la habilidad Backdrop.

-Pensé que solo podía agarrar cosas pequeñas, no grandes porque ese es muy "redondo" – pregunto el Nexurian de cierto modo llamando al Demonio, "Gordo".

Antes de hablar, salto para atrapar una esfera de energía que 02 disparo, al atraparla se la devolvió en el ojo explotándole encima. -Entrene Backdrop para ocasiones con enemigos grandes y no hacer el mismo error de una amiga mía- respondió Kirby a su amigo, refiriéndose a algo que paso con cierta "vaquera" en aquella torre.

-Aunque sabes que mataste a la contraparte de tu amiga de este mundo, y ahora que lo recuerdo mis superiores dijeron que habías ido a otra dimensión antes de venir aquí- le recordó al Guerrero Estelar y menciono algo que ocurrió antes de venir aquí.

Antes de responder fueron interrumpidos por ambos ángel y alma, combinando sus ataques más fuertes para ser uno solo. Solo lo evadieron por poco gracias a la tele transportación del Nexuriano combinada con el ESP de Kirby, que cambio de Backdrop a eso al instante.

Ya en una distancia segura del ataque retomaron la charla que tenían.

-Sí, no hice mucho en esa. No había rastro de Dark Matter ahí así que solo me quede por un rato para usarlo como una idea y mapa para este mundo, pero si hubo algo que llamo mi atención- exclamo Kirby recordando lo que paso haya, mientras relataba cambió de ESP a Sniper/ Archer.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Torre más alta de la ciudad.**_

 _Me encontraba en la torre más alta de la ciudad comiendo mi almuerzo de Ramen, uno muy rico pero el de Kawasaki lo supera, según mi hermano dijo que este mundo tiene un portal que lleva a otro mundo paralelo y es el que conozco._

 _He recorrido la ciudad para tener un mapa y una idea al lugar que voy a ir, sino voy haya sabiendo como es, estaré en problemas. Ahora que lo pienso todos parecen ya conocerme asumo que en esta dimensión debe de haber un Kirby viviendo aquí, es mejor no encontrármelo._

 _Mejor reviso el lugar en el que está el portal, me terminé el ramen y empecé a usar unos binoculares para ver en donde se ubicaba el lugar… Ya lo encontré una escuela, es cierto Meta Knigth ya había venido aquí, Sakurai mío aún me acuerdo de esa noche en la taberna de Samo jugando algo de Póker con mi hermano, Gooey y Tokori. Santo Iwata, nos morimos de la risa, es que fue gracioso lo que hizo Meta en ese lugar, amenazar a todas las chicas con Galaxia de que no era lindo, me acordó de lo que tuvo que pasar con Lucina en el torneo._

 _De en lo que chequeaba vi algo que me llamo la atención, eran las contrapartes de mis amigas, pero vi dos Twi, talvez la de los lentes sea la de este, y hay no… pueden usar mis habilidades, no me quejo, pero me preocupo por "ella" no quiero saber qué hará eso ego suyo cuando descubra una Súper, sí las usa de la manera equivocada conociendo su ego puede que la próxima vez que la use su corazón explote y muera al instante, eso es un 50%, 50% de que sí o no ocurra pero si las usa consecutivamente por días seria 99.99% quel corazón explote y solo hay un 1% de que no ocurra, a menos que tengan unas esferas del Dragón en este planeta, nah esa es muerte natural no la podrían revivir por eso, Prefiero quel Scout la use que en vez de ella ._

 _Que tenemos aquí… una anomalía conque combaten monstruos y demonios que salen de ella, siento mucho poder en ellas, pero siento que necesitan práctica MUCHA práctica, aun así, les echare una mano._

 _Me transforme en Sniper o Archer como les guste llamarle, y prepare la flecha apuntando a la anomalía, mi ojo noto algo y vi que se agrupaban las seis para crear una energía juntas, un rato paso y finalmente salio… ¡ERA MI HIJO! ¡ELLAS DISPARARON SU ATAQUE QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ES MI HIJO MALDITAS! Mi otro yo actúo rápido y con un espejo se volvió Mirror para desviar el ataque, pero sé que no podrá mantenerla mucho tiempo, con esos malcriados lanzándoles rocas… Bandana hay que actuar rápido, No me importa que sean mis amigas, pero ¡nadie toca a mí GALBOOOOOO!_

 _Dicho eso prepare otras cinco flechas más y cambie de objetivo, a las cabezas de ellas, "discúlpenme" pero no puedo permitir que maten a mi hijo" dije para ya dispararles._

 _"_ _ **Dominated**_ _, ya miniature delinquents!" fue lo que dije en un acento australiano por el efecto de la habilidad en la pastilla._

 _Pero en el último segundo, sostuve las flechas antes de que salieran disparadas, vi que Bandana les lanzo el sombrero de Spark electrocutándolas y parando el ataque, ya no había requerimiento de matarlas._

 _Fui haya lo más rápido que pude, por un momento vi que Bandana empezó a notar mi presencia, suerte que pensó que solo era su imaginación aun así escondí mi energía por si acaso, vi a Bandana y a Twi cerca del portal y al parecer la estaba botando del lugar, y escuche lo que pasaría si ella hubiese golpeado a Galbo con ello y lo que yo haría al respecto, Princesa o no te mando al otro mundo._

 _Me fije un poco y mi otro yo le dio una cachetada a ella mientras lloraba y se retiraba, cuando Bandana se fue y me acerque al portal… "Piss Away" Saque un tarro con liquido amarillo y lo lance al portal, espere un segundo cerca de donde se entra y logre escuchar lo que quería "Guácalas" regrese al otro mundo para venir de aquí no sin antes reírme de lo que hice._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Pero que maldito eres, le lanzaste Jarate a la realeza- exclamo el Nexuriano, con ganas de reírse de lo que escucho.

-Si créemelo, tuvo que estar paranoica como siempre cuando averiguo que era eso, el olor del Jarate solo se quita en 3 semanas- respondió pensando en lo vergonzoso que es oler a Jarate por tres semanas.

-Eso si fue gracioso- dijo Magolor que apareció de medio de la nada, y al aparecer escucho la historia de Kirby.

Kirby y Titi se asustaron al momento que el apareció, siendo el primero el que le lanzo un tarro de Jarate, pero apareció un portal al frente de él se formó y el Jarate entro en ella.

Escucharon el tarro romperse, y unas voces se escuchaban.

\- ¡Mi boca!, me dio en los dientes… Que es esto huele asqueroso-

-*sniff* Ugh Dashie, te lanzaron un tarro de orine en la boca-

Se escuchó como vomitaba la persona al saber que tenía orine en la boca

-Hablando de esa Bola Rosa-

Dijo aquella voz y se cerró el portal de una vez.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, solo pasaba el viento del área, 02 y Magolor Soul junto con Kirby y Titi no sabían que decir.

-… Este seguimos peleando- 

_**Hasta ahí llega el segmento de Kirby 1284, Ahora sí empecemos con el verdadero capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Primero que nada, los combates y charlas se desarrollaran al mismo tiempo, de en lo que Zero pelea con los tres, Kirby y Metal también pelean con los tres que les tocaron en el lugar en el que están.**_

 _ **Nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a sus respectivos objetivos, pero antes de completar la misión, una persona conocida aparece en sus caminos, ahora se enfrentaran a los guerreros que ella ha liberado.**_

 _ **Música: Neo Sigma de Mega Man X2/ Boss Theme de Kirby 64: Crystal Shards**_

 **Kirby Mode**

Kirby y Metal miraban como las masas purpuras formaban a sus próximos enemigos a vencer, al momento de terminar de formarse dejando una contextura humanoide de tres diferentes tamaños expulsaron una energía cegadora, en el que tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

Al momento de abrirlos ya hacían tres figuras humanas con armaduras y el tono medio morado en sus cuerpos y ojos rojos, la más grande tenía de apariencia de alguien calvo con gran cuerpo físico por su armadura y al parecer en sus ojos tenía unas cicatrices.

El segundo era algo bajo pero grande quel tercero, era de color purpura y con su armadura tenía una apariencia robótica en su espalda posaba una especie de cañón en la que sobresalía su munición de ataque y llevaba puesto un casco "familiar".

Y el tercero era casi del mismo tamaño quel otro, pero este era el que más llamaba la atención y sorpresa de los que estaban en la base, su armadura era reconocible para todo el mundo que haya leído las leyendas y lo haya visto en persona, al original no la copia esa.

-Les presento lo más reciente en tecnología de clonación, les presento al HMN-∑: Sigma, HMN-VAVA y a la obra maestra de nuestra computadora maestra, HMN-X: Mega Man X- Presento la secretaria a los clones de los más grandes en la Guerras Maverick, especialmente al creador de Neo Arcadia.

- _La cantidad de Xels es inmensa en ellos, no podemos calcular una cantidad exacta entre los tres-_ Exclamo Jaune por el comunicador, Esas palabras no significaban algo bueno sino problemas.

Kirby y Metal pusieron pose de combate mientras los tres clones hacían lo mismo, el silencio rodeaba el lugar, Su primer combate contra Jefe, una cosa es segura nunca te confíes en tu primer combate, le ha pasado a Green y le ha pasado a Link, dichas veces es de milagro que tuviera hija por ciertos golpes en ya saben dónde.

-Uy, serán uno de esos momentos de que todo está silencioso al estilo Samurai Jack y esperan a que el mínimo ruido que se escuche los haga lanzarse entre el uno al otro para matarse entre sí, que infantiles son ustedes- interrumpió la secretaria la seriedad del silencio, haciendo que los cinco la vieran con ojos de "Ofende a Samurai Jack, o te matamos". -Saben ustedes dos, su amigo llego al mismo momento que ustedes llegaran y creo que les interesaría saber a lo que se enfrenta-

En un segundo apareció una pantalla y se mostró a Zero con su sable en mano y pose de combate, cuando Kirby y Metal vieron a lo que se enfrentaban se sorprendieron con quienes eran.

\- ¡QUE SAKURAI! –

 **Zero Mode**

Zero miraba como sus enemigos se formaban, dos tomaban formas idénticas a una bola y el ultimo tenía apariencia de alguien.

El primero tenía forma de pera y parecía llevar una bandana azul, pero se ve de otro color por el tono morado, y llevaba una lanza con una cinta roja.

El otro era una bola con mascara, coderas y partes de metal en guantes y botas y poseía alas de murciélago, llevaba una espada dorada en sus manos.

El ultimo era una especie de pingüino gigante, llevaba puesto una especie de kimono y capa, sostenía un martillo muy pesado, pero la llevaba como si nada, con una mano.

Zero solo los miraba con mirada seria, ya los había visto gracias a la presentación de Metal, pero no sabía de lo que pueden ser capaces ósea, eran clones de tres héroes junto con Kirby que salvaron el universo y derrotaron demonios como lo fue Magolor.

-Sorprendido, son los clones de tres de los cuatro héroes de DreamLand, Modelo#B-1995, Bandana Clone el Waddle más fuerte de DreamLand, Modelo#M-7113.0 Meta Clone el clon más poderoso de la Galaxia y finalmente el Rey de toda esa tierra Modelo#D-0030, Dedede Clone- Explico la joven, mientras se reía al ver quel Hunter estaba muy tenso por su situación, Si tan solo hubiesen venido los tres les hubiese sido sencillo acabar con ellos, en lo que pensaba el Hunter por una manera de vencerlos la secretaria se atrevió a algo que puede ser escuchado por la chica de Zero.

-Te doy dos opciones rojito, puedes unírtenos, ya que tu otro yo aún está en proceso de reparación todavía gracias a tu intervención y los daños críticos que recibió de ese rosita y talvez no lo sé tengamos tiempo para otras "cosas"- dijo esto último en un tono de coqueteo, e hizo que la científica de los Guardianes estallara de ira.

\- _¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA PEDIRLE ALGO ASÍ A MI NOVIO!_ – Grito la Joven por su comunicador, encarando a "Susie" por su intento de quitarle a su chico, que por cierto salio de su trance al momento que ella gritara.

\- "Ya entiendo cómo se sintió el oído de X, aquella vez"- pensó el Hunter recordando la vez que Soul hizo algo parecido a lo que hizo Ciel en antes.

 _ **Como me gustaría que lo siguiente se convierta en un Rockmania.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Última etapa de MegaMan Xtreme 2, Batalla contra Berkana.**_

El Maverick Hunter X, estaba en la sala en el que Berkana almacenaba los DNA Souls de todos los Repliroids ejecutados por ella, X y Zero se separaron para acabar con sus respectivos objetivos, mientras Zero se encargaba de Gareth, él se encargaría de Berkana.

-Berkana devuelve todos esos DNA Souls a los que lo merecen, Si no lo haces no me das otra opción que destruirte Irregular- exclamo X en un tono de enojo apuntando su X Buster de la Giga Armor hacia ella.

-Sigues siendo lindo con ese temperamento, como eres alguien pacifista porque no te vienes conmigo y resolvemos esto de otra "manera"- respondió mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara.

X no entendió, lo que quiso decir e iba aceptar hasta que su navegadora entro en escena por su comunicador.

\- _¡QUE FUE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!_ – Se escuchó la voz de Soul, Su navegadora, que empezó a gritar por el comunicador al momento que Berkana ofreció ese trato, Si no hubiera sido que la otra opción era pelear el oído de X hubiese explotado de todo ese palabrerío de esas dos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Eso fue lo que X le explico cuando terminaron con el trabajo, en ese entonces X era muy visco para las relaciones como cierto guerrero verde y bola rosada.

Después de un rato del que la científica y la secretaria se gritaran entre sí, por un llamado de atención ambas cerraron el pico.

-No importa… Guerreros acaben con el de… ¡ACASO ESTAN TOMANDO USTEDES TRES! – Exigió Susie al ver que sus clones empezaron a tomar tragos mientras jugaban póker, cuando se dio cuenta tiraron la mesa y volvieron a sacar sus armas "Al menos no creamos clones de esos 9 Mercenarios, talvez los haga para que no faciliten colonizar ese planeta de OverReloj"

 _ **Sí que arda el mundo… fanáticos de traseros**_

-Antes de que me vaya, quiero mostrarte algo- volvió a decir para revelar en una pantalla algo que sorprendió al Hunter, y era que habían, clones conocidos para él y estaban listos para combatir a sus compañeros que veían la pantalla con asombro al ver a los que él se enfrentaba.

 _ **Lo dicen al mismo tiempo, en sus respectivos lugares**_

\- ¡BANDANA DEE, META KNIGTH, DEDEDE/ SIGMA, VILE, X! – Dijeron sorprendidos al ver a los contrincantes del otro.

-Cómo pudiste clonar a tres de los cuatro héroes/ Cómo pudiste clonar a esos Mavericks y a X- exigió Metal/ Zero saber cómo clonaron a los tres.

-Simple los DNA del Rey fueron vendidos a esta compañía y le dimos nuestras mejoras, a tu enmascarado y pañuelito amigo, digamos que encontré rastros de sangre en cierto lugar/ Investigamos todos los lugares en el que hubo guerra encontramos los restos de ellos, los de HMN-∑ y VAVA los encontramos en una torre abandonada que al parecer llevaba a la luna y los de tu amigo fueron encontrados en unas capsulas- explico la secretaria como si nada, aun así, orgullosa de ese trabajo.

Cuando recibieron su respuesta, iban a preguntar porque había otra yo donde el otro, hasta que su respuesta fue respondida cuando su cuerpo se volvió purpura y se escapó por un pequeño agujero.

Cuando se escapó, los clones pusieron posee de combate para expulsar su energía, al momento que pararan nuestros héroes/ Hunter hicieron la misma posee de combate para empezar el combate.

 _ **KIRBY & GNRL. METAL CONTRA CLONE SIGMA, VILE & X/ ZERO CONTRA META CLONE, BANDANA CLONE & DEDEDE CLONE**_

 _ **ROUND 1… FIGTH**_

X disparo tres Charge Shot, a Kirby y Metal, quienes lo evadieron con suma facilidad, pero fueron sorprendidos por las balas de plasma de Vile que les disparo a quema ropa con el cañón de su espalda, Kirby empezó a absorber las balas para regresárselas como un proyectil a Vile, si no fuera porque Sigma hubiese sacado su espada y partiera el proyectil.

Bandana y Meta atacaron en grupo a Zero para distraerlo en lo que Dedede preparaba para atacar, con su sable paro el ataque de Meta y con su brazo izquierdo bloqueo el ataque de Bandana, se los quito realizando un C-Flasher con su Z-Knucles, los dos se quitaron a tiempo para evitar el ataque, pero dejaron a Zero abierto para que Dedede atacara con su absorción, Zero lo noto y empezó a ser arrastrado por el tornado que salía de la boca de Dedede, hizo varios dash para evitar ser tragado; antes de que acabara Dedede Meta Clone ataco desprevenido a Zero haciendo que este quedara cerca de Dedede y listo para ser tragado.

-DARK HOLD, ZA WARUDO-

 _ **XmarkZX: No me pude contener a hacer una JoJo´s Referencia**_

X/ Zero detuvieron el tiempo con la técnica de Dark Dizzy, dándoles oportunidad de atacar.

X empezó a disparar Aiming Lasers alrededor de Kirby y Metal, siendo los ataques que también se congelaban a medio de insertar golpe, pero cuando el tiempo volviera a moverse impactara con ellos.

Zero saco su Recoil Rod para atacar al Clon con la técnica de los 1000 cortes, antes de alejarse de ahí, activo el chip de hielo en su Buster para disparar una flecha de hielo que salio disparada en tres direcciones atinando a los clones Bandana y Meta Knigth.

-El tiempo vuelve a moverse una vez más-

Para cuando todo volvió a moverse Kirby y Metal recibieron el ataque de X provocando una explosión/ Meta Knigth y Bandana terminaron congelados por las flechas al igual que Dedede que fue golpeado por los 1000 cortes de Zero dejando un agujero enorme en el estómago de este.

Cuando el humo se disipo Kirby se había vuelto a convertir en Iron Kirby volviéndose en un Kirby grande hecho de hierro y Metal estaba rodeado por un campo eléctrico, protegiéndolos del ataque.

Después de haber recibido los cortes sonrió a sí mismo para quel agujero se regenerará al instante sorprendiendo a Zero, y aún más cuando los otros dos salieron de golpe de su prisión de hielo.

-Cambiaron a un modo defensivo, contrataquen con munición efectiva para destruir sus defensas, X cambia a Electric Spark, Vile activa tus Cutters a modo "Quick Homesick"- ordeno a sus dos hunters como el capitán que era, poniendo tenso a los dos ya quel hierro pierde contra la electricidad

-Crees que eso nos dolió, haces ver a un Noddy y a Sleep ser más fuertes que tu- Dedede se burlaba de su contrincante que mostraba una mirada tensa "no tengo idea de cómo vencerlos las heridas como agujeros en el cuerpo no serán nada solo se regenerarían, y su defensa debe de ser alta, dudo que Rouge pueda darme un análisis ya que los clones son artificiales y no tienen algo en su interior" pensaba en una manera de atacarlos no encontraba manera exacta de vencer a esos tres, quienes poseen un poder cercano al de Kirby.

-IRON SMASH- Kirby trato de aplastarlos con su cuerpo, pero terminaron evadiendo el ataque dándoles una oportunidad de atacar por parte de X y Vile, ya que Metal iba a detenerlos, pero Sigma lo entablo a un combate de espadas para detener su avance. -ELECTRIC SPARK/ QUICK HOMESICK- dispararon el rayo/ cuchillas eléctricas dándole a Kirby provocándole daño aun ese cuerpo invencible hecho de hierro, desasiendo ese estado para finalmente quitarle la habilidad con una fuerte patada de ambos, provocando que la esencia de la habilidad de Kirby saliera de el para ser destruida con un misil del arma en el codo de Vile. Para cuando Metal logro quitarse a Sigma del camino este trato de proteger a Kirby, pero X se hizo detrás de él y le disparo con la Lightning Web para atrapar al General con Kirby mientras recibían descargas eléctricas.

Los tres empezaron un contrataque hacía Zero que solo podía bloquear los golpes de sus oponentes que se movían muy rápido, cuanto más trataban de atacarse el uno con los tres llevaban un combate a una velocidad imposible del ojo humano, pero solo podía defenderse todo el tiempo en lo que los tres atacaban haciéndolo para atrás para cuando perdió su defensa y ambos atacaron con sus ataques más fuertes Bandana lo ataco con una cadena de estocada consecutivas con su lanza, para recibir en el estomagó un golpe del Jet Hammer que lo mando a volar para recibir un golpe de Galaxia que momentos antes desapareció cubriéndose con su capa y volviendo aparecer en el momento justo para atacar a Zero por la espalda mandándolo hacia un muro creando un cráter al momento de estrellarse.

 _ **Área X-Guardians H.Q. Sala de Navegación**_

Los presentes veían como los más fuertes de su grupo recibían una golpiza por parte de los clones hechos por Highmann.

Serpent miraba con disgusto como al que llamaban Héroe Legendario estaba siendo vencido por dos pelotas y un pingüino gordo, tenía la idea de pelear con el pero al ver lo que pasa ahora, se retractaba del respecto que le tenía; regreso de la misma muerte era un veterano y tres seres que parecían venir de una caricatura le daban una paliza como sí nada.

Ciel, Neigi y Prairie miraban preocupadas la situación en la que se encontraban los tres, no había forma de ganarles y ayudarlos para cuando empezó la pelea cortaron la comunicación en esa sala, en especial Ciel veía con miedo como Zero recibía cada uno de esos golpes sin poder hacer nada en contra de ellos solo podía rezar a que alguien lo ayude en ese combate que no podía ganar.

\- "Por favor Zero, creo en ti sé que tú puedes"- dijo en su mente rezando para que logre regresar sano y salvo.

Y como si hubieran escuchado sus palabras, veían como Zero empezaba a levantarse, después de recibir tanto castigo aun podía levantarse y pelear, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente no aún.

-Tu puedes Kirby, has demostrado que puedes con todo a pesar de que seas pequeño- alentaba Neigi a la bola rosada, que en la pantalla donde lo mostraban a él, empezaba a levantarse después de recibir tantos daños como la estrategia eléctrica de los Hunters, si nadie los detiene nadie lo hara.

 _ **En los taladros del Access Ark.**_

Kirby/ Zero tenía una mirada sería, miraba a sus contrincantes que estaban listos para atacar en cualquier segundo.

Metal sufrió un fallo en sus sistemas, al parecer la electricidad penetro en sus sistemas y se encontraba en proceso de reiniciar "No tengo habilidad conmigo, pero sé que sus ataques pueden darme una, una que no he vuelto a usar desde hace tiempo, sino funciona lo llevare al siguiente nivel".

Zero tenía una forma de superarlos, pero era arriesgada, si no lo usaba de la manera correcta "él" atacaría su mente y perdería el control de su cuerpo. "tratare de usar el 10%, debería ser suficiente pero como me gustaría tener la Black Armor"

Al momento de hacer su asalto, Kirby empezó a absorber con todas sus fuerzas a los tres quienes al ver la absorción hicieron esfuerzo de no ser absorbidos, que provoco que X disparara el Charge Shot que tenía al 3er Nivel por error, siendo absorbido por el pequeño.

Cuando los tres cargaron al ataque, de Zero salio un aura carmesí y cambiando de forma a su Forma Ultimate, de un movimiento rápido por la velocidad adquirida, saco su sable y creo una onda de energía haciendo que los tres retrocedieran evitando el ataque.

De Kirby salio un brillo verde, para cuando dejo de brillar, lucia con un tono verde, sus pies eran naranjas y llevaba una corona de plasma y unas cuantas chispas salían de ella y rodeaban a Kirby, era Plasma Kirby. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar; Kirby le disparo un orbe plasmático sacado de sus manos que impacto con Sigma provocando una explosión que alcanz Vile, como sabía que podían regenerarse disparo una mayoría de flechas de plasma para destruir cada partícula de Sigma y esos dos y evitar que volvieran.

Zero atacaba a los tres al mismo tiempo con sus técnicas más fuertes cuando aún era Maverick Hunter no les daba ni oportunidad de atacar -Hah- ataco con tres golpes horizontales y verticales en sus partes bajas, -Raijingeki- ataco con una estocada certera y su sable se alargó sacando chispas eléctricas que causo mucho daño en la masa de los tres, -Shippuuga- hizo una embestida con su sable que cambio a un tono rojo al momento de hacer el corte hacía los tres, -Ryuenjin- Hizo un corte tajo aéreo que lleno la espada de fuego y los dejo en medio del aire, -Tenkuuha Kuuenzan- Su sable se volvió de un tono purpura e hizo un ataque giratorio en el cielo partiendo la mitad de los tres con su espada, -Kuuenbu Hyouretsuzan- Dio un impulso en el aire realizando un brinco en el aire para hacer un golpe de gracia mientras su espada se volvió de hielo y la enterró en la parte superior de los tres chocando el suelo para que gran parte de su liquido saliera alrededor, -Rakuhouha- Su Z Knuckle empezó a brillar para golpear el suelo y columnas de energía salieran de él y acabaran con los restos y destruir el hielo que eran esos tres.

 _-Bien hecho Kirby/ Que bueno que los venciste- dijo la navegadora/ Ciel de la bola rosada/ al Hunter Carmesí. Felicitándolo por la victoria ante los clones._

-Siento Poyo que esto aún no acaba/ No me estaría confiando ahora mismo esto aún no termina- dijo Kirby/ Zeroafirmando que la batalla solo empezaba.

 _ **Música: Shadow Strike de Kirby Triple Deluxe/ Giant Sigma de Megaman X4.**_

Suficientes partículas sobrevivieron de los ataques para volverse a formar en los guerreros solo que mostrando su verdadero poder.

Una compuerta se abría para revelar un cuerpo de robot gigante y una Robobot Armor en un nuevo modelo que la hacía parecerse a una Ride Armor, la masa purpura entro al gigante de acero para que la cabeza de esta empezara a distorsionarse y revelara a Sigma y mientras la otra regenero a Vile encima de la armadura para montarse en ella y activarla.

El suelo había sido atravesado desde abajo para revelar al Caballero con sus alas entendidas y su espada apuntando al cielo mientras emanaba llamas de ella al igual que lo rodeaba una aura morada; pudo notar que su cuerpo ya no tenía esa tonalidad purpura que a la vez llevaba una "H" cerca de la mascará y las partes de las armaduras lucían mas finas, lo hacía ver como si fuera el verdadero, fue seguido por el Capitán de los Waddle Dees al igual quel otro perdió esa tonalidad purpura; pero lucia diferente llevaba un casco romano cromado con pelo artificial azul unas coderas con el símbolo de una lanza y llevaba escudo consigo; dicho escudo llevaba la bandera de DreamLand.

Zero/ Kirby vieron a la pantalla que mostraba el combate del otro y vieron a los que se enfrentaban ahora.

-Típico de ambos una Ride Armor y un cuerpo gigante/ Star Warrior Meta Knigth y General Bandana Waddle Dee- dijo Zero/ Metal; quien reinicio sistema, viendo a los contrincantes del otro.

 _ **KIRBY Y GENERAL METAL VS GIANT SIGMA Y VILE ARMOR/ ZERO (GENMU 10%) VS STAR WARRIOR META KNIGTH Y GENERAL BANDANA WADDLE DEE.**_

 _ **ROUND 2… ¡FIGTH!**_

 _ **~Mientras tanto en otro planeta~**_

 _Se encontraban en vastas tierras muertas un grupo de guerreras que sacrificaban su vida protegiendo a los sobrevivientes de la amenaza de los Dark Matter, quienes cuando llegaron poseyeron a cada uno de los habitantes y todo se volvió un combate contra la supervivencia, ni siquiera las primeras siete pudieron hacerle frente y terminaron cayendo en las garras de la oscuridad nublando sus mentes y volviéndose parte del Clan Oscuro, siempre cuando venían con un plan siempre era exitoso hasta que "ello" intervinieran, pero con tan solo sentir la presencia de ambos con otras dos totalmente desconocidas era algo que no podían ignorar ya que era superior que la de ambos._

 _-No nos falta mucho- dijo una chica que estaba dentro de una maquina robot gigante, indicando la posición de las cuatro._

 _-…-_

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa One-Chan? - pregunto una de las enmascaradas, viendo que su hermana estaba muy callada._

 _-Estoy empezando a sentir una quinta energía, pero está cerca no como esas cuatro que están peleando en la ciudad- respondió la mayor de las trillizas que seguía miro al frente; mientras explosiones sobresalían a lo lejos en aquella ciudad, una cosa era segura estaban a otro nivel, pero no le agradaba la quinta energía._

 _Todas detuvieron su paso cuando una de las cinco energías en un solo instante aumento de golpe provocando un terremoto en todo el mundo hasta se escuchaba su grito._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-_

 _Un destello rojo anaranjado intenso como una columna de luz sobresalía de la ciudad, sea lo que sea era una batalla de gran magnitud para llegar a esos extremos, algunos dirían que son dioses._

 _Ellas quedaron atónitas hasta que fueron traídas devuelta a la realidad siendo las tres quienes notaron como detrás de ellas salían unas grietas para finalmente romperse y que saliera una anomalía que empezó a absorberlas, hacían todo lo posible para no ser absorbidas, pero era muy fuerte que hizo que la de pelos anaranjado y verde con violeta fueran absorbidas por la anomalía._

 _\- ¡NOO! - grito la de pelo azul al ver como sus hermanas eran absorbidas, iba a ir a salvarlas hasta que la armadura de la chica pelo de fuego también fue absorbida, dicha tapo la anomalía, pero la parte que estaba afuera era la trasera mientras la otra era la que tenía adentro a la chica, y en esos momentos la anomalía se cerró de golpe y revelar que partió la maquina a la mitad._

 _Antes de que pudiera haber hecho algo su comunicador empezó a sonar, se sintió aliviada al saber que eran sus hermanas y por lo menos estaban a salvo; siendo estas que le recordaron la misión que tenía, no sin antes sacar la capsula del S.A.M de repuesto que la científica tenía junto con un clon de la Doc para que la condujera._

 _Solo esperaban que salieran de ese lugar que mostraba imágenes de otras realidades como un robot de aspecto humano que llevaba una armadura azul con rojo con cabellera rubia con partes castañas y tenía un cañón de mano salía un filo gigantesco que atravesó el pecho de otro robot ahí mal herido parecido a él solo que de un tono rojo oscuro y algo pálido su cabello rubio, como un pingüino gigante con mascara peleaba contra una especie de centauro gigante, como un chico de túnicas verdes peleaba contra un monstruo y a un encapuchado en un castillo, como un fontanero peleaba contra un ser pequeño y apariencia oscura, como una bola rosada peleaba contra una neblina oscura y demoniaca en medio del espacio._

 _ **~Devuelta con nuestros héroes~**_

Kirby y Metal evadían los puños gigantescos del Gigante de Sigma, Kirby hacía lo posible para atacarlo con sus propios ataques, Plasma era una buena habilidad, pero sabe que sus enemigos no cometerán el mismo error dos veces sí la llegase a perder. Metal se encargaba de Vile, necesitaba oportunidades para atacarlo las garras de esa Robobot Armor son capaces de atravesarlo, eso era la unión de ambas armaduras; a cada rato cambiaban de blanco siendo Metal el que activo un sistema de invisibilidad para provocar confusión al grandote, no podía detectarlo por tanto que tratase, fue sorprendido por la minas que Metal implanto en la parte trasera de su cuerpo provocando un gran daño al pelón; Kirby ahora vuelto Missile Kirby gracias a unos misiles que disparo hacia al guerrero que termino comiéndose, evadía las balas a quemarropa de la ametralladora interna de la armadura, tan solo acelero para evitar los disparos, llego al punto de tratar de embestirlo, a toda potencia fue certero a la armadura, Vile convirtió una de las manos en un puño gigantesco, estuvo cerca el golpe sino fuera que al último momento que Kirby realizo un Giro de Barril, evadiendo el ataque y embistiendo a la armadura que recibió daños críticos; tenían la ventaja y tenían que ser honestos esos dos este combate les estaba dando mucha emoción.

Zero sentía algo que no volvió a sentir desde hace mucho después de su perdida, emoción por un combate, no era mentira su cara decía que lo estaba disfrutando - "No me he sentido así hace años, no sé si ¨eso¨ está afectándome, pero mejor me concentro en la pelea" pensaba mientras con su sable bloqueo un corte del caballero que al momento de hacer contacto desapareció con su capa; dándose vuelta detuvo un tajo aéreo de otro Meta Knigth. Sipi Meta Knigth se dividió en tres con su técnica de multi imágenes, era ahora una batalla de 6 contra 1 pero digamos que ahora es 2 contra 6 ya que Zero utilizo la técnica Axle the Red, Twin Dream; creando una copia del Hunter para bloquear los ataques de los tres Bandanas y Metas, Las reacciones eran muy rápidas ya que Zero tuvo que aumentar el poder al 20% obteniendo una velocidad igualada a de los dos clones, El combate se llevaba a una velocidad imposible al ojo humano pero solo notaban como cada parte del lugar se creaban cráteres entre las paredes y el suelo, en un momento volvieron a aparecer siendo Zero quien ataco con disparos repetitivos de su Buster para guardar distancia entre los tres, Bandana y Meta Knigth enterraron sus respectivas armas en el suelo para que en un segundo que Zero logro esquivar las versiones gigantescas de las armas de esos dos que salieron del suelo y casi atraviesan.

Los combates se llevaban a acabo mientras más peleaban más fuerza incrementaban tanto ellos como sus enemigos, la destrucción de propiedad era continua y ellos empezaban a cansarse tenían que acabar rápido antes de que ya no tuvieran energías, pero las cosas tenían que empeorar por los daños críticos que recibió la armadura Vile la absorbió y se fusiono con el cuerpo de Sigma volviéndose el doble de fuerte y más artillería pesada/ Ambos Bandana y Meta Knigth peleaban unidos; hacían el mismo movimiento quel otro a la vez que les daba oportunidad ante el Hunter, Un plan era requerido ahora mismo sino tomaran la ventaja del combate y pierdan.

-Metal crees que puedes distraerlos un poco- pregunto Kirby en un tono amarillo, pies anaranjados con una varita en mano y un sombrero de bufón con bordes y pompones blancos que estaban en la punta de ambos lados del sombrero un lado anaranjado con estrellas siendo la derecha y el otro con un rojo sólido. -Con tan solo tener esa habilidad ya se lo que tramas lo detendré lo más que pueda- dijo viendo la transformación quel pequeño adquirió con un Mix al tragar un ataque doble elemental de Sigma.

Zero sabía muy bien que si seguía aumentado su poder podría tener graves consecuencias, unas que no quiere que Ciel vea y corra peligro por él y termine como Iris ni Layer; "con este porcentaje debe ser suficiente solo unos dos minutos más podre, hacer ese ataque y acabar esto de una buena vez".

-Pues ya sacaste boleto- dijo el General para que sacara una capsula y revelara a su más grande arma el HR-D3, sorprendiendo a todos por el arma en contra que tiene -Resolvamos esto mano a mano- dijo para que ambos gigantes se entablaran a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

 **Música: Goku Súper Saiyajin 3 de Dragon Ball Kai**

-HAH- Grito Kirby que extendió sus brazos y pies para empezar a gritar a todo pulmón -AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- un aura de energía naranjada salía de él, mientras en el suelo una figura de estrella afilada posaba debajo de Kirby, expulsaba una gran magnitud de energía que provocaba un fuerte terremoto que llegaba hasta a la Base y Zero, pero la energía llegaba a otros lugares lejanos.

 _ **Planeta Pop Star: Castillo del Rey Dedede.**_

Se encontraba el Rey de todo DreamLand, él Rey Dedede que se encontraba pasando el día en su castillo, pero a la vez ayudaba en la búsqueda del desaparecido Kirby.

-Solamente sabemos por Tokori que Kirby fue con Sir Meta __Knigth a Halcandra a chequear unas cosas, pero por palabras de él desapareció sin dejar rastro de donde iba ese cargamento y le pidió a Metal buscarlo espero que no les pase nada malo- dijo con preocupación Fumu esperando que Kirby no se enfrente algo malo y regrese lastimado.

-No te preocupes por el One-Sama, ya le ha encarado a una armada de robots de un empresarial corrupto, demonios y monstruos en varias ocasiones hasta incluso sobrevivió una explosión planetaria- reaseguro su hermano menor a su hermana para que sintiera mejor. -Que puede enfrentarse, una armada de robots de no lo sé un pariente lejano de Haltmann y busca venganza en contra de él por derrotar a su hermano, es como si Zero estuviera con vida desde que se enfrentaran a Magolor y llegaran a un mundo diferente-

Todos empezaron a reírse del comentario de Bun, estaban ahí Escargoon junto al EX Capitán Waddle Doo que tomo el puesto de Bandana que está de vacaciones haya en Floralia relajándose con Taranza. Dedede que estaba tomando un vaso de Folo Milk sintió algo y lo escupió al instante, siendo que le atino a Escargoon.

\- ¡SANTA %&$##$ NEGRA! - exclamo el Rey exaltado al sentir esa energía de golpe, Fumu le pregunto qué le paso -KIRBY ESTA ACTIVANDO UNA SUPER HABILIDAD-

\- ¡QUE! – dijeron todos al escuchar la respuesta, Kirby no ha usado las Súper hace mucho tiempo, eso solo significaba algo se estaba enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo, talvez Bun no tuvo que abrir su boca.

-WADDLE DEES PREPAREN EL HÍPER SHOTZO LO QUIERO LISTO EN LO QUE BANDANA LLEGA YA DEBÍO DE HABERLO SENTIDO, Bandana espero que hayas disfrutado tus días con Taranza pero debemos ayudar a Kirby- ordeno el Rey a sus soldados a que preparen el Shotzo de en lo que llegaba su Capitán.

 _ **Floralia: Castillo de Taranza**_

En una habitación se encontraba el capitán de los Waddles Dee durmiendo en una cama junto con la propietaria del Castillo, Taranza; Bandana decidió pasar sus vacaciones con ella, y esa fue idea del más testarudo del grupo, Kirby.

Bandana estaba tranquilo durmiendo después de pasar el resto de la noche con ella en el castillo; fueron a jugar al Carnaval, se subieron a muchas atracciones que regresaron cansados para hacer otra vaina. Aunque tenían algo que los marcaria como pareja para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

Un peluche de Rowlet

Pero el sueño fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando sintió de golpe el poder de alguien y ese era ni nada menos que una Súper Habilidad de Kirby.

\- (¿¡QUE DIABLOS, KIRBY?!) - grito en su idioma el capitán que despertó de golpe al sentir a su amigo, siendo su grito lo que despertó a su novia.

\- ¿oh Que pasa Bandana? – pregunto la araña a su novio, siendo ella la que seguía algo dormida.

\- (Es Kirby, está tratando de entrar a la fase Súper; solo significa algo, Se está enfrentando a una nueva amenaza en un lugar lejano) – respondió levantándose de la cama, para tomar sus cosas. – (Taranza discúlpame, pero Kirby es mi amigo y sea a lo que se enfrente necesita de mi ayuda) –

La araña se vio triste, pero dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Bandana decidió de acabar sus vacaciones, fue terco para aceptarlas de todos modos; solo se dieron un abrazo de despedida y un beso… en los labios, por lo menos no fue en una pantalla.

 _ **Planeta Tierra (Cualquiera o era 1-28-4), Beach City/ Santuario de la Gems (XmarkZX: en serio deje de ver tele hace mucho y vagamente la veo junto con Steven Universe; hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de ese chiste)**_

En una especie de santuario, se encontraban el grupo de las Crystal Gems viendo el entrenamiento de Connie y Meta Knigth, En poco tiempo se enfrentarían a Yellow Diamond; así que los entrenamientos se volvieron más intensos porque al día de mañana pelearían y no tenían un cuarto donde el tiempo pasaba rápido y al día siguiente adentro fuera un año.

Meta Knigth estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento tanto como esta Sam haciendo unas investigaciones, y analizando quien tiene más fuerza hasta que una energía llego de golpe desde muy lejos siendo detectada por Meta Knigth, Connie y el escáner de Sam, siendo este último el que exploto al marcar esa energía; los otros vieron lo que les pasaba.

-Que les paso- pregunto el hibrido a los tres, si es que sabían algo.

-Esa energía- exclamo Connie sintiendo como esta aumentaba a cada segundo.

\- ¡ES DE KIRBY! – Grito el Guerrero Estelar para sacar un saco de polvos, echándolos a una fogata cercana tornando el fuego a un tono rosado y haciendo algo grande, unos momentos pasaron para quel humo mostrara lo que pasaba.

Era Beam Kirby expulsando grandes cantidades de energía para alcanzar su forma súper, Meta Knigth ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba y no se iba a quedar aquí sin hacer nada. -Sam cambio de planes, nos vamos a la ubicación de Kirby, se debe de estar enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo con el que requiera entrar a ese modo- ordeno el caballero oscuro.

Le iban a reprochar de que hay de Yellow Diamond, pero Meta Knigth les dijo que ya lo tiene resuelto y lo tenía planeado si algo como esto pasaba.

-Hola, puedes hacerme un favor, quiero que vengas a la tierra 1-28-4 y te hagas cargo de alguien, solo humíllala lo más que puedas y dile que se ponga a entrenar para la revancha… unos 12 meses deben ser suficientes, yo me hare cargo de ella- Hablaba por una 3DS con alguien, no saben quién era. Aunque lo único que escucharon fue un "Okie Dokie"

 _ **Planeta Tierra J-0DI-D4: Dark City**_

-100% de… ¡PODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –

Kirby aumento la fuerza en la Onda de Energía gigante que contrarrestaba un Esfera Gigante __de Energía de aspecto parecido con el sol, evitando que chocara con el suelo.

02 trataba de devolverle el ataque máximo de la Súper del Guerrero Estelar, si era capaz de activar la Súper de Figther, Master Figther: La cinta era Roja con Negro, llevaba una medalla en el frente y parecía tener alas pequeñas, siendo la estrella la que posaba ahí.

Cualquiera diría que ese poder al máximo no hacía nada, pero deberían retirar lo dicho ya que la técnica del pequeño, atravesó el ataque de 02 dejando a este invulnerable al no esperarse dicho movimiento en el que termino siendo atrapado.

- **KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRBYYYYYYY** \- fue lo último que grito para ser desintegrado por completo al recibir el ataque. 02, el ángel sucesor ha muerto.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Ambos 02 y su ataque explotaron a la vez, destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad y a los poseídos que se encontraban cerca.

El único que sobrevivo fue Kirby, quien al parecer rompió sus brazos por tanto esfuerzo, solo podía usar los pies. Sabía que no podía descansar ahora tenía que ayudar a su amigo, que no la llevaba fácil con el alma, lo había atrapado en sus manos y le rompía los huesos.

Tan distraído en su tortura, no vio venir las fuerte patadas que Kirby le metió en la cara; liberando al Nexurian, Magolor atrapo a Kirby y lo empezó a estrujar con su energía oscura, se resistía al dolor ocasionado, si se rendía no le quedarían fuerzas para entrar nuevamente a esa forma, pero tenía una forma de zafarse.

\- ¡PoKaio Ken! – Un aura de energía rojiza salio de él provocando un aumento de fuerza, quitándose del agarre del alma, dándole una fuerte patada al oscuro que lo mandaba rápido al suelo, pero nuevamente fue pateado por la bola rosada que lo mando al cielo y recibir una patada lunar del pequeño que lo mando a traspasar 7 edificios.

Titifriti empezó a curar las heridas del pequeño que cayo rendido por el gran uso de energía que uso, ya que por no haber sentido esa energía no se le hubiera ocurrido usarlas.

-Tengo un plan, sígueme la corriente- dijo en voz baja al ver que Magolor llego a su posición. -Entonces te crees el más fuerte por esa corona, que te permitió varios poderes e imitar los míos verdad- dijo en tono de burla, enfureciendo a su enemigo que fue a asaltarlo, pero en solo un segundo fue arrollado por una bola de nieve gigante, Kirby ya no se encontraba al frente de él sino detrás. -No te das cuenta- Magolor trato de atacar, pero una gran esfera de energía lo ataco por detrás, como la otra vez Kirby se encontraban en un edificio. -Tanto poder que te da la corona, nubla todo tu juicio y cordura evitando el verdadero potencial- exclamo viendo como activo su versión de las Súper, fue atacarlo inmediatamente, pero en lo que quedo cara a cara, fue aplastado por un Martillo dorado gigante como si fuera un topo. -No importa si usas todo tu poder contra mí, te será inútil- enfurecido trato de hacer un ataqué, pero fue atrapado por el cuerpo de un dragón de fuego. -las personas como tú que van por el camino fácil solo por poder y satisfacción propia y aumento de ego me dan lastima, robo de energía, hasta incluso juegan con la genética por razones estúpidas como alguien que conozco y darle su merecida lección de vida, no serán capases de usar su verdadero; deben de pasar por un largo entrenamiento no tan solo físico sino mental, controlar la paz contigo mismo, tus emociones reguladas, y balance de tu cuerpo y energía, sino pasan por todo ello nunca serán usadas al máximo y se harán en tu contra, ese el por qué estás perdiendo- respondió de una manera sabía el guerrero, entrando a la forma súper de Sword.

Magolor se encontraba aterrado, su perdición iba a empezar y terminaría como hace 4 años si es que no tuviera un plan bajo la manga.

Friti que estaba escondido fue atrapado por una de las garras de Magolor que apareció detrás de él, provocando que Kirby volviera a la normalidad al ver eso y como le empezó a drenar la energía y poderes al Nexurian dejándolo seco y débil, y aumentando su propia fuerza.

Arrojo al Nexurian por ahí moribundo, Kirby fue a ver como se encontraba, débil no podía pelear, -resiste ahí amigo voy a acabar con el- exclamo preocupado.

-Cuidado con ellos… ugh- respondió con sus pocas fuerzas señalando las figuras que estaban cerca del alma eran 8 en total, en efecto eran clones de conocidos exceptuando a esos cuatro con forma humana y pelo algo alborotado siendo dos idénticos y otro con orejas puntiagudas. Los tres primeros eran clones de Mario y Luigi junto con Yoshi, que al momento de aparecer al instante se transformaron pero el aura purpura con pocos destellos y estrellitas no les mostraba el cuerpo pero solo se notaban ojos rojos, el otro era del Héroe de Hyrule, por su aspecto era el Link que tiene al Héroe de Guerra como padre y estaba en su etapa de niño a los 10, pero noto la espada y escudo emblemático en su espalda pero este se puso una mascará que en un destello de luz pero se notaba como cambiaba su cuerpo en la transformación, era un adulto muy grande y sostenía con una sola mano una espada de doble filo, los otro cuatro no los conocía pero noto que se ponían unos pendientes, en orejas contrarias al otro para al parecer ser atraídos y empezar a brillar y revelar dos personas con rasgos combinados pero gritaron para transformarse, siendo uno que volvió su cabello rosado y el otro a uno rojo no sin antes gritar - ¡VEGETTO GOOOOOOD! –

-trata de aguantar lo más que puedas… esos dos son fusiones permanentes y sus niveles están por las nubes- decía con dificultad hasta que Magolor lo atrapo y abrió un portal lanzando a Friti al portal y cerrándolo al instante, dejando a Kirby solo.

-Hijos de Sony-

 _ **Ya devuelta a la Terra**_

El sombrero de Kirby empezó a alargarse, y su estrella se formaba en la parte frontal, un aura lo cubrió causando que brillara de una manera blanca hasta que esta empezó a romperse para revelar el nuevo aspecto de Kirby, que volvió a ser Rosa y su sombrero era diferente siendo más largo y los pompones eran estrellas y una estrella se encontraba en la parte del frente y su varita fue mejorada, era Flare Beam Kirby.

 **Música: Super Copy Ability de Kirby´s Return to DreamLand**

- _Metal que es eso- pregunto Prairie impresionada por el cambio de Kirby que termino volando en pedazos el escáner de energías cuando marco 90.000 LOP en la sala de navegación, al igual que los comunicadores de Rouge y Jaune que les explotaron en el oído. Algo que también sorprendió al mismo Serpent._

-Es algo que Kirby no ha usado hace mucho tiempo, una Súper Habilidad- respondió Metal haciendo énfasis en lo último, viendo que Kirby estaba a punto de atacar, así que se quitó del medio para que Kirby atacara.

Sigma y Vile no se iban a quedar así no más, pero fue grave error porque Kirby ataco al instante con su varita creando una gran esfera de energía, dándole al gigante vaporizando cada parte de su cuerpo, y no termino ahí empezó a controlar la esfera con la varita y atravesar cada parte del grandote, y acabar con el trabajo haciendo la esfera aún más grande dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Sigma donde también estaba Vile, todos los sistemas fallaban y no podía moverse terminando ser destruido y vaporizados por el ataque de la bola rosada.

Los dos minutos habían terminado, la hora de reponer todos esos daños ocasionados y por la distracción de la gran energía que expulso Kirby ha llegado, el sable de Zero empezó hacerse grande y era hora de aplicar la técnica más poderosa de todas y solo usable en emergencias, no era tan necesario, pero tenía que acabar pronto, - **¡ITTOURYOUDAN GENMURUI!** -Grito para que de un corte de su espada salieran grandes ondas gigantes que terminaron cortando en dos a los dos clones pulverizando las partes cortadas, quedando nada de ellos.

Cayo de rodillas al usar toda esa fuerza para la pelea, usar todo ese porcentaje era cansado y peligroso.

 **H.Q. de los Guardianes**

Excepto Serpent, estaban felices de ver como los tres héroes a pesar de que su enemigo les superaba, ellos lograron pasar los límites y vencerlos de una buena vez, a la vez había muchas cosas que necesitaban saber sobre Kirby y Zero una vez que volvieran.

-Zero, Kirby, Metal solo pongan las bombas y regresen a la base, la misión fue todo un éxito- Ciel se comunicó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Trataron las navegadoras, pero tampoco respondían esos tres estaban callados como un Pantheon de Neo Arcadia, Neige, Prairie y Ciel se preocupaban que les estaba pasando a los tres ahora mismo hasta que Serpent hablo. -Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido, miren- exclamo señalando las pantallas, fijándose quel trabajo aún no termina ya que Zero tenía en frente al clon del Rey con una mascará con cuernos y llevaba un martillo en el que salían descargas eléctricas; mientras Kirby y Metal tenían a X con una armadura purpura y partes doradas.

 _-Masked Dedede-_

 _-X Ultimate Armor-_

 _ **Una rápida escena.**_

 _Por cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí me estoy aburriendo, juro que si llego a esa dimensión donde no paso la mayoría de lo que vigile de niño, voy a matar a su guardián-_

 _ **Ya volvamos con la historia.**_

\- ¿Masked Dedede? – preguntaron las tres al escuchar el nombre que ahora poseía el clon.

 _-Masked Dedede, por así decirlo su forma más fuerte, Kirby y Dedede tienen una rivalidad desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque el Rey aún posee ese rencor en contra de Kirby; nunca le ha llegado a ganar a Kirby, ni por su propia cuenta ni usado en su contra (poseído). Entreno arduamente para vencer a Kirby, creo el Dedede Hammer para el combate, pelearon como hombres: martillo contra martillo, aun así, Kirby le gano, tuvieron revancha en Floralia pero la magia de Taranza no fue suficiente y termino perdiendo- respondió Metal explicando lo que era y la rivalidad de esos dos, ser vencido varias veces no es algo bueno pero ayuda a volverte más fuerte, Bowser no le ha ganado a Mario todavía y aun lo intenta volviéndose más fuerte tras derrota._

 _-Algo que deba saber más- se oyó la voz de Zero preguntando por una posible debilidad._

 _-El martillo es eléctrico, ósea no trates de bloquear martillazos solo evádelos, las cuñas del martillo son compuertas para Lanzallamas y Misiles, si las abre aléjate lo más que puedas, si empieza a girar por todos lados es tu oportunidad cuando termine quedara mareado por poco tiempo-_

 _-Gracias, antes que se me olvide, si ven que va a hacer un Dash evádanlo, es su Giga Attack: Nova Strike. La puede hacer varias veces y lo hace invulnerable, las armaduras mejoran su armamento, resistencia, fuerza y velocidad entre otras cosas-_

Hablaron Metal y Zero por sus comunicadores diciendo lo que necesitaba saber el otro, las cosas se tornarían más complicadas a partir de ahí.

 **Taladros del Access Ark W1 y W2** __

 _ **ROUND 3: Flare Beam Kirby y HR-D3 vs Mega Man X, Ultimate Armor/ Zero vs Masked Dedede (Dedede Hammer)**_

 _ **Música: Masked Dedede de Kirby Super Star Ultra/ X vs Zero de Mega Man X5**_

Kirby creo una esfera de energía para acabar de inmediatamente con el Clon, X solo permanecía con la mirada sería esperando el ataque, para cuando estuvo cerca de impactar el ataque este se deshizo al instante centímetros cerca de X.

-Kirby que paso- pregunto Metal en su HR-D3 volteando a ver al pequeño de Rosa que estaba su estado Súper, también confuso, fue ahí cuando noto, al igual que todos en la base, que la estrella del sombrero empezaba a parpadear de su tono dorado a rojo al instante para quedar negra y brillar para mostrar algo que sorprendió a todos.

La transformación de la Súper Habilidad se había acabado, y había vuelto a ser Beam Kirby. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta de lo visto, Kirby se sorprendió de lo que le paso y trataba transformarse nuevamente, pero se des transformaba con cada intento.

-Jejeje al parecer por no usarlas después de tanto tiempo, ya ni puedo mantenerlas por mucho tiempo- dijo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza riéndose un poco.

Los buenos cómo Metal y los demás en la base cayeron al suelo en un estilo anime.

 **Tierra 1-28-4**

\- ¡BAKA! – dijo molesto, Meta Knigth al ver la idiotez de su hermano por no perfeccionar las Súper Habilidades.

-Qué fue lo que paso, Meta Knigth- pregunto Steven extrañado al ver como la Súper Forma del Hermano del Caballero, se deshizo en tan poco tiempo.

-Ese idiota no las ha estado perfeccionando ni usando después del combate contra Magolor- respondió Meta Knigth tratando de calmarse de su hermano.

-Como se puede entrar a ese estado- pregunto Garnet al Caballero, si esa forma se tenía que hacer requerimientos para transformarse.

-A diferencia de sus fusiones en la que deben hacer una danza, como la de una que he escuchado hace tiempo, entrar al Estado Súper el corazón debe ser Puro, siendo ese corazón el que mantiene un balance equilibrado con el Espíritu y la Esencia de la habilidad, se vuelven uno solo y se forma la Súper, Kirby no la tenía dominada del todo eso hace que cuando se transformara gastara mucha energía en cada momento para finalmente volver a ser Normal Kirby, y si usara mucha energía podría llevarlo a la muerte, en palabras simples no es algo que puedas usar a cada rato, como Kirby no las ha usado ni perfeccionado, perdió ese dominio que tenía y no puede mantener ese equilibrio por mucho tiempo haciendo que vuelva a la forma normal de la habilidad- respondió el caballero viendo nuevamente a su hermano que había bajado la guardia y ese Clon le dio una patada que le quito Beam, destruyendo la esencia de esta cuando salio de Kirby.

-Por el amor Sakurai-

 **Ya devuelta a las peleas.**

 **Música: An Antagonistic Battle de Dragon Ball Super.**

Kirby se encontraba huyendo en la Warp Star de los Dioses que Magolor invoco, 4 eran conocidos, pero 2 nunca los había visto antes, y esos malnacidos al ser Dioses no podía sentir su energía.

Había llegado a un edificio para tratar de perderlos, como no llegaban decidió huir por un hueco grande que había, pero fue tapado por uno de ellos.

Mario, junto sus manos para que saliera una estrella y esta cargara una energía azul.

Trato salir por otro lado, pero fue tapado por Luigi quien tenía una mano alzada formando un disco idéntico al de Saturno.

Nuevamente otra ruta fue tapada por Yoshi, quien tenía algo en la boca y un resplandor se notaba en sus cachetes.

Trato por abajo pero el Kishin tenía su espada en el cielo mientras las hélices de su espada brillaban en tono rojizo con celeste y amarillo.

Y el siguiente fue uno de los fusionado, el verde con orejas puntiagudas y pelo rosa, junto sus manos en forma ahuecadas y poniéndolas a su lado mientras un color purpura oscura se formaba entre las manos mientras decía - _Kame… Hame…-_

Estaba acorralado y miro al techo y como esperaba, estaba el otro que parecía humano con pelo rojo y al parecer se llamaba "Vegetto" juntaba sus dos dedos con las manos al nivel del pecho, teniendo un reverso de la otra, una energía morada con celeste se formaba - _Galick Kame… Hame…-_

No podía huir del ataque, solo podía ver si lo aguantaba porque seamos ya valió.

 _-Sutādasutou~ēbu-_

 _-Dosei disuku-_

 _-Biggubanburasuto-_

 _-_ _Dorein'enerugībīmu-_

 _-HA!-_

 _-HA!-_

Una onda celeste hecha de polvo estelar, junto con un disco idéntico al anillo de Saturno, Una explosión con la fuerza de un Big Bang, dos ondas de energías gigantes, una de tono morado junto con otra de color celeste unida de descargas purpuras fueron a darle directo al Guerrero de color Rosa.

 **Me equivoque ya volvamos.**

-Cuando termine contigo, esa maldita bola rosada sigue- Dijo el Clon para que del suelo saliera una estatua pequeña de Kirby, para ser destruida con su martillo, en signo de amenaza que acabara con Kirby después del Hunter.

Dio un brinco con Martillo en mano para aplastar al Hunter que lo evadió al instante sorprendido que fuera tan rápido.

X hizo un Dash directamente hacía al Gigante de Hierro, con una gran energía dorada rodeándolo, el impacto provocó fuerte daño en el pecho de la máquina, Metal trato de contratacar, pero X se movía muy rápido que ni los puños y el taladro del HR-D3, lo alcanzaban, esa era una de las reglas del combate, El peleador gigante siempre será el lento al atacar. Kirby trato de atacar a X con Plasma pero antes de poder atacar le dio una patada mandando a la bola rosa directo a la pared.

 **CRASH!**

Zero salto antes de quel martillo del Rey impactara con el suelo, sus ataques provocaban ondas eléctricas junto con un temblor que lo podría inmovilizarlo dejándolo abierto para ventaja del Rey y atacarlo, cuando toco suelo realizo un Dash directo para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su Z-Knuckle, logro dicho acto si no fuera quel cuerpo del Rey usara la habilidad de ser una masa. No le afecto el golpe para nada y lo dejo a su merced para recibir los swings del martillo que le provoco grandes daños por su factor eléctrico.

Metal trataba de mantener a raya al Ultimate X con el Laser Final de su Titan, pero X lo estaba haciendo retroceder el Laser con el Nova Strike, Kirby trataba de darle ventaja a Metal mientras este atacaba con cargas nivel 2 pero no les hacía nada al Clon Bombardero, fue ahí quel Nova Strike de X logro retroceder el láser a pesar que estuviera al máximo, para terminar, atravesando el cuerpo del HR-D3, provocando que explotara y obligando a Metal se inyectarse para salvarse. Una vez en el suelo fue asaltado por un Soul Body de X siendo el verdadero quien atacaba al pobre de Kirby que no lo vio venir, por ser una vida artificial no puedes sentir su energía.

-Time Slow, ZA WARUDO-

-Tornado Triple D-

X había hecho que Kirby y Metal cayeran en un efecto de ralentización, haciendo que ambos estuvieran en cámara lenta a la merced de X, empezó a atacar con cada uno de sus armas más poderosas provocándole daños mortales a ambos que parecían estar congelados.

Zero estaba siendo tratado como un saco de boxeo dentro del Tornado, no había forma de escaparse no podía evadir los ataques, fue a dar a la pared dejando un pequeño cráter al contacto.

El efecto de ralentización se acabó y cuando el tiempo para ambos volvió a moverse, y en tal solo un parpadeo fueron a dar con la pared, X disparo un Homing Torpedo a Metal, estuvo a punto de ser destruido sino fuera que las navegadoras lo transfirieron devuelta a la base.

 **H.Q de los Guardianes** __

En la sala de transferencia esperaban al General de Halcandra, si hubiera sido tocado por los torpedos, quedaría hecho pedazos, paso un rato para que se materializara cayendo al suelo.

-Metal-San, se encuentra bien- exclamo Prairie al ver como cayo de cara.

-Estoy bien, rattatas no pudimos vencerlo ugh- decía hasta que sintió dolor en su brazo.

-No te esfuerces, has recibido mucho daño halla tenemos que llevarte ha cuidado médico- dijo Colbor acercándose para llevar al General a que lo reparen.

-Estoy bien, mi sistema de auto-reparación se hará cargo- respondió y se dio cuenta que Kirby tampoco fue transferido con él, ni tampoco Zero. -Donde están esos dos, no los transfirieron también-

-Qué raro, juraba que tenían la unidad de escape con ellos- dijo Prairie preguntándose por ello.

-Prairie Sama, encontramos las unidades de escape de Kirby y Zero-San, estaban en el baño y el otro en su recamara, respectivamente- informo un soldado a la comandante, quien ahora junto con el General hicieron un facepalm "ese idiota de Kirby" / "Como se le pudo olvidar algo importante", no se quejaban de Zero ya que no durmió en su recamara, sino en la de Ciel, pero Kirby fue tan idiota para dejarlo en el baño. Incluso Ciel escucho lo que dijo el soldado que no evito darse un Facepalm "será un gran guerrero, pero sigue siendo un infante".

 **Taladros del Access Ark (de nuevo)**

Dedede sostenía al Hunter por su chaqueta, mientras este trataba de zafarse.

-Vaya, no me tomo mucho tiempo vencerte, aunque si hubieras sido un reto no me podrías vencer de todos modos solo hubieran sido un mordisco del Gran Doomer, eso solo equivale a 5 Kirbies y tengo la fuerza de enfrentar 20 Kirbies- presumió el Rey al estar superior ante su presa, y escuchar por el comunicador de este como Ciel pedía a que se moviera entre sollozos.

-si eres tan fuerte como es que no le ganas a Kirby- murmuro el Hunter algo quel Rey escucho.

-QUE FUE LO QUE ACABASTE DE DECIR PEDAZO DE CHATARRA- Grito El "Rey" furioso al escuchar eso, y quería ver si se atrevía a repetirlo.

-Si eres tan fuerte como es que no le ganas a Kirby- respondió el Hunter con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Oprimió el botón Kirby- se escuchó por el comunicador al General de Halcandra._

 _\- ¿botón Kirby? – pregunto la científica al oír un botón que llevaba el nombre del guerrero rosado._

 _-Cuando tienes un rival, crees que te gusta que hablen de él al frente tuyo, diciendo que es mejor que tu- le respondió la pregunta a la joven, ahora entendiendo a lo que se referían._

\- "Oye hojalata azul, cambiemos de puesto, encárgate de la "Barbie" y yo me encargo de esa bola rosada"- se comunicó con X de forma telepática (No pregunten como), para cambiar de presa.

\- "Como quieras, pero si pierdes, no es mi culpa"-

El pingüino fue cubierto en un haz de luz, no sin antes tirar al Hunter por ahí, en menos de 3 segundos desapareció.

Saco de su chaqueta un Sub-Tank y lo bebió lo más rápido que podía en cualquier segundo llegaría ese Clon de X, y no dudaría en acabarlo en un solo instante. Con las energías al tope accedió a su forma Ultimate.

Fue ahí cuando el Clon de su amigo hizo presencia.

-Entonces finalmente ponemos cara en persona, Wily Number- dijo en un tono sin alma, mencionando lo que era Zero en verdad. -Se lo que hiciste, engañaste a ese bobo egocéntrico para que peleara con esa bola rosa, pero no me importa lo que le pase, solo cumplo mi objetivo ante los que se opongan al gran Haltmann-

-Tal como sospeche, otra copia pirata de X solo como un clon genético ahora- le respondió mientras caminaban haciendo un circulo -Al parecer matar farsas de mi mejor amigo, es mi trabajo de segundo tiempo-

-Muy gracioso, lo dice el que tiene un cuerpo falso- exclamo para ver quel Hunter lo miraba con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

 **Con Kirby**

Cuando X se fue, Kirby hacía lo que podía para pararse, los daños que ha recibido eran mortales, apenas y se podía levantar, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al parecer alguien lo sostuvo y le metió algo en la boca que termino comiéndoselo, en un instante cuando sintió que lo soltaron recupero todas fuerzas, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el ring de pelea del Rey Dedede, mismo en el que han peleado. Cada característica del lugar estaba el marcador, el símbolo del rey y la multitud de los habitantes de DreamLand, hasta incluso estaban Mario, Luigi, Peach, Birdo, Toad y Wario, entre otros ahí como sus amigos y algunos espectadores con letreros que decían "GO KIRBY GO" y "WE U KIRBY" al igual que "GO SAKURAI JUNIOR" y "MUESTRALE LO QUE ERES, TWINKLE POPOPO" de su lado, mientras quel de su oponente decían "DeDeDeDESTRUYALO SU MAJESTAD", "I DON´T NEED A MONSTER MASK TO CLOBBA DAT THERE KIRBY" entre otros y no olvidarse del Tipo de los ChiliDogs.

Fue sacado de su mundo cuando vio que alguien le paso un martillo de madera, ese fue el mismo Rey, quien al parecer quería una batalla justa de rivales, mismo poder, al máximo todas tus energías. Como lo son la mayoría de sus combates con Meta Knigth.

Kirby se tragó el martillo, transformándose en Hammer Kirby, listo para el combate.

 _ **EL ROUND 3 HA ACABADO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PERO AUN HAY MÁS, YA QUEL SIGUIENTE ROUND SERA LA BATALLA DE LEYENDAS DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS.**_

 _ **ROUND 4: HAMMER KIRBY VS MASKED DEDEDE/ ZERO VS MEGAMAN X, ULTIMATE ARMOR.**_

 _ **FIGTH!**_

-Hagan sus apuestas, Kirby o Dedede, voten por su lado- Decía el General Metal, cargando dos cubetas en las que tenían escrito "Kirby" y "Dedede", mientras algunos Soldados ponían sus apuestas. Siendo Kirby el que tenía más por obvias razones, aunque eso no evito quel lado del Rey los alcanzara.

-Estás haciendo apuestas, en un momento como este- Regaño Ciel al General que estaba haciendo un acto tan infantil después de la paliza quel Clon de X les dio.

-Las peleas de Kirby y su Majestad, son las más legendarias y recordadas en el mundo de los Videojuegos, además Kirby siempre le ha ganado a Dedede, con o sin Habilidad, el poseído o no o siendo un Clon- le respondió el General a la Científica, quien solo respiro profundo y exhalo derrotada, metiendo 25 Zenis en la cubeta de Kirby, al igual que hizo Prairie y Neige, incluyendo al mismo Serpent que voto por Dedede.

 **Ya ahora sí empezamos.**

Cuando sonó la campana de inició, Ambos Combatientes quedaron uno cerca del otro azotando el martillo contra el otro de manera verticales y horizontales, chocando uno con el otro mientras con cada chispa salía disparada con cada choque de los martillos, el público aplaudía por el gran espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos era espectacular sin duda alguna.

X se había elevado en el aire para disparar continuos disparos que Zero cortaba a la mitad, haciendo que las partes cortadas pasaran de lado explotando atrás de él, X descendió al suelo para realizar un Nova Strike, Zero se quedó ahí parado esperando el ataque del Clon. Tan solo un pestañeo Zero atrapo el puño de X deteniendo el andar del Nova Strike.

-Crees que no conozco muy bien a X, para saber quel Nova Strike puede ser detenido aunque no soy el único quien lo ha hecho- le dijo Zero sosteniendo el puño de X, X trato de zafarse con otro puño, pero Zero lo detuvo con la otra mano.

-Con que aún recuerdas lo de aquella vez cuando hiciste equipo con "ellos" verdad y de cómo la Ultimate Armor fue humillada con tan solo un dedo contra "él"- exclamo X dándose haciendo énfasis cuando dijo ellos y él, no se sabe de qué están hablando, pero debió pasar hace ya mucho.

Dedede clavo su martillo en el suelo para que la cubierta del martillo dispara 5 misiles tele dirigidos a la bola rosada, Kirby solo corrió a las cuerdas del ring usándola como resortera y a el mismo como proyectil, Kirby salió disparado evadiendo los misiles del Rey, haciendo que estos explotaran con el contacto del otro, Dedede no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para que Kirby les diera una patada a sus ojos.

Zero evadía las columnas de electricidad que X invocaba, X sequía golpeando el suelo con la habilidad de electricidad formando ese tipo de columna que con cada impacto de las columnas creaban un cráter grande. Zero saco su Chain Rod enredándola en las piernas de X atrayéndolo hacía para darle un puñetazo que por la fuerza de la gravedad de ser halado y recibir el puñetazo fue mandado para atrás terminado siendo electrocutado por una de sus columnas.

Kirby le había arrancado la cabeza del Rey con un gancho su martillo, sino fuera por la regeneración el combate ya habría terminado, aunque Kirby lo encontraría aburrido y no tan satisfactorio.

-Oye, ya me estoy aburriendo usemos todo nuestro poder para acabar con este combate de una buena vez… porque tengo sueño- Dijo Kirby de una manera seria y hablaba en serio, tres clones, 1 Clon en un Cuerpo gigante y otro en una Robobot Armor, después un Clon con una Armadura Poderosa, quien no quedaría cansado de tanta #$%&a.

-Si es así lo que quieres lo tendrás- Dijo Dedede levantando su martillo en el que salieron grandes descargas eléctricas que con tan solo tocar el suelo formaban grietas.

El Rey saco una bola negra, para los demás solo dirían que es una bola normal de color negro, que le salieron espinas, sino fuera que esta parpadeara cuando el Rey la saco dándole un susto a los que vieron que tenía vida propia.

X estaba recibiendo una paliza cada corte del sable de luz del Hunter, era a un punto débil de la armadura, todo el combate se lo estaba llevando Zero a la bolsa, se supone que lo único que rivalizaba la Ultimate Armor era la Black Armor, pero ahora la Forma Ultimate de Zero que no era tan fuerte como aquella le estaba dando dificultad.

-Solo el verdadero X sabría de sus debilidades de esa armadura, eres un clon temprano de X, solo te sacaron de su ADN y te dieron mucho poder solo para cumplir el trabajo de Highmann, no soy el mejor en estudios de ADN, pero no todo puede ser clonado y esa parte que no fue clonada es el poder de X tanto su fuerza como armaduras- le respondió dándole a entender que era una falla, al igual que su clonación no era perfecta, solo le pudo ganar a Kirby porque no sabía su patrón de ataque y habilidades…

Solo era débil como Copy X.

-… jejejeje aún ni te das cuenta, no me estoy esforzando nada en defenderme solo quería deshacerme de esta tonta armadura y rellenar mi poder de los daños- le revelo que solo estaba jugando con Zero, fingiendo ser vencido para incrementar la fuerza de su potencial.

Una vez que X se levantó y en un instante la Ultimate Armor desapareció para que volviera a su armadura normal pero su cristal rojo empezó a brillar y una luz emanaba de sus manos mientras un aura celeste desprendió de él y en un parpadeo se encontraba al frente de Zero para recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, provocando que botara líquido vital de su boca.

Dedede lanzo al Gordo al aire y empezó a girar formando un tornado gracias al propulsor del Martillo, cuando el Gordo cayo Dedede lo bateo directo hacía Kirby quien esperaba con su martillo envuelto en llamas esperando el Gordo.

*BONK*

Kirby bateo a tiempo al Gordo, devolviéndolo hacía Dedede, quien rápidamente lo bateo dirigiéndose donde Kirby.

*BONK*

*SMASH*

*BONK*

*SMASH*

*BONK*

*SMASH*

*BONK*

*SMASH*

*BONK*

*SMASH*

*BONK*

*SMASH*

*BONK*

*SMASH*

Kirby y Dedede estaban en el Centro del Ring, siendo sus martillos los que estaban aplastando al Gordo que ahora tenía ojos en espiral, Cada bateo que hacían los acercaba el uno al otro estando en la posición que estaban ahora tratando de hacer quel Gordo golpeara al otro, siendo que un solo impacto provocaría daños críticos al lastimado por este, Chispas y llamas desprendían de los martillos que se acercaban cada instante a los espectadores, era como un vóley Ball de la muerte, que tuvieron que bajar la jaula para evitar un daño extremo en todo el lugar, y sospecharon bien Gordo abrió los ojos como plato mientras su cuerpo se agrietaba y chispas salían de él y fue así como las llamas y las descargas acortaron el proceso terminando aplastando su cuerpo y explotando con ambos Kirby y Dedede en la jaula.

 _ **/KA-BOOOOOOM/**_

Todos en la base tanto en el estadio se asustaron por la explosión provocada por esos dos, la jaula termino siendo destruida y cubierta por humo, no se notaba Dedede ni a Kirby.

Como Ciel ni Neige eran Repliroids sus ojos no podían ver lo que estaba detrás del humo hasta que Metal dijo que se aún siguen peleando.

El humo se disipaba para revelar a Kirby evadiendo los Swing del Rey, Kirby no llevaba el martillo a mano pues al parecer la explosión hizo que lo soltara cayendo en una parte del ring.

X golpeaba a Zero en una cadena de golpes, que no podía escapar, después del último golpe, Zero fue echado hacía atrás con la parte del cuerpo mirara a otra parte, X preparo para golpear a Zero…

Kirby había sido golpeado por el martillo del Rey siendo las descargas que le provocaron doble daño, Kirby casí cae del ring, Dedede hizo un movimiento rápido quedando al frente de Kirby para hacer un swing hacía el guerrero…

De Zero salio un aura roja haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran de un color sangre, se recuperó del golpe instantáneamente terminando golpeando la cara del otro al mismo tiempo/ Kirby tomo su martillo caído y extendió el mango para golpear la cara de Dedede, pero el Swing que le había dado a Kirby lo resistió.

Clásico golpe de Rivales.

-Al parecer ya decidiste usar tu poder oculto no amigo- dijo X aun teniendo el puño de Zero en la cara, notando la nueva forma del Hunter -solo espero que no infectes a los que toques ya que serían las guerras Maverick nuevamente gracias a ti-

Zero mostro un gesto enojado tenebroso y en un segundo apuñalo a X tomando del cuello para después patearlo mandándolo a chocar con la pared provocando una grieta en esta.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Este combate y tu tortura será rápido, pero talvez dure mucho en tu caso, 5 minutos para mi serían 30 capítulos de anime para ti solo que disfrutar sufrirás- le respondió Zero de una manera sombría dando entender que lo que decía hablaba en serio.

Dedede tomo a Kirby y lo lanzo para enterar el martillo al suelo y tratar nuevamente acabarlo con los mísiles de su martillo, Los misiles explotaron donde estaba a Kirby provocando humo después que hicieran contacto con.

El rey solo reía pensando que ya había ganado y acabado con su rival de toda la vida hasta que vio lo imposible y lo dejo con la boca abierta al igual que todos en el lugar y base.

 _ **Música: Goku´s Wrath de Fukkatsu no F**_

El humo se disipo revelando al Guerrero Estelar encima del martillo girándolo la cabeza de este en el suelo, no había ningún rastro de daño y era totalmente inexplicable de como sobrevivió.

El Rey no salió de su shock, que le dio a Kirby una oportunidad estando abierto a un ataque. El martillo se llenó de fuego, pasaron unos pocos segundos para que este creciera y diera el remate a Dedede, no espero el ataque por no haber recobrado la conciencia, con el impacto que recibió este exploto dejando muchos charcos por el lugar.

-Si lo… que rayos- decía Kirby hasta quel lugar en el que estaba cambio ahora se encontraba en la Fuente de los Sueños.

 _-Qué lugar tan hermoso- dijo Prairie por el comunicador, y tenía razón el lugar es bello._

 _-Es la fuente de los Sueños ubicada en Rainbow Resort, ahí se encuentra la sagrada Rainbow Road que Kirby creo para derrotar a Nigthmare y mismo lugar donde Kirby y su Majestad pelearon- le respondió el general a Praire, quien al parecer le gusto el lugar._

 _-en cuanto lugares se han peleado esos dos- pregunto Ciel tratando de ignorar lo que dijo Zero momentos atrás._

 _-7 veces en su castillo, 2 en la fuente de los sueños, 1 en su resort, 1 en el Castillo de Sectonia y 1 en Rhythm Route pero mayoría fue poseído, dos de ellas fue como Masked Dedede y la última fue un clon._

\- "je, si tan solo supiera la aventura de Team Kirby"- comento Kirby en su mente recordando la aventura medieval que tuvo con los Kirbies. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio que estaba rodeado por 63 Dedede, siendo el verdadero quien portaba la máscara rota.

Las peleas reinician ahora, será que nuestros héroes ganaran.

 _ **ROUND 4**_

 _ **HAMMER KIRBY VS DEDEDE CLONE ARMY & ?/ **__**ZERO VIRUS MAVERICK (100%) VS X POTENCIAL ILIMITADO (100%)**_

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

 _ **Música: Dedededley de Kirby Fighters Deluxe(Z)/ X vs Zero de Breis**_

La horda de clones empezó su asalto con un gran brinco siendo un total de 6 que saltaron, Kirby los evadió, pero con tan solo el impacto al tocar suelo crearon un terremoto paralizando a Kirby dejándolo abierto a sus enemigos, Kirby salio de ese estado para bloquear los martillos del mini Dededes, Kirby lo hizo para atrás y atacarlos con un gancho de fuego, haciendo contacto con el martillo terminaron explotando dejando charcos en el lugar.

Kirby acababa con cada uno de ellos de manera brusca con cada azote de su martillo, uno lo tomo por la espalda hasta que Kirby lo uso como escudo para bloquear el ataque de otro.

Cada uno que explotaba embarraba el suelo del lugar, Kirby se hizo cargo de 59 Dedede´s para quel verdadero y otros dos saltaran a la pelea, Los tres atacaron a Kirby al mismo tiempo Kirby solo evadía las ondas de la magnitud de cada azote del martillo al suelo, los tres arrinconaron a Kirby entre los tres en un círculo, listos para un gancho eléctrico con más potencia por el propulsor del martillo, Kirby lo evadió haciendo la técnica "rota" de Hammer haciendo que los tres se golpearan con el ataque del otro.

-Qué te pasa, el Dedede verdadero no es tan bobo y da más pelea- molesto Kirby al Rey, provocando su furia.

Todos los restos de los otros Dedede´s se unían al cuerpo de Dedede provocando que su tamaño aumentara quedando como un gigante.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

 **Con Zero.**

Zero recibió una patada de X, que lo mando a impactarse con la pared, atravesándola, entrando donde se encontraba un hangar donde se producían varios Robobots, antes de impactar contra la otra pared, Zero dio un giro deteniendo el impacto con la punta del pie tomando impulso para salir disparado con una patada directa a la cara de X, quien la evadió sino fuera que Zero antes de pasárselo lo patio con la otra pierna mandando a X con el suelo.

X se levantó para realizar una barrida en el suelo evadiendo el ataque de la espada de Zero quien trato de hacerle un Golpe de Gracia, X se volvió una masa para evadir los ataques de este, Cuando volvió a formarse le disparo a la mano de Zero, provocando que soltara el sable cayendo al vació.

Zero mostro una cara de enojo, mientras sostenía la mano que recibió el disparo, X volvió disparar, para ser desviada por Zero, mandándola directo a una de las maquinarias del lugar provocando una explosión llevándose a los pocos que se hallaban ahí pereciendo con la explosión.

Zero saco su Buster y empezó a disparar varias ráfagas de plasma que X solo evadía realizando una coreografía, cuando X se le acabo el camino, salto a una plataforma siendo seguido por Zero.

-Que cobarde eres- Zero le dijo mientras lo perseguía saltando de plataforma a plataforma tratando de alcanzar al Clon.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue un Charge Shot a la plataforma en la que estaba, no sin antes saltar de ella para no salir afectado.

Zero cayo a una plataforma de pura conveniencia, pero perdió el seguimiento de X, "Donde se metió" pensó mientras miraba bruscamente a todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, fue cuando de repente recibió una patada de X, desprevenido siendo mandado a chocarse con la maquinaría.

-Maldito hijo de puta rastrero! – Maldijo Zero por haber recibido ese ataque desprevenido.

Zero se quitó los escombros de encima para tomar impulso y dar un gran salto mortal para atrás evadiendo un doble Charge Shot de X que termino destruyendo mayor parte del lugar donde estaba Zero, dejando un gran cráter.

Cuando aterrizo X se apareció en una distancia cercana, Zero levanto su puño para brindarle un golpe, X hizo lo mismo quedando ambos puños chocándose que con el impacto ambos Guerreros requirieron a sacar su energía siendo rodeados por el aura que representaba sus poderes.

-HEEAAAAAAAAH-

-HYYYYAAAAAAH-

El suelo empezaba a romperse por la magnitud del golpe.

Kirby había evadido el Swing del martillo del Rey atacando su estómago con el gancho de fuego, siendo mandado al aire para aterrizar de cara en el suelo, soltando su Dedede Hammer que termino explotando llevándose parte su máscara.

Fue cuando Kirby noto que repentinamente ya no se encontraban en la fuente de los Sueños, sino que en la torre donde se enfrentó al Cañón Tridimensional de los Dedede Clone haya en Rhythm Route cuando Haltmann ataco Pop Star.

De repente se abrió la compuerta del suelo cayendo el cuerpo noqueado del Rey, para que saliera aquel cañón, en su modelo 2.0, y tres Dedede Clones.

 _ **ROUND 5**_

 _ **Hammer Kirby vs Dedede Clone & D3**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **GO!**_

 _ **Música: vs Dedede Clones & D3 de Kirby Planet Robobot **_

En pocos instantes el Cañón Tridimensional fue aplastado por un martillo gigante dorado con joyas en forma de estrella.

Kirby se había transformado en Grand Hammer la Súper Habilidad de Hammer, siendo el cambio en la banda de Hammer que ahora era de color roja y azul con un gran nudo, así como también estaba la estrella al frente, que cambiaba de amarillo y rojo cada segundo.

Como fue con Flare Beam la estrella se hizo negra regresando a Kirby al Hammer normal siendo este el que tenía una cara molesta.

-bah Haltmann ya hizo eso, y *bostezo* ya me está dando sueño… tsk voy a tener que entrenar las Súper nuevamente cuando regrese- dijo Kirby queriendo acabar con esto de una buena vez.

El cañón y los Clones quedaron como una estampilla para que perdiera control y se moviera a todos lados, fue ahí cuando dejo de ser una estampilla para que se detuviera en el medio y los tres vieran abajo y se vieran entre ellos.

 **KABOOM!**

 **D  
D  
D**

Explotaron como si fueran fuegos artificiales dejando en el cielo tres D Mayúsculas.

Cerro los ojos para después abrirlos y ver que se encontraba en Palacio de la Reina Sectonia, Pero en el Jardín.

Fue cuando Kirby no se fijó dónde iba hasta chocarse con Dedede quien en sus manos llevaba un hacha de alta tecnológica… pero estaba temblando y vio que se había hecho encima por el líquido amarillo en el suelo y sus ojos presentaban miedo.

Kirby se voltio para ver lo que le causaba miedo, vio una estatua tamaño real pintada de la Reina Insecto.

Kirby solo lo vio con cara de "estas bromeando verdad" hasta que recibió un hachazo del Rey. Mandándolo directo a la estatua destruyéndola con el impacto de su cuerpo.

 _ **ROUND 6**_

 _ **¿? Kirby vs Masked Dedede (3D Axe)**_

 _ **Música: Masked Dedede de Kirby Triple Deluxe/ X vs Zero de Megaman Unlimited**_

Kirby se quitó los escombros de encima para recibir otro ataque del Rey haciendo que la esencia de Hammer saliera de su cuerpo.

Ataco con el hacha provocando un corte de viento que Kirby logro evadir evitándola por poco.

Volteo a ver lo que causo el ataque de Dedede, quedando asombrado por la destrucción que dejo.

Corto gran parte de la naturaleza del Jardín dejando solo la tierra al igual que destruyo todas las estatuas del lugar.

Fue ahí cuando Kirby fue tomado por sorpresa por el Clon agarrándolo de los pies y empezar a estrellarlo con todo el lugar, fue ahí quel Clon empezó a girar en su propio eje aún con Kirby en la mano para terminar siendo lanzado.

Kirby vio un tipo de brote gigantesco, pero le quito su atención que una onda de energía iba directa hacía el.

En un movimiento rápido Kirby logro evadirlo en medio del aire, fue ahí que noto una gran sombra encima de él, dio la vuelta para ver quel brote fue cortado para terminar cayendo encima del guerrero estelar.

El brote termino impactando con el suelo con Kirby debajo de está.

El Clon empezó a flotar muy alto en el aire como si escapando se tratara, por esa sonrisa que tenía sabía que no era algo bueno.

 _ **Con los Guardianes**_

-Demonios Kirby tiene que salir de ahí- Dijo exaltado el General de Halcandra viendo la situación de Kirby.

\- ¿Que pasa Metal San? - le pregunto un poco preocupada por Kirby y su situación y por lo que dijo Metal no era nada bueno.

-Esos brotes pertenecen a la DreamStalk, cuando Kirby derroto a Sectonia en su último intento de vencerlo, una vez eliminada el DreamStalk exploto junto con Kirby y Dedede en ella, y según análisis profesionales fue una explosión Planetaria- Conto el General dejando a todos como si les quitaran el alma, una explosión planetaria, como Kirby y Dedede sobrevivieron algo así.

Para empeorar las cosas, otros brotes fueron cortados en el proceso cayendo donde estaba el que aplasto a Kirby para que estos empezaran a brillar y eso no eran buenas noticias.

Y en un parpadeo los Brotes explotaron con Kirby debajo de ellas.

\- ¡KIRBY! – Gritaron al ver lo que acabo de pasar.

 _ **En el Jardín de Sectonia**_

Todo lo que era el jardín quedo como un simple cráter, ningún rastro de vida se hallaba en el lugar.

Dedede aterrizo en lugar, solo para reírse ante la perdición del Guerrero Estelar.

\- ¡SI! Finalmente le gane, HAH me has humillado un montón de veces insecto, pero al final fuiste pisoteado por el Gran Rey, te veo en el infierno Hoshi no Kaabi- Hablaba consigo mismo mientras le sacaba el dedo donde estuvo Kirby.

Iba retirarse del lugar hasta quel lugar empezó a temblar repentinamente, C Dedede miraba a todos lados de donde provenía el temblor hasta que el centro del cráter empezó a sacar columnas de luz.

 _ **Música: Unbreakable Determination (Tema de Goku) o The Return of Vegetto de Dragon Ball Super**_

\- ¡YOSHAAA! -

Del suelo salio una figura que emanaba un aura de color celeste junto con un aura rojo carmesí encima de esta.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de quien se trataba la figura, Kirby.

Kirby ahora llevaba lo que parecía ser el casco de Zero pero tenía partes del casco de X en él y estaba divido en dos colores: la derecha era azul mientras la izquierda era roja pero lo que asemejaba las partes blancas del casco de Zero tenía el color opuesto de ambos lados y el cristal del casco era una estrella la mitad de los colores de los cristales de los cascos de Zero y X, tenía la larga cabellera de Zero y lo que parecía ser un visor, que al tan solo levantar la mirada los ojos brillaron en tono gris con verde manzana.

 _ **Con Meta Knigth y los demás**_

Meta Knigth veía con una sonrisa, debajo de la máscara, al ver que Kirby logro sobrevivir y conseguir un nuevo poder.

-Asombroso, Cual es ese- pregunto el hibrido al Caballero, queriendo saber la forma de su hermano.

-Kirby ZX- respondió Meta Knigth viendo atentamente a Kirby.

 _ **Con los Guardianes**_

Ciel estaba sorprendida al ver lo que Kirby logro realizar, ella solo sabía que fue lo que Kirby.

-Kirby hizo un Doble R.O.C.K ON- dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto Metal.

\- ¿Double R.O.C.K ON? – pregunto extrañado el General ante lo que dijo la Doctora.

-Pues veras, Kirby de cierta manera activo el Doble R.O.C.K ON del Modelo X fusionándolo con el Modelo Z, en mis estudios encontré la manera de hacer que estos dos modelos obtuvieran más poder, a pesar de ser prototipos son débiles logre hacer que su poder saliera con tan solo volviéndose uno solo, y eso no es todo puede hacerlo con otros BioMetales- Explico Ciel al General quien comprendió la explicación.

-Ciel solo tengo que decirte dos cosas, ya decía yo que esa bola rosa tenía los BioMetales y que él talvez no es un elegido- exclamo Serpent revelando que sabía dónde estaban los BioMetales y algo que rompió la teoría de Ciel.

\- "Diablos creí que no lo averiguaría" Pero si no es un elegido como es que pudo transformarse en el Modelo Z cuando atacaron la base- pensó y dijo Ciel ante lo que dijo el Traidor, Serpent solo le dio una mirada y sus pupilas se movieron señalando a Kirby hasta y en pocos segundos supo la respuesta. -Kirby en verdad copio las habilidades del Modelo Z-

Dijo recordando lo que paso cuando peleo con la Copia de Zero, cuando le arrojo el Modelo Z nunca dijo la frase para activarlo.

-No sé si puede ser un elegido, pero de lo que Metal me ha contado Kirby tiene un tipo de justicia que consta en ayudar a cualquiera sin importar que, podría ser digno del Modelo X o talvez del Z ya que pelea por los que cree a pesar de que puedan traicionarlo, pero que haya fusionado los BioMetale aún no sé cómo explicarlo- conto Serpent suponiendo si en verdad puede ser un elegido de ambos BioMetales por como es el Guerrero, pero la fusión no.

-Como se me pudo olvidar Kirby puede hacer Doble Copia- esto llamo la atención de todos -Kirby hizo una doble copia con el Model X y Z, es algo que uso cuando la amenaza de 02 en Ripple Star paso al igual quel Robo de Dark Nebula por la Squeak Squad, Kirby uso esa habilidad para pasar varios obstáculos y recolectar los Cristales.

Esa era la respuesta de todo, volvieron a fijar su atención a los combates para ver que Dedede perdió gran parte de su cuerpo al recibir un ataque de Kirby, uno llamado Genmurui Strike. Al igual que Zero y X estaban peleando en el lugar totalmente en llamas.

 _ **Con los combatientes**_

Zero y X/ Kirby y Dedede, quien regenero las partes perdidas, se abalanzaron el uno con el otro para ser detenidos por una barrera que los separaba parando/ chocando su andar.

\- ¿Nani? – dijeron los cuatro al ver las barreras.

Atacaron las barreras con cualquier ataque, pero sin éxito alguno se rompía, Kirby y Dedede se dan cuenta que están de vuelta en el taladro.

-*tose* Nuestras más meras disculpas por la interrupción de su combate- Hablo por el televisor Susie, quien al se disculpaba por interrumpir la batalla de leyendas.

-Según nuestros análisis, solo dos saldrán con vida y cómo queremos verlos destruidos sería más satisfactorio en el final además que destruyeron mitad de propiedad privada especialmente tu Rojo- dijo mirando a Zero culpándolo por la destrucción del lugar.

-Dejaremos su combate para más tarde en un posible nuevo proyecto, pero antes Modelo #D y HMN-X retírense, y vota esa hacha que te tenemos una mejor- dijo para que dos drones trajeran dos frascos, en el que se metieron Dedede y X, siendo el primero quien tiro el hacha.

-Hagan lo que quieran con los taladros, Los Presidentes ya no le encuentran uso, será mejor que se cuiden ya que analizamos todo el poder oculto que tienen- en otras palabras, les permitieron destruirlas, pero lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Buh-Bye- se despidió apagando la tele con la que se comunicaban.

- _Zero/ Kirby_ _se encuentran bien_ \- pregunto Ciel por sus comunicadores, queriendo saber el estado de los dos.

-Estoy bien/ Me merezco una siesta- dijeron los dos para que no se preocupara.

-Ahora donde puse la bomba- y fue ahí de lejos que hubo una explosión en cadena por todo el lugar. -Ahí está-

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, alguien salio de la nada y rápidamente le dio una patada para después ser atrapado en medio aire y se tele transportaron.

 _ **Con los Guardianes**_

La figura se apareció con Zero, para que este le diera un rodillazo donde si duele.

-Uuuuuuuuh, eso debió doler y mucho- comento Serpent y Metal, hasta que el cuerpo de Zero fue mandado directo a Serpent quien lo atrapo.

-He punches me in the dick ¿why? ¿Why he punched me in the dick? - Decía Zero con una voz chillona, tan doloroso fue que lo dijo en inglés.

 _ **Con Kirby**_

Kirby saco la lengua y le hecho pólvora a esta, al momento de tragarla Kirby se transformó en Bomb Kirby.

Kirby escupió varios productos para explosivos al igual que de su sombrero.

\- ¿Qué _otras cosas traes contigo?_ – Pregunto Neige al ver la infinita cantidad de explosivos que Kirby tenía.

-Oh, er ... dinamita, pólvora, nitroglicerina, blocs de notas, fusibles, mechas, pegamento y ... clips, grandes al igual que Bombas Nucleares. Sabes, lo típico material de oficina. – Le contesto en un acento italiano y mostrando su inteligencia con las bombas.

Fue que Kirby saco una botella de cerveza en el que decía "Scrumpy" y empezó a beberla mientras ponía los explosivos por todos lados para acabar con este lugar.

 _ **5 minutos después**_

-I´am a Grim Bloody Fable, with an unhappy bloody end- Kirby decía totalmente borracho en un acento escoses, mientras de un tipo de arma que tenía en mano disparaba Bombas Pegajosas.

Fue ahí que alguien paso dejando una Unidad de Escape para Kirby, quien la tomo para que empezara a ser teles transportado nuevamente a la base, no sin antes tirar del gatillo para que todo empezara a explotar.

 _ **Guardianes H.Q.**_

 _ **Música: Victory Dance de la Saga Kirby**_

La figura de Kirby, empezó a materializarse, pero estaba haciendo un baile en lo que se materializaba.

Hacia un Moon Walk a la izquierda mientras daba unos cuantos giros para detenerse y dejar la mano, dio un brinco aterrizando de cara para luego pararse y agacharse y dar unos giros y quedar en el centro con su pose emblemática, terminando de materializarse en ese mismo momento al decir ¡Hi!

Todos prestaron atención a la pantalla que mostraba ambos taladros explotar siendo Kirby que comento aun ebrio -Oh, they´re going have to glue you back together in ¡HELL! – Para caer al suelo rendido desasiendo Bomb junto a ZX en el proceso.

-Kirby uso mucho de su energía el día de hoy, dejen que descanse como es debido- dijo Metal rechazando que le dieran una de las semillas que le encargo a Ciel. -Eso también va para ti Zero-

Antes de que Metal se retirara con Kirby, Ciel vio algo caerse de la espada de Kirby, era una especie de USB rosado, lo tomo para analizar que tenía adentro en lo que llevaba a Zero al centro médico.

 **2 victorias ante Highmann se han logrado el día de hoy, y ahora nuestros héroes descansaran de digno combate para recuperar sus fuerzas y estar listos para un nuevo combate.**

 **Pero que planearan sus enemigos…**

 _Presidente Highmann, el Hiper Death Rogumer está listo junto con la nueva serie de Robobots ¿iniciamos el despegue?_

 _No, denle un tiempo a esos insectos para que se recuperen, 3 días mínimo, luego atacamos._

 _Entendido_

 _Yo también pensaba lo mismo Chris._

 _Pensamos igual Maxie._

 **Que planearan, averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos de Planet ΩmegaBots.**

 **Extra 2.0**

Kirby se encontraba tirado en el suelo en las calles casi sin energías por el poder que sus enemigos tenían, con las pocas fuerzas en su brazo saco el saco que contenía los Restore Beans para sanarse totalmente, tomo una y se la trago.

No paso nada.

-"un segundo estos no son Restore Beans"- decía en su mente y se los comio todos para aclarar su teoría, ERAN GOMITAS DE CARAMELO VERDE.

Agito el saco para que cayera una nota.

" _Querido Kirby"_

" _Discúlpame si me termine todas tus semillas, pero estaban deliciosas, pero no te preocupes estas gomitas lo son más,_ _ni que fueran tan importantes"_

" _besitos P.P"_

" _P.S.D.T. El saco de tus tomates los tomo Dash para jugarte una broma, pero para que no te molestaras por lo tan refunfuñón y serio que eres por lo que paso en tu mundo tiempo atrás, puse tomates de la granja y los pinte para que no sospecharas"_

La expresión de Kirby era una de matar y se notaba totalmente molesto y lleno de ira.

\- ¡PINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! –

 _ **Hasta ahí llega el capítulo de hoy muchachos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me tomo bastante tiempo y tuve que acortar las cosas, gracias al que sugirió los enemigos me hizo cambiar de parecer y los deje vivir.**_

 _ **Esperen los capítulos de mis otras series para que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Buh-Bye**_


	10. Relleno

_**Planet ΩmegaBots**_

 _ ***Informe del Escritor***_

" _ **Hola Megamen y Kirbies, les traigo aquí el nuevo capítulo de Planet ΩmegaBots, espero que hayan disfrutado la batalla del último capítulo, lo que verán será algo explicativo y tranquilo y no habrá nada de Gore y acción, bueno un poquito, he estado hablando con un amigo mío y me dio unas ideas, recuerdan los segmentos del Kirby del Regreso de Zero, pues tendrá su propio fanfic que responderá varias cosas.**_

" _ **Cómo Kirby, decidió y llego a mi dimensión y porque lo hizo"**_

" _ **Cómo fue que (*Ugh*) Equestria y Canterlot High perecieron"**_

" _ **Lo que paso en esos combates"**_

 _ **Y algunas cosas que tendrán importancia en el futuro"**_

" _ **Eventos que no se vieron, Kirby vs la Princesa Celestia" (Preparen sus instintos sádicos, habrá mucho gore en ese combate, y más cuando salga el martillo)**_

" _ **Antes de que se me olvide hare episodios Kai, en español rehacerlos, para corregir cosas y unos cambios de bien.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Rockman le pertenecen (lamentablemente) a C(r)apcom**_

 _ ***Recapitulación***_

 _ **Nuestros héroes regresaron victoriosos de su combate en los taladros del Access Ark, destruyéndolos después de una dura batalla contra los Clones de los guerreros más fuertes de Highmann, por la gran batalla se encuentran en descanso para tener sus energías al máximo para continuar su lucha contra los Robobots.**_

 _ **Pero a sus espaldas Highmann y alguien más planean algo, pero quien podrá ser y de que hablan...**_

 **Capítulo 8: Poderes y el asalto aéreo.**

 **Lugar: Guardian H.Q.; Habitación de Ciel**

 **Tiempo: Noche**

La científica de pelos rubios se encontraba en su cuarto, en las mil y unas tantas horas de la noche, tratando de sacarle la información al USB que se le cayó a Kirby cuando se volvió a la normalidad después de haberse des transformado cuando voló el taladro en pedazos.

Antes de que ella llevara a Zero al centro de reparaciones de la base, lo avisto y tomo para investigar su contenido, Llevo al Hunter a que lo repararan, se topó que estaban celebrando la victoria de Maverick Hunter y el Guerrero Estelar, pero era una lástima que no puedan asistir ya que están cansados. Y sabía muy bien que Zero no asistiría, y mera coincidencia que Zero respondiera con "no" pero sonó en un tono chillón, solo dio unas pequeñas risillas por cómo sonaba.

Una vez que lo dejo, le dijeron que se retirara; estaba en buenas manos. Comprendía y se retiró del lugar para que hicieran su trabajo.

El resto del día paso normalmente, antes de que empezara a sacarle la información al USB, ayudo al grupo de investigación en la creación de la contraparte de los Restore Beans de Kirby, con los estudios que realizaron para saber de qué estaban hechos y cuáles eran sus factores terminando en un tipo E-Crystals avanzados que permiten recuperar sus fuerzas sus Xels y RPS al instante. Esto es debido a que las originales solo hacen efecto en seres vivos como Kirby, no surgiría efecto para Metal, Zero y tal vez Serpent,si es que ayuda.

Una vez ya terminado, se hizo de tarde y ahí empezó la lucha con ese USB, era el hackeo que más odiaría en su vida, ya que cada vez que salía incorrecto aparecía una Susie "salvaje" en los Bits de una Game Boy Advance y le lanzaba insultos que Ciel tomo con personales.

Así fue el gran tiempo que paso hackeandolo, paciencia y cuando digo eso es MUCHA, 1981 contraseñas en un USB y lo peor de todo es que si te equivocabas las tenías que responder desde el principio, y cada ofensa era peor que la otra, le llegaba hasta el colmo uno más y la inocente y amable joven iba a desatar su mal interno... La Susie de Bits lo libero.

*Ya entiendo porque Rojo se murió, nativa, Si me dejaras tener una cita con él y tener hijos...*

Ciel furiosa desplegando una energía dorada, le pego al teclado y de ahí, de que una broma se tratara, todas las contraseñas le salieran correctas por aplicar el sagrado código Konami, provocando que la cabeza de la Susie de Bits explotara y que a distancia sucediera un evento.

 **Lugar: Access Ark; Habitación de Susie.**

Se hallaba la secretaria, haciendo unos trabajos hasta que de medio de la nada, algo le golpeara en toda la cara mandándola directa a la pared dejando un cráter terminando cayendo al suelo K.O.

 **Devuelta con Ciel**

Se estaba calmando la joven de la odisea que paso, un rato paso para que se calmara la rubia, se preparó para empezar la extracción de información

... Hasta que alguien tocara a su puerta. Su ira se volvió a despertar por ser interrumpida en un momento importante, solo se paró y abrió su puerta con una cara que enojo que mata al mismo Puro Hueso.

\- ¡QUE! - Grito, pero no vio a nadie, fue ahí que sintió que alguien le tocaba la pierna, fijo su vista abajo para ver quién era se trataba de Kirby, quien llevaba una bandana amarilla con estrellas verdes en ella a mano llevaba una escoba. Clean Kirby.

Kirby solo le paso un caramelo rosado a la científica, quien le agradeció a la bola rosada.

Una vez que se la comió, sintió un extraño sabor, pero fue suprimido por el sabor a fresa, luego de eso Kirby le paso un Té, buen ya era muy tarde pero apenas acabo de pasar por las contraseñas, cómo sí le hubiera leído la mente a Ciel, extendió su escoba y toco unas teclas para que los archivos en su interior se copiaran a su computadora.

Bueno los leerá en la mañana, solo tomo del té y en segundo cayó al suelo dormida, pero la taza le cayó a Kirby encima, rodaba en el suelo para que se le quitara el ardor, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto.

 **~2 meses atrás~**

Después de que Fumos les contara sobre la dirección que tomaron cuando huyeron de las bestias, Kirby trato de sostener la taza de té, pero se le dificultaba por tener las manos vendadas y adoloridas después de ser machucadas, se le cayó la taza y el líquido caliente se derramo en sus partes bajas.

Dio un grito por el ardor del líquido y empezó a buscar algo de agua, tomo la tetera y se ha hecho encima para que agua caliente lo mojara.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

 **~El presente~**

Le termino de poner el piyama a Ciel y la acostó en su cama, solo escupió un frasco con líquido rojo adentro, formando una puerta del mismo color.

Como si fuese nada levanto la cama de Ciel, algo que no sabía era que en la cama se encontraba una especie de flor cristalizada, una vez abierta la puerta se podía apreciar un paraíso de la misma Madre Naturaleza y nuestro Señor, dejo la cama en el árbol cercano, antes que se le olvidara le puso un pequeño cristal a Ciel que con el contacto un color celeste emano.

Kirby se retiró y cerró la puerta, fue ahí que empezó a limpiar todo su cuarto.

Kirby tardo por lo menos 8 minutos en limpiar el cuarto, cuando termino abrió la puerta y saco a Ciel de ahí y se tragó la puerta para salir del cuarto, no notando una pequeña luz rosada cerca de Ciel.

 **~Al día siguiente~**

Ciel se levantó de su cama con muchas energías, cómo si pudiera estar despierta hasta 8 meses.

Solo estiro sus brazos y piernas para empezar con el día.

Fue a darse un baño de agua caliente luego de un tiempo salio de ahí en toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, poniéndose una ropa más casual que la habitual, se sentó para peinarse, pero no encontraba su cepillo.

-Donde lo puse- dijo mientras lo buscaba en su tocador, no se había dado cuenta, pero una luz rosada sostenía un cepillo.

-Aqwí- le paso el cepillo a Ciel, quien lo tomo sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Gracias- Le agradeció mientras se peinaba el pelo fueron unos pocos segundos en que finalmente la noto.

-Quien eres- Le pregunto al Cyber Elfo rosado que tenía al frente, solo se le pego a su cachete abrazándola. -Mami-

\- ¿¡Mami!? - Dijo sorprendida con la pequeña, reviso la flor rosada que estaba abierta, esto era algo que ni se creía esa pequeña elfa era su hija.

-Ti wo Kib wy- Decía alegre la hibrida al ver una foto en la quel habitante de Pop Star estaba.

-" Kirby tiene que ver con esto"- Pensó Ciel al recordar que él estuvo ayer anoche aquí limpiando su cuarto, tuvo que ver con esto. Pero presto atención a la pequeña que se posó en unos de sus dedos, ahora que la miraba bien era idéntica a ella solo que con en ojos se parecía a los de Zero por ser un color negro y parecían ser de pocos amigos, pero tenía una linda sonrisa de bebe.

-Aw, cómo pequeña angelita- Le decía a la pequeña, mientras la acariciaba con uno de sus dedos la cabeza. -Iris-

-Iwis… IWIS- exclamo alegre la pequeña y voló alrededor del lugar diciendo su nombre, Ciel solo sonreía ante lo que hacía la pequeña.

 **~Con Kirby y el General Metal~**

 **Lugar: Área Cero, Tierras Baldías**

Kirby se encontraba en una pelea de entrenamiento junto al General, quería probar el poder de los Bio Metales del X al P para terminar con el ZX y se puede decir que Kirby era un veterano ya que en cada momento cambiaba de forma al momento de darle un golpe a Metal, eso era lo que Prairie podía ver desde donde estaba.

-Prairie- Fue llamada por su hermana quien venía con la luz rosada que le acompañaba.

-Ciel ya despertaste y… ¿quién es esa pequeña que va contigo? – Saluda hasta que noto a la Cyber Elf rosada que acompañaba a su hermana, Ciel solo sonrió y le susurro en la oreja, ella tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero le felicito, aunque le pregunto algo y ella respondió señalando a Kirby quien llevaba un casco purpura y una máscara idéntica al General del Ejercito Zan´ei, Hidden Phantom.

\- ¡ESQUIVAAAAAAAAR! -

Antes de que pudieran llamar a esos dos, Metal le dio una patada a Kirby que lo mando a dar con unas de las montañas para que le cayeran encima unos escombros encima.

-Ciel-Sama que le trae a nuestro entrenamiento- le pregunto el General a la científica el porqué de estar aquí, Prairie quería ver si Kirby era capaz de por lo menos tener su dominio devuelta en las Súper Habilidades, pero no pudo, pero encontró una forma de usarlas, aun así, quiso ver los Bio Metales en acción, que tenía tiempo libre.

-He encontrado algo que deben ver tú y Kirby es… esquiva- Decía hasta que noto a Kirby ZX detrás de Metal recibiendo una patada mandándolo directo a una de las montañas cercanas cayendo derrotado.

-Uff (Vaya, ya era hora, Prairie pásame un Hetap por favor)- Decía Kirby volviendo a su forma normal, secándose el sudor de la frente, mientras Prairie sacaba una bebida energética del cooler en la que habían más de estas y latas de aceite –

\- (Quien es la pequeña que te acompaña)- pregunto notando a la pequeña de rosa, Metal se acercaba y escuchaba de lo que hablaban llamándole la atención.

-Mi hija- Respondió cómo si fuera lo más normal en el mundo mientras que los dos escupieron sus bebidas. - ¡QUEEEEEEEE! –

Les conto sobre que ayer y antes de ayer **(creo)** sobre la flor que contenía a la hibrida que llevaba su sangre y la de Zero.

Metal solo miro a Kirby un rato hasta que la respuesta era muy obvia. -El planeta Hei Ka Min- respondió el General Metal, llamando la atención de las dos, -Un planeta que se encuentra en el centro del Universo, llena de la madre naturaleza digo para la paz y el sueño pero el tiempo se mueve diferente en ese lugar de ahí su nombre, por ejemplo 8 minutos significa 8 meses en aquel planeta, rumores dicen que un dios algo holgazán y juguetón cómo un gato va aquel planeta a dormir unos 300 años por ahí o yo que sé pero dicen que si no vuelves significa que te destruyo por tan solo estar ahí-

Le paso un escalofrío a Ciel pensar eso, tuvo suerte que no estaba ahí, pero les pregunto porque no envejeció algo, antes que pudieran responder a distancia en lo que quedaba rastros de una colonia espacial, salio una columna de luz negra.

-Kirby ve a buscarlo- le pidió a Kirby, quien solo asintió y empezó a sacar cosas de su boca, y con ello me refiero a escupirlas una de las cosas que escupió le tumbo el sombrero a Ciel dejando en su lugar un huevo crema con unas hojas que parece corbata, segundos después el huevo se rompió revelando un pequeño búho.

-Row-

Continúo escupiendo cosas entre la caja de cereal en que venía el huevo, armas militares de alto rango hasta que sacara lo que quería, un biombo gigante.

-Porque no solo se convirtió en H Kirby y listo volar- Le pregunto la comandante al General, el acto del Guerrero Estelar, nah que se divierta.

Un rato paso en lo esperaban a que Kirby volviera, rato se la pasaron viendo al pequeño búho quien se encontraba en la chonta de Prairie durmiendo y explicándoles algunas cosas.

-Con que Zero, no se encontraba en la Bahía Medica tan terco cómo siempre, le dicen que no puede retirarse, pero no les hace caso-

-Según él le dijeron que no puede pelear, no que no pueda pararse te digo algo Kirby le iba a preguntar a el que lo ayudara a probar los Bio Metales, pero como no lo encontró fue conmigo ya terminando una llamada-

-A quien llamabas-

-Susie, no la de ayer, pero seré honesto solo me respondió que estaba viendo una novela con unas amigas y estaban en la mejor parte colgando la llamada-

En unos segundos Kirby con la gorra de ESP apareció junto con Zero, cuya apariencia era distinta ahora, su armadura era negra y su pelo rubio era pálido, cerca de un blanco.

-Solo fui a buscar algo de mi pertenencia- Dijo en su tono de voz opaca, la de siempre.

Fue ahí que detrás de él apareció la pequeña quien revoloteaba alrededor de su padre.

-Papi-

La pequeña se posiciono en uno de los dedos de su padre, Zero solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Kirby, Metal a Prairie que se retiraron para dejar a los tres solos.

 _ **Ya ni sé que poner… espera claro el Kirby del Regreso de Zero y a los otros Tres héroes, como me pude olvidar de ellos.**_

 **Lugar: Tierra, J-0DI-D4**

En medio de la ciudad en que cayó en la oscuridad de los Dark Matter, en un área oculta se encontraban dos chicas revisando a Kirby.

Kirby apenas se podía levantar, pero pudo notar a las dos.

-Quienes son ustedes- les pregunto a las dos, trataba de recordar que fue lo que paso antes de ser atacado por las energías de esos 6.

-Fuiste muy suertudo de sobrevivir, por lo menos el disco no te dio sino serias sushi instantáneo- le dijo mientras sacaba unos binoculares y miraba lo que ocurría haya afuera.

La otra le explico que encontraron su cuerpo moribundo después de haber caído inconsciente al haber gritado, el factor ahora es esconderse de sus enemigos, Kirby miro afuera y los avisto al parecer entraron a forma normales ya quel los clones de Mario, Luigi, Yoshi no se les notaba la capa en ningún lugar y Link llevaba la máscara del Ki-Shin en su cinturón mientras que las fusiones llevan un pelo marrón y negro con blanco.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí regresar a la base y que te curemos haya, nuestra medicina solo pudo hacerte recobrar conciencia- le dijo a Kirby quien no quitaba su vista a las fusiones, poseían una fuerza inimaginable pero el del Gi era más fuerte quel otro.

-Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Pregunto y recibió una respuesta, un día entero. - ¿¡QUE!? –

El grito alerto a los seis y les dio la ubicación dónde estaban, las fusiones tornaron su pelo de color dorados y fueron directo a donde se encontraban los tres.

-Mierda-

Salieron del lugar, evadiendo por poco al del Gi Azul y a la cara de Pepino.

 _ **Salón de actores**_

 _ **Zamasu (Fusionado): ¡OYE!**_

 _ **Vegetto: Jajajajajaja, cara de pepino ja**_

 _ **Zamasu (Fusionado): Ya verás Ningen, lamentaras haberte burlado de un dios.**_

 _ **Escritor: Si van a sacarse la Bergamo, háganlo afuera o sino llamare a Zenoh Sama, que probablemente borre este universo por accidente.**_

 _ **Zenoh Sama: Ummm**_

 _ **Zamasu (Fusionado): ZE ¡ZENOH SAMA!**_

 _ ***Sale del lugar rompiendo el techo***_

 _ **Escritor: ¡Me debes de pagar el techo!**_

 _ **Vegetto: Ya lo traigo, nos vemos Zen-Chan.**_

 _ ***Se teles transporta del lugar***_

 _ **Zen-Chan: Adiós Goku-Kun**_

 _ **Link, Mario y los otros: Nos podemos ir.**_

 _ **Escritor: Claro, su paga está en la mesa.**_

 _ ***Se van del lugar para prepararse en sus nuevos capítulos***_

 **Lugar: Pop Star, Dream Land; Castillo del Rey Dedede**

En los jardines del Castillo el Rey esperaba a su capitán que llegara de Floralia.

Solo miro al cielo y vio lo que quería ver, era Bandana usando su técnica de hélice en su confiable lanza.

-Ya era hora que llegaras, Bandana- Le dijo al Waddle Dee, quien solo se rascaba la parte de atrás.

\- (Tuve que hacer algunas paradas, vine lo más rápido que pude… Kirby uso la Súper Habilidad no es así)- respondió haciendo énfasis en lo último quien asintió.

Se subieron al Hiper Shotzo para que empezara su viaje en busca de Kirby, Ambos se tragaron algo en lo que los Waddle Dees encendieron la mecha y se retiraran del lugar.

 **KA-BOOM!**

En vez de ser el Pingüino y el Waddle Dee los que fueron disparados Kabula fue quien salió disparada para que disparara el Halberd de uno de sus cañones y llegara al espació y que del Combo Canon disparara al Lor y quel Lor abriera un portal que disparo al Rey y al Capitán en una capsula entrando en el Portal.

 _ **~Con Meta Knigth y Sam~**_

 **Lugar: Tiera, 1-28-4**

Meta Knigth se encontraba hablando con alguien en lo que esperaba la llegada de Sam para ya irse.

-Recuerda, humíllala lo más que puedas y dile que regrese en 12 pero que use ese tiempo para entrenar no quiero que nuestro combate sea aburrido y me obligue a usar toda mi fuerza-

-Okie Dokie- Respondió en su acento italiano y se fijó que la quien esperaba el caballero ya llego.

-Estas seguro que ese Nativo podrá contra ella, yo veo su funeral muy de cerca- comento Sam al caballero quien solo se reía por el comentario.

-Las apariencias engañan lo escogí a él porque si tiene un odio a los seres orgánicos cómo los humanos, ser humillada por uno de ellos es suficiente para que quiera volverse más fuerte y hacerlo pagar- le respondió mientras la nave despegaba y por la ventana veía a los amigos que hizo en planeta se despedían.

\- "Kirby, no importa a lo que te enfrentes estaré ahí para ayudarte y más importante des oxidare tus Súper Habilidades para que las perfecciones totalmente" - pensó antes de que la nave llegara a la atmosfera.

 **Devuelta con Kirby y los demás**

Tres días habían pasado, fueron tranquilos en cierto punto de vista, pero en la Sala de Navegación llego un comunicado no previsto.

-Hola Nativos- Saludo la secretaría a los presentes en la Sala.

\- ¿¡SUSIE!? –

-Tienes las agallas de llamar acá, que es lo que quieres- Dijo Serpent desde su lugar viendo a los pelos rosados, llamar a tu enemigo no es nada bueno.

-Solo vengo a decirles que algo se dirigen a su posición- Solo comento y segundos después en los radares se encontró el aproximamiento de una nave enemiga.

-Presento lo más nuevo en nuestros proyectos, el Hiper Death Rogumer- Presento la secretaria mostrando la imagen de la nave que se aproximaba a área Cero, Zero miro esto impactado esa era la Nave que uso uno de sus antiguos camaradas recibida por el mismo fundador de los Hunters en la época cuando los Hunters aún existían al quien más respeto, Storm Eagle.

-Que haces con algo que le perteneció a los Maverick Hunters en la antigüedad- hablo con enojo el Hunter al ver que usaban la nave del Hunter que trato acabar con Sigma a su manera, pero fallo en el intento a pesar de ello, dio su vida para salvar la Base de los Maverick Hunters. Ver esto embarraba los recuerdos de Storm Eagle.

-Cómo dijo mi Padre una vez, hasta que la Bola Rosa le arrebatara la vida, cuando vez algo que te gusta quieres hacer muchas cosas es el espíritu innovador- respondió mostrando algo de odio con mencionar a Kirby, no tomo importancia si era algo significativo para el Hunter. -Sera mejor que encuentren una manera de derribarla antes de tiempo porque nuestros nuevos modelos de Robobots disfrutaran destruir este lugar, los ΩmegaBots-

Otra imagen apareció mostrando los nuevos modelos siendo fabricados, eso no era bueno para nada bueno.

Empezó a reírse cómo loca hasta que un Robobot la interrumpió en su risa.

-Que quieres ahora, estoy ocupada-

-Como se lo digo en palabras simples… Estamos siendo atacados- Respondió dejando helada a la secretaria quien solo grito y empezó a revisar si era verdad lo que le contaban.

Una imagen apareció mostrando al atacante, no era ni nada más ni menos que Kirby en la Armadura Robobot en el Modo Jet, solo saludo para ajustarse el visor y empezar su asalto aéreo.

Todos miraron donde se supone que debe estar en la Sala, tratándose de un muñeco sustito que era abrazado por el Pokémon búho que venía en el Cereal.

 ***Kirby uso Sustituto***

 ***Es súper efectivo***

 ***Golpe Critico***

 _ ***Momentos atrás***_

 _Kirby al ver que la nave se acercaba dejo un sustituto para que nadie sospechase que se había ido del lugar, fue lo más rápido a la Sala de Ingeniería en busca de su Armadura Robobot, unos inspeccionaban la armadura hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el Guerrero Estelar quien se subió en ella, una vez en movimiento escupió un Hiper Shotzo para luego que la armadura absorbiera un Jet en lo que entraba al Shotzo y la mecha se encendía._

 _Salio disparado a la velocidad de la luz llegando al lugar que quería llegar._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ ***Q 'xopa, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente lo termine aproveche estos días de descanso para hacer los capítulos, pero para la otra semana vuelvo a la escuela (lamentablemente) así que hacerlos tomara su tiempo***_

" _ **Avance de próximo capítulo"**_

 _Kirby logra infiltrarse en la Nave enemiga y va en busca de conseguir las coordenadas del lugar para que Zero, Metal y Serpent se le unan._

 _\- (Sabes quien más escoge la opción dos… Mi mami Wuuuuuuuuuuu)-_

 _-Esta tele transportadores nos llevaran a otras épocas y dimensiones, pasaremos por cuatro para llegar a donde se encuentra Susie y los_ _Ω_ _megaBots-_

 _\- (¡Pies por que los quiero, De todas porque me toco la era de Galacta Knigth!) -_

 _\- ¿Espera… Zero eres tú? –_

 _-Muy bien señor DWN - "Infinito", entre las tres novias que ha tenido cuál es su favorita-_

 _-ESTAMOS EN LOS 8-BITS-_

 _-Alpha, encárgate de ellos-_

 _-Sera un placer-_

 _ ***Avance de Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom***_

 _Team Kirby se encuentra listo para partir, pero después de obtener nuevo armamento… Kirby deberá de quedarse en PuPuPu Village._

 _\- ¡QUE! –_

 _-Yo como su guardaespaldas-_

 _-Bienvenidos a Udsen Village, aventureros._

 _-Dios esto es aburrido ya me dio hambre-_

 _-Un Giant Edge junto con un Mr. Frosty atacan la Laguna-_

 _-Suéltenme rufianes, ayuda-_

 _-Quien dijo que solo usaba la espada-_

 _ ***Avance de Braverous Spirit***_

 _Nuestros dos valerosos se hayan atrapados en el Palacio tras perseguir a los atacantes del pueblo, su deber es salvar a la pequeña niña y al orbe para traer de vuelta a todos esos monstruos a su época._

 _-Grandioso, no podemos salir-_

 _-Nuestra prioridad es la niña después nos enfocamos con el Orbe-_

 _-Muchas gracias por salvarme, La princesa de los Insectos… con tanto verde lucen como saltamontes, si en verdad son los saltamontes más valientes que he visto-_

 _-Sén Lïn sé que tú puedes, no tengas miedo o acaso no tienes valor-_

 _-Link acaso esa chica invoco una escarabajo gigante-_

 _-Qué lindo conejo rosado te perdiste pequeño-_

 _-No andes jodiendo… ¡COMO RAYOS PRETENDES QUE VAMOS A MATAR UN MONSTRUO GIGANTE HECHO DE PIEDRA CON ARMAS DE MADERA! –_

 _-Felicitaciones Héroe-_

 _-Siguiente destino, Zora´s Domain-_

 _ **Buh-Bye**_


	11. Asalto Aéreo en el Rogumer

" _ **Planet ΩmegaBots"**_

 _ **Bueno damas y caballeros aquí les traigo finalmente el capítulo 9 del Crossover de Kirby y Megaman Zero.**_

 _ **Prefiero comentarles que van a ver referencias de otras series aquí, por ello los dejare ver si pueden captar las referencias.**_

 _ **Y espero que por lo menos quien vea esto hayan disfrutado de mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Empezamos**_

 ***[Recapitulación del capítulo pasado]***

 ***[Después de la primera victoria de Kirby y los Guardianes ante Highmann]***

 ***[Fueron interceptados por "Susie" quien les aviso de su ataque de gran escala con un reconstruido Death Rogumer del Siglo pasado que se dirige a Área Cero para acabar con los que se resisten]***

 ***[Pero no esperaban quel pequeño de la Gran Armada Galáctica iniciara su asalto solitario al Rogumer]***

 **Capítulo 9: La nueva armada de los Robobots, El Asalto Aéreo en el Hiper Death Rogumer.**

 ***Música: Tema del Halberd de Kirby***

Kirby se hallaba maniobrando con la Robobot Armor, en su Modo Jet, en su asalto solitario hacia la gran nave de combate que se dirigía a Área Cero.

Una vez que sus enemigos avistaron a Kirby en sus radares empezaron a atacar con todos los cañones a mano que tenían para derribar el Jet, pero cada uno de sus proyectiles fallaban en su intento para derribarlos, provocando a la secretaria arrancarse algo de su pelo al ver que esa bola rosada era imposible de atinarle.

-Como diablos un infante puede manejar un Jet con tanta facilidad- Se dijo a si misma viendo como Kirby logro evadir unos misiles haciendo que se chocaran ambos misiles.

Pues no sabía que Kirby leyó el manual de la Armadura en su Modo Jet.

Paso 1. Gastar varias horas de tu vida jugando Star Fox

…

Listo ese es el único paso.

Devuelta con Kirby se hallaba cara a cara con lidiando con la compuerta en la que salían varios Security Bots acompañados de fuerzas aéreas para acabar con el Jet de Kirby.

Kirby solo disparaba de sus proyectiles eliminando a los blancos que tenía al frente, fue ahí que de la misma compuerta se disparó un gran torpedo que se dirigía a Kirby para eliminarlo, Kirby solo se quitó de ahí hasta que se dio cuenta que era de los que seguían al objetivo.

 ***Incoming from behind***

Se desplego en el aire haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que lo siguiera, pero se le era difícil con las fuerzas que trataban de tumbarlo del cielo, el solo se fue directo a la compuerta de la nave.

Ya cerca de esta maniobro evadiendo todos los proyectiles y derribando a sus atacantes como unos Security Bots que trataron de hacer un asalto directo a la bola rosada solo para ser destruido en un millón de pedazos.

 ***Use your brakes***

El Jet se detuvo para pasar por encima del torpedo pasándose de largo estrellándose con la compuerta explotando acabando con todo a su alrededor.

El Jet solo acelero entrando dentro de la gran Nave.

 ***[Hiper Death Rogumer]***

Una vez adentro de esta se notó que su interior parecía otra dimensión.

Se hallaba buscando un lugar donde pueda aterrizar y esconder el Jet en un intento de escape del lugar si es que llega a hacer explotar toda la nave en pedazos.

Fue ahí que unos Security Bots dañados se subieron al Jet para sacar un botón que oprimieron al instante haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en un tono rojo.

-*Secuencia de Autodestrucción activada*-

*Do a Barrel Roll*

Kirby realizo un giro de barril en la que logro quitarse a los Robobots hermanos de Metal que terminaron explotando en el aire sin lograr su objetivo mientras Metal se resignaba al ver como cumplían ese maldito código con el que fueron construidos.

Pero no sabían que se hallaban unos francotiradores escondidos y tenían en la mira a Kirby que terminaron disparándole a una de las alas por ser un blanco en movimiento.

Perdió todo control de la nave obligando a estrellarse en la bahía de carga para terminar bien estacionado.

-Poyo (A la Iwata finalmente lo estacione bien)- comento al ver que después de cuatro veces que ha usado el Modo Jet y lo haya estrellado a la quinta lo lograra estacionar.

Kirby solo se bajó de inmediato del Jet para evadir los disparos de los francotiradores a distancia que atinaban a su "cabeza cuerpo redondo".

De varias compuertas salieron torretas que abrieron fuego a quema ropa siendo Kirby quien las esquivaba lo más rápido posible hasta que logro cubrirse con una caja de metal.

Fue ahí que pararon fuego hasta que la caja de acero fue tragada por la maravilla rosada transformándose en Metal Kirby mientras las balas rebotaban con su fuerte cuerpo de metal.

-Metal Rollout-

Kirby empezó a rodar derribando las torretas como si de pinos de bolos se tratasen al igual que arrollando a todo lo que tenía al frente.

Ya en los corredores todos estaban recibiendo una paliza por el gran Yo-yo justiciero de la bola rosa, quien portaba un sombrero de base bol azul con el que se parecía al niño que usaba un Yo-yo y los poderes PSI, siendo uno de ellos que fue amarado por este para luego ser lanzado a un interruptor que abrió la puerta en la que paso Kirby mientras estaba a punto de cerrarse nuevamente.

Kirby ha avanzado muy lejos ya estando en un elevador peleando contra seguridades de alto nivel que le evitaban el paso, pero eran destruidos por los grandes puñetazos de la Robobot que adquirió en medio camino tras un asalto de dos armaduras.

Una vez se detuvo lo esperaba un gran tanque que empezó a disparar al titan rosado quien solo se cubrió del ataque, mandándolo para atrás. Estaba cargando para otro disparo mientras el de rosa trataba de pararse.

Una vez parado el tanque disparo, pero Kirby logro atraparlo y se lo mando devuelta destruyendo el escudo que tenía para luego ser absorbido por el Robobot quien tomo la forma de un tanque y disparo un gran laser que atravesó varias paredes dejando un camino a seguir.

Solo retorno a su modo normal para arrancarle una de las ruedas al tanque para absorberla y adquirir el Modo Wheel.

Para ser honestos haya devuelta en la Base, lo estaba haciendo muy bien ósea estaba humillando a las Fuerzas de Highmann sin mero esfuerzo.

Claramente para los habitantes de la Terra Kirby estaba a otro nivel superando al mismo Zero.

Se hizo paso hasta llegar parte donde había cuatro caminos a escoger, solo condujo lento al no haber enemigos en el área hasta que del suelo salieran varios Robobots con Bazooka atinando al auto.

Fue ahí que en una pantalla se mostró a la secretaria riéndose por el predicamento.

-Que te parece maldito salvaje asesina padres- comento riéndose la secretaria.

-Poyo (Yo solo lo vencí, la que lo mato fue Susie al quitarle el casco ese)- Se defendió Kirby con la verdad al ver que lo culpaban por la muerte de Haltmann.

-True Arena- Solo dijo ella, mencionando el infierno que es ese coliseo de pasar a pesar de que ese año en realidad era una simulación, dejando confundido al pequeño -Cuando peleabas con Star Dream Soul OS en su cuarta fase no escuchaste unos gritos al destruir los pilares hasta que el ultimo que destruiste no se escuchaba más-

-Poyo- Dijo recordando los gritos que sonaban como el CEO de esa compañía. -Borraste el 00.01% de lo que quedaba de su alma- Respondió mostrando la pelea y sus gritos.

De acuerdo eso es muy oscuro para un juego clasificado E y para ser mencionado en una historia clasificada K.

-Estas bazookas tienen un gran grado militar debido a sus proyectiles debido a que están hechas de la única cosa que puede darle fin a la vida de los Guerreros Estelares de la Armada Galáctica… Dagas del Descanzo Eterno- Revelo espantando al Guerrero, si llegaba a ser golpeado se volvería polvo de las estrellas.

-Te doy dos opciones, Te rindes para que te usemos en nuestros proyectos futuros y dejamos el planeta o la opción dos rechazar la uno y morir- Ofreció de una manera fría pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue Kirby sacando una camisa rosada "really" y empezó a girarla como una hélice para empezar a realizar giros en un solo eje repetidas veces.

-Parece que vas a escoger la opción dos-

 ***[Tema: Robobot Road Ride]***

-Poyo (Sabes quien más parece que va a escoger la opción dos… Mi Mami)- Y fue ahí que paro de girar y arranco disparado dejando fuego atrás no sin antes lanzarle la camisa a la pantalla asqueando a la que estaba detrás de él.

Piso el acelerador lo más que podía atropellando a los que tenía al frente no dándole oportunidad de disparar, pero era seguido por los proyectiles de destino final que se le estaban acercando obligándolo a jalar el nitro para así quedar lejos de ellos mientras buscaba algo.

-Poyo (Vamos dame lo que quiero)- Decía Kirby mirando el bloque donde había una ruleta y pedía sudando por algo en específico.

Fue ahí que paro… Una Banana.

-POYO (PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO QUERIA UNA ESTRELLITA O EL AL QUE DESTRUYE AL MATA UNO O TALVEZ EL LANZALLAMAS DEL PYRO, PERO NO UNA MALDITA BANANA MIYAMOTO YO QUE TE HICE)- Maldecía por su mala fortuna al ver que le salio el ítem más insignificante de Mario Kart que solo usas como escudo.

Fue ahí que noto a una distancia una ventilación en la que decía L.A.H, Kirby solo miro a su pantalla que mostraba las palabras de su Robobot.

*-Sálvate amigo mío, no te preocupes por mi-*Acto seguido Kirby fue eyectado de su asiento para dar al ducto de ventilación salvándose gracias al sacrificio de su Robobot Armor que solo derramo una lagrima para que su tristeza acaba con los proyectiles acabando con él.

 ***[Lugar: L.A.H Room]***

Kirby cayó por el ducto que estaba separado de este para caer de cara al suelo para pararse y mirar atrás triste por el sacrificio de su amigo metálico.

Noto el lugar y estaba al frente de una gran puerta donde llevaba escrita L.A.H cerca de esta había una computadora a la que se acercó notando que pedía una contraseña.

-Poyo (En serio)-

 ***H A L***

 ***Correcto***

 ***Bienvenido a HAL Room***

 ***[Lugar: HAL Room]***

 ***[Música: HAL Room de Kirby en su 20vo Aniversario]***

Las puertas se abrieron para mostrar un paisaje basado en las hermosas tierras verdes de DreamLand, Green Greens.

Se hallaba disfrutando el fresco viento del lugar de su hogar siendo ahí que noto varias máquinas de alta tecnología al igual que una computadora acompañada de una tele transportadora.

Ahora que lo pensaba no ha recibido ningún mensaje de ellos creo que lo mejor sería mandarle las coordenadas a este laboratorio.

 ***Tiempo después***

Zero, Metal y Serpent veían junto a Kirby un mapa de la nave buscando una ruta rápida al núcleo y donde se hallaban los ΩmegaBots.

-Parece que, si tomamos esa ruta, mínimo tardaríamos unas 3 horas o unas 4 en llegar, el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen a las H.Q. – decía Zero resignado al ver que todos los caminos les llevaría mucho tiempo solo para terminar fracasando.

-A menos que pudiéramos llegar allá en un instante- Pensó el Maverick de brazos cruzados, a menos que pudieran tele transportarse usando ESP Kirby, pero la mayoría eran seres artificiales que no podía sentir.

-Tengo un plan- Comento el general llamando la atención de los tres. -Aquí tienen muchos sistemas de transferencias que llevan a varias partes de la nave si podemos usarlas nos llevaran directo al núcleo para hacer este lugar bolar en pedazos-

- _Ese es un buen plan General- Comento Jaune al general por su transmisor._

-Suerte que aquí hay uno de esos sistemas, pero tienen un defecto- Decía mientras activaba estos -Al parecer sufren de unos bugs que llevan al usuario al pasado y al futuro o peor a un… otra dimensión, pero no se preocupen estaríamos cerca de nuestro destino en máximo 10 diez minutos, pero no podríamos comunicarnos entre nosotros y la base-

Acto seguido, uno que no se esperaban, Kirby entro a uno de los portales, debido que perseguía a una mariposa, para que este se cerrara. Los tres vieron esto rodando los ojos solo para entrar a los portales no sin antes recordarles lo que puede pasar si van al pasado pueden crear otras líneas de tiempo o una paradoja, pero nada es peor aún que otra dimensión el mundo puede ser reiniciado.

 _ ***Verán tengo problemas de cuantos puntos de realidades van a ver, pero no se preocupen tengo los cortos de mí lado por ello no debe de haber problema solo las escribiré tiempo después***_

 ***[Con Kirby]***

-Poyo (Me escondí en una cueva subterránea para luego congelarme a mí mismo hasta esta fecha)- Decía Kirby pasando por la sala de transferencia como si nada, resulta ser que llego a la época prehistórica con los dinosaurios.

…

…

…

Kirby se hallaba en los pasillos de un castillo viendo impresionado la estructura, fue ahí que empezó a escuchar estruendos.

Kirby vio por un agujero que tenía la forma de un caballo vio a Dedede enfrentándose a unas yeguas multicolor y dos que parecían venir del sol y la luna.

Kirby noto que las había vencido y preguntaba por Kirby algo molesto, claro estaba poseído desde aquí veía al ente, fue ahí quel sirviente vino con comida dejándola para el Rey, quien solo la empezó a absorber, pero otro tornado salio de la carreta ganándole al de Dedede y comiéndose el pastel.

De bajo salio Kirby saboreándolo hasta que noto a su amigo, pero este solo chasqueo los dedos invocando a varios Waddle Dees que construyeron su clásico Ring de combate y unas gradas en la que aparecieron varios habitantes de DreamLand.

 ***[Música: King Dedede´s Revenge de Blowout Blast]***

Kirby y Dedede empezaron a pelear mientras unos Waddles Dee empezaron a comentar la pelea debajo de una pintura de la clásica pelea de Kirby y Dedede. Le recordaba la pelea que tuvieron un mes después del asunto sobre DreamKingdom

Kirby vio el trono notando el portal y se camuflo con el cuerpo inconsciente de un caballo para que no lo notaran.

…

…

\- "En serio estoy en el mismo lugar" - Pensó mientras veía los pasillos cubiertos de sangre y cadáveres por todos lados… O espera si es otro mundo.

Este lugar parecía ser el infierno mismo, sentía la presencia de Dark Matter en todo el lugar, claro acabo de viajar al pasado de su mundo.

Fue ahí que escucho unos sonidos de un combate y de alguien hablando en voz ronca al igual que la de alguien suplicando.

Vio la sala del trono y noto a una bola rosada enmascarada con capa y una máscara, que llevaba marcada una estrella, y sus ojos eran de color rojo por la ira mientras sostenía de la melena a la yegua que se encontraba deteriorada por el combate con muchas heridas y la perdida de sus patas.

-Pi pie piedad por favor te lo suplico- Pedía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y su cara era acercada al de la máscara para que lo viera a los ojos.

\- ¿Piedad? Una escoria como tu pidiendo por piedad- Decía tratando de mantener su ira -Dime cuantos de tus súbditos pidió por piedad a la persona que alababan cada día de su día año tras año para que luego les arrebatara la vida ¿¡DIME!? –

Esta no respondió - ¡Quieres que te recuerde a los que traicionaste por poder: ¡a tu aprendiz, a tu sobrina, y toda tu familia incluso tu hermana! – Le gritaba recordándole a todos los que traiciono. -Te haces llamar una reina… una miserable diosa del sol… Vas a sentir el castigo de todos tus pecados en mis manos como Dedede lo hizo- Le decía mientras tiraba su espada al igual que la tiro al suelo. -Planeo que renazcas como un bebe pero que en tus sueños recuerdes este momento de tu vida- Acto seguido saco el Dedede Hammer y lo levanto pero empezaba a dudar ya que sus ojos al igual a los de Kirby veían en vez a la monarca a su amigo rival aquella vez que le pidió que acabara con su vida, El enmascarado solo evito la mirada pero le dio un ataque de ira que grito empezando a masacrarla con el martillo mejorado salpicando sangre en todo el lugar solo para no dejar nada de ella.

Kirby solo retrocedió al ver tal escena que termino cayendo en el portal.

…

…

\- "Mis jefes me van a matar" – Pensaba a lado de los Inkling del equipo Ice Cream que veían con la boca abierta el Armagedón que acabo de realizar Kirby ante el equipo Cake tras pintar un arma de Paint Bol de gran grado militar que hizo que los del otro equipo se orinaran encima.

Kirby sabía muy bien que estaría muerto cuando sus jefes se enterarán de esto, esto pasa por oprimir el gatillo que si disparaba lo de verdad.

Solo corrió hacía el portal dejando el arma atrás.

 _ **Si los que tienen Splatoon 2 y escogieron a Cake en el Splatfest porque escogieron el lado perdedor, jajajaja JAJAJAJA, tienen que ser unos &%$#s idiotas.**_

 _ **Jajajaja…**_

 _ ***Sonido de una escopeta***_

… _**Porque tienes un arma… este solo estaba bromeando Pearl perdón es que ese video me mato de la risa y bueno y no eres tan linda que pareces un monstruo.**_

 _ **Espera no lo decía de esa manera ESPERA NO LO DECÏA DE ESA MANERA**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**_

…

…

 ***[Con Zero]***

Zero se hallaba en la oficina del comandante Signas siendo interrogado por él y el Hunter Cambia formas, Axl.

-Según Axl, dices ser Zero- dijo viendo el cuerpo del androide que se hallaba algo dañado y lastimado al haber peleado contra Axl, al igual que Axl.

-Si- Dijo poniéndose nuevamente una bolsa de hielo en su cachete, momento atrás Aliss y esos dos buenos para nada lo avistaron y… digamos que Zero después de 100 años la llamo por su nombre, pero termino golpeándolo en la cara hasta su oficina.

Pasaron un buen tiempo preguntándole cosas que Zero solo sabía hasta que confirmaron que en verdad era él.

-Sabes Zero, con ese nuevo cuerpo ya ni pareces mujer- comento riéndose el Hunter, solo para recibir un coscorrón del Hunter carmesí ante el comentario del niño.

-Muy gracioso niño- Reclamo molesto, a pesar de que no le importo debido que le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Se empezaron a escuchar unos estruendos cerca de donde estaban.

Zero y Axl tomaron sus armas para enfrentar la amenaza, y tenían que hacerlo rápido debido que el X y el Zero de esta época podrían encontrar a Zero y generar una paradoja.

-Odio el tiempo-

-Dímelo a mí, me dejo confundido ese Irregular contando el porqué no ocurría un cambio en nuestras épocas-

Una vez que llegaron donde se encontraba la amenaza, Robobots.

-Oh sí, esto llamo acción para la madrugada- Decía el Hunter azul marino sacando sus pistolas listo para el combate.

-No tengo tiempo para estos idiotas oxidados, Dark Hold- Dijo para solo congelar el tiempo y sacar su sable -"Ittouryoudan: Genmu Zero"-

El sable de Zero aumento en tamaño lanzando dos gigantes ondas cortantes en medía luna, para que partiera a la mitad a los Robobots de un solo corte.

-El tiempo vuelve a moverse- Dijo volteándose para que todo a su alrededor volviera a moverse, al igual que los Robobots explotando y a Axl quejándose.

-Vamos viejo, quería divertirme un rato- se quejaba el joven hunter ante Zero-Senpai.

Zero estaba a punto de responder hasta que sintió algo acercándose hasta que paro a su atacante, se trataba de Layer.

Zero se sorprendió al verla, pero eso no evito que sacara sable para evitar los cortes de su estoque.

Axl pudo notar algo en la espalda de Layer, era como una especie de araña biónica, solo empezó a dispararle a la navegadora que evadio los disparos del Hunter.

-Está siendo controlada-

-Lo sé-

Zero y Axl solo evadieron las técnicas que Layer aprendió de el en sus entrenamientos.

Zero saco su Buster y empezó a cargar un disparo mientras Axl la distraía, una vez cargado disparo que termino fallando.

-Creo que atinas mejor con tu brazo cañón- Comento Axl viendo como fallo el disparo, pero solo recibió un "no le atinaba a ella".

El disparo se reflejó dándole a la pared para darle al punto que controlaba a Layer, destruyéndolo por completo.

Ella cayo inconsciente a los brazos del Hunter, quien termino atrapando.

-Layer te encuentras bien- Pregunto a su ex-navegadora quien empezó a recobrar la conciencia para ver la cara del Hunter.

-Ze. Ze. ¡Zero-Kun! -Reconoció la cara del hunter y su voz al estar cerca de él, su cara se volvió roja como un tomate mientras su fleco que le tapaba los ojos se movió para revelar un ojo verde para luego volver a caer inconsciente.

Zero solo la cargo para ir a dejarla a su recamara, pero sintió a tiempo los R.P.S de X y el mismo que se acercaban.

-Dark Hold, Detén el tiempo- Detuvo el flujo del tiempo para dejar a Layer reposando en el suelo mientras se marchaba ya que noto el portal en el techo.

…

…

…

Los tres ya estaban devuelta a su mundo y se hallaban cerca del ascensor a su cuarto miembro quien se estaba tardando en llegar.

Fue ahí que de medio de la nada salio el portal con Kirby saliendo de este.

-Que te tomo mucho tiempo- Pregunto Metal a la bola rosa de su tardanza, este solo respondió que Galacta hizo que se tardara.

 ***[Un minuto antes]***

Kirby se hallaba en el suelo derrotado teniendo al frente al Guerrero más poderoso de la Galaxia apuntándole con una Daga de Destino Final.

-Últimas palabras- Dijo el Caballero a la Kirby quien apenas y podía hablar hasta que este noto algo detrás del Caballero -Si… Salúdame a mi hermano-

Acto seguido un portal con forma de estrella empezó a absorber al Caballero soltando la Daga, tragándolo por completo para que este desapareciera aliviando al Guerreo Estelar.

Fue ahí que de la puerta salio un tipo de dragón con diferentes partes de animal llevando puesta una máscara y blandiendo una espada multicolor.

\- ¡Galacta! Mi mayor error fue no haberte enseñado pero lo que haces está mal y debo detenerte a pesar de que te considero como un… Y donde se metió ahora- Decía hasta que noto que el mencionado ya no estaba, en su mente estaba maldiciendo que todas esas horas practicando su discurso hacía él se fueron al desperdicio.

El portal con forma de estrella volvió a aparecer escupiendo a Galacta Knight quien ya hacía sellado en un cristal rosa.

-Poyo (Te sugiero que le pidas a NOVA que lo mantenga con él y que te retires y disfrutes de tu tiempo en un planeta donde hay caballos de colores)-

…

…

…

 ***[Música: Dedede 'n Dedede]***

Los cuatro se hallaban en el elevador que iba directo al Nucleo mientras escuchaban música.

Paso un apagón que molesto a los cuatro y para cuando regreso la luz digamos que se sentían diferentes hasta que se vieron y notaron los cambios… _***[Esto es incómodo, pero nunca falta este tipo de vaina]***_ Cambiaron de ser varones a hembras.

-Que demonios- Dijo Zero que con tan solo verla se parecía a Ciel con su vestido usual solo que este era rojo.

Kirby solo tenía una cinta roja y le crecieron unas pestañas mientras a Metal solo se le cambio la voz.

Paso otro apagón y digamos que parecía que los que tuvieron un gran cambio fueron Zero y Serpent que tuvieron un tipo de cambio HORRIBLE que hizo llorar a la pequeña Iris.

El siguiente no fue tan malo solo cambiaron a la versión japonesa de la historia.

-真剣に私たちは、日本で作られた文字は、現在スペイン語の物語の中で日本語を話します-

Para el siguiente salieron de la versión española/ castellana del Fic, luego de la francesa e italiana para terminar con la alemana.

-Sehr witzig, wurde ich von einem deutschen gemacht-

Para el siguiente parecieron venir de los Creepypastas debido que estaban embarrados de sangre y sus ojos eran negros, pero con un brillo rojo además de tener filosos dientes de un diablo.

-Poyo (En serio es la misma vaina todo el tiempo en Halloween, solo nos dan dientes y listo hacen juegos falsos ahí para asustar a la gente)- Decía mientras tocaba sus dientes y como el Hunter trataba de soltar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y el su objetivo principal cuando aún era un acecino.

Ya el siguiente fue un cambio para Kirby y Metal que tomaron una forma Gijinka (Humana) Kirby parecía ser un joven entre la edad de Prairie y que tenía un buen físico cuando se quitó la chaqueta, mientras devuelta en la base la mencionada se hallaba en el suelo con una gran cantidad de líquido vital saliendo de su nariz mientras el búho poso en su frente.

Una vez que volvieron a la normalidad, volvieron a poner el tono del elevador.

 ***[Green Greens en 8Bits]***

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, pasaban por el pasillo cerca del jefe donde había unos espejos.

Fue ahí que pararon en seco y vieron su reflejo con la cara de sorpresa.

ESTABAN EN LOS 8BITS

 **Zero: Que demonios**

En la base podían apreciar una caja de texto con la cara del Hunter y lo que decía.

 **Serpent: Acaso este es un videojuego o algo.**

 **Metal: Somos personajes de videojuegos en un videojuego**

 **Kirby: (No se preocupen un amigo mío ya ha pasado por esto)**

Kirby solo se fue directo a la letra solo para que algo invisible lo golpeara quitándole toda la barra de vida y cayera dando giros de la pantalla.

Segundos después Kirby salio del elevador devuelta a la normalidad.

Le siguió Metal que le paso lo mismo, pero aun así volvió a la normalidad, pero para el caso de Zero y Serpent explotaron en un millón de partículas asustando a la Científica.

Salieron como eran antes, pero con la mano en el pecho diciendo que eso si dolió y mucho.

Una vez dentro del núcleo, notaron el punto donde pusieron los detonadores a Tres Horas para explotar, una vez destruido todo el lugar caería, según cálculos debería estar cayendo al océano una vez destruido el Núcleo.

Antes de que pudieran salir de ahí una puerta trampa aparecía debajo de ellos en los que terminaron cayendo.

Terminaron en un tipo de coliseo futurístico, donde podían notar la fábrica de los ΩmegaBots.

-Bienvenidos- Se oyó la voz de la secretaria desde lo alto llamando la atención de los cuatro.

-Que quieres- Pregunto Metal tomando pose de combate al igual que los otros tres.

-Solo vengo a decirles que estoy muy sorprendida que ustedes hayan llegado muy lejos- Decía riéndose un poco. -Es por ello por lo que les permitiré ver por primera y única vez al presidente Highmann-

De las sombras salio el Presidente Hermano gemelo del fallecido Haltmann, como cada gemelo se parecía a su hermano, pero a diferencia de su hermano su pelo era rubio y los ojos de color amarillo y un corte espejo de su cabello.

-Saludos soy el presidente Highmann, de seguro han escuchado de mí- se presentó el presidente ante los héroes quienes tenían un semblante serio hacía el.

-Vamos que con todas esas miradas serias… Oh solo porque sepan de lo que hizo mi hermano y yo ya me toman como el villano, todos estos actos tienen un fin bueno para los demás… no es así Maxie-

De las sombras salio una figura idéntica al que veían… Kirby ni Metal lo creían, era alguien que creían muerto cuatro meses atrás.

El presidente Haltmann.

-Nunca creí volver a verte salvaje al igual que a ti traidor- Comento mientras se reía junto a su hermano.

Susie solo saco un control para apretar su botón y que del suelo donde estaban Kirby y los demás se abriera una compuerta revelando a un Zero con un tono rojo semi oscuro y su pelo rubio algo pálido.

-Presento a nuestro nuevo modelo actualizado por la Gran Computadora, "DNSHN-α" –Presento a la copia de Zero que ya hacía apagado.

-Actualizado con nuevo armamento y poderes ocultos lo hemos convertido en el mejor General para nuestro proyecto, los ΩmegaBots, αlpha encárgate de ellos.

Acto seguido αlpha se encendió mostrando unos ojos purpuras y sacando su sable rojo fue atacar a sus objetivos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Poyo soy Kirby, aquí les presento el siguiente avance.**_

 **\- ¡Ware wa Meshiah nari! –**

 **-Voy a disfrutar acabarte con el poder del Modelo W-**

 **\- ¡Serpent! -**

 **\- ¡Zero! –**

 **-Ni siquiera siendo ZX lo puede vencer-**

 **-Quién diablos eres tú-**

 **-Soy la fusión de los más fuertes héroes-**

 **\- ¡Fina Strike Overdrive! -**


	12. La Pelea contra el Tiempo

_**PLANET ΩMEGABOTS**_

 _ **-En el último capítulo de Dragon Ball Super-**_

 _Goku peleo contra Jiren hasta lograr aprender el Migatte no Gokui después de sobrevivir a su pro…_

 _ **-Demonios guion equivocado-**_

 _ **-En el último capítulo de Planet ΩmegaBots-**_

 _Nuestros héroes se infiltraron en el Hiper Death Rogumer para detener su ataque directo a Área Cero._

 _Luego de haber pasado por el tiempo y otras realidades se encuentran cara a cara con Highmann y su resucitado hermano, Haltmann._

 _Se encuentran contra el tic tac del reloj debido a que la cuenta regresiva de las bombas inicio y su camino es cerrado por el gran y poderoso soldado de los hermanos Mann, αlpha._

 _Serán capaces de derrotar a esta copia de Zero o perecerán en el combate contra este, descúbranlo ahora._

 **Capítulo 9**

 **LA PELEA CONTRA EL TIEMPO EN EL HIPER DEATH ROGUMER**

 **¡QUIEN LOGRARA VENCER A αLPHA!**

El silencio invadía por todo el coliseo donde pisaban pie, los cuatro veían fijamente a su enemigo esperando a que realizara su primer movimiento.

" _Rouge, informe del enemigo"_ Pregunto Prairie a la Operadora por información de la copia de Zero, se tardó un poco para luego sacar la información que se requería.

 _ **DNSHN-α**_

 _ **Αlpha**_

 _ **Peso: 168**_

 _ **RP: ∞**_

" _Eso no es bueno"_ Comento la reportera viendo el informe que mostraba el poder del W-Bot de Highmann.

"Si es ese el caso, será una buena oportunidad para usar el Modelo W" Exclamo Serpent para sacar el Biometal de sus bolsillos y extender su brazo con el modelo en la mano. "ROCK ON!"

Fue cubierto por una luz hasta que paro en segundos después mostrándolo con una armadura de color blanco y negro con líneas amarillas cruzadas, y cuernos anaranjados que surgen de los brazos, pies y cabeza.

Kirby no podía sentir su energía por ser una máquina, pero Metal si podía y podía sentir un gran poder emanar de él.

"Entonces la copia de Sigma si tenía un poder" Dijo Alpha ante ver que Serpent si tenía poder y comparándolo con Sigma.

"No me importa si me parezco a ese tal Sigma, solo me importa acabar con la chatarra que eres" Respondió para que de los dedos de su mano dispararan 5 esferas de energía directo donde se hallaba Alpha.

Solo se quedó ahí parado para que una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente en una reacción rápida sacara su Sable y destruyera la energía que le dispararon.

"Nada mal, ¡pero tendrás lo suficiente para vencer MESIA!"

 _ ***Tema de Zero del MvCI***_

"Raikousen!"

Realizo un dash para que en medio camino desapareciera y una vez que volviera a materializarse dejara un trazo eléctrico.

Los cuatro se quitaron del medio evitando la parálisis que ocasionaba eso.

"Shippuuga!"

Zero hizo un movimiento similar en el que realizo un corte de su espada, mientras esta se tornaba un rosa atinando al rojo, mientras hizo un dash en un intento de atacar a su copia que solo termino bloqueando el ataque.

Metal salto para generar un campo de plasma alrededor de él y realizar una embestida hacía a su enemigo, quien no pudo evitarlo al estar distraído con Zero.

La embestida lo llevo al piso dónde era repetidas veces aplastado por el campo de plasma hasta que decidió elevarse aún más para causar el triple de daño.

Alpha logro pararse en el momento justo para que su mano fuera cubierta en una energía carmesí y diera un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo.

"Rekkoha!"

Creo un pilar de energía que bloqueo el ataque de Metal destruyendo su campo y mandándolo a chocar a una de las gradas del lugar.

Saco su pistola para disparar dos disparos cargados y una onda creciente a una gran esfera de energía que se acercaba dónde estaba parado.

"Gokumonken!"

Se puso en pose defensiva esperando el ataque que una vez cerca lo devolvió con el triple de fuerza a su rival, Serpent, quien se desvaneció evitando el ataque.

Segundos después este apareció en el techo para caer cerca de Alpha provocando en su impacto chispas de energía que pasaban por el lugar.

Logro evadir con un salto el ataque hasta que de abajo salto Kirby quien activo el ZX de su interior junto a un ataque que prendió su espada de fuego.

"Ryuenjin Poyo!"

Realizo un corte ascendiente de fuego en medio aire provocando muchos golpes a su enemigo, que no pudo bloquear el ataque.

"Kuuenzan Poyo!"

Kirby realizo varias volteretas cortantes en el aire generando daños en su rival, que no podía defenderse ante tales ataques.

"Rakukoujin Poyo!"

El sable de Kirby se volvió en uno de hierro y realizo una estocada hacía el suelo con su enemigo, como si se tratara del Golpe de Gracia, una vez en hecho contacto el sable exploto en pedazo de hierro.

"Puff, Has mejorado mucho Guerrero Estelar. No pareces ser esa bola con patas que derrote tiempo atrás"

"Ese soy yo cuando me dedico lo suficiente a algo, Poyo"

Respondió Kirby a su oponente que cuando se lo propone él puede acabar con lo que sea. Siendo así su comportamiento en Dream Kingdom, en el que tuvo que actuar de manera más madura por el hecho de no tener por lo menos a Meta Knight y a Bandana con él.

"Bueno que les parece si empezamos a pelear con todo nuestro poder, sin contenernos"

"Ese es el espíritu"

De Serpent resonaba un aura de su cuerpo, mientras incrementaba todo su poder, velocidad y puntería.

En el caso de Kirby fue rodeado por un aura celeste continuada por una de color carmesí.

La armadura de Metal cambio de azul a ser color rojo.

El color de la armadura de Zero cambió a un tono de color parecido al de su cuerpo original, Ωmega.

"Dos O.I.S, un Modo EX y la Forma Ultimate. Qué lindo de sus partes, pero el poder que obtuvieron de ellos no se compara al que le voy a mostrar" Comento mientras se le formaba una sonrisa sádica ante mencionar la fuerza y el poder que posee dentro de sus sistemas.

"Muestrales el poder que la misma Nightmare Star te concedió para cumplir con tu misión, Alpha"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar con la elevación de poder que causaba el Robobot, que el piso empezaba romperse y partes de este se elevaran.

De él salía un aura carmesí idéntica al de Kirby, este dejaba en humillación al que Kirby y Serpent mostraban debido a su tamaño tipo V.

Un destello los cegó a todos, exceptuando a los Mann que estaban viendo la pelea con visores en **¡3-D!**

Cuando la luz se opacó su enemigo había cambiado de forma. Lo que era una chaqueta ahora era una armadura roja de pecho más gruesa y más grande, sus codos eran protegidos por hombros reforzados, siendo el izquierdo que tenía inscrito el símbolo de "α"

Este era el aspecto del cuerpo original de Zero antes de que su consciencia fuera pasada a otro, alguien tuvo que encontrar las capsulas de su creador o encontrar sus planos para crear dichas mejoras en su cuerpo.

"Es imposible que ese anciano siga existiendo como un virus al existir tantos ciber elfos"

"Ese costal de hueso no ayudo en la creación de sus mejoras… Fueron Mann dólares los que gastamos por esa armadura.

Ese precio era sumamente carísimo, mucho más quel ya hecho chatarra traje de ejecutivo de Haltmann de oro puro.

"Ese precio suena venir de Holy Nightmare. Poyo" Le susurro Kirby a Metal, quien regreso de las gradas, al ver ese precio tan grande que apenas se acerca a lo que Dedede les debe.

"Y tú de dónde crees que lo compramos bola rosada" Exclamo la secretaria desde lejos a Kirby, mientras que en EXEC U Pad mostraba la página dónde compraron los planos.

" _ **Holy SweetDreams"**_

" _ **La empresa de Dulces Sueños lo tiene todo para ti!"**_

 _ **(No hay rembolso si una bola rosada destruye tus productos)**_

"No saben lo molesto que puede ser ese sujeto una vez que entras a un debate por el precio del producto" Decía recordando esas malditas horas tratando de llegar a un condenado acuerdo con servicio al cliente… ugh él y su estúpida sonrisa.

"Estamos aquí por una pelea y… cuanto tiempo ha pasado" Decía Serpent interrumpiendo a la secretaria hasta preguntarse cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

"1 hora y media" Respondió Haltmann viendo su reloj de bolsillo el tiempo que ha pasado.

"UNA HORA Y MEDIA!" Dijeron los del lado de los buenos al ver lo tanto que se han tardado en tratar de vencer a sus enemigos. "ESTUVIMOS PELEANDO POR MÁS DE UNA HORA Y MEDIA!"

"Un segundo, la pelea en el inicio del capítulo no fue tan larga para alcanzar media hora" Reclamo Metal viendo el guion del capítulo con las páginas que muestran la pelea de la primera fase.

"Eso díselo al Emperador de los cinco minutos" Dijo simplemente Highmann ante el reclamo del Robobot.

"Eso tiene sentido, Poyo"

"Dark Hold"

Su oponente menciono la técnica que permite controlar el tiempo, llamando la atención de sus oponentes devuelta que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo.

"Demonios!"

Entre ellos apareció su enemigo y una energía cargando en su mano hasta que lo cerro para levantar su mirada a sus enemigos y mostrarles una sonrisa sádica.

"Nunca bajen la guardia contra el enemigo, ¡C-Flasher!"

Dio un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo que creo una luz purpura de la que salieron proyectiles que dieron directo con los cuatro mandándolos a volar por el lugar con un gran daño.

 **-MIENTRAS TANTO… -**

"Deberíamos ayudarlos?" Se preguntaba Rock viendo la pelea junto a Forte, y se preguntaba por si deberían ayudarlos en la pelea.

"Nah, se pueden hacerse cargo ellos solos" Respondió el Wily Bot viendo como su hermano recibió un codazo en todo el estómago en un intento de un ataque de asalto.

"No creo que puedan vencerlo" Comento mientras en un descuido de Kirby fue pateado como una pelota a la vitrina dónde los Mann veían el combate a primera fila.

"Tú y tu pesimismo de sabandija"

"Oye!"

 **-YA DEVUELTA CON NUESTROS HÉROES-**

Su enemigo los estaba tratando a todos como si fueran sacos de boxeo, tras haber aumentado su fuerza con su nueva armadura.

"Que pasa? Es acaso eso todo su poder"

Decía burlándose del poder de los cuatro que apenas podían ponerle un dedo encima a αlpha, que solo los bloqueaba con facilidad.

"Tenemos un plan? Poyo" Pregunto Kirby tras haberse quitado unos escombros encima de él, tras haber recibido un Z-Knuckle en la cara quebrando parte de su visor.

"Tengo uno" Menciono el Hunter de Rango S, llamando la atención de los tres para saber cómo era el plan "Necesitare tú ayuda para esto, Kirby"

"Poyo"

 _ **01000101 01110011 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01001011 01101001 01110010 01100010 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101101 01100001 01100100 01110101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01000011 01110010 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110010 11101001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 11101101 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 00100110 00100011 00111001 00110100 00110101 00111011 01101100 01110000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100111 01110101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100101 01100111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01110010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01111010 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100101 01101101 01110000 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110010 11100001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01101111 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01110101 01101110 01101001 01100100 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100001 01100011 01100001 01110010 01101100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100011 01100001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100101 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100101 01100111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100101 01101101 01110000 01101111 00100000 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110011 11101101 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100001 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101110 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100001 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101101 11100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100000**_

Los dos se pusieron al frente mientras le pasaba un código binario al casco de Kirby, quien en su visor se mostró el código decodificado mostrando el plan.

 _ **Este es el plan Kirby. En tu armadura debe por lo menos tener el Crystal Hunter, mantendré distraído a αlpha para que lo cargues y luego de eso lo dispararas para ralentizar el tiempo, tendrás una oportunidad de atacarlo hasta que se acabe el efecto y luego de ello usare el Dark Hold para detener el tiempo y así lo atacaremos con nuestros ataques más fuerte.**_

"F-Splasher!"

Realizo un dash embestida directo hacia αlpha, mientras una barrera de hielo se formaba al frente de él.

Su copia bloqueo la embestida con sus brazos, hasta que su defensa se rompió dejándolo abierto para que Zero le pudo acertar uno que otro golpe a su contrincante.

Se lo logro quitar de encima al convertir su brazo en un Buster que le disparo en repetidas ocasiones al Hunter, que pudo por lo menos desviarlas.

Iba a realizar una técnica con el sable hasta que noto a la bola rosada detrás de él.

"Crystal Hunter! Poyo"

Él y el tiempo empezaron a ralentizarse dejándolo abierto para recibir varias cortadas por el Guerrero Estelar, quien aprovechaba cada segundo del efecto ralentizador.

Una vez que se acabó el efecto, estaba a punto de atacarlo con una de sus técnicas hasta que sintió el RP de Zero aumentar casi llegando a su nivel. Volteo para ver que Zero activo la Black Armor y estaba listo para aplicar la técnica de Dark Dizzy, el murciélago.

"Dark Hold"

Todo el tiempo se detuvo en la nave y el mundo a excepción de Kirby y Zero.

"Ahora!"

"Poyo!"

Los des se unieron en un mismo lugar para dispararle sus mejores técnicas.

"Hadoken!"

"Genmu Zero"

Kirby realizo la técnica del legendario luchador Ryu mientras el sable de Zero aumentaba en tamaño para luego lanzarle una cantidad de destructivas ondas de energía de esta.

"No más juegos, ¡MAXIMO PODER!"

Al ver los pocos segundos que les quedaban en el mundo congelado decidieron atacar con el 100% a su enemigo en un intento para acabarlo.

"HAAA!"

De las manos de Kirby dejaron de aparecer bolas de fuego para salir una gran onda de energía azul que arrasaba con todo mientras Zero lanzaba dos grandes ondas cortantes de energía.

Con el mínimo contacto provocaron una gran explosión llevándose a α dentro de esta, hasta que finalmente el tiempo volvió a moverse.

"Se acabo, Poyo" Decía cansado tras haber usado la mayoría de su poder en un solo ataque.

" _Se encuentran bien?_ " Pregunto Ciel por el comunicador, si se hallaban en un buen estado.

"Estamos bien, solo con poca energía" Fue la única respuesta de Zero mientras trataba de levantarse hasta que sintió un RP disminuyendo.

"Sigue vivo, ¡pero yo me encargare de él! Exclamo el Maverick para atacarlo con un triple disparo cargado de su V-Buster directo a su oponente detrás del humo provocado por el gran ataque de los de Rango S.

Las tres esferas de energía purpura rodeaban a su enemigo para luego explotar, dejando un gran cráter.

"Gha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! ¡Es acaso todo el poder que tenía ese pedazo de chatarra que se hace llamar mesías! Ahora le siguen ustedes tres" Se burlaba como loco Serpent al ver quel Guerrero mejorado fue destruido con su mejor ataque.

"Quienes?"

"Pues los tres manos flotantes" Respondió molesto tras haber visto que ambos lados con tres personas estaban confusos a quien se refería, hasta que explico a quienes se referían"

"Es ese todo tu poder?" Se escucho la voz de α y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, este atravesó el pecho de Serpent de un puñetazo casi pasando por donde estaba el núcleo. No podían creer tan brutalidad que dejo al mismo Serpent en shock mientras escupía sus fluidos vitales de la boca.

"Déjalo vivir α, tal vez nos será útil" Comento su superior al Zero del lado de los Mann, a pesar de no haberle destruido su chip C.I había probabilidades de que lo hiciera.

Αlpha lo tomo para lanzarlo al cielo y dispararle repetidos disparos rápidos que lo llenaban de agonía hasta que un helicóptero lo agarrara con un campo eléctrico y se lo llevara.

"Serpent!" Gritaron nuestros héroes que hicieron todo lo posible para derribar ese helicóptero que capturo a Serpent.

Zero tuvo que dejar su acto para bloquear el ataque de su enemigo con su sable, vio que su copia emanaba un aura carmesí.

"El Virus!"

"Pues claro Sherlock y aquí tu recompensa, ¡Earth Gaizer!"

Golpeo el suelo provocando un temblor por el lugar, dejando abierto a sus presas. Fue por Zero que logro recuperar la compostura para bloquear los ataques del otro sable hasta que Alpha lo ataco con mucha fuerza obligándolo a retroceder y dejarlo abierto para un golpe siendo que Alpha le corto la mano izquierda, con la que sostenía el sable.

"AGH!"

" _Papi_!"

" _ZERO!_ " Ciel reacciono exaltada al ver cómo le cortaron mano a Zero tan fácilmente dejándolo indefenso y casi sin energías para pelear, mientras su pequeña se escondía dentro del cabello de su madre para no ver tales escenas.

Acto seguido Alpha lo tomo de la chaqueta para darle unos potentes puñetazos en el estómago para luego lanzarlo a un gran pedazo de piedra que caía del techo, por aquel temblor.

Kirby se abalanzo contra el solo para que sus ataques fueran bloqueados y pasara el peor evento del combate, recibió un rodillazo por la espalda causando que escupiera los Modelo perdiendo así la forma Doble Habilidad y que estos cayeran en un hueco ocasionado por el combate.

"Ya solo les quedan dos horas y 10 minutos" Decía con su mirada por sed de sangre para luego detener un ataque de Metal y aplastar parte de su cabeza llegando al punto de casi destruir su parte superior por aquella patada.

Los tres héroes restantes estaban derrotados y sin ninguna sola esperanza de ganar este combate, solo tiro a Kirby a un lado para darle fin a su mera existencia.

"Fue bueno hasta que duro" Levanto su sable para que su filo creciera hasta el punto de transferirse su gran energía a su Buster.

"Sayōnara" Disparo una gran esfera de energía directa a Kirby que apenas y podía pararse por el daño.

No podía hacer nada, pero al menos moriría sabiendo que peleo como un Guerrero Estelar y que tal vez se llegara a reencontrar con viejos amigos en el otro mundo, tales como Magolor.

Antes de quel ataque impactara con él, una silueta se puso al frente de él para recibir el ataque en un intento de salvarle la vida, solo dijo… "Tú eres el único con la fuerza de vencerlos"

Y fue ahí que impacto con su cuerpo mientras gritaba por el dolor que le ocasionaba, una vez termino pudo ver que se trataba de Zero quien había tomado el ataque por él.

" _Ze-Ze_ - _ZERO_!" Grito Ciel por el comunicador no creyéndose lo que acabo de presenciar.

Zero cayó al suelo dándose a notar que su chaqueta fue desintegrada y partes de su armadura estaba rotas y no tan solo regreso a su forma normal, sino que su pecho fue totalmente perforado que casi pasa por el núcleo mostrando un " _W_ " mientras todos sus circuitos fueron quemados internamente. Solo su rostro mostraba ojos blancos simbolizando lo muerto.

Kirby solo se levantó para mover el cuerpo muerto de su compañero mientras lo llamaba por su nombre y se le aguaron los ojos.

Ciel lloraba mientras su hermana y amiga la trataban de consolarla a ella y a su hija mientras trataban de mantener un espíritu fuerte a pesar de las ganas de llorar al ver quel RP de Zero mostraba 0 al igual que su porcentaje de salud.

Kirby solo vio con pura ira a αlpha mientras se sacaba sus lágrimas de los ojos y empezó a absorberlo tras haber escuchado decirle a Zero que su sacrificio fue en vano. De entre los escombros logro absorber la espada de Zero adquiriendo Sword una vez que la trago.

Prosiguió con transformarse en Ultra Sword y crear la espada más grande que haya hecho en su vida con el poder que le cueste totalmente la trasformación por su descuido en el entrenamiento de esta.

Y fue así cómo ataco con todo su poder creando un sable idéntico al de Zero solo para ser bloqueado con el de su contrincante con mera facilidad rompiendo el filo, Kirby cayo cansado en el suelo perdiendo su habilidad.

Solo empezó a reírse como psicópata junto a sus superiores que estaban satisfechos con el resultado del combate… Hasta que todo el lugar empezó a temblar.

Nadie tenía una explicación de quien lo hacía o de dónde venía, pero algo si estaba claro y eso era un RP que aumentaba en cada nanosegundo del lugar.

Del suelo que se estaba rompiendo emergió una luz de color blanco hasta que se notó una silueta negra salta por esta hasta quedar en lo más alto de una de las piedras.

"Yoshaaa!"

 _ **-Absolute Power de Dragon Ball Super-**_

Se presenciaba a un sujeto idéntico a Zero, pero su apariencia constaba que en su armadura había mitades de color rojo y azul y blanco al igual que en su chaqueta y sus ojos eran un gris con verde y gran cabellera era un rubio con castaño, su mirada era la de un ser confiado mientras miraba a Alpha.

"Quien eres tú" Pregunto a saber por quién era ese sujeto, había algo en el que se parecía a Zero y a la vez a X, será posible que…

"Yo no soy ni Zero ni X. ¡Soy la fusión de los Biometales Z y X, ZX!" Le decía con pura confianza mientras sus brazos se hacían en la cintura con los puños "¡Él Mega Man Supremo!"

De su grito se desprendió un aura celeste seguido por el carmesí alrededor de su cuerpo causando una gran tensión por todo el lugar ante su gran poder.

 _ **Que tan fuerte será este guerrero que ha aparecido después de que nuestros héroes cayeran abatidos ante el enemigo.**_

 _ **Sera enemigo o aliado, aun esta esa duda de su verdadera naturaleza.**_

 _ **No se pierdan:**_

 **-UNA HORA RESTA, EL VERDADERO MESISAS-**

 **-¡LA FUSIÓN DE LOS HÉROES MÁS FUERTES, ZX!** _ **-**_

 _ **¡No se lo pierdan!**_

 _ **Poyo**_


	13. La pelea de la Fusión

**Planet ΩmegaBots**

 _ **-En el último capítulo de Planet ΩmegaBots-**_

 _ **Kirby y los demás se infiltraron en la Hiper Death Rogumer para detener el ataque directo a el área Cero.**_

 _ **Después de haber implantado las bombas y preparar las cuentas regresivas de estas, se ven obligados a pelear con α mientras el tiempo se les acaba.**_

 _ **Se enfrentaron a él y por tanto que lo intentaran no pudieron hacerle frente tras mostrar su verdadero poder, con el que venció a Serpent fácilmente, perdiéndolo tras ser capturado por sus enemigos.**_

 _ **Kirby perdió los Biometale en la pelea terminando con Zero sacrificándose tras recibir el potente ataque de su copia que iba directo dónde Kirby hasta que se interpuso.**_

 _ **Antes de que pudiera terminar con los últimos dos, hizo acto de presencia un guerrero con las características de Zero y X llamándose a sí mismo como la fusión de ellos dos.**_

 _ **Sera capaz de vencer a α**_

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **-UNA HORA RESTA, EL VERDADERO MESÍAS-**

 **¡LA FUSIÓN DE LOS HÉROES MÁS FUERTES, ZX!**

Se encontraban viendo al sujeto que se hacía llamarse ZX en aquella piedra que servía de mirador para ver todo su alrededor, su mirada aún era la misma después de mostrar ese poder tan grande que sobrepasa al mismo Kirby y α.

"Que te pasa? Miedo" Se burlaba de su oponente al ver que no ha atacado todavía, y al parecer su burla le provoco ira.

"Te demostrare lo que es tener miedo, pedazo de chatarra" Refunfuño para luego dispararle tres dispararos cargados en un silo disparo.

Al hacer contacto con la fusión exploto dejando humo en su lugar, sintió un escalofrió al sentir a alguien detrás de él, al voltearse noto a la fusión intacto de su ataque.

Saco su sable e hizo un atento a un corte, pero el filo de su sable fue detenido con su dedo sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Nani?!" Exclamo al ver cómo su sable fue detenido hasta que su adversario le incrusto un golpe en todo su estómago que lo mando a chocarse con parte del terreno destruido.

"Vamos Señor Mesías, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, qué no me ibas a aplastar cómo una sabandija" Le reto con mano haciendo la seña con esta a que viniera.

De le formo una vena y su sable se convirtió en uno de fuego que estaba listo para cortarlo en un millón de cenizas.

"Ryuenjin!" Corrió directo a su enemigo para realizarle cortes con su sable de fuego, pero todos eran evadidos con suma agilidad.

Kirby y Metal veían desde dónde estaban el combate asombrados de la fuerza de ese nuevo guerrero mientras trataban de revivir a su compañero con unas descargas.

"Poyo (Demonios no funciona)" Decía Spark Kirby mientras le daba electro shocks al hunter con sus manos.

" _Kirby por favor tienes que hacer algo_ " Le pedía la científica al Guerrero Estelar que tratara de por lo menos revivirlo.

Le paso otra descarga que si le hizo efecto al ver que abría los ojos lentamente, hasta que una gran piedra le cayó encima del estómago dejando solamente el torso para arriba y volvió a caer muerto.

"Ah diablos" Dijo Metal al ver que era inútil esto, deberán repararlo devuelta en la base…

Sí es que sobreviven a esto.

Los sables de ambos Robots chocaban entre si soltando grandes chispas por el lugar, los cortes de Alpha eran fuertes y los de ZX eran rápidos y a la vez de fuertes algo que le provocaba complejidad al Robobot en su tiempo de reacción.

Al romper su defensa ZX vio su oportunidad de atacarlo con un gran poderoso golpe de su gran arsenal de técnicas, se le formo una sonrisa cuando pensó en una de las técnicas.

"Raiu Torunēdo!"

La armadura de ZX había cambiado a un color morado con malva, hizo un corte ascendiente con su sable ahora morado que al hacer contacto se generó un gigantesco tornado tormenta eléctrica de color purpura alrededor de Alpha causándole grandes daños en sus sistemas que fueron penetrados por la electricidad.

"Que te pareció el ataque combinado del Tornado Tormenta y el Raijinshou" Presumió ZX viendo cómo Alpha trataba de levantarse mientras su sistema de auto reparación trataba de arreglar sus circuitos.

"L-la técnica de Storm Eagle y Tornado Tonion" Dijo, finalmente levantándose tras el ataqué, sabiendo de que se trataban de las técnicas de sus antiguos propietarios.

"Exactamente, tu premió es un Tornado… ¡TORMENTA!" Felicito disparando con su cañón la versión cargada del poderoso Tornado Tormenta de Storm Eagle, que se formó bajo los pies de Alpha y quedando dentro del tornado y recibía golpes de los escombros que eran absorbidos por el tornado.

"Raikousen!" Grito para realizar un dash estocada a su enemigo, desapareciendo por unos segundos hasta aparecer detrás de él, un ataque eléctrico lo perforo totalmente dañando su armadura y algunas partes de esta.

"Speed Burner" Su armadura se volvió roja con gris y de su Buster disparo dos bolas de fuego giratorias a su objetivo que no tuvo más remedio que resistirlas.

"Es hora de acabar con esto" Exclamo para activar su ZX-Knuckle y dar el golpe de gracia para acabar con este combate.

Iba a ser contacto hasta que un aura carmesí emergió de Alpha y deteniendo el puño con su espada, sorprendiendo a todos al ver que finalmente le quito la delantera al superior.

"Gokumonken!" Contrarresto el ataque de ZX con un fuerte espadazo que lo mando fuera del tornado para caer en el sólido suelo dónde combatían.

Empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a ZX que no podía reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse de los espadazos del Robobot de los gemelos Mann, no los de esa compañía de armas.

"Donde está el tipo rudo ahora ¡CHATARRA!" Se burlaba de manera furiosa ante la fusión mientras atacaba con más fuerza a cada rato. Lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo a uno de los tantos escombros de manera brusca.

"¡ESTO SE ACABA AHORA!" Salto y alzo su espada en medio aire y su filo aumento en tamaño "¡GENMURUI ITTOURYOUDAN!"

Se dirigió dónde su contrincante para partirlo a la mitad de un corte con un corte de su espada, mientras ZX solo se le formo una sonrisa.

 *** ¡STAB! ***

Un gran y largo sable atravesó el pecho de Alpha, su brazo se había vuelto en el de un Buster muy diferente a los demás ya que en vez de este salio el filo de energía que atravesó a Alpha.

"Sorpresa, no te lo esperabas, verdad" Inquirió la fusión parándose mientras Alpha soltó su espada al perder muchas energías, sus sistemas internos indicaban un gran daño y solo le quedaba 15% de energía.

"Fue divertido, pero todo lo bueno siempre debe a acabar" Exclamo para realizar un dash dónde estaba Alpha y darle una patada en el estómago mandándolo a chocar con la pared, un aura celeste bajo de un aura carmesí rodeo a ZX mientras alzaba su espada que aumentaba en tamaño.

La bajo apuntando dónde estaba Alpha, su espada desapareció siendo que la energía de la espada era trasladada a sus dos Busters que cargaban mucha energía en un gran disparo.

"Final Strike, ¡OVERDRIVE!" Grito para que de sus Busters salieran disparado una gran onda de energía verde con rodeada con una de espiral de color naranja que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Cuando hizo contacto con Alpha, exploto llevándose parte del lugar y sin dejar no más un gran cráter y ningún resto de él.

Nadie podía creer lo que acabo de pasar, ni siquiera los Mann. Quedaron molestos ante el resultado final que decidieron cortar transmisión. ZX fue dónde Kirby y Metal para sacarlos de su shock.

"No hay tiempo que perder, hay que salir de aquí" Exclamo tomando a Zero y cargarlo en su brazo, los dos asintieron y le siguieron.

 **[Tema de Escape]**

ZX hizo camino para los tres tras hacer un hueco enorme con su disparo cargado al nivel 3.

Corrían lo más rápido posible tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la bahía dónde Kirby "estaciono" la armadura Robobot en su modo Jet.

"No lo vamos a lograr" Decía exaltado el General Metal al ver que solo les quedaban minutos para escapar de la nave.

"No en mi turno, Dark Hold" Detuvo el tiempo nuevamente solo dejando a Kirby, Metal y a él como los únicos capaces de moverse en el tiempo congelado.

Lograron llegar a la bahía de aterrizaje dónde ya hacía el Jet, en el que Kirby se subió y empezó a encender mientras veía el informe de daños en una de las alas del Jet. Metal le informo que aún podía volar, pero que evitara daños en esta.

ZX se subió en el ala izquierda mientras que Metal se subió en la derecha, siendo este el que cargaba el cuerpo de Zero para mantener así un equilibrio debido al tamaño de ZX.

Despego a toda velocidad saliendo a tiempo del Rogumer que explotaba en un millón de pedazos y escombros de esta salían volando por todos lados, Kirby logro maniobrar entre estas evitando ser derrumbado por estas.

" _Buen trabajo, chicos, pero deben traer a Zero de inmediato"_ Comunico Prairie por el comunicador a los presentes, felicitando a los tres pero que debían regresar lo más rápido posible para reparar al Hunter caído.

Asintieron los dos y miraron a Kirby para que jalara la palanca del nitro, para cuando estaba a punto de jalar la palanca sintió que debía de mirar para atrás.

Miro atrás y noto un escombro bastante peculiar, se le hacía muy familiar la forma de ese escombro, los dos decidieron mirar para atrás al igual quel pequeño de rosa y ver lo que él estaba viendo.

ZX no le veía nada de malo, Metal lo analizaba con cuidado mientras que Kirby trataba de recordar la razón de ese escombro que le simulara con algo o más bien dicho alguien. Fue ahí que Neige, por el comunicador, rompió el hielo.

" _Eso tiene la forma de un dirigible_ " Inquirió la reportera al ver la forma del escombro que caía, con solamente escuchar la palabra "dirigible" la respuesta le pego como una bala.

"Ka. Ka. Ka" Trataba de decir Kirby dejando confundidos a sus amigos al verlo tratar de decir una palabra, que debería de poder decir, tal vez los efectos secundarios de las pastillas se acabaron.

" _Que está tratando de decir Kirby?_ "

"Kabula!" Grito Kirby el nombre de la dirigible protectora de Float Islands que enfrento tiempo atrás en el robo de comida de Dedede, su venganza y en la invasión de Haltmann.

Y sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver que ese escombro se detuvo en medio aire y empezó a girar quitándose de encima todas las partes carbonizadas de su cuerpo.

En efecto se trataba de ella y estaba más armada que nunca siendo parte de sus mejoras una actualización total en su capa de pintura que ahora era platina y en vez de solamente tener un gran cañón laser en su nariz y dos cañones debajo y arriba de ella, a los lados se hallaba un sin número de artillerías y debajo de las alas había varias torretas apuntándole al Jet.

"Metal, opciones" Pregunto ZX al general de Halcandra al tener al frente esta situación. "Estamos jodidos"

Y aún más cuando de repente ZX fue envuelto de una luz blanca con la que regreso a ser los BioMetale con una diagnosis de que su sistema de generar un cuerpo físico ha dejado de funcionar.

"Corrección, estamos cagados" Corrigió Z a Metal para seguir a X que ya se encontraba dentro de Kirby.

 **(Core Kabula Theme)**

La dirigible le puso caza al Jet activando con toda su artillería disparando una gran cantidad de cohetes que iban teledirigidos a su objetivo.

Kirby empezó a maniobrar en el aire evitando que los cohetes alcanzaran la nave, descendió a tierra para ver si encontraba una cueva a la que pudiera entrar y lograr de esa manera perder los cohetes.

"Se están acercando" Alerto al de rosa que buscaba desesperadamente una cueva para ampliar su plan.

Resignado, uso los frenos para pasar por arriba los cohetes y dirigirse en reversa a dónde estaba la dirigible que esperaba con su cañón Neutralizador. Amalga. Rayo. Instantáneo. Zephiral. O en iniciales, N.A.R.I.Z.

Una vez que disparo el rayo láser, Kirby maniobro a la izquierda mostrando los cohetes que al momento de hacer contacto del rayo causaron una gran explosión que podría haber explotado una o tres montañas.

Kirby noto una turbina caer del cielo, miro a Metal y asintió al ver lo que quería hacer el Guerrero Estelar, se expulsó del Jet y su lugar era tomado por Metal quien empezó a manejar el Robobot. Kirby solo absorbió la turbina y se convirtió en la nave aérea más rápida del mundo, Jet Kirby.

Voló a velocidad máxima dónde estaba el dirigible para distraer por completo a Kabula HH y darle voto de escape a Metal.

Fue reprimido por las navegadoras y la comandante, pero su única respuesta era que Kirby lo mantendría distraído y que volvería a ayudarlo con su HD-R3 EX.

 **-EN POP STAR-**

En una de las torres del castillo de Dedede, se encontraba Fumu mirando la casa de Kirby en una de las ventanas de la torre. No podía evitar de preocuparse por su amigo de la infancia de color rosa.

"Kirby espero que te encuentres bien" Dijo la Cappy viendo lo que tenía en su mano, era una pequeña parte Warp Star, la nave de Kirby que uso para crear la Star Rod.

Entro en una especie de trance al ver la pequeña estrella que en un solo parpadeo empezó a brillar de color verde, esto le saco de su trance al saber lo que significaba. Kirby está siendo gravemente herido. Recibió respuesta al tener una visión de Jet Kirby peleando con lo que parecía ser Kabula mejorada por Haltmann, podía ver cómo Kirby trataba de maniobrar en el cielo con su poder para evitar todos los cohetes y los disparos sin cesar de las torretas.

Esto le preocupo bastante y tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Kirby, y tenía que hacer algo en este mismo instante ya que pudo notar cómo uno de los cohetes logro derribar a Kirby.

"Kabu, Star Rod. Por favor, manden la Warp Star a Kirby"

La estrella que tenía se teletransporto a la Fuente de los Sueños y esta empezó a brillar para que una estrella saliera del sabio Kabu en los cañones.

" **Warp Star** " Exclamo mientras la estrella salía de su interior para salir de su boca y que esta empezara a viajar a la velocidad de la luz dejando Pop Star.

 **DEVUELTA CON KIRBY**

Cómo mencionado en antes, Kirby fue derribado por uno de los cohetes causando que su habilidad Jet se perdiera dejándolo totalmente indefenso cayendo a su muerte segura.

El combate se había llevado a unas áreas desiertas, sin que Kirby lo supera, y para dónde Kirby estaba cayendo lo esperaban unos filosos picos de piedra que esperaban a otra víctima más.

Antes de que pudieran perforar a Kirby, una luz brillante apareció y los tomo a los pocos centímetros de que Kirby cayera en los filosos picos.

"Poyo" Se despertó al notar que estaba en una superficie muy familiar y reconfortante. Noto que estaba montado sobre su fiel Warp Star, pero el cómo llego aquí no le importo y estaba más que feliz al verla nuevamente.

La estrella empezó a brillar al ser rodeada por cinco estrellas del tamaño de Kirby, que tenía una gran sonrisa al saber lo que ocurría, la estrella cambio de forma a la de una especie de carro romano solo que con una estrella al frente y dos serpentinas largas que sirven cómo paredes.

Dirigió la nave adonde estaba Kabula esperándolo con una gran artillería de gran alto calibre, que al momento de avistarlo disparo todos los cohetes de una en intento de atinar a su objetivo que iba directo a ella.

En el vuelo, volaba, disparaba y maniobraba con tanto proyectil que le lanzaban. Kirby logro acercarse a una de las torretas y destruirla con sus propios proyectiles de estrellas.

Se alejo de la dirigible, que trato de embestirlo con un a embestida giratoria. Se hizo en el fondo y disparo su gran poderoso láser en un intento de acabar con la bola rosada, que supo cómo encargarse del laser hasta que se quito del medio de una manera brusca al notar que los disparos eran continuos y rápidos.

Logro evadirlos todos y empezó a dispararle a quemarropa a Kabula tras ver que se sobrecalentó tras los poderosos lazers, uno de sus proyectiles destruyo el cañón de arriba y cambió objetivo por el de abajo que pudo destruir sin mucha dificultad al tener a la dirigible en un estado vulnerable.

Una vez que ella logro reponerse le puso caza a Kirby, que le saco la lengua para ver si le podía alcanzar, se cargaron nuevamente su artillería y disparo nuevamente todos sus cohetes que le seguían a la bola rosada.

Kirby no necesito mirar y volteó la nave para encarar a la dirigible, cara a pintura. Cerro los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo hiciera el trabajo, la data de Kabula informaba lo que Kirby estaba haciendo era una locura y que solo alguien con gran habilidad en el vuelo podría hacer.

El Starship pasaba por los misiles cómo si nada, mientras estos chocaban entre sí y explotaban. La CPU informo de un gran peligro inminente se acercaba tras analizar cómo la nave de Kirby era envuelta en un color arco iris. Disparo de su cañón N.A.R.I.Z el láser más potente que ha disparado con todas las energías de su núcleo.

Una vez que disparo, envolvió a Kirby y su nave en ese gran ataque hasta que indicaban una señal de calor dentro del láser. Atravesó el láser y a Kabula a la vez terminando con este combate aéreo por una buena vez.

"Poyo" Dijo secándose algo de sudor mientras miraba cómo Kabula explotaba en un millón de pedazos por todo el lugar, la Starship regreso a ser la confiable Warp Star.

Volvió a mirar al frente para dirigirse devuelta a la base con sus amigos.

 **-EN ÁREA CERO-**

Se hallaban afuera de las instalaciones esperando el regreso de Kirby, cuando detectaron que la señal de Kabula desapareció ya sabían que Kirby la derroto y que ahora regresaría.

Ciel por el momento se hallaba en su recamara pasando momentos de luto mientras su hija trataba de reanimarla, solo podían esperar a que lograran reparar a Zero.

Metal se les unió a Neige y a Prairie en el tema de lo que estaba pasando Ciel. No lo dirá en voz alta en general, pero necesitaba una buena manera de perder el tiempo hasta que llegará Kirby.

"Pobre Ciel, Zero solo ha estado en este mundo por mínimo unos días y ahora queda en un estado fatal que lo tiene al borde de la vida o muerte" Decía la comandante mirando con tristeza una foto de ella junto con el Hunter y su hermana años atrás. "Para empeorar las cosas, la dejo con un bebe"

"Que tan difícil es cuidar un bebe" Pregunto no entendiendo por qué era tan malo dejar a un madre e hija solas al morir, las dos lo miraron con una mirada de enojo que casi hizo que se apagara.

"Típico de los hombres, no son tan sentimentales cómo nosotras las mujeres" Le regañaba la reportera al General por ese irrespeto no intencional en un tema bastante delicado, su única excusa fue que el fue hecho para el combate y seguridad, pero no logro decir esas palabras cuando avisto a Kirby a lo lejos. "Kirby!"

Al ver que lo escucharon decir Kirby, se fijaron dónde estaba Kirby saludando desde lejos montado de una estrella. Le devolvieron el saludo dejando atrás lo que pasaba en antes, aliviado el general saludaba al Guerrero victorioso hasta que la comandante le mando un mensaje de que no crea que se le ha olvidado. No iba a recargarse esa noche, eso es seguro.

Kirby acelero hasta que se chocó con el… aíre?

Esto alerto a los presentes, que no sabían lo que acabo de pasar hasta que Metal cambió a su visión infrarroja y noto una nave bastante familiar que conocía al dueño.

Kirby era quitado de la "pared invisible" cómo si fuera una mosca que se estrelló en un parabrisas y era quitado con un limpiaparabrisas, solo que este lo tomo y lo arrojo adonde estaban los tres, cayendo y tumbando el sombrero del Prairie y revelando al pequeño búho.

La nave se volvió visible tras dejar su camuflaje y descendiera al suelo para quedar al frente los cuatro, siendo Kirby y Metal los que estaban al frente de las dos chicas para protegerlas de lo que podía salir.

Las compuertas se abrieron para que unos escalones fueran formados mientras humo salía de la entrada y se podía notar dos siluetas acercándose, siendo una de ellas con una forma redonda con unas coderas y una capa mientras la otra era la de una chica flotante y de un cabello largo con manos flotantes. Kirby forzó la vista al jurar que se les hizo familiar.

"Hola rosadito" Escucho a una de las dos siluetas llamarlo por el sobrenombre que cierta secretaria, que trato de matarlo miles de veces y fracaso, le puso.

"Que tal hermano" Saludo con un acento de caballero, para no decir Spanish, a Kirby. Que sabía a quien le pertenecía.

"Susie! ¡Meta!" Saludo Kirby al ver a los dos salir de la nave.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _En la desembocadura de un rio, se hallaban Security Bots observando el cuerpo de un Robobot carmesí en un muy mal estado y con solo un 5%. Se les mando en una misión de reconocimiento tras detectar una gran explosión en las áreas del oeste y fue ahí que lo encontraron._

" _Lady Susie, hemos encontrado un tipo de Robobot nunca visto en una desembocadura de un rio al oeste" Le informo uno de los Security Bots a la secretaria por su comunicador interno._

" _Quiero que me lo traigan, pondré a un equipo a analizar a este nuevo invitado" Ordeno a los Robobots que por sus programaciones siguieron órdenes y lo tomaron para llevarlo al Access Ark._

 _La secretaria tal vez ya encontró su nueva arma para acabar con esa resistencia de Filthy Natives._


	14. La caballería estelar ha llegado

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 **Planet** **Ω** **megaBots**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y Rockman le pertenecen a Nintendo y Capcom respectivamente.**_

 **[Recapitulación]**

 **[El asalto en el Híper Death Rogumer resultó ser un rotundo éxito gracias al esfuerzo de Kirby y los demás, pero hubieron sus bajas]**

 **[Perdieron a Serpent ante su derrota a manos del enemigo y, posiblemente sea reprogramado para atacarlos, Zero resultó gravemente herido y se encontraba al borde de la muerte]**

 **[Sino hubiera sido por ZX, Kirby y Metal no hubiesen sido capaces de regresar a salvo del combate contra Alpha]**

 **[Ahora que están devuelta en la base se toparon con lo que vendría ser ciertos conocidos y aliados]**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **[Dejemos los cristales por robots!]**

 **[Ha llegado la Caballería Estelar!]**

En la entrada de la base de los Guardianes se hallaban la comandante, reportera y general viendo la llegada de ciertos conocidos de su amigo rosado.

Pequeño de rosa que fue abrazar a su amiga y hermano una vez que los vio, la secretaria trataba de quitárselo mientras el caballero le regresaba el afecto. Hasta parecían familia, eso dijeron las dos chicas.

"Poyo!" Dijo alegre Kirby de ver a su hermano tras dos meses.

"Yo también te extrañe Kirby" Le respondió Meta Knight a su hermanito.

'Susie' logro zafarse del abrazo de Kirby y reclamarle que no lo volviera a hacer, no sonaba tan convincente con ese pequeño sonrojo.

Kirby los tomo de la mano para presentarle a sus dos nuevas amigas de este planeta.

"Prairie, Neige! Meta, Susie!" Presentó el pequeño inocentemente a su hermano y amiga a la Reploide y reportera "Meta, Susie! Prairie, Neige!"

"Mucho gusto, soy Sir Meta Knight aunque Meta Knight basta" Se presentó inclinándose con respeto a las dos, quienes las dos le pidieron no mostrar mucho respeto aunque seguirá insistiendo en ello.

Ahora le tocaba a la ex secretaria y mercenaria.

"Mi nombre es Samantha Patrya y blah blah blah es un placer blah blah blah ahora quítense del medio" Se 'presentó' Samantha para hacer a un lado a las dos y ver al general.

"Vaya! Pareces que saliste de una fábrica de chatarra" Dijo con sarcasmo y antes que Metal pudiera decir algo fue apagado, con un botón en control de Sam. De la nave salió una camilla y lo tomo para empezar a seguir a Sam dentro de la base.

Las dos solo veían a la empresaria a con cara de _"Quien es más peor, ella o la otra"_

Ya dentro de la base Prairie guiaba a Sam al taller de reparación para reparar a Metal y posiblemente a Zero si era capaz de hacerlo.

Mientras se dirigían al taller de la base, la reportera entrevistaba al caballero con preguntas buenas y directas al punto.

"Según lo que me dijiste, antes de venir aquí te ibas a enfrentar a una tal Yellow Diamond hasta que sentiste a Kirby y decidiste venir a apoyarlo"

"Eso es correcto"

"Entonces qué pasara con el planeta ya que no estás ahí"

"Estoy seguro que Connie junto a las Gemas podrán hacerle frente a Yellow y sus fuerzas, además un amigo me debía un favor y lo mandé a el a encargarse de ella"

 **Mientras tanto en la Tierra 1-28-4**

En la estratosfera se encontraban dos naves estacionadas cerca de una plataforma rocosa que usarían para pelear.

En la esquina se hallaba la gran Yellow Diamond viendo al quién sería su contrincante puesto por ese Guerrero Estelar mientras no estaba, se reía a carcajadas al ver que solo se trataba de un fontanero.

Hasta que la hizo comer sus carcajadas mientras era rodeado por una gran columna de luz y expulsaba grandes cortinas de viento, esto es la estratosfera no la atmósfera, y cómo dejaba un gran cráter en forma de estrella una vez que termino.

Era envuelto en unas llamas doradas de las que desprendían estrellitas, el aire que desprendía era como el de una divinidad.

"Welcome! To a new Galaxy!" Fue lo único lo que dijo antes de atacar.

 _ **Por cierto los personajes de Steven Universe le pertenecen a Rebeca Sugar**_

 **Devuelta a la Terra**

Una vez llegaron al taller avistaron a Ciel que tenía una mirada triste y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Los cuatro iban a tratar de ir consolarla hasta que Sam, groseramente, dijo que hay cosas más importantes que una nativa triste.

Prairie iba a reclamarle hasta que Meta Knight la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

"Ciel es mi hermana, no voy a dejar que una enana egoísta le hable de esa manera!" Reclamo la comandante al ver como alguien como Meta Knight protegía a alguien tan egoísta.

"Sonara loco pero ella es mi protegida" Dijo el caballero dejando a las dos presentes con la cara de que estaba bromeando.

"Sobri- Poyo!?" Iba a decir Kirby hasta que la mencionada le disparó cerca a los pies.

"Terminas esa frase y desearas no haber sido rosado" Fue lo único que salió de su boca para empezar a reparar a Metal.

Susie empezó a reparar a Metal con suma facilidad y algo rápida por tener experiencia con los Security Bots en sus años como la administradora de ellos en su juventud.

Si Cerveau estuviera vivo, diría que la joven ya le quitó su trabajo como mecánico.

Fue mínimo dos horas que le tomo a Sam en reparar a Metal, eso y que decidió en actualizarlo con una armadura más resistente y eficiente que la anterior.

Una vez que lo encendió devuelta, este le agradeció a su creadora y ella, simplemente, ignoro los cumplidos de su creación.

Kirby no tardó en saludar a su amigo de metal y como su hermano le agradeció a este por encontrar a su hermano cómo lo pidió.

"Muy bien otra cosa que ustedes necesitan que haga para su grupo de robots primitivos" Dijo la joven científica a la comandante, que no le gustó como llamo a sus soldados y a ella.

"Crees ser capaz de reparar a un amigo que se encuentra en malas condiciones" Le pregunto a la chica si podría reparar a Zero.

Antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna fue embestida por Ciel de repente y sin que nadie se lo viera venir.

La joven trataba de estrangular a Susie con sus propias manos, la miraba con ira mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Neige y Prairie actuaron de inmediato y sostuvieron a Ciel para alejarla de la Emprexuriana, aunque se resistió en la proceso.

"Que demonios están haciendo!" Le reclamo la joven a su hermana y amiga por detenerla en su atento de hacerla pagar. "No ven que es la misma maldita que nos está atacando"

"Onee-Chan! Ella no es la Susie que nos ataca, ella es otra" Exclamó Prairie tratando de no soltar a su hermana que, a pesar de que sonaba muy tentador, iba a golpear Sam.

"De que diablos habla está _Filthy Native_!?" Exigió saber la semi asfixiada de otro planeta.

Se necesito de la fuerte presencia de Meta Knight para tranquilizar a la científica, de este planeta, con una mirada.

Una vez que se tranquilizo, el general empezó a explicarles a los dos visitantes de lo que se trataba todo lo que pasó en antes. Resulta ser que la auténtica hija de Haltmann se encontraba viva y se unió a su tío para vengarse de Kirby por la muerte de su padre y que ella construyó una copia de Zero que lo dejo en un estado crítico a y por eso Ciel la atacó por el parentesco.

Con que Haltmann se encontraba con vida todo este tiempo y al parecer la verdadera hija de este se encontraba con vida.

Meta Knight iba a decir algo, pero Susie le ganó primero. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas apuntando con el dedo a Ciel.

"Bha ha ha ha ha…! Una humana enamorada de un robot! Ha ha ha ha ha….! Que ridículo! Ha Ha HaHa Ha" Se burlaba de la joven rubia por su amorío con un ser hecho de metal, algo que enfurecía a la joven de la que se burlaba.

"Zero es más que un Reploide!" Exclamó molesta Ciel.

"Si claro, mientras que yo soy una elfa quién es acompañada por un hada para salvar a un príncipe de un rey cerdo con la ayuda de una espada mágica" Decía de manera sarcástica a la joven.

Aunque su burla se paró cuando Meta Knight finalmente le pegó con los planos de ella en la cabeza y remarcarle cierta amenaza.

"Samantha Patrya, debo recordarte que si hacías algo inmaduro literalmente te entregaría a la Armada Galáctica para que seas aprisionada por intentar de gobernar un planeta y poseer planes para la conquista de todo el universo y acabar con todos los héroes del universo" Le recordó el caballero mostrando la evidencia de sus actos, como su cuaderno de planes y la lista de héroes que existían al igual que productos de cierta compañía con un sombrero negro de logo.

Samantha solo bufo y decidió ayudar con lo de Zero, pero no lo haría por la chica sino que al parecer no había otra opción. Las tres estaban felices que la justicia se sirviera antes esa grosera.

Una vez que entro a la Bahía Medica, saco a patadas a los Reploides que trabajaban en la reparación de Zero. Iba a reclamarle a la pequeña hasta que su comandante les dio el resto del día libre, solamente se retiraron a la cafetería para pasar el día.

Una vez adentro podían ver como la joven Sam trabajaba en el Hunter caído y cómo tenía algunas complicaciones en su trabajo que incluso llegaba a lanzar groserías al aire cuando pasaba por unas dificultades en la reparación.

Ver como Sam reparaba a Zero le dejaba una incógnita, es como si ella supiera y/ o tuviera los planos de Zero ¿Aunque como podría tenerlos?

Su pregunta fue respondida al ver como Meta Knight le pasaba la tableta de Sam a ella y su contenido era de esa tal _Holy SweetDreams_ que tenía como mercancía los planos de Zero.

Y si que eran muy caros, el más caro eran los planos de su modelo original y el que posee las partes de su mejoras de la armadura.

Una cosa que le sorprendió fue que han existido personas que han comprado los planos o al Zero ya construido para sus propios fines como conquistar mundos o tener un fiel sirviente. No solo eso sino que han existido compradoras que no lo usaron para fines malos sino para tener novio, guardaespalda personal o un rey para su reino/ imperio malvado.

Se sonrojo al leer eso y ver las imágenes de ellas con su 'marido' y temor al ver a los amos de guerras, para luego leer que comprarlo ya hecho signifique tu muerte cuando menos te los esperas. 59.78% de las veces esto ocurre y la última fue hallada muerta en su cama.

Hablando de 1000 maneras de morir….

Ha pasado un buen tiempo en el que se retiraron la mayor parte del grupo para hacer sus cosas del día. Meta Knight pondría devuelta a Kirby en forma con sus super habilidades y recibirían ayuda de Metal, Prairie se iría para revisar cómo van los equipos de exploración en busca de los demás taladros mientras que Neige regresaría a su cabaña a volver con su trabajo.

Ciel se quedó mirando un rato más a su Hunter que se hallaba apagado y recibiendo sus necesarias reparaciones para seguir luchando, hasta que finalmente se fue a su cuarto para descansar un poco y ver cómo se hallaba su pequeña bebé.

Una vez que se fue la joven rubia, la científica suspiro de alivio que esa nativa ya no la estuviera viendo mientras trabajaban.

Abrió la armadura de este para hacerle unos cuantos ajustes a su armadura hasta que se acordó que el era una máquina con forma de un humano y se empezó a reír al recordar ese amorío de la nativa.

A decir verdad, Lucía apuesto con esa larga cabellera rubia…. " _Diablos! Ya se me pego la manía de Sunny con ese robot que parece mujer"_ Se quejó, mentalmente, al ver que su amiga le pegó esa fanatismo por ese robot rojo.

Solamente descartó eso de su cabeza para seguir trabajando en este pedazo de chatarra antigua y rechazada por los Mann.

Decidió revisar sus programas para si sus sistemas internos aún funcionaban partes de su I.A y partes del cuerpo, algunos estaban dañados, pero se podrían volver a restaurar. Fue ahí que noto algo en particular en sus sistemas.

Era un especie de virus, un virus con subconsciente propio, que hacía en los sistemas internos de Cero… o era Zero? Que importa.

"Creo que encontré un pequeño huevo de pascua" Fue lo único que dijo antes de buscar un pequeño USB de su bolsillo.

 **[Al día siguiente]**

Se encontraban a la puerta de la Bahía Medica donde, según el informe, Sam ha logrado reparar por completo a Zero y mejorándolo con nuevas actualizaciones y ya debería de estar reparado por completo.

Era tanta la emoción de la pequeña elfa por ver a su padre nuevamente, que empezó a volar alrededor de Kirby mientras el de rosa se mareo.

Una vez que entraron avistaron a la científica que tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, dando a entender que no durmió, mientras revisaba unas cosas en su tableta de trabajo. Kirby iba a saludarla junto a Iris hasta que ella los detuvo con su mano.

"Como su nativa robótica ya les débiles haber contado, ya repare a su amigo de pasada generación" Respondió para señalar con su pulgar a una nueva área del lugar que ella hizo, para probar sus futuros proyectos, donde se hallaba el Hunter.

Ciel y su hija fueron a haberlo por el vidrio hasta que lo vieron ahí con su sable encendido y una cabeza de un Mechaniloide en sus mano….. QUE!?

El temor invadió a la joven científica al ver como este volteo y tenía unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Como el parpadeo de un ojo el se hallaba ahora cerca del vidrio casi dándole un susto de muerte a Ciel.

Este golpeó el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de romperlo, pero no pudo ni siquiera agrietar lo con su puño.

Sam empezó a burlarse del Hunter por sus tantos intentos de romper el vidrio.

"Que torpe eres, ya te he dicho que ese vidrio esta completamente blindado" Le recordó a la 'bestia' la razón de no ser capaz de romper el vidrio.

"Susie" Demandó saber lo que hizo su protegida con el reploide.

Les explico que su comportamiento talvez era debido a que su chip de control de seguro podía tener uno que otro error junto a su inteligencia artificial debe de estar dañada o corrupta que lo hacía actuar como, en sus sinceras palabras, un salvaje.

Pero estos parecían ser sus funciones principales para llamarse así un dios destructor al ver que eso era lo que decían sus datos del núcleo, entonces eso significa que algo se aseguraba de que no se comportará de esa manera y siguiera su función.

"Metal, tu lo encontraste en el Acceso Al como le hiciste para hacerlo funcionar?" Pregunto la científica a su creación de como lo hizo funcionar sin que tratará de matarlo.

"Fue desechado por qué los chips de control no lo mantenían controlado y desobedecía todo lo que ordenarán hasta que decidieron apagarlo y descartarlo" Explico el general de Halcandra. "Fui por el y antes que pudiera reprogramarlo apareció 'el' y entro a su cuerpo tomando total control de el y eliminar su personalidad destructiva"

En otras palabras el Zero original entro a este cuerpo y tomo total control de este y por ello no actuaba de esa manera, pero como es que ahora lo hacía.

"Poyo?" Dijo Kirby confuso no entendiendo nada de lo que dijo.

"El ataque de Alpha llegó al núcleo y Zero, dentro del núcleo, fue afectado por este perdiendo así mucha energía quedando con poca y ya no ser capaz de controlarlo" Respondió Ciel a los presentes, la razón de esto.

"Vaya! Creí que solamente eras una simple nativa con fetiches raros aunque puedo ver como grandes mentes como yo pueden estar equivocadas" Halagó la científica a la joven científica nativa, que a pesar de la situación agradeció el primer y posible único cumplido de una persona cómo Sam.

Mientras los grandes hablaban de cómo resolver este asunto, la pequeña cyber elfa miraba con ojos dolidos a su padre que trataba de romper el vidrio que los protegía.

La niña se acercó y de repente a Zero le dio un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte con tan solo estar cerca de ella, gritaba de dolor mientras la niña la miraba confusa.

Su especie era un tipo de Antivirus para aquel reploide malo que trato de exterminar a los humanos en sus revoluciones 100 años atrás, y lamentablemente su papá también lo tenía.

Pero el que estaba al frente no era su padre, pero en el interior aún seguía ahí e iba hacer lo posible para traerlo devuelta si es que le costaba la vida en el intento.

Paso por el vidrio, como si fuera transparente, y empezó a acercarse a su padre que trataba de alejarse de ella a toda costa que sin darse cuenta estaba siendo acorralado.

Kirby al ver lo que pasaba, llamo la atención de los demás para detener a la elfa y eso asisto a su madre al verla del otro lado.

"Iris!" Grito Ciel exaltada al ver a su hija acercarse a su padre.

"Sam abre la puerta!" Ordenó el caballero a la científica, que empezó a quitarle los seguros a la puerta.

Kirby inmediatamente se convirtió en ZX Kirby y empezó a dispararle a la puerta, pero no había rasguño alguno en esta.

La pequeña Iris se acercó a su padre, que ya no tenía a donde huir en este cuarto cerrado, el dolor era mucho y aún más mientras la pequeña se acercaba a su pecho.

"Abran esa maldita puerta!" Les grito Ciel con lágrimas en los ojos.

Solo ella y Prairie sabían lo que iba a pasar si la pequeña Iris llegaba a hacer contacto con él…. Ella moriría una vez su poder fuera usado.

"Poyo!"

"Estoy contigo hermano!"

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a lado del otro y empezaron a cargar su ataque más fuerte.

" _ **You will know my power!"**_

" _ **Final… STRIKEE!"**_

Corte oscuro de otra galaxia y un poder sin límite despertado se juntaron e hicieron reventar la puerta junta a la pared, para así entrar al cuarto.

….

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde… Iris entro al cuerpo de Zero.

.

.

.

Sentía como sus sistemas volvían ponerse a funcionar que por ello corrió un diagnóstico de sus energías, estaban al 100% de energía.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la bahía médica de la base, lo único que recuerda era haber tomado un ataque de Alpha por… ¡Kirby! Ahora recordaba lo que pasó en el Hyper Death Rogumer.

Antes que pudiera pararse, fue abrazado por Ciel que se aferraba a él con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

Iba a preguntarle lo que ocurría hasta que fue interrumpido por cierta Emprexuriana de pelo rosa liso y ojos azules.

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar"

" **CONTINUARA…"**

 _ **Nuestros héroes finalmente recuperan a un miembro aunque tendrán que superar el sacrificio de aquella inocente alma que dio su vida.**_

 _ **Pero deberán centrarse en las preparaciones para la siguiente destrucción de los taladros hallados en los fríos océanos cerca del polo y las calientes montañas del norte.**_

" _Oye me bola rosada! Sé que mi elemento es el fuego pero no uses mi poder para mantenerte caliente"_

" _He pasado por diferentes planetas llenos de lava y este calor no se compara con el de Lava Star y Dangerous Dinner"_

" _Que diablos pasó aquí!?"_

 _ **Serán capaces de superar las montañas calientes contra las gélidas mareas para destruir los taladros del enemigo.**_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **[Arrodíllense ante los nuevos reyes del frío y calor]**

 **[Las asadoras gélidas travesías de los polos y montañas]**

 **No sé lo pierdan-Zoi!**


	15. Gélida Aventura en el Snow Lab

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Planet**_ _ **Ω**_ _ **megaBots**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y MegaMan le pertenecen a Nintendo y Capcom respectivamente.**_

 **[Recapitulación]**

 **[Una vez que nuestros héroes regresaron de su difícil batalla, llegaron ciertos amigos para ayudarlos en su misión]**

 **[Con la ayuda de Sam y Iris, el caído hunter carmesí ha recuperado la energía y conciencia]**

 **[Aunque su hija halla tenido que sacrificar se para poder traerlo devuelta]**

 **[Solo resta hablar con la secretaria que quiere hablarle de algunas cosas]**

 **-Capitulo 12-**

 **[Arrodíllense ante los nuevos reyes del frío y el calor]**

 **[Las gélidas calurosas travesías de los polos y montañas]**

Mientras los demás se enfocaban en encontrar los siguientes taladros en el planeta, Zero y Samantha hablarían en privado sobre aquel asunto.

Para asegurarse que nadie los espiaran, desactivo todas las cámaras de la base y cerró con código la puerta. Ni siquiera Ciel podría hackear los códigos de Sam, ya que estaban a otro nivel y no tenía la paciencia de hacer lo mismo que lo de la otra Susie.

El asunto era sobre su fuente de poder adicional, que era un virus muy peligroso que llevaba dentro. El virus Maverick que llevaba hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Para hacer breve las cosas y la explicación, el virus al parecer recobro su factor de infectar a los demás y cuanto más lo usará le afectaría. Puede trabajar en el para volverlo a convertir en otra fuente de energía y quitarle la capacidad de infectar, aunque esa era su decisión.

Decidió dejar que lo estudiará ya que siente que no lo va a necesitar para los siguientes ataques a los taladros.

Ataques que harán muy pronto gracias a los equipos de exploración que mandaron junto a los drones de Sam.

Una vez que llegó a la sala de control, se encontraban analizando los lugares en el que van a ir los cuatros. Uno de ellos era Área I y Área M, conocidas a la que les llaman; Old Snowy Research Base y Aflame Spicy Mountain.

Por sus nombres les quedaba claro que eran áreas relacionados con el hielo y el fuego, se estaban decidiendo quienes irían a aquel lugar con el otro.

Se escogió que Kirby y Zero fueran juntos a la Base de Investigación en los polos mientras Meta Knight y General Metal se encargarán de las montañas picantes.

"Zero ten esto" Le dijo Ciel entregándole un nuevo tipo de Buster Gun. "El equipo de armas estuvieron trabajando en unas mejoras para tu Buster"

"Gracias Ciel" Le agradeció tomando su pistola. "Cuales son las mejoras"

"Tu Buster posee ahora la capacidad de disparar cualquier tipo de energía, electromagnética, solar entre otras más" Le explicó sus funciones con mucho gusto, al menos de esa manera podía ayudarlo.

"Pfft, una pistola que te permite disparar cualquier tipo de energía? Eso es cosa de jardín de niños" Se burló la mercenaria ante la creación de la científica nativa.

Ella la miraba de manera molesta, acostumbrarse a tenerla de compañera iba a ser difícil con ese carácter. Y no era la única la que pensaba así de ella.

"Antes de venir a este insignificante planeta estuve trabajando en un proyecto que se me vino a la mente tras un sueño en aquel otro planeta" Decía Sam mientras le daba su sable que poseía una particular mejora que se le ocurrió tiempo atrás cuando tuvo ese sueño en el que Kirby combinaba poderes con sus aliados.

"Te permite combinar los poderes de rosita a tu antojo, claro si él está ahí para combinarlo" Explicó la científica sobre las funciones de su nuevo sable del hunter carmesí, claro si no antes mencionarle lo obvio del arma.

"Poyo?" Dejo de es escribir, en una libreta que tenía las siglas de "KSA", al pensar que hablaban de el.

Ya era la hora de partir, todos estaban listos para hacerse cargo de esos condenados taladros en aquellas áreas.

"Deséenos suerte" Pidió el General Metal que iba junto con Meta Knight.

Antes de poder responder los dos fueron tele transportados al área asignada. Mientras en el caso de Kirby y Zero fueron después de la primera tele transportación.

"Sabes me recuerdas a Sunny con ese fetiche por aquel robot de rojo"

"Callate"

 _ **[Zero/ Kirby… cualquier de los dos. Mode]**_

Llegaron sin problema alguno a los polos donde se encontraba el taladro del Acceso Ark.

Por suerte llegaron a un punto en el que podían ver el gran mundo de nieve en el que estaban, Cuatro instalaciones y el taladro en el centro del lugar aunque era diferente al anterior ya que estaba sumamente enterrado bajo en el agua congelada.

"Grandioso, dudo que esos dos hallan hecho que el hielo de esta área sea fácilmente de derretir con fuego" Dijo un poco irritado ante la posible resistencia del hielo contra el fuego para cuando vayan a atacar el taladro.

" _Zero, nos escuchas_ "

"Fuerte y claro Rouge, dime algo sobre el área en específico" Contesto a la navegadora mientras le preguntaba por algo del lugar.

" _Al parecer el taladro solamente se puede acceder con una de las Code Blocks, lo mejor será ir pri- Oye que haces- -Devuélvemelo- "Me escuchan ustedes dos!"_

" _Susie?" Inquirió confundido el pequeño al escuchar a la pelo rosado._

" _A está Filthy Bot se le escapó algo que los pudo haber perjudicado"_ Informo Susie mientras escuchaban los gruñidos de Rouge que trataba de recuperar su comunicador. " _Esos dos ancianos y esa bruja no van a dejarlas bien fácil esta vez, antes que llegara este planeta mandé unos drones que investigaron este lugar y déjame decirte que la única forma de entrar a esas instalaciones es por una especie de laboratorio en unas montañas que está bajo la nieve"_

"Entendido" Corto transmisión para empezar a bajar por la montaña junto a Kirby.

En las tierras bañadas por la superficie fría y blanca de la nieve, los dos evitaban ser avistados por algunos de los Robobots de vigilancia.

Hubo ocasiones donde fueron avistados por uno de ellos solamente que no duraba ni menos de 3 segundos antes de poder avisar de sus presencia en el área.

De en vez en cuando paraban para descansar y refugiarse de la ventisca que los golpeaba cada cierto tiempo.

En una de las cuevas en la que se topaban en unas parte de el área, se encontraban los dos recuperando algo de energía para seguir su camino.

"Achu" Estornudo Kirby por el gran frío que hacia.

Zero estaba de brazos cruzados cerca de la entrada de la cueva, no siendo afectado por nada por el frío.

En su cerebro electrónico repasaba por el gran mapa del área trazando un camino seguro y rápido para llegar a ese laboratorio.

Solo que fue interrumpido por sentir el calor del fuego. Miro abajo para ver cómo Kirby se transformó en el Modelo F e inició una fogata con sus cañones para calentarse.

"Poyo~" Se sentó con sus manos extendidas cerca a la fogata para calentarse un poco.

" **¡COMO TE ATREVES A USAR MIS PODERES PARA SOLAMENTE HACER UNA FOGATA!** " Se escuchó la voz del guerrero basado en el BioMetal F regañando a Kirby.

"Lleva mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaste" Comento Zero al guerrero dentro del BioMetal.

" **Oh cállate! La razón por la que no aparecía era porque el escritor no le dio caso en incluirnos** " Protesto el Modelo F, que su habla se reflejaba en los ojos rojos de Kirby en el visor que brillaban cuando hablaba el otro.

"Sigues deprimido por no tener cuerpo?" Pregunto burlón del guerrero de Neo Arcadia.

" **CALLATE** "

[ **Mientras tanto en otra parte del universo]**

Se hallaban Dedede y Bandana haciendo una parada en un Mini Súper espacial.

"Muy bien Bandana, ya traje la comida para lo que continúa del viaje" Dijo Dedede saliendo de la tienda con unas bolsas llenas de comida.

El Waddle De ese hallaba cargando la nave con el combustible que ofrecían en este lugar.

"Nos debería de dudar hasta que lleguemos" Decía mientras metía las provisiones en la nave.

"(Cómo le hizo para comprar?)" Pregunto el capitán por como su rey pudo comprarlas.

Dedede sonrió orgullosamente para sacar de su faja una tarjeta de crédito hecha de plástico dorada y brillante.

"Te presento la tarjeta de crédito galatica de Holy NightMare!"

"…."

"…."

Los dos quedaron en silencio después de la revelación de la tarjeta.

"… (Porque siento la sensación del Dejà vu)" Comento Bandana sintiéndose extrañado por esa sensación.

"Es como si esta tarjeta fue usada para comprar la comida de los Waddle Dee en cada mini super" Inquirió Dedede mirando la tarjeta.

Solo que los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas por ese pensamiento, los dos empezaron a bromear con el asunto mientras encendían la nave.

Solo que pararon al ver que no encendía la nave.

"Creo que se nos murió la batería" Dijo Dedede dejando de tratar de encender la nave.

"(Ugh… Le dije a esos dos que recargaran la batería todo los días para que no pase esto)" Se quejó el capitán totalmente frustrado ante la incompetencia de sus dos soldados más vagos.

Al ver que no iban a resolver nada hablando de esos dos holgazanes, que recorrerán todo Pop Star como castigo una vez que regrese, decidieron bajarse y preguntar a qué si les podían cargar la batería.

Al ver que no podían recargar la batería por la falta de generadores de energía compatibles, deberían de ver si alguien era solidario y les prestaban algo de la batería de sus naves.

Solo eran ellos en aquel lugar y cierta nave que llegó con cierto trío particular de trillizas.

"Disculpe nos señoritas, pero podrían prestarnos algo de energía de la batería de su nave para poder hacer andar la nuestra?" Pregunto amablemente el rey a las tres chicas de pelo azul, rojo y amarillo.

Las tres se miraron entre sí para luego echarse a reírse del rey.

"Que piensas que somos, gasolineras? En sus sueños" Reclamo la peli azul sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta del rey.

"Ustedes son los idiotas que se les olvidó verificar su batería" Reprimió la pelirroja burlándose de los dos.

"Al menos siéntanse afortunados de no haber quedado varados en medio del espacio" Concluyó la peli amarilla con un buen punto, era mejor estar aquí que en medio del espacio.

Las tres se hicieron camino pasando por el rey mientras la roja le sacaba la lengua.

Dedede se las quedó viendo con una expresión seria y lista para matar.

"Bandana" Llamo a su capitán que estaba a lado.

"(Si su majestad)" Dijo listo para seguir las órdenes de su rey.

"La palanca"

 **[Devuelta con nuestros héroes de rojo y rosa]**

En las afueras de la entrada a una base, se encontraban Zero y Kirby, detrás de unas cajas de cargamento con repuestos, observando una ruta expuesta que puedan tomar para evitar ser vistos.

"Aquí Zero, necesito una manera de entrar a ese lugar sin ser descubierto" Contacto con la base para la asistencia con este asunto.

" _Estamos averiguando una manera para evitar que tú y Kirby sean avista- Oye que diablos ha-"_

Zero hizo un facepalm al ver que se repetía lo de antes nuevamente.

"Ahora que quieres Samantha? No ves que estamos ocupados" Reprimió el Hunter carmesí a la ex-Susie.

" _Tu cállate, no ves que estoy a punto de darte valiosa información para que tú y rosita puedan entrar ahí_ " Exclamo molesta ante el desprecio del Hunter.

Solo suspiro frustrado mientras rodó los ojos para ponerse a escuchar lo que la peli rosada tenía que decirle.

" _Los Robobots siempre tienen que apagarse para recuperar energía cada cierto tiempo, usualmente como dos horas lo hacen. Cuando se apaguen deberán de pasar por ellos rápido, ya que terminan de cargarse en tan solo treinta segundos_ " Informo a los dos sobre su posible forma de entrar, los dos asintieron ante la información y se prepararon para entrar en el momento preciso.

Kirby decidió usar uno de sus BioMetales para ayudarle a avanzar rápido y sigilosamente en este lugar.

Fue cubierto por un brillo para que en su cabeza se materializará un casco negro con algunas partes blancas, el visor fue cambiado por una máscara ninja que cubría los ojos de Kirby, solo que se veían de un tono oscuro y también portaba una bufanda roja malgastada en la parte de atrás.

Era el Mega Man de las Sombras, Model P Kirby!

" _ **Model P Kirby!"**_ Se escuchó la voz del caballero oscuro una vez que Kirby se transformó.

" _Sir Meta Knight, que está haciendo?_ " Pregunto confusa la comandante ante la inesperada aparición de Meta Knight en la comunicación.

" _Disculpen, es la costumbre"_ Se excuso el caballero para cortar contacto y regresar a la misión.

Solo decidieron ignorar eso y centrarse nuevamente a lo que tenían que hacer, una vez que todos los Robobots se apagaron automáticamente los dos salieron de su escondite lo más rápido posible.

Pasaron por todos ellos hasta la puerta para pasar al siguiente cuarto, solo que hacía la falta de una tarjeta clave para poder pasar.

Aunque no esperaban que sus amigos los Robobots volvieran a encenderse nuevamente antes de tiempo y previsto.

Los dos se ocultaron lo más pronto posible detrás de unos contenedores para evitar ser vistos.

"Samantha porque se reactivaron tan pronto?" Le pregunto por si acaso sabía que los Robobots terminaron su carga tan rápido.

" _Al parecer Highmann y Haltmann actualizaron a los Robobots para que su tiempo de carga fuera de 15 segundos_ " Se dijo a sí misma analizando la razón de la carga rápida de los Robobots.

" _Zero, Kirby les sugiero que traten de quitarle a uno de ellos una de sus tarjetas de código para que puedan pasar_ " Les sugirió Ciel a los dos que concordaron con la idea de la rubia.

Kirby se puso manos a la obra y pasaba sigilosamente por todo el lugar asegurándose que nadie lo viera, se hizo en un punto ciego de las cámaras para poder observar con claridad toda el área.

Usando su máscara/ visor acercó la visión para ver cuáles de los tantos seres metálicos poseían una de esas tarjetas.

Avisto a uno haciendo el inventario y se apreciaba una tarjeta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Con su presa en vista, se dirigió a esta manteniendo su presencia entre las sombras y evitando ser descubierto.

Una vez que se la quitó se regreso con Zero cerca de la puerta para acceder al siguiente cuarto del lugar. Solo la tomo y la paso por la parte donde pasaba la tarjeta, solo que cuando la abrieron….

La puerta reveló a unos Robobots que estaban a punto de abrirla con sus propias tarjetas hasta, solo que se detuvieron para mirar a los polizones y encender su alarmas de seguridad interna.

" **ALERTA DE INTRUSOS! ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!** " Se escuchaba por todo el lugar alertando a toda la base de la presencia de ambos guerreros.

"Demonios!" Maldijo al ver que sus cuartadas se arruinaron, desenvainó su sable rápidamente para cortar a los robots que bloqueaban su camino.

Por todo el pasillo se encontraban todos los Robobots de seguridad en alerta por el próximo ataque de los dos.

Kirby y Zero arrasaban con todo a su paso evitando los disparos de las pistolas de plasma de los Robobots, Zero cortaba a diestra y siniestra a la mitad con rápidos y eficaces cortes de su sable, Kirby no se quedaba atrás y acaba de manera rápida y sin dolor a sus víctimas de metal con su gran shuriken de "Ceratanium" totalmente afilado.

" _Zero, según nuestros radares indican la presencia de varios Reploides y Humanos en las partes más bajas de la instalación y parecen ir disminuyendo poco a poco_ " Informo la navegadora a los dos sobre las vidas que se encontraban adentro.

Zero asintió y cambio la vista a Kirby, que relleno a un bot de seguridad de kunais que lo hicieron explotar.

Le hizo seña que lo siguiera, Kirby solo tiro una bomba de humo para que los perdieran de vista.

Se ocultaron en las ventilaciones para perder de vista a la seguridad del lugar, tendrán que desviarse un poco para ir por el guardia de las cámaras. Siempre hay que deshacerse del mono en el cielo antes de ir por los civiles.

 **[En la base de los Guardianes]**

Se hallaban todas viendo el progreso de los cuatro por las pantallas, Zero y Kirby avanzaban muy lento mientras Meta Knight y Metal les llevaban la delantera por mucho, solo que los continuos ataques sorpresa de los Robobots los atrasan.

"Admito que hacerse cargo del guardia de las cámaras primero es una buena opción" Admitió la científica ante la decisión de esos dos. "Pero fallan en salvar a pobres almas reemplazables y simples nativos"

"Los Reploides son así de iguales como los humanos, no somos reemplazables" Exclamo irritada la comandante Prairie ante el comentario de Sam.

"Por favor mi querida amiga, solo son usados como simples herramientas para hacer el trabajo de los perezosos nativos y para cuándo dejen de ser útiles los van a desechar y reemplazar" Explicó con calma, provocando a Prairie que quería golpearla bien fuerte y que el mismo Zero se sentiría orgulloso.

Ciel solo puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana para calmarla, a pesar de querer de hacer lo mismo que ella. Al igual que a todos los presentes en el cuarto.

"Aunque en este planeta las cosas parecen ser diferentes, humanos y robots conviviendo juntos. Es algo fascinante..." Dijo dejando atrás lo que dijo en antes sobre los Reploides, esto logro que algunas chispas de los presentes se esfumara.

Al menos era bueno ver qué encontraba fascinante algo por lo que todos ellos pelearon mucho por conseguir.

"Solamente espero no ver a un robot y humano besándose entre los dos, ya que me recordaste a la fetiche de Sunny"

Bueno…. Al menos dejo de ofender a los suyos, solo que Ciel la miro con una mirada enojada.

Ya volvamos con nuestros dos protagonistas que ya eliminaron al guardia con una máscara de un oso.

 **[Acaso esto es Zero Mode o Kirby Mode]**

Kirby se encargó del guardia con la ayuda de la máscara de cierto oso robot, con un feroz grito que hizo explotar al guardia.

"Ya no deberemos de tener problemas para avanzar" Hablo Zero mientras se sentaba en el puesto del guarda y miraba por las cámaras.

Buscaba en qué lugar se hallaban los civiles prisioneros, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de como cada ser humano era robotizado con las partes de los Reploides que se hallan cautivos junto a ellos.

"¡Esos malditos, es lo mismo que Chameleon!" Reclamo viendo como cada uno era robotizado con las partes de Reploides civiles para mejorarlas con partes de Robobots.

Niños, mujeres y adultos eran robotizados uno por uno, y como algunos enlistaban a los demás en la siguiente fila.

Reviso las prisiones y encontró a una mujer de pelos azules con una bata de laboratorio, era la única que quedaba y no había duda que pronto sería robotizada.

"Tenemos que dirigirnos a esa prisión y sacarla de ahí, antes que la roboticen a ella" Exclamo Zero apretando el puño mientras miraba esa cámara en específico.

" _ ***Descargando mapa del lugar* *Descarga completa***_ **Mapa descargado, vámonos que no hay tiempo que perder** " Se comunicó Phantom a través del casco de Kirby, pasando el mapa a sus compañeros para iniciar a ponerse manos a la obra.

Salieron de la oficina del guarda para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, que se hallaba abajo a varios pies.

En el camino se deshicieron de uno que otro Bot de seguridad antes que pudieran alertar a la base de su presencia, solo bastaba con uno que otro Shuriken gigante a la cara y un poderoso Ryuenjin.

La ubicación de los dos se centraba en un puente que conectaba con el área B con el área P, se podía apreciar la vida marina debajo del agua congelada como Orcas, Pingüinos, Focas, etc, etc.

"…" Los dos quedaron en silencio al sentir algo extraño en este lugar, es como si algo estuviera por pasar.

"Poyo" No sentía muy bien en este lugar, es como si este lugar no iba a durar mucho tiempo en pie.

" _USTEDES DOS, CUIDADO CON ESE TIBURONCOTE!_ " Alertó Susie tras el comunicador a Kirby y a Zero del enemigo acercándose.

De sus aletas robotizadas salieron dos cañones de las que dispararon grandes torpedos directo a los dos héroes.

Zero realizó un Dash directo a la puerta que conectaba con el área P tratando de abrirla, solo para darse cuenta que estaba sellada.

No iban a poder tumbar la puerta a tiempo, así que los dos se cubrieron lo mejor posible para evitar gran daño alguno de la explosión.

Cuando el torpedo hizo contacto con el puente, este quedo partido en dos haciendo que la fría agua arrastrará a los dos hacía afuera.

Zero se sostuvo de Kirby, quién cambio su visor por unos visores que usan los buzos bajo el agua.

Fijaron la vista en el tiburón que seguía disparando torpedos para eliminar a los dos, Kirby se puso a nadar lo más rápido posible al estar indefenso contra el tiburón. Solo que Zero le disparaba con su Buster Gun a los torpedos que los acosaban.

Que el agua estaba muy fría, le afectaba al pequeño de rosa al que le afectaba esta temperatura. Si tan solo pudiera transformarse en Ice Kirby y cortar el frío.

Hielo….

"Poyo!" Como si un bombillo se hubiera encendido arriba suyo, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Se de transformó del Modelo P y lo cambio por el Modelo L, adquiriendo una nueva forma para el guerrero estelar.

Su casco aún poseía la estrella roja cristalizada y los visores, solo que estos le daban unos ojos azules, el casco era de color azul y unas partes celestes que asemejaban un flequillo mientras que en la parte de atrás había una especie de jet con forma de aleta de dorsal.

Era el Mega Man del Hielo, Model L Kirby.

" _Model L Kirby!_ " Exclamo, nuevamente, Meta Knight por el comunicador desde donde estaba para mencionar la nueva forma de Kirby.

" _ **ALERTA DE INTRUSOS! ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!**_ " Se escuchó la voz mecánica de los Robobots al avistar a Meta Knight y al General Metal.

" _Ah demonios, nos descubrieron!"_ Dijo Metal para que segundos después se escucharán los sonidos de ametralladoras disparando.

Si quieren saber qué pasa, lean el la parte del Meta Knightmare Mode.

" _Muy bien pequeño, demuéstrale a ese tiburón quien manda y porque no se deben meter con el dueño del modelo L"_ Se escuchó la voz de Leviathan hablar con la luz del cristal carmesí.

Kirby asintió y se puso manos a la obra, con el jet de su espalda avanzo directo al tiburón con lanza en mano.

"Ice Dragon!" Grito y de su lanza salió un gran dragón de hielo que envolvió al tiburón para estrangularlo con su cuerpo, destruyendo de paso sus partes mecánicas.

El dragón se deshizo y el tiburón gigante regreso a la normalidad, ahora podría regresar a lo que hacía antes. Perseguir indefensos seres para comérselos y justo tiene a uno al frente.

"¡Kirby, Por aquí!" Llamo Zero al pequeño de rosa mostrando su entrada al otro establecimiento.

Kirby nado lo más rápido posible llegando por poco a la compuerta por la que el tiburón no pudo pasar.

Ahora que estaban adentro solo debían de encontrar a los prisioneros.

"Alto ahí!" Se escuchó la voz de alguien venir de arriba.

Los dos miraron a arriba para ver de quién era esa voz.

En una plataforma se hallaba lo que parecía ser una especie de Mechaniloide con forma de yeti y en la parte de atrás tenía unas cápsulas con bolas de nieve casi de su tamaño.

"Yo soy SnowBall Yeti" Reveló el robo-yeti a los dos que estaban listos para quitarlo del medio. "Estoy a cargo de esta área y tengo la orden de acabar con ustedes"

"No tenemos tiempo para molestias como tú, no vales la pena" Dijo Zero dirigiéndose a la puerta del otro cuarto junto con Kirby.

"No tan rápido" Exclamo el yeti y acto seguido creó una pared hielo que bloqueo la puerta.

Kirby y Zero hicieron un suspiro molesto para voltear a ver al sujeto que tenía ansias de conocer a su creador.

 **[Eviten los Spoilers de Kirby Star Allies!]**

Dedede y Bandana corrían por su vida con la batería de la nave de esas tres trillizas que los querían muertos.

"¡Regresen aquí para de ladrones!" Grito la pelos azules exigiéndoles a los dos ladrones de Dedede y Bandana.

"Ni en un millón de años, copia barata" Reclamo el Rey de Dream Land ante la exigencia de la enana.

Corrían rodeando toda la mini tienda como si fuera una comedia. Incluso ya parecían ir a velocidad de la luz.

"Tienen a la de tres para regresarnos esa batería o los calcinare vivos!" Grito la pelirroja que asemejaba el fuego con una amenaza que si juraba hacer.

"(3! Acaso se les pego a la cabeza lo de ser trillizas) Replicó Bandana ganándose un choca los puños de su majestad y el aumento de ira en la otra.

Les empezaron a lanzar ataques de fuego, plasma y hielo (o era agua?) a los dos que los esquivaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

"Bandana toma la batería y ponla en la nave, yo las distraigo" Dijo Dedede pasándole la batería al Waddle Dee y parando para sacar su martillo.

"Planeas enfrentarnos a las tres al mismo tiempo, nunca supe que tenías ilusiones de morir tan pronto"

"Ustedes no saben quién soy? Bueno les diré ¡Yo soy el Rey Dedede, rey de Dream Land y déjame decirte que he peleado con los guerreros más fuertes del Mundo Espejo y poder pelear parejo contra Kirby! Ustedes no son nada!""

"Oh, ya sacaste boleto"

"Me aseguraré de dejar te tan frito como pavo de Día de Gracias"

Mientras los cuatro se peleaban, el pequeño capitán cambiaba la batería de su nave por la de las trillizas.

Una vez que las puso se subió a la nave para encenderla, se fijó a ver cómo estaba su rey.

Dedede realizó un Hammer Flip que conectó con la cara de la peli azul, que fue a chocar con sus hermanas derribando las como si fueran pinos.

Se escuchó el sonido de un claxon venir de la nave en señal a que subiera ahora que tenían la oportunidad.

Dedede asintió para tomar aire e inflarse para ascender los más rápido posible antes que ellas se pararan.

Una vez adentro le apretaron al acelerador y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible, dejando a las tres tragando polvo.

"Regresen aquí cobardes!" Les grito la pelo de fuego a los dos esperando a que la hubieran escuchado.

"Genial, ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunto la de color amarillo a su hermana de azul.

"Llamaremos a la base e investigaremos por esa tal Dream Land para hacerlo cobrar" Respondió sin dejar de mirar a la dirección de donde se fueron.

"Oye Francisca, no habrás visto mi espada?"

Antes de poder responderle escucharon el sonido de un fuego encenderse cerca de ellos.

Era la espada de ella, solo que esta se encendió cerca de los puestos de gasolina.

"OH DIOS M-!"

 **[Ya quiero jugar Kirby Star Allies!]**

Kirby y Zero miraban como los restos del HMN con forma de Yeti explotaban en miles de pedazos.

El combate no les fue complicado debido a que Kirby se convirtió en Plasma Kirby y lo combinó con el sable de Zero volviéndolo en la Plasma Saber.

Ahora solo les faltaba llegar a el área de concentración de nativos y sacar a los que pueden.

Una vez ahí avistaron el gran ejército de humanos robotizados en filas, mientras los demás que serían robotizados más tarde.

" _Según la información de Samantha, cuando se inicia la alarma de seguridad todo se detiene para lidiar con las "pestes" del lugar"_

"Poyo! Jaune" Contesto Kirby como si quisiera decir que entendieron.

Aún estaban los prisioneros y esa doctora ahí adentro, podrían distraer a la seguridad aunque era mejor que uno de los dos lo hiciera.

Fue ahí que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea al pequeño de Kirby, se sacó el casco de su transformación y lo aventó al aire para que esté empezará a brillar.

Zero veía confundido el acto de Kirby hasta que el casco en su brillo tomaba la forma de alguien familiar.

Se sorprendió al ver el resultado final del casco, era ni nadie más ni menos que la misma Leviathan con su cuerpo.

"Que diablos" Dijeron Zero y la guardiana ante el evento que ocurrió.

En la base los que conocían a la guardiana quedaron con la boca abierta hasta al suelo con verla nuevamente.

"Cómo Kirby logro traer el cuerpo de Leviathan devuelta?" Pregunto Ciel al ver tal milagro del pequeño héroe de Pop Star.

Eso y que su cuerpo fue totalmente destruido sobreviviendo poco de ella tras ese combate final.

" _Helpers, Kirby puede crear ayudantes basados en las habilidades que obtiene por parte de sus enemigos_ "

" _Cierto, Kirby copio las habilidades de el modelo L y por eso puede crear a Leviathan"_ Inquirió Prairie la razón del porque Kirby puede crear a Leviathan.

Mientras hablaban de eso la mencionada cayó después de unos segundos de estar en el aire, solo que vuestro caballero carmesí la atrapó en media caída.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos con los ojos abiertos, para luego mirarlo seductoramente. Aunque cierta científica interrumpió el momento con una tos forzada.

"Oh! Alguien está celosa?" Dijo con un tono sarcástico a la doctora celosa que diga Ciel.

" _Humph_ "

Se le formó una sonrisa a la guardiana de armadura azul hasta que Zero la soltó haciendo que ella cayera de trasero al suelo.

Ya parando las distracciones, se pusieron a manos a la obra con lo que tenían que hacer.

Zero y Leviathan se acercaban a un pequeño grupo de Robobots que estaban holgazaneando en el trabajo.

Una estaba leyendo en su High-Pad las noticias hasta que lo que leía cambio a noticias de último minuto. Informaban del robo de dos sujetos a una nave en una estación de gasolina y la subsiguiente explosión de esta, antes de mirar lo que decían a las que le robaron un sable lo partió a la mitad.

Los demás se alertaron y mandaron la alarma a toda la base.

Mientras esos dos retiraban a los Robobots que les mandaban, Kirby se hizo de las suyas para llegar a las prisiones y liberar a los que estaban presos.

" **Alto ahí intruso!** " Exclamaron tres Bots de Seguridad metiéndose en el camino de Kirby.

Kirby respondió con su poder de absorber a sus enemigos, que lograron resistirse a su absorción solo que la lanza eléctrica de uno de ellos no.

Una vez tragada Kirby se convirtió en Spear Kirby que contesto con rápidas estocadas a sus adversarios.

Los presos le alardeaban al pequeño que los vino a liberar, mientras esté combatía con los Security Bots.

Bloqueaba los ataques con su lanza para luego hacerse para atrás y lanzarla al hueco del lanza misiles, tapándole y provocando que el bot perdiera su brazo en la explosión.

Otro le lanzaba una de sus granadas eléctricas a Kirby que se la devolvió con un swing de su lanza como si fuera un bate. Al no lograr atraparla, está libero sus descargas que quemó los circuitos internos de los Robobots.

Kirby miro a los presos y les hacía el gesto que se alejaran de las barras.

Como su código lo dice, los bots explotaron en un último intento de exterminar al intruso que fracasó al final.

Con la explosión las celdas se derritieron dejando libres a los presos.

Ahora solo faltaba aquella científica y los que van a ser robotizados a continuación.

Kirby llegó a la celda donde estaba dicha científica de rodillas mirando al techo confusa de lo que pasaba.

Inocentemente golpeó las celdas para llamar la atención de ella que volteo a ver al Kirby de la lanza.

"A-acaso viniste a sacarme de aquí?" Pregunto ilusionada mirando a Kirby con esperanzas, quién asintió con una sonrisa.

Kirby hizo pedazos el computador para que así se abriera la celda y dejar libre a la científica.

"Te lo agradezco mucho pequeño" Le agradeció sinceramente a Kirby.

Sin más tiempo que perder le guío el camino.

Zero y Leviathan trabajaban en equipo destruyendo enemigos a pesar de la superioridad en número de estos y estar armados con su Invasor Armors.

"Nunca imaginé pelear contigo codo a codo" Comento Leviathan disparando de su tridente torpedos que impactan con sus blancos.

"Solo imaginas venciendo me en combate" Contesto Zero realizando un dash hacia un Invader Armor, que le lanzó un golpe que fácilmente esquivo para realizar un Ryuenjin y rebanarle la cabeza al conductor.

"Oh! Sigues siendo así de listillo con todos" Respondió fingiendo sorpresa mientras invocaba a su dragón de hielo para que devorar a una gran cantidad de estos.

Ya casi no quedaba ningún Robobot de pie, parece ser que los acabaron a todos los que habían en el área.

"Son todos? Vaya, ellos casi no duraron nada pero que debiluchos son" Exclamo la ex guardiana con lo fácil que fue.

" _Que esperas de enemigos de una franquicia para toda la familia_ "

"Si al menos dieran un poco más de batalla no me estaría quejando" Replicó Leviathan con sus manos en la cintura.

Zero solo rodó los ojos ante las quejas de la ex protectora de su mejor amigo, solo para ponerse en alerta al escuchar unos aplausos.

Unos aplausos muy familiares de una secretaria muy familiar.

Se formó una pantalla holográfica en la que se mostraba a la verdadera Susana Haltmann de pelo rosa oscuro y ojos azules verdosos, aplaudiéndoles a sus enemigos.

"Susie" Dijo Kirby poniéndose en posición de combate al frente de la científica para protegerla.

Zero y Leviathan hicieron lo mismo, esperando lo que les lanzarán encima.

" _ **Ustedes no paran de ser unas pequeñas pestes, verdad?"**_ Dijo la hija de Haltmann a los tres que se interponían en los planes de su padre y tío.

Mostró una cara de disgusto, que fue difícil de identificar debido a su falta de boca, una vez que dejo de aplaudir " _ **Aun sigo dolida de lo que le hicieron al pobre de Alpha en el Hyper Death Rogumer, los tenía justo donde los querías hasta que su 'amigo' apareció de medio de la nada y lo pulverizó**_ "

"Y eso nos interesa poooor?" Pregunto la "Helper" con su cabeza de lado.

" _ **No saben la gran suma de dinero nos costó sus mejoras y el Hyper Death Rogumer!?"**_ Exclamo furiosa ante la ignorancia de sus enemigos por algo tan importante como el dinero.

"Poyo?"

" _Tu nunca entenderías nada relacionado con el dinero, eso y que tienes más de 9999990 G"_ Contesto Sam por el comunicador ante la completa ignorancia de Kirby por el dinero, a pesar de obtener una gran cantidad devuelta en casa.

" _ **Pero que tenemos aquí, si se trata de la misma bastarda roba identidades y mata padres"**_ Comento la verdadera Susie al escuchar hablar a su "impostora".

" _Me estás tratando de llamar impostora? Ha! Ni siquiera tuve que imitarte todos esos años, el viejo ni se acordaba de tu existencia a pesar de mi belleza superior contra tu falta de belleza"_

" _ **Te haré tragar esas palabras una vez que mis juguetes hayan acabado con tus amigos"**_ Contesto para que seguido después aparecieran los civiles robotizados cerca de ellos.

" _Hah! Ni siquiera podrás hacerlo una vez que esos tres venzan a tus secuaces de bajo nivel"_ Respondió en burla ante las grandes ilusiones de su farsa.

Ella solamente se puso a reír para luego chasquear sus dedos con el que una compuerta de abajo en la que aparecieron un nuevo tipo de Robobots que juraron haber destruido.

Eran ΩmegaBots, el completo reemplazo de los Robobots.

No se suponía que los habían destruido a todos cuando derrumbaron el Death Rogumer?

Susie empezaba a reírse al tan solo ver las caras sorprendidas e/ impactadas de Kirby y Zero al igual que los jadeos de asombro de los guardianes.

" _ **Siempre creyeron que los destruyeron a todos en el Rogumer, pero que ilusos son ustedes"**_ Hablo confiada burlándose de la supuesta victoria que obtuvieron. De su bolsillo sacó un tableta de la que salió un holograma donde se producían los ΩmegaBots "Lo que vieron en el Rogumer eran un holograma, ellos nunca estaban a bordo en la nave"

Eso pego más duro de lo que haría solo la punta de una espina.

Se dieron cuenta que cayeron en su trampa perdiendo a un miembro de los suyos y casi perdiendo a Zero en el proceso, solo fue por pura suerte que salieron de esa.

Ahora tenían al frente una gran cantidad de robots basados en las fuerzas de Neo Arcadia totalmente mejoradas como los Panteones o los Golem (No el de los monstruos de bolsillo) con la letra griega imprenta en su cuerpo al igual que la HH de Highmann y Haltmann.

" _ **Cubiertos de una armadura con una aleación más eficaz que la Robobonium, mejor Inteligencia Artificial que sus antecesores, armados y preparados para cualquier ambiente y mejor resistencia a los ataques potenciados por los rayos del sol y las ondas de sonidos"**_ Presentaba a sus nuevos bebes ante los tres guerreros de este planeta.

" _ **Ω**_ _ **megaBots**_ _ **y esclavos hagan los que sus fracasos de antecesores no pudieron lograr!"**_ Una vez que dio la orden, todos y cada uno de ellos se lanzaron al ataque.

Una vez dada la orden, corto la transmisión.

Kirby cambio su Spear por ZX al instante y no dudó en disparar un potente Final Strike al instante para deshacerse de la mayoría de los Omega.

Empezó a cortar en pedazos a cada uno de los ΩmegaBots que se le acercarán a el y a la pelos azules.

Mientras Zero y Leviathan, se hallaban lidiando con los demás siendo complicados por el hecho de los civiles robotizados.

Sabía usar la debilidad de los Reploides, la ley de la robótica.

Se veían acorralados por los robotizados dándoles solo la opción de defenderse de sus disparos. Claro. No serían tan difícil si fuera por los ΩmegaBots que también buscaban sus cabezas.

"No sería mala idea traer a esa fusión ahora mismo!" Reclamó la reploide acuática lanzando una estocada a uno de los ΩmegaBots que atrapó su arma obligándola a forcejear para tenerla devuelta.

Ante su inconveniente Zero sacó su Shield Boomerang que una vez cargado se lo lanzó a la cabeza del ΩmegaBot decapitando lo en el proceso.

Lamentablemente para ellos Kirby solo tiene la capacidad de crear a un solo ayudante a la vez, tendría que deshacerse de Leviathan aunque tampoco puede crear un Helper con una transformación combinada.

Vaya predicamento.

No iban a poder lidiar con todos ellos, además de que varias personas se encontraban cerca de las puertas ocultándose del combate.

"Tenshouha Cru-" Decía Kirby a punto de realizar su ataque hasta que lo llamado de Ciel lo detuvo.

" _Kirby no puedes hacer un ataque con ese radio de ataque, los demás saldrían heridos"_

Son estos momentos en los que le convendría Crash Kirby o Mike Kirby, quizás Crash, para la situación.

Todo estaba a la contra de ellos, ahora quién podrá defenderlos.

" **Time Stopper…."** Dijo alguien entre las sombras.

En el parpadeo de un ojo, cada uno de los robotizados estaban en el suelo con una corriente eléctrica paralizando los totalmente.

Ninguno de los ellos sabía que pasaba hasta que aparecieron dos figuras al frente de los dos grupos de civiles y robotizados.

" **Nos debes una chico"** Dijo y acto seguido desaparecieron en una columna de luz azul y roja llevándose consigo a los dos grupos.

"Que fue lo que paso" Pregunto confusa la científica de lo ocurrido con los civiles.

"Eso que importa, hay que acabar con ellos deprisa" Interrumpió el Hunter carmesí cargando energías en su sable.

Kirby y Leviathan asintieron e hicieron lo mismo.

Kirby fue rodeado en un aura celeste seguido por rojo junto a Leviathan con un aura dorado (no es el Super Reploidejin) para realizar sus ataques más fuertes.

" **Rekkoha!"**

" **Frosted Blades!"**

" **Ice Dragón!"**

Zero realizó su característico Giga Attack, Kirby realizó la combinación del Charge Frost Tower con el Hyoretsuzan creando espadas de hielo gigantes en el aire que cayeron con los ΩmegaBots y para finalizar el dragón de hielo de Leviathan que lanzó un fuerte aliento de hielo.

Una vez que los ataques terminaron, ya hacían ahí los ΩmegaBots completamente congelados en hielo sólido.

Pero algo les decía que no los iba contener por mucho tiempo y lo mejor era largarse de ahí.

"Se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto Zero a la joven científica de pelos azules por su bienestar.

"S-si! Me encuentro bien" Contesto algo nerviosa tras ver tanta acción en un solo día.

Lo mejor ahora era avanzar y encontrar un tele transportador para sacar a la doctora de aquí para seguir sin preocupaciones.

El ambiente era un poco silencioso e incómodo para la científica, que no paraba de mirar a Leviathan.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a un tele transportador con el que puedan transportar a ella a un área segura con los guardianes.

Una gran desdicha para el grupo, era que no había ningún cuarto donde se hallará un tele transportador en el que podrían transportarla a ella.

Esto complicará las cosas un poco, podrían ir a el área de Laboratorio aunque el único modo de ir allá era por el área B y el puente estaba destruido. Nadar no era opción debido al peso de Zero y que la científica moriría de hipotermia en el agua, además del tiburón.

"…." Permanecían en silencio un rato pensando en que hacer.

"Ezili, sabes que ya te he dicho que es de muy mala educación mirar a las personas por mucho tiempo" Comento la hija de X a la científica llamando la atención de los dos hombres del grupo.

"Se conocen" Dijo Zero mirando curioso a las dos chicas de pelo azul.

"Cuando Neo Arcadia aún existía y aún no eras despertado por la Resistencia" Contesto sin quitarle de vista a la pelos azules. "Me harías el favor de presentarte"

Ezili trago garganta y se acomodó los lentes para ponerse en posición firme. "Soy la Doctora Ezili, ex-investigadora del grupo de restauración de los océanos de Neo Arcadia" Se presentó la doctora de nombre Ezili al grupo.

"Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que compartía en Neo Arcadia" Explicó con una sonrisa acercándose le a su vieja compañera de trabajo "Ella fue la misma persona que me reparo después de nuestro primer encuentro"

"No vez a muchas personas capaces de poder reparar a alguien basado en X" Admitió admirando la habilidad de la doctora para reparar a la Leviathan.

Ella se sonrojo un poco agradeciendo el cumplido que provenía del mejor amigo de su antiguo líder.

"Y hablando de eso, si no me equivoco ¿Qué no estabas trabajando en un reploide antes de la llegada de Weil?" Recordó la guardiana sobre lo último que trabajaba Ezili antes de Weil.

Ella busco en su bata algo hasta que lo encontró, era una tabla holográfica en la que se proyectaba los planos de lo que parecía ser un niño con cierto parecido a Leviathan.

"Solamente pude hacer los planos de construcción ya que cuando Weil tomo control no tenía tiempo de empezar a trabajar en el" Contaba la peli azul sobre el retraso de su proyecto. "Para cuando todo Neo Arcadia fue evaporada, la mayoría de los recursos y materiales fueron perdidos obligándome a retrasar su construcción"

"Para cuando lo hagas y termines, trata de presentarnos al pequeño" Le dijo a Ezili para que una vez terminado, se los presente.

"Poyo Levi" Hablo Kirby comparando al pequeño de los planos con la "Helper" acuática.

La mencionada solo miraba confusa al pequeño por su comparación con ella, solo se quitó su casco con el que dejo caer su largo y bello cabello café para dejarle claro que ella y el niño eran diferentes.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el temblor por todo el lugar, que puso alerta a todo el mundo.

Nadie sabía que fue lo que acabo de pasar.

" _Z Kirby! Una especie de estrella chocó en área I, se encuentran bien?"_ Informo por lo que acabo de ocurrir recientemente.

"Eso es raro, sabes en qué área en específico" Dijo queriendo saber el lugar exacto donde cayó.

" _En el taladro bobo"_ Contesto Sam la duda de Zero sobre el punto de estrelló.

Asintió para luego cortar contacto, era mejor ya dirigirse al área final de este lugar para regresar a la base.

"Poyo" Interrumpió Kirby el andar de su compañero para luego hacer con sus manos un cuadrado.

Le tomo pocos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Kirby, solo hizo un facepalm por qué se le escapara ese detalle.

Cómo diablos iban a entrar al área sin ningún Code Cube a la mano.

Esto sí que era un predicamento lleno de backtracking extremo, lo que les faltaba y esos solo se encuentran en el área de laboratorio.

"No hay necesidad de un Code Cube para entrar al taladro" Replicó Ezili llamando la atención de los héroes.

"A que te refieres?"

"Antes de ser metidos en esas celdas, los científicos eran mandados a estas áreas para trabajar en un estilo de Mechaniloide de hielo para proteger este taladro" Relataba mientras se acordaba de los días en la que ella y los demás eran puestos a trabajar en aquel Omega Mechaniloide. "En el paso del tiempo me aprendí la contraseña de acceso al taladro"

"Poyo" "Si es ese el caso, que estamos esperando, te llevaremos allá para que puedas abrirla"

Se pusieron manos a la obra y los cuatro se hicieron paso por todo el lugar, evitando las continuas peleas con las fuerzas de Haltmann.

Pasaron por la defensas del lugar y las trampas que consistían de picos por todos lados, imaginen las expresiones de Zero y Leviathan con tan solo verlas.

Los combates que obligaron cambiar a ZX Kirby por Model F Kirby para vencer a OmegaBots de hielo.

Lo único molesto eran esos continuos temblores por todo el lugar cerca de Área Final.

Model F Kirby, Zero, Leviathan y Ezili se hallaban pasando por el túnel que conectaba esta área con la final tras haber ingresado el código.

Los temblores se volvieron escasos y no sabían si eso era bueno o malo, eso no sabrán hasta llegar con el jefe.

"Una vez adentro quiero que te ocultes donde los ataques no te lleguen, entendido" Le aclaro a la doctora que asintió con seriedad.

Una vez que entraron los tres se prepararon para luchar con todo lo que tuvieran al frente y lo que les esperara…. Solo para ver dos figuras sentadas y cansadas.

Ciertas figuras que Kirby conocía muy bien.

"Poyo!"

"Hola-Zoi!"

 **[CONTINUARÁ….]**

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y me disculpo la tardanza, es que pase varios días sin inspiración y ganas de escribir al igual que unos días atrás asistí al funeral de mi sagrada abuelita y eso otro.**_

 _ **Juro que los siguientes capítulos de las siguientes historias saldrán ¿Cuándo? No sé.**_

 _ **Pero este capítulo aún no acaba todavía, no…. Aún falta ver algo más.**_

 **[En algún lado]**

En una cabina se hallaban unos Robobots y una Susie de pelo negro haciendo unas pruebas para futuras máquinas capaces de lidiar con esa resistencia.

"Le veo un gran potencial, pero se centra mucho en fuerza bruta como para ser capaz de acertar un solo golpe" Decía Susie leyendo sus notas en aquel último Robobot que destruyó a otro modelo superior a el.

"Pasemos a la siguiente prueba" Dijo para que los Robobots apretaran unos teclados y que de el suelo se abrieran dos compuertas con dos robots peculiares.

De la compuerta uno salió lo que parecía ser un gran y largo robot basado en lo que parecía ser un erizo azul de aspecto amenazante.

Mientras de la otra salió el mismísimo Alpha completamente reparado tras su último encuentro con ZX.

"Según los informes de las pruebas, la destrucción de estos dos es masiva así que será mejor tomar medidas de seguridad" Comento para activar los escudos de la cabina y que las paredes del cuarto de abajo fueran reforzadas de un material más resistente.

Los sistemas de los dos empezaban a prenderse y entrar en línea con el mundo, solo faltaba que estos terminarán de cargarse.

"Ustedes dos están siendo puestos a prueba en un combate a muerte con un límite de 60 segundos, si no matan a su oponente antes que el tiempo terminé serán desactivados y tirados a la fundidora" Aclaro lo que tenían que hacer y lo que pasaría si no lo cumplen.

Cuando sus sistemas llegaron al 100% de energía, ellos estaban más que claros con las explicaciones de su maestra.

"Alguna objeción?" Dijo a ver si uno se atrevía a cuestionarla.

 _ **[Música]**_

 _ **[Project Chaos: Doomsday Zone remix]**_

" **Ware wa meshia nari! Hahahaha!"**

" **I' LL CRUSH YOU!"**

Los dos salieron disparados a gran velocidad dando inicio al combate de dos monstruos con complejo de deidad.


	16. Caliente Cruzada en Spicy Volcano

**XmarkZX Productions presenta**

 _ **Planet OmegaBots**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby y Megaman le pertenecen a Nintendo y Capcom respectivamente.**_

 **[Recapitulando]**

 **[Una vez que nuestros héroes regresaron de su difícil batalla, llegaron ciertos amigos para ayudarlos en su misión]**

 **[Con la ayuda de Sam y Iris, el caído hunter carmesí ha recuperado la energía y conciencia]**

 **[Aunque su hija halla tenido que sacrificar se para poder traerlo devuelta]**

 **[Solo resta hablar con la secretaria que quiere hablarle de algunas cosas]**

 **-Capitulo 12-**

 **[Arrodíllense ante los nuevos reyes del frío y el calor]**

 **[Las gélidas calurosas travesías de los polos y montañas a la Meta Knightmare Reboots]**

 _Como ya han de saber, según el último capítulo que salió, se enfocó en Kirby y Zero en su ataque a el área que se les encomendó en dónde libraron batallas y liberaron a gente inocente que fue robotizada y lista para serlo solo para llegar a encontrarse con unos viejos aliados. Ahora le toca a nuestro caballero oscuro y general tener algo de acción; Meta Knightmare Reboots, baby!._

El caballero se hallaba meditando en las afueras de la base, tenía que permanecer calmado a todo momento como el guerrero que era gracias a las enseñanzas que aprendió cuando aún solo era un novato en la armada. La inquietud es el peor enemigo de cualquiera en situaciones como está si no se toma con calma.

Dejaba que el viento que pasaba en el área lo ayudará en su meditación, al escuchar unos refunfuños de una voz familiar venir cerca. Se trataba de la joven doctora que se hallaba molesta, talvez por cierta secretaria.

Como un buen samaritano fue con ella a ver qué pasaba, asustando la en el proceso sin querer debido a su costumbre de salir de la nada.

Como esperaba se trataba de Samantha, como siempre, era común que no le caiga bien desde el principio la secretaria a Ciel por su forma de ser con los demás. Pero poco a tiempo se acostumbrará a Sam y talvez se vuelvan amigos de hecho puso de ejemplo a Kirby y a Dedede, el rey no se llevaba bien con Kirby y mírelo ahora es el mejor amigo de Kirby y Kirby de el.

Terminarán con la conversación más tarde, al parecer eran necesitados en la base para el nuevo ataque.

El nuevo objetivo eran los taladros en las áreas, que fueron investigados por una unidad de reconocimiento y los drones de las pelos rosados. Eran en Área I y Área M: Old Snowy Reasearch Labs y Aflame Spicy Mountain, Kirby y Zero se encargarían de la primera mientras él y G. Metal se encargaban de la segunda.

Revisaron el área/ mapa para ver el terreno y notar que el taladro estaba bajo tierra en un volcán. No es algo que haya detenido a estos dos antes después de pasar por lugares como Lava Star y Dangerous Dinner haya devuelta en Halcandra.

Partieron primero al ver que Ciel y Sam iban a entregarle algo a Zero antes de partir.

 _ **[Meta Knightmare... Online]**_

Llegaron sin problema alguno al pie de la montaña, según el mapa será una subida muy alta para llegar al taladro.

Metal saco uno de los drones con lo que su creadora lo actualizo para escanear la zona y espiar para obtener información importante.

-Hay muchos puestos de defensa en el camino, que dices tú Meta Knight. ¿Hacemos pedazos a todo lo que nos pongan al frente?- Pregunto Metal al caballero que salió volando directo a esos puestos con la espada en mano.

El general solo negó con la cabeza y río poco para seguir al caballero con sus propulsores.

Una vez que Meta Knight piso pie en aquel puesto, todas las alarmas del lugar fueron encendidas alertando a todos de su presencia.

-Es hora de ver si mi entrenamiento ha brindado frutos- E inicio el ataque.

Cada Robobot que se aproximaba al guerrero conocía a su creador con una corte más rápido que la del sonido, uno por uno era partido en dos por el filo de su sable dorado.

Disparo un onda de su espada que arrasó con una gran multitud de Robobot que iban montados en sus armaduras listas para el combate. Se acercaba una fila de armaduras simulando los aspectos que Kirby les daba al adquirir una habilidad, pelear fuego con fuego no era una mala estrategia.

Pero él no iba a caer tan fáciles con una idea con tantos huecos… Justo como los que tienen ahora después que Meta Knight realizará un **Drill** **Rush** y les atravesara el pecho como un taladro.

Se cubrió con su capa desapareciendo de ahí antes de que los Robobot Armors realizarán una gran explosión en cadena que se llevó parte de la base.

Volvió a aparecer viendo los restos del lugar y de las máquinas que conocieron a su creador una vez vieron a Galaxia y a su portador. Se encontraba quieto y abierto para cualquier enemigo que aún tuviera energía y siguiera en una sola pieza para seguir peleando.

Bueno solo un Bot de Seguridad que saco una de sus granadas paralizadora antes de que este fuera cortado por el rayo cortante de la espada de Metal que descendió cerca de Meta Knight.

-Sabes muy bien que pude haberlo destruido sin ningún problema- Dijo Meta Knight viendo al general, un poco molesto al ver como le arrebató uno de sus "muñecos de entrenamiento".

-Oh vamos aún quedan más hasta la cima, pero déjame entretenerme un poco también-

Así ambos continuaron yendo de puesto de defensa, y parecían estar tratando esto como una carrera, despedazando a todos los Robobot que se hallaban protegiendo los puestos en los que fueron estacionados por lo anterior. En el camino a la ladera se encontraron con una especie de campo de concentración lleno de humanos y reploids por igual.

Al parecer aprovecharon a los nativos que estaban cerca para usarlos como trabajadores forzados a trabajar para ellos, quizás para extraer cosas por ellos mientras se enfocan en lo principal en este volcán aunque claro tal parece ser que a los Reploids de este lugar, los que dejaban de funcionar, eran hechos chatarra y sus partes restantes eran usadas en la robotización de los humanos que no les servían.

 _-Kirby y Zero ya se encuentran cerca de la entrada de las instalaciones-_ Dijo Jaune avisándole a los dos del progreso del pequeño de rosa y el cazador carmesí.

 _-Metal, Meta Knight deben de liberarlos de este lugar-_ Pidió Ciel por el comunicador a que ambos liberarán a los inocentes que están siendo sobreexplotados por los hermanos.

-Como usted diga señorita Ciel- asintió el general y el caballero, se pusieron a cumplir solo pisaron pie y ya el trabajo estaba listo.

- **¡MACH TORNADO!** -

Meta Knight creo un poderoso tornado con su espada y devastó con todos los Robobots que se hallaban listos para atacarlos hasta que el tornado los arrasó.

Haya en la base quedaron impresionados ante el gran poder que demostró el caballero oscuro, les cuesta creer que existan seres más poderosos haya fuera de este mundo. Claro que Sam no se veía tan impresionada con esto debido a su larga estadía en Pop Star que cosas como eso ya no le sorprenden.

Y hablando de cosas que ya no sorprenden, aparecieron en escena los reploids que fueron alterados sus sistemas y ahora seguían las órdenes de los H-Mann ciegamente. Mientras que aparecieron al igual los robotizados listos para acabar con las amenazas que invadían el campo.

La joven doctora nativa les pedía que hicieran todo lo posible para no herirlos lo suficiente, solo que cierta secretaria discrepa con Ciel.

- _Oye hojalata, tienes dos tipos de bombas nuevas úsalas en ellos_ \- Dijo Sam, mencionando le sobre sus mejoras que le agrego al igual que nuevo armamento.

El general tomo una esfera eléctrica y se las lanzó a los robotizados para que la pequeña esfera se abriera y sacará una descarga que detuvo los cerebros electrónicos de los robotizados, o debería decir Reploizados.

Iba a tomar la otra esfera, ahora de color rojo, solo que Meta Knight le ganó y lanzó un rayo horizontal de su espada partiendo al gran grupo en dos.

-Queremos dejarlos inmovilizados no hechos cenizas-

- _¡Si_ _pero tampoco me refería de esa manera!_ \- Se quejó ante el método de Meta Knight para inmovilizar.

-Los pueden reparar, justo como otro robot cualquiera- contesto Meta Knight guardando su espada para dirigirse a los robotizados. -Sam quiero que manden un equipo para recuperar los cuerpos de los robotizados, prepara tu laboratorio que tienes trabajo-

Se escuchó el reniego de la peli rosada que fue a preparar a su taller para los robotizados que van a traer los nativos de este mundo.

 **[** _ **Kirby: Star Alli- que diga Meta Knightmare Reboots**_ **]**

En el gran y vasto mundo se hallaba una nave yendo a lo que parecía ser una gasolinera junto a un mini súper, en ella se hallaban tres hermanas de cabellos color azul, rojo y amarillo en diferentes estilos.

 **GUEST STAR:**

 **Jambastion Mages, Francisca, Flamberge y San Patricia… que diga Zan Partizanne**

" _ **Todo por nuestro Lord Hynes y vuestro Dios"**_

 **Estas magas que hicieron su debut en Kirby Star Allies están aquí por una misión, comprar las cosas para la fiesta de este año de su Dios. ¿Lo conseguirán?**

-Una año más en el que nuestro señor cumple un año más de vida- Decía la maga de hielo emocionada por lo que esto significaba, está sintiéndose como alguien en un baño de agua _fría_.

-Si! Haremos pagar a esos desgraciados cuando pasen los últimos meses y ¡BAM! Nuestro señor los dejara hecho **cenizas-** Exclamóla pelifuego ardiendo en pasión por aquel momento de cobrar la venganza a aquellos que las exiliaron.

-Calmadas mis hermanas, solo en otros 12 meses y nuestro señor será traído devuelta según Lord Hyness- Contesto la que daba una sensación _electrificante,_ recordándoles de su "misión de vital importancia"

-No puedes culparnos Zan, es que estamos emocionadas-

-Si lo que dijo Francisca, no puedes culparnos por estar emocionadas de que ya falta poco tiempo Patry- Dijo ganándose un pequeño gruñido de "Patry" -Perdón Patty, eh que diga Pannini, disculpa…. Pamela-

-…- Solo le pido al acelerador para llegar rápido a la estación de gasolina al no querer escuchar más de este _problema_ con su nombre.

Una vez estacionadas empezaron a dirigirse a la tienda, pero dos personas, uno pequeño con una bandana azul y un pingüino grande y gordo con una kimono bajo su abrigo rojo, se les acercaron.

-Disculpe nos señoritas, pero podrían prestarnos algo de energía de la batería de su nave para hacer andar la nuestra- Pregunto amablemente aquel pingüino por su ayuda.

Siempre hay que ayudar al quién lo necesite, pero en el caso de ellas era muy obvio lo que iban a responder las tres una vez que se miraron, el peor error que harán en su vida por bobas.

Se rieron de los dos.

-Que piensas que somos, ¿gasolineras? En tus sueños- Reclamo Francisca burlándose de ambos en un tono ofendido.

-Ustedes son los idiotas que se les olvidó verificar las celdas de energía de su batería- Reprimió burlándose de la estupidez de los dos.

-Al menos siéntanse afortunados de no haberse quedado varados en medio del espacio- Concluyó Partizanne con algo que agradecer, era mejor esto que estar en la deriva sin nada que hacer.

Los hicieron a un lado para acceder al mini súper y comprar lo que necesitaban, solo que minutos después se les acerco el chico de la registradora para informarles de algo.

-Disculpe, pero le están robando la batería a su nave-

 **[** _ **El guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia Resurge**_ **]**

-¡Model P Kirby!- Mencionó Meta Knight de la nada, dejando extraños a los demás.

 _-Como sabías que Kirby se transformó con el biometal, y con el_ P- Pregunto Prairie, sin entender como el caballero supo lo que uso Kirby.

-Suerte creo yo, perdón por la incomodidad- Contesto Meta Knight, volteando para evitar la incomodidad.

Y ver cómo Metal llenaba de misiles a uno de los High Numbers, Bohboh el **Flame Owl** un monstruo robotizado del mundo de Kirby que exportaron del planeta **antes** que Kirby hiciera la compañía explotar.

Como cualquier otro robotizado, termino en el suelo derrotado y listo para que fuera traído devuelta a la base y re robotizarlos a su estado actual.

Justo ahora estaban en un laboratorio de investigación, que como todos los demás, que asediaron al notar que tenía ruta directa al interior del volcán.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta pudieron sentir las grandes temperaturas del lugar, cualquier ser común y corriente no podría aguantar este lugar, estaría sudando hasta que ya no le quede agua que sudar y morir por falta de esta.

Pero en el caso de estos dos…

- _Las temperaturas son demasiado extremas, como es que son capaces de aguantarlo y aún más usted Sir Meta Knight_ \- Comento Rogue viendo la gran tolerancia de ambos a estas temperaturas, en inclusive Meta Knight al tratarse de un ser vivo no como Metal.

- _Los guerreros estelares estuvieron en una guerra repartida por todo el universo, no ha de ser sorpresa que en unas misiones le haya tocado ir a un planeta volcánico y que este filthy crazy native se entrena posándose cerca de los propulsores de su nave- Respondió Sam dándole lógica a la resistencia de Meta Knight. -Y Halcandra, Dangerous Dinner para ser precisos, es un infierno mismo.-_

Al parecer les mostró las imágenes mostrando a el área: Dangerous Dinner, que parecía ser el infierno mismo con sus grandes cantidades de ríos de lava y volcanes al igual que gigantes meteoritos y soles. De hecho junto a la imagen del entrenamiento loco del caballero mostraba la travesía de los Cuatro Héroes por este y lugar, más en específico la parte donde habían varios soles y como debían evitarlos a toda costa, solo que Dedede no tuvo cuidado y se quemó el poto y como Bandana iba en su ayuda mientras los dos guerreros esperaban.

- _Wouw_ -

Ambos saltaron a unas plataformas que había cerca que se dirigían a un punto que conectaba con el taladro, solo que entre las sombras eran observados por **algo** que parecía estarlos esperando.

Abrió sus alas y empezó a dirigirse al taladro.

Meta Knight y Metal neutralizaron a un Robobot que estaba llegando con unos recursos para el establecimiento de investigación y centro de los escudos.

Le quitaron la tarjeta y la insertaron para encontrarse en un cuarto enorme lleno de armas y en mantenimiento, lo bueno es que estaban centrándose nada más en su armamento y no los habían notado todavía…

-¡Model L Kirby!-

 **-¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO! ¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO!-**

O no.

-Demonios nos descubrieron- Exclamó Metal una vez que todos se pusieron en posición de combate para eliminarlos.

-…. Perdón-

 **[** _ **Dedede Universe Tour]**_

Francisca, Flamberge y Zan Partizanne se hallaban persiguiendo a los dos que se robaron la batería de su nave y ellas los querían muertos.

-¡Regresen aquí para de ladrones!- Grito Francisca exigiéndoles a esos dos que vinieran para acá, para congelarlos vivos y romperlos en miles de pedazos.

-Ni en un millón de años copia barata- Contesto aquel pingüino, en señal que no lo iba a hacer.

Los han estado persiguiendo en círculos alrededor de la tienda como si fueran eso a lo que llaman "comedias", incluso parecen alcanzar la velocidad de la luz.

-¡TIENEN A LA DE TRES PARA REGRESARNOS LA BATERÍA O LOS CALCINARE VIVOS!- Exigió Flamberge con ira en su voz.

-(3! Acaso se les pego a la cabeza lo de ser trillizas)- Juraron haber escuchado al de la bandana decir eso, a pesar de su falta de boca. Fue hecho a un lado al ver como hacían un choca los puños por eso, llenando las de ira.

Atacaban con todo lo que tenían, fuego, hielo y electricidad salían por todos lados, todo mientras ambos las esquivaban con dificultades.

-Bandana toma la batería y ponla en la nave, yo las distraigo- Pidió el pingüino para pasarle la batería de ellas al pequeño quien se dirigía a la nave.

El pingüino dio vuelta y saco un martillo y se puso en guardia estando listo para pelear con las tres. No sabían si era valiente o simplemente estúpido.

-Planeas enfrentarnos a las tres al mismo tiempo, nunca supe que tenías ilusiones de morir tan pronto-

-Ustedes no saben quién soy? Bueno les diré. ¡Yo soy el Rey Dedede, rey de Dream Land y déjame decirte que he peleado con los guerreros más fuertes del Mundo Espejo y poder pelear parejo contra Kirby! Ustedes no son nada!-

-Oh, ya sacaste boleto-

-Me aseguraré de dejar te tan frito como pavo de Día de Gracias-

Mientras Bandana metía la batería en su nave, los cuatro se hallaban peleando.

El era un fuerte contrincante que proporcionaba poderosos ataques con su martillo, podían sentir en sus ataques la fuerza de un bola con patas.

Le propinó un poderoso gancho de fuego con su martillo a Flamberge, mandándola cerca de los tanques de gasolina.

Antes de poder seguir, escucharon un claxon tratándose de la nave de los dos. Sin dudar un segundo, se subió en la nave dejando a las tres comiendo el polvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, buen trabajo Bandana- Felicitó a su capitán por el buen trabajo que hizo.

-(Gracias su majestad, ¿cree que pueda revelarme hasta que lleguemos?)- Pregunto algo cansado y sin energías por lo de antes. –(Me siento cansado)-

-Claro que puedes, yo me encargo- Contesto tomando el timón de la nave, dejando a su amigo descansar en otro asiento.

Todo mientras una gran explosión sucedió atrás de sus espaldas.

 **[** _ **Soy Meta Knight**_ **]**

Meta Knight y el General Metal se hallaban escapando del ascenso de la lava en un simulación realista a la que entraron para llegar a otra parte de las áreas que llevaban al taladro.

Solo les faltaba un poco para llegar a su destino, solo que sus enemigos parecían volverse más desesperados para ponerles fin a su rebelión.

Han tratado de todo, torretas, misiles, balas, Security Bots, Invader Armors, Fuerzas Especiales Robobot ígneas, Mechaniloides. Nada de lo que tenían era capaz de detener al caballero oscuro y al general de Halcandra. En especial al Caballero Oscuro, es como si se hubiera vuelto más fuerte desde la Invasión Robobot, como si ya no fuera el mismo que los registros contaban.

- _Wuah Sir Meta Knight, usted es muy poderoso._ \- Complemento Prairie impresionada con el poder del caballero.

- _Si demasiado fuerte, incluso más fuerte que Zero y Kirby ¿Cuál es tu secreto?_ \- Pregunto Neige aprovechando el momento para hacerle un rápida entrevista al guerrero estelar.

-Cuando posees una arma tan poderosa como Galaxia, no te deja la sensación que debes de volverte más fuerte para mostrar que eres digno de usarla e incluso si poseen un valor sentimental, el clan de los Belmont y de los Sharpknife lo entienden bien- Contesto sacando su espada para apreciarla y recordar como la obtuvo.

-Sir Meta Knight, venga que tiene que ver esto- Llamo Metal a Meta Knight que se dirigía a donde estaba su compañero, una vez que llego se topó con una grata sorpresa.

Las estructuras, o más bien dicho, el terreno de esta parte del volcán eran diferentes a las rocosas a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver. No era metálico lo que veían, era por así decirlo un tono extraterrestres y daba la sensación de desolación y que estaban solos.

-No me gusta lo que estoy viendo- Dijo Meta Knight pasando una mano en las rocas con la apariencia de burbujas. -No cabe duda, el terreno simula al de Norfair-

- _¿Norfair?_ \- Preguntaron devuelta en la base ante la conclusión del caballero.

-Norfair se ubica en lo más profundo del Planeta Zebes, que fue destruido años atrás, conocida por su gran variedad de cavernas y túneles llenos de magma y altas temperaturas.- Respondió Metal mandando imágenes del entorno de aquella ubicación.

Pudieron ver como era el lugar y si que se asemejaba mucho en donde estaban, según parece vida salvaje relacionada al fuego vivía ahí en las altas temperaturas y para quedar claros de lo tan caluroso que era, mostraron lo que parecía ser alguien en una armadura amarilla entrar a un área de gran calor solo para que se viera afectado por las grandes temperaturas obligándole a regresar.

-Si saben de Zebes, eso significa que no tan solo copiaron su terreno y ambiente han de tener algo de la vida animal de ese planeta.- Inquirió Meta Knight, pensando en la forma de vida que hayan logrado copiar.

- _Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero Kirby parece haber creado a una persona con su casco. ¿Puede explicarnos esta habilidad?_ \- Pregunto Rouge entrando en la conversación, traspasando la imagen de Kirby y esa habilidad.

Le pasó la imagen a Meta Knight y con tan solo ver el cristal en el casco de la joven de armadura azul, dio al clavo.

-Helpers, Kirby puede crear ayudantes basados en las habilidades que obtiene por parte de sus enemigos- Contesto Meta Knight para proseguir con el camino.

Poco a poco empezaban a acercarse a la Cámara Magmática, donde ya hacía el taladro esperando por ellos a que llegarán y destruirlo, si podían. Al igual que al calor que hacía poco a poco aumentaba al punto que empezó a afectar a ambos, quienes ya dudaban si sus cuerpos sean capaces de aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Incluso el General Metal empezó a quejarse como su creadora no decidió actualizarlo con tecnología similar a la del Varia Suit creada por los Chozo. Aunque si llegara a escuchar eso, ella lo desmantelaría por completo para vender sus piezas a otras compañías o usarlas en su proyectos.

 _-Díganle a ese pedazo de filthy chatarra que quiero hablar con él una vez que terminen con ese taladro y si supe lo que pensabas con la actualización que recibió mi tablet de IA-_

Más le valen que tengan aire acondicionado en ese lugar.

 **[** _ **Una hora más tarde…**_ **]**

A sus pies se hallaban un sinfín de restos de un sinfín de OmegaBots que estaban esperando la llegada de los dos.

Este combate probó a Meta Knight con las fuerzas que ha adquirido en sus continuos entrenamientos alrededor del universo, casi lo hacen expulsar todo su poder oculto para derrotarlos.

Metal se hallaba analizando los restos de uno para enviarle las muestras a Sam antes de que los dos volarán este lugar en pedazos, talvez podría crear armas no tan solo para ellos sino para los Guardianes en caso de que se encontrarán lejos y decidieran atacar.

-Felicidades por llegar tan lejos- Oyeron los aplausos y la voz de Susie acercarse.

Debía de tratarse de un clon de ella al no sentir su presencia y detectarla en el radar, por parte de Meta Knight y el General Metal respectivamente.

Ambos desenvainaron sus armas y apuntándole a la clon con estás en señal de que si hacía algo raro la atacarían.

-El caballero en base para la creación de nuestros Mecha Knight Ver. Silver. 3.0, es un honor conocerlo Sir Meta Knight de la Armada Galáctica.- Dijo Susie comportándose de manera educada ante el caballero, solo para mirarlo con ira. -El bastardo que ayudó a la bastarda en matar a mi padre meses atrás-

-Debía ser detenido a toda costa, Pop Star es nuestro hogar y lo protegeremos hasta el último aliento- Contesto Meta Knight sin bajar su espada ante la enemiga.

-Pues veamos cuánto aliento les queda con esto- Dijo y todos los restos de los OmegaBots empezaron a unirse entre sí, amontonando se uno entre uno, creando un ser gigante que tomaba lo tan poco de espacio que había en la plataforma donde se hallaban.

-Te encargo a los que están en Old Snowy Labs, estos dos se los dejé encargados a nuestra reciente creación- Saco un control y sea lo que se estaba construyendo de los restos de OmegaBots y se tele transporto junto a lo que quedaba.

Ella se despidió para luego ser atravesada por un cola filosa, provocando que explotara en un millón de gotas manchando la plataforma con una sustancia corrosiva.

Válvulas llenas de magma se abrieron para dejar que las corrientes de estas alumbran el lugar.

Una vez la luz hiciera de lado la oscuridad sintieron un temblor en la plataforma por el aterrizaje de algo pesado, los dos vieron arriba para encontrarse con un **gigante** dragón robótico armado hasta los dientes con misiles y potenciadores de energía.

Soltó un largo rugido en el que escupió fuego por varios segundos, para finalmente ver a sus presas soltando un aire de terror y escalofríos.

Basado en el mismo pirata espacial y némesis de la misma caza recompensas: **Ignus Ridley.**

 **[Continuará…]**

 **Nuestros héroes se ven en contra de no tan solo aquel OmegaBot monstruo que llego desde Spicy Volcano Mountain hasta Área I para detenerlos de explotar el taladro sino que tendrán que pelear con el mientras Dedede les cuenta como el y Bandana derrotaron al jefe, mientras que Meta Knight deben de enfrentarse contra del OmegaBot basado en el astuto Dios de la Muerte y su ferocidad combinada con su brutalidad en el camino.**

 **Serán capaces de vencer y escuchar el cuento de Dedede sin perecer?**

 _ **~En otro mundo~**_

 _En un desolado campo de flores con tan solo un árbol se hallaban dos hombres caminando a este con una carta._

 _Cuando llegaron a este pudieron apreciar un gran capullo que se movió solo para mostrar a una bestia en forma de un dragón púrpura._

 _El hombre lanzó la carta, cortando la cuerda de seda del capullo y así liberando al monstruo que hacía encerrado ahí y despojado de sus poderes._

 _El dragón tomo la carta y leer su contenido, una vez la leyó se le formó una sonrisa sádica y llena de deseos de asesinar._

 _Los dos hombres se retiraron dejando solo al dragón para que su cuerpo se re acostumbrará después de tanto tiempo sin moverse._

 _Escucho el sonido de música acercarse mientras el cielo se volvía rojo como la sangre, miro al árbol para notar el resto de capullos que habían y esperando para ser liberados._

 _Cuánto ha estado añorando este momento desde su muerte, disfrutará cada segundo de esto, cada segundo en que las praderas se quemen, cada segundo que griten en desesperación y horror, cada segundo que la sangre sea derramada por sus manos, cada segundo que el y los demás hagan caos y genocidio en este lugar._

 _Y qué mejor que haber sido confirmado para ese_ _ **torneo**_ _y tener la oportunidad de verla a_ _ **ELLA**_ _nuevamente, tiene muchas cuentas pendientes con_ _ **ELLA.**_


End file.
